La Rivalidad Ante La Igualdad Versión en español rioplatense
by SounionPrincess
Summary: Los caballeros dorados reciben una nueva oportunidad de vida que les es otorgada por Atenea.Kanon de Géminis se topa con una persona bastante curiosa,pero el tener un hermano gemelo podría favorecerlo o simplemente darle problemas. ESCRITO EN "ARGENTINO"
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**La Rivalidad Ante****La Igualdad**

**Capítulo 1:****Una vida normal y justa para todos**

El amanecer en aquellas ruinas griegas no era el mismo de siempre, aquellos pilares iluminados siempre por la luz de la luna pedían un nuevo resplandor, el aroma melancólico del Santuario era inevitable.

Aquél resplandor que tanto pedían los antiguos pilares del Santuario había llegado.

Iba vestida de blanco, cual festividad nupcial, de piel blanca y cabellos como hermosas orquídeas lilas, sosteniendo su báculo que representaba la gran fuerza de Niké.

"_La luz alumbra hasta las más grandes profundidades de los infiernos y es capaz de opacar con su mismísima claridad a la muerte…"_

Saori Kido lloraba de emoción frente a las tumbas de los caballeros dorados que dieron la vida por ella.

– Dios siempre da oportunidades, perdona y cuando hay la chance de una tercer oportunidad, solamente la meritan aquellos que se han esforzado por ello…

Poniendo en alto su báculo irradió aquella luz que hacía tanta falta y la tierra empezó a retumbar. Ella mirando al cielo suplicó a los dioses que se apiadaran de ellos, y pinchándose un dedo dejó caer una gota de sangre a la madre tierra.

Las lápidas empezaron a quebrarse, finalmente los epitafios habían sido borrados y era una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad que tenía que ser empleada de una manera mucho más sencilla, a manera de premio.

La diosa Atenea siempre consiente a la raza humana, y este fue otro de sus maravillosos gestos. Al ver que los ataúdes se abrían, ella mostró su lado humano sorprendiéndose del efecto de su plegaria.

Todos reunidos a su alrededor, la diosa solamente dio una consigna: el llevar una vida normal, sin pesares ni presiones. Solamente cuando la tierra peligre y las respectivas casas peligren usarán las armaduras de oro, porque todavía continua recorriendo por las venas de cada uno de ellos la sangre que los hizo ser caballeros dorados.

Ellos aceptaron esa consigna y no opusieron palabra contraria, solamente que les costaría llevar una vida completamente normal.

– – Creo que extrañaré mucho este lugar - dijo Mu mirando con tristeza las casas

– - ¿Y quién no? – respondió Aldebarán – hemos pasado mucho tiempo acá, hemos pasado por tantas cosas…

– - ¡No lloren! ¡Parecen unas niñas! – los reprendió Death Mask mientras se le escapaba una lágrima

– - ¡Pero si vos también estás llorando! ¿qué hablás? – se incorporó Milo con cara de tristeza y a punto de llorar

– - Mucha valentía, mucha valentía pero al final siempre lloran ustedes – acotó Afrodita en pose de modelo

– - ¡Claro! ¡Porque vos ya parecés una niña! – le contestó Aldebarán desafiante

– - ¡Uy! Esto se está por poner muy bueno… – dijo Kanon por lo bajo riéndose, y los otros cuatro empezaron a discutir mientras Mu hacía de árbitro entre ellos

– - ¡BASTA! – gritó Aioria, y se callaron todos – ¡son el colmo! Ubíquense, hoy es un día muy especial para cada uno de nosotros, hoy es el comienzo de una vida nueva y tenemos que aprovecharla, sería una falta de respeto hacía la señorita Saori si no lo hacemos – mira con admiración a su hermano Aioros – eh… se me olvidó lo que iba a decir

– - ¡Ah! Bueno, parece que no caés todavía de que tu hermano está vivo ¿verdad? – preguntó Saga

– - El que no cae que está vivo sos vos, porque vos lo mataste… – contesta Aioria con un poco de enojo

– - ¡qué buen remate!, Aioria – exclama Milo

– - ¡Ah bueno! Termínenla – exclama Mu, y otra vez todos empiezan a decirse de todo

– - ¡BASTA! – interfirió Aioros cortando el barullo – por una vez en la vida no se peleen, lo que pasó con Saga quedó en el pasado y yo lo he perdonado…

– - Además yo te lo había preguntado bien, Aioria – le dice Saga un poco ruborizado – no era para que te enojaras así conmigo

– - Perdón, Saga – se lamenta Aioria – sabés que a veces la memoria queda y eso no se puede borrar.

– - Bueno, bueno. A ver si la cortan con ese tema y nos ponemos las pilas todos, chicos – dijo Shura – yo tengo una súper idea ¿qué les parece si nos vamos a la mansión Kido que está aquí en la capital griega y de ahí vemos como hacemos para contactar a Seiya y a los demás?

– - Hace mucho que no escucho de vos algo tan… tan… ¿noble? – dijo Camus

– - ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Camus? – preguntó Shura un poco molesto

– - No, enserio te lo digo…

– - Después dicen que paremos de pelear y ahí ven cómo se comienza

– - ¡Basta, chabones! (1) - gritó Mu

– - Eso demuestra que en el último tiempo no han madurado nada – acotó Shaka muy cortante

– - ¡Claro! – exclama Camus – ¡porque estábamos muertos, pedazo de salame! (2)

– - Todos los franceses son iguales, gracias por confirmármelo – responde Shaka con tranquilidad…

– - ¡BASTA! – reitera Aioros – sino los mato a todos y que la segunda oportunidad se vaya por los caños, ustedes eligen…

– - No es necesario llegar a esas sugerencias, Aioros – lo frena Mu, muy preocupado

– - Es que no entienden estos chicos, ¡por los dioses! – y miró al cielo con una expresión de _"porqué a mí"_

Después de esa discusión, los caballeros dorados partieron hacia la mansión Kido que se encontraba en Atenas.

Hacían años de que los chicos no veían la calle en un gran esplendor, copada de personas, caminando de un lado a otro. La vida en el santuario los había consumido, tantas preocupaciones los habían hecho dejar de lado las cosas lindas de la vida.

Shaka y Mu estaban de lo más contentos, miraban para todos lados. Iban con un guía hasta la mansión, así que cuando llegaron se quedaron impresionados ante los imponentes portones, los jardines preciosos que tenía, todo.

Cuando entraron los recibió la misma Saori y detrás de ella un gran personal de servicio a su disposición.

– Sean bienvenidos, caballeros. De ahora en más esta será su casa, tengan la libertad de sentirse cómodos – y hace un ademán hacía atrás para mostrar a todo el personal – cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden consultar al personal, todo lo que tenga que ver con las cosas de la mansión, lo que sea – apoya su mano sobre la baranda de la gran escalera – ahora síganme, les voy a mostrar sus habitaciones, espero que no les moleste compartirlas, serán de a dos y otras de a tres.

De esa manera Saori subió las imponentes escaleras seguida por los doce muchachos.

El pasillo del piso superior estaba alfombrado de un color ver inglés, y empezó a señalar las habitaciones.

– - Perdonen si las ubicaciones no les gusta, pero creí que serían las correctas – señaló a la primera puerta – Aioria y Aioros van a dormir en estas habitaciones, abrió la puerta y se dio a conocer una hermosa habitación de color marrón, con hermosos muebles al estilo rústico moderno – ya pueden pasar a dejar sus cosas

– - ¡Magnífico! – exclamó Aioros – es hermosa. Aioria, mirá ese ventanal…

– - Ustedes…– prosiguió Saori – dejen a los chicos que se ubiquen, síganme – y apuntando hacia la puerta que estaba al frente de la de los hermanos castaños, la abre y da a descubrir una habitación toda decorada de color verde, con antiques de muebles, de igual finura que la habitación de Aioria y Aioros, con un ventanal precioso y un piano al lado de ella – esta es su habitación chicos – lo dijo dirigiéndose a los gemelos Saga y Kanon

– - ¡Wow! Está buenísima – dijo admirado Kanon – y tiene un piano ¡voy a aprender a tocarlo!

– - La habitación que sigue es la de ustedes tres – lo dijo mientras apuntaba a la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Aioria y Aioros mirando a Shura, Camus y Milo. Abrió la puerta y mostró un espacio completamente agradable, una habitación con mesa de pool, amueblado en un estilo moderno. Los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par

– - ¡Tiene mesa de pool (3)! Siempre quise jugar… – no esperó mucho y fue el primero en meterse en la habitación a elegir su lugar.

– - Enfrente de la habitación de los chicos van ustedes dos – dijo Atenea señalando a Death Mask y Aldebarán, y abriendo la puerta se mostró una habitación totalmente de estilo inglés, con un hermoso home-theater, y cada cama estaba junto a un ventanal – Shaka, Afrodita, ustedes van en la habitación de enfrente – abrió la puerta y un hermoso cuarto al estilo marroquí se presentó, el cuarto poseía una hermosa cómoda con motivos pintados en oro y un hermoso espejo de forma antigua.

– - ¡Ese espejo es hermoso! – Afrodita quedó estupefacto con él.

– - Y… ¿yo? – preguntó Mu tristemente

– - Creo que vos sos el único afortunado mi querido Mu – dijo Saori muy sonriente – esta es tu habitación – abrió la puerta y se vio un cuarto con un estilo muy raro, con una combinación de moderno con antiguo – vos vas a dormir solo, Mu.

– - Pero ¿por qué?

– - Pensé que quedaban mejor así las ubicaciones ¿no estás contento verdad?

– - No, nada que ver, todo bien. No hay drama, sólo pregunté de chismoso.

Después de unas horas, los chicos estaban instalados en sus habitaciones, todos muy cómodos.

Las emociones después de muchos años hacían que todo sea mucho más lindo y más llevadero. Más que nada por Aioros y Aioria, Saga y Kanon, los hermanos separados por el destino, y los otros por su rivalidad ante la igualdad.

Todos empezaron a recorrer la mansión con mucha curiosidad, estaban muy encantados con ella, y a donde iban siempre tenían alguno del personal de servicio a su disposición. Se preguntaban si no era demasiado para ellos, pero según Saori, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos en forma de agradecimiento.

Los gemelos se separaron del grupo entero y se fueron por otro pasillo a una de las habitaciones que parecía en desuso, entraron muy despacito y prendieron la luz. Allí aparecieron las doce armaduras en sus respectivos cofres. Saga y Kanon quedaron atónitos.

– -¿Qué carancho hacen las armaduras acá? – dijo Kanon mirando como tonto a los cofres

– - Eso es lo que yo quiero saber – respondió Saga – supuestamente estas cosas tendrían que estar en el santuario pero no acá… acá no… ¿qué significa esto?

– - ¿Será que el Santuario ya no es tan seguro como antes?

– - Lo dudo, Kanon. El Santuario es uno de los lugares más seguros de Grecia, así que no hay justificativo para esto. ¿Eh? Ese ruido de puerta es… – los gemelos miran hacia la puerta y ven que Saori había ingresado a la recámara.

(1) Chabón: s. Designación general de "persona"

(2)Salame: adj. Tonta/o, Boba/o.

(3) Pool: s. Billar

**Capítulo 2:****Asumir un nuevo inicio**

– ¿Y ustedes, qué hacen acá? – pregunta Saori plantada en la puerta de entrada.

– Qué hacen las armaduras de oro acá, sería la gran pregunta, Saori – responde Saga muy desencajado.

– Justamente de eso iba a hablarles mañana…

– Si, _mañana_ se le dice ahora – respondió Kanon malhumorado – estás cosas tendrían que estar en el Santuario, pero te ahorramos la parte más difícil de juntarnos a todos para contárnoslo y hablá – lo dijo mientras le acercó una silla para que se sentara

– Si algo llegase a pasar aquí ¿ustedes creerían que van a poder ir al Santuario para buscar sus armaduras? – retruca la joven diosa

– Se supone que las armaduras vienen a nosotros – respondió Kanon – al menos que tengamos que mandarles una invitación para que vengan a salvarnos ¿no te parece?

– No tratés de hacerte el gracioso, Kanon – lo reprendió su gemelo

– No me quiero hacer el gracioso, Saga. Pasa que se está batiendo(3)cualquiera y tampoco me parece muy común que las armaduras estén acá.

– Las armaduras están acá para estar mucho más cerca de sus dueños, Kanon – le responde Saori – eso es obvio.

– Pero yo quiero saber el por qué…

– Es sólo para que no se olviden de quienes son realmente ustedes, sé que les prometí una vida completamente normal, pero aún así tienen que estar alerta. Mi gran premio fue el alejarlos del Santuario, el cual provoca una cierta carga de presión. Pero eso no significa que se van a poder librar de sus armaduras.

– Entonces… – concluye Saga resignado – esto no es una vida _normal…_

– La es, Saga. Sé que van a saber entenderme. Ustedes son los más grandes del grupo y espero su comprensión, sé que también Aioros lo hará…

– Bueno, bueno – dice Kanon cortando el hilo del diálogo – pero esto no es un jardín de infantes para que nosotros tres seamos los coordinadores

– ¡Kanon! Cortala con faltarle el respeto a la princesa Saori – lo vuelve a reprender su gemelo

– Listo, chabones – le contesta su gemelo con cara de resignado – yo me rajo(4) de acá, hablamos cuando todos estén juntos.

Kanon salió bastante molesto de la habitación extraña con miles de preguntas en la cabeza y pensaba a cada paso que daba –_"que bueno que ya no ande en cosas raras yo, sino esta sería la mejor oportunidad de mi vida… ¡Todas! ¡Todas las armaduras! Esto es demasiado…"_– y entró a su habitación, encontrándolo a Shura muy entretenido mirando todas las cosas que había en la recámara…

– ¡Ah bueno! – exclama Kanon – ¿ahora que no sos más caballero pensás ser chorro(5)?

– No, Kanon. Ya miré las habitaciones de todos… y curiosamente ustedes se perdieron de la súper guía que nos hicieron por toda la mansión, ahora cuando no sepas cómo ir al baño vas a ir a preguntarnos… aunque… – Shura piensa un segundo – ¿dónde estaban ustedes?

– Creo que después de la cena Saori les va a decir qué cosas están metidas en esta casa y ustedes ni cuenta se dieron… pero ni por cosmo-energía

– ¿Eh?

A la hora de la cena, todos muy modernamente vestidos, estaban ansiosos esperando a que Saori les contara eso que Shura (de puro chismoso) les había contado a todos los caballeros.

Todos se miraban, no volaba ni una mosca. Las mucamas estaban sorprendidísimas con el comportamiento de los muchachos, quizás porque habrán tenido un preconcepto de que los chicos eran salvajes o vaya a saber uno qué sucedía por la mente de cada una de ellas.

Shaka con sus ojos cerrados esperaba tranquilo el veredicto de Atenea; Afrodita se miraba por medio de las copas de cristal, se veía que no había perdido el egocentrismo; Aldebarán lo miraba a Shaka y pensaba_"¿Cómo hace este chico para poder comer con los ojos cerrados?"_; Aioros y su hermano miraban para todos lados; el resto en silencio, hasta que Milo corta aquella paz:

– Perdonen, chicos, yo no me aguanto más la intriga. – mira a Saori – Atenea ¿qué es lo que nos tenés que decir?

– ¿Porqué Saga y Kanon se enteraron primero de ello? – acota Mephisto (6)

– No pienso dar nunca más una pista – dijo Kanon ofendido

– Muchachos – empezó Saori, dejando los cubiertos en la posición correcta en el plato – lo que Kanon y Saga vieron antes que ustedes fueron las armaduras doradas

– ¡¿QUÉ? – gritaron todos al unísono menos los gemelos, Shaka y Mu

– Como se lo había explicado hoy a los dos anteriormente, las armaduras doradas estarán acá para estar cerca de sus dueños, eso les brindará protección y hará que su cosmo siempre brille.

– Con todo eso que decís estás sugiriendo que correremos peligro algún día ¿me equivoco? – interfiere Afrodita

– Eso fue lo que yo le dije – acotó Saga – pero según ella vamos a tener una vida "normal" – e hizo un gesto como marcando comillas

– Ustedes van a llevar una vida normal, pero no saben lo que les depara el destino, chicos, las armaduras estarán acá por las dudas. Aunque pienso que ustedes quieren sacar una razón mucho más profunda porque no se atreven a abandonar por un instante su condición de caballeros… – hubo silencio, y dirigió la mirada hacía las damas de compañía que tenía – Dorothy, ¿podés traerme lo que te pedí? – la chica rubia le entrega a Saori un cofrecito y ésta lo abre descubriendo una pequeña llave doraba con un diamante en el medio – los gemelos entraron de pura suerte a la habitación donde están las armaduras, porque acá yo tengo la llave, y solamente para una emergencia las podrán usar. El Santuario está pasando por una etapa de transición y les aseguro que sus amadas armaduras volverán allí, pero por el momento sáquenselas de la cabeza y les ruego que vivan una vida normal, vivan un nuevo inicio, chicos. Es muy importante esta nueva oportunidad que se les presenta.

– Es muy difícil tratar de llevar algo normalmente después de mucho tiempo, pero quiero entender tu intensión y así será… – concluyó Aioros.

– Odio rebobinar pero… si así lo quieren… – suspiró Camus y la cena concluyó allí.

Al finalizar la cena, los chicos brindaron, Aldebarán empezó a contar chistes para pasar el rato y luego de eso, Mephisto propuso que todos vayan a su habitación para mirar una película. Saori entretanto se había ido a dormir, para ella fue un día muy movido y quería juntar fuerzas para el día próximo, tenía que organizar un encuentro con los caballeros de bronce.

Mientras todos se iban acomodando en la habitación de Aldebarán y Mephisto, Saga quedó completamente en un estado pensante… lo que pasaba por su cabeza era muy simple: si las armaduras de oro iban a estar ahí, y alguna vez tenían que ser usadas… ¿quién la usaría? ¿Cómo es posible que haya dos portadores al mismo tiempo? Por más que quería sacárselo de la cabeza le era imposible, ese tema no era el más importante, y tenía ganas de pasarla bien. Pero de pronto otra pregunta se le pasó por la cabeza y sin querer la hizo en voz alta:

– ¿Qué pasó con Dohko y Shión? – los chicos se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo

– ¡Uh, nene! ¡Cortala! – protestó Milo tirándose en uno de los sofás

– ¡uy! Se me escapó… no quería realmente decirlo…– se justificó el peliazul

– Ya fue(7) ya… miremos la película – terminó el escorpiano

– No, no. Esperá. – lo detuvo Mu – Saguita tiene razón, o sea, si a todos nos revivieron, entonces ellos también…

(3) Batir: 1. v. Informar con cierta autoridad. 2. Divulgar un secreto.

(4) Rajar: v. salir, irse, retirarse, acudir a un determinado lugar.

(5) Chorro: s. hace referencia a ser "ladrón", también con la acepción "chómpiras"

(6) Supuestamente en la versión estadounidense a Death Mask de Cáncer se lo conoció como Mephisto, creo que sería mucho más liviano para el lector llamarlo de manera más simple.

(7) Ir: 1. v. Ser del agrado o interés de uno. 2. Sellar el destino. "¿Tu novia te pescó con otra? ¡Fuiste!". 3. YA FUE v. "Ya pasó" o "se acabó". (en este caso la acepción número 3)


	2. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:****De acá no es. Lo tenemos que devolver.**

– ¡Ya sé, Mu! – Lo enfrentó Milo – pero no podemos darnos manija (8)todo el tiempo con este tema, eso es lo que pasa.

– Pero tampoco no es como para no darle importancia al tema – habla el lemuriano

– ¡Queremos ver la peli la p*** que lo parió! ¡queremos ver la peli la p*** que lo parió! – empezaron a saltar y cantar Aldebarán, Shura, Mephisto y Milo

– Bueno. Miremos su bendita película pero después hablaremos del tema – acotó Shaka – y los otros cuatro empezaron a tirarle almohadas – la cortan con las almohaditas eh.

Durante toda la película Saga se la pasó pensando, su gemelo lo miraba y lo miraba, él sabía lo que su hermano estaba pensando y estaba mucho más preocupado, porque realmente él era el problema.

Kanon había sido el reemplazo de Saga pero temporalmente, el portador original de la armadura de Géminis era su hermano y no él. Eso le causó un poco de tristeza, pero por algo Atenea lo había revivido. También la pregunta que había hecho Saga muy por arriba lo intrigó un poco ¿qué había sido de Dohko y de Shión? ¿Cómo era posible que los otros ni se preocupasen por ello ni una milésima de segundo?

Todos lo que estaban en la habitación muy interesados en la película, menos los gemelos. Hasta que en un momento, Mu le toca el brazo a Kanon y le dice _"_– _yo también estoy preocupado por los otros dos, más por mi maestro…no sé porqué los otros no"_.

Al gemelo menor lo alegró el saber de que había todavía alguien coherente en la mansión.

Al hacerse mucho más tarde, todos fueron a sus habitaciones. Y por fin la pregunta de Saga retumbó en las mentes de todos, todos estaban acostados pero nadie dormía, y pensaban.

– ¿qué se traerá la señorita Saori? – le preguntaba Aioria a su hermano mientras miraba al techo

– Yo creo que todos estamos con esa pregunta en la cabeza, la verdad no lo sé, y me pone un poco triste, porque no podemos hacer nada…

En la habitación del virginiano y del pisciano:

– Éste Saga es un tarado(9)¿qué tiene en la cabeza para hacer semejante pregunta? – protestaba Afrodita dando vueltas en la cama.

– No tiene nada de tarado, tarados son ustedes que ni se dieron cuenta. – le responde Shaka

– ¡Ay! Perdón, señor, usted que está más cerca de Dios y de los ovnis quizás, me vas a decir que vos te diste cuenta en el primer momento…

– ¿y si te digo que sí?

– No te creo – le retruca el hermoso

– Buah, si no me creés es tu problema. Ahora dormite que es re tarde.

– Vos dormí si podés. Yo no voy a poder hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los gemelos. Saga caminaba de un lado para otro del cuarto. Kanon mirando al techo, y después se puso de pié sobre su cama y empezó a saltar y saltar hasta que tocó el techo con la mano.

– ¡Kanon! Vas a romper tu cama, no seas animal – lo reprendió su gemelo como siempre

– El techo queda allá de alto, estuvo bueno alcanzarlo – le dio una sonrisa y su gemelo se sonrojó – ¿eh? ¿qué te pasó? ¿por qué te pusiste como tomate?

– Hace añares que no me das una sonrisa así, hermanito.

– Bueno, andá acostumbrándote porque va a ser muy de seguido.

– Kanon, tenemos que devolver las armaduras al Santuario…

– ¿eh? ¿vos estás loco o qué? – Kanon paró de saltar

– No, chabón, enserio. Hay que devolverlas.

– Ni ahí vas a poder entrar a la habitación esa. Atenea la cerró con llave.

– Ajam – agrega Saga – pero tengo entendido que una chica llamada Dorothy tiene una de las copias…

– ¿EH? ¿quién te dijo eso? – pregunta Kanon sorprendido

– Vos y todos los otros caballeros, bah salvo Shaka y Mu, no se dieron cuenta que cuando terminó la cena Saori se detuvo a hablar con esa muchachita, y yo mismo vi como ella le mostró la llave del cofrecito y por arte de magia apareció una segunda y le dijo _"esta es por las dudas, nunca se lo digas a nadie o te despido"_

– Jajaja – Kanon empezó a retorcerse de la risa en el piso – me mataste con esa imitación, cómo se nota que seguís siendo un gran actor.

– Pero esta vez fue posta(10), Kanon. Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir no por el lado de Saori a conseguir esa llave sino que tenemos que ir con Dorothy.

– Esperate un momentito… – quedó Kanon suspendido en el aire dando una lenta acrobacia en el aire – ¿vos estás queriendo usar tus encantos con ella para conseguir la llavecita?

– ¡Bingo! – exclama Saga – seguís siendo mi gemelo – pega un salto y lo agarra de las mejillas y le da un pequeño peso en la boca.

– Epa – Kanon se queda atónito – ¿y eso qué fue? No me digas que te estás pasando para el otro lado…

– No, salame. Te di ese beso de la alegría, me gustan las mujeres.

– Ah bueno, ya me asusté. Ey, pero esa chica Dorothy es re linda.

– Por lo menos tenemos un incentivo… ¿qué hacemos? ¿le caemos(11) o no le caemos? – propone Saga

– ¿los dos?

– ¡SI! – sonríe el chico de cabellos color cielo

– No sería una mala idea. ¿Cuándo empezamos con el chamullo(12)?

– Obvio que mañana, Kanon, el tiempo no hay que perder. Cuanto más rápido consigamos esa llave mejor, así devolvemos esas cosas al Santuario, no son de acá, y acá no van a estar bien. Me importa un bledo si Saori está acá, pero no es nada en contra de ella, pero ella no entiende nada con respecto a la pobre armadura…

– Bueno, mañana a primera hora.

Al día siguiente, los caballeros se habían despertado temprano y bajaron a desayunar. Cuando casi todos estaban en la mesa bajaron los gemelos, muy radiantes ellos, con aires de ganadores.

Los demás santos no dieron mucho artículo a aquella extraña actitud. Todos charlaban, tomaban su café, comían tostadas. Hasta que a Saga se le termina la mermelada y puso una expresión de niño triste, en ese momento aparece Dorothy, tan buenita ella, a reponer el platito con mermelada. Saga la mira con una sonrisa:

– gracias, Dorothy

– de nada, señor – le responde sonrosada

– ¡no! No le digas señor – interfiere Kanon – nos dejás como unos viejos – y esbozó una sonrisa

– Como usted diga, joven Kanon – lo dijo cargando su bandejita de plata

– Ahí queda mucho más lindo… no hacen falta tantas formalidades – agrega Saga

A partir de ese momento Saga y Kanon empezaron a poner en marcha su plan, ser completamente galantes con Dorothy, ni eran así con las otras chicas del personal de servicio.

El primero en sospechar sobre eso fue Mu, él observaba cada una de las cosas que los gemelos hacían. Se le hacía muy raro semejante galantería con Dorothy. Claro, a Mu le sobraba el tiempo para pensar por las noches porque dormía solo. Una nueva intriga tenía en la mente, aparte del paradero de Shión y Dohko.

La primera semana fue muy tranquila en la mansión, los chicos tenían cada uno su mapa de la cuidad para no perderse, de esa manera habían días que salían a pasear, o se quedaban en la mansión jugando a la consola; leyendo; escuchando música; y también entrenando un poco. Se dieron cuenta de que podían hacer una vida normal pero no podían dejar de lado el entrenamiento porque sino eso hacía de sus vidas menos útiles.

Milo, Aioria, Mephisto y Aldebarán siempre se la pasaban jugando a la consola hasta altas horas de la madrugada, peleándose. El primer día fue muy cómico ya que tenían que aprender a manejar los controles, el segundo ya habían aprendido a hacer los combos, para el tercer día el cuarto de Mephisto y Aldebarán era como un casino, todo lleno de latas de gaseosa, una que otra botellita de vodka dando vueltas por ahí, cajas de dulces por todos lados, era un desastre. Las caras de los cuatro eran siempre de locos maniáticos, tanto fue así que muchas de esas noches Aioros se iba a la habitación de Mu para charlar.

Afrodita y Shaka siempre discutían porque uno decía que la belleza era interior y otro (se pueden dar cuenta de quién) decía que la belleza era más superflua porque es la carta de presentación. La conclusión de ese debate siempre terminaba en que Afrodita lo llevaba a Shaka ante el espejo y le decía _"mirá, yo soy re lindo, vos también lo sos, por eso decís que la belleza es interior, porque ya sos lindo por fuera, tenés que decir eso porque sino quedás como un hdp__(13)__con los demás"._

Kanon y Saga, siempre que podían se topaban con Dorothy. Lo tenían todo calculado, se notaba que aunque los dos fueran excelentes servidores de la justicia seguían teniendo esa mente con procesos maquiavélicos, así fue como la tímida servidora siempre quedaba charlando aunque sea unos cinco minutos con cada uno de los gemelos, se le hacía hermoso el ver a esos dos siempre dándole charla, con esa mirada penetrante, ese gran porte varonil, ese humor particular que tenían. Nunca tenía la oportunidad de conversar con los dos a la vez. Obviamente los gemelos sabían que no tenían que darle ningún pié de ilusión, lo único que tenían que hacer era ganarse la confianza de Dorothy, aunque corrían el peligro de que ella se enganchara y le gustase alguno de ellos dos… lo que menos se esperaban es que ella quedara embelezada con ambos.

El viernes de la segunda semana después del almuerzo, Kanon le da el okay a Saga para poder finalmente tomar la llave que tanto ansiaron. Dorothy había terminado de hacer su parte y se fue hacía arriba a buscar unos cuantos manteles de repuesto, los otros chicos ni cuenta se dieron de que los gemelos dijeron _"buen provecho"_ y se retiraron del comedor. Subieron y uno fue para su habitación y el otro siguió a Dorothy.

– Ey, Dorothy ¿qué andás haciendo por acá? – le pregunta Kanon

– ¡Oh! Joven Kanon… estoy buscando unas cosas para reponer en la cocina porque una de las chicas no sabía donde estaban ubicadas – le responde la chica

– Debe ser una gran responsabilidad trabajar en esta mansión ¿no?

– Si, no me gustaría que me echasen porque la verdad gano muy bien acá…

– ¿Porqué podrían echarte, Dorothy? Si vos hacés las cosas bien nada te va a pasar… ¿o tenés algo que te compromete más a ser responsable?

(8) Darse Manija: v. Impulsar un asunto, excitar a una persona, sin hacerlo directamente, preguntarse constantemente el porqué de una cosa o causa.

(9) Tarado: un sinónimo de estúpido, retardado.

(10) Posta: 1. s. Noticia o suceso oportuno. "Pibe, ¿querés que te cante la posta?" 2. adj. Agradable. "Es un pibe posta." 3. adj. Optimo. "Con uno te alcanza pero con dos estás posta." 4. POSTA! interj. " En serio!" (en este caso la acepción número cuatro)

(11) Caer: v. poder creer algo, llegar a un lugar determinado. También es usado en la galantería argentina, "caer" puede ser sinónimo de "conquista" "coqueteo". (en este caso es ésta última acepción)

(12) Chamullar: v. (palabra proveniente del lunfardo) tratar de convencer con palabras a una persona; puede ser una conversación amorosa para convencer.

(13) HDP: abreviatura de "hijo de p***", se lo usa para ahorrar palabras y para quedar más cortés.


	3. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4****: La llave de la Solución**

– No… no – se queda tartamudeando la chica

– ¡Ay dale! – añade el gemelo – tenés que confiar un poco en nosotros, capaz te podamos ayudar o dar consejos, no sé… vos dirás – y la mira fijamente

– No, joven Kanon, todo está bien. No hay nada que me comprometa a ser más responsable, solamente es el trabajar acá…

– Es una mansión normal… no le veo la gran responsabilidad, si lo decís por Saori, ella es muy buena…

– De eso no hay duda, joven. Pero… – y mira hacia un costado, Kanon aprovecha para acercarse un poco más a ella

– ¿pero…? – y pone su voz un poco más grave

– …pero no te quiere contar nada, hermanito – dice Saga llegando al pasillo – el querer saber más de lo que una dama quiere contestar es de poca caballería hermanito – y lo toma por el hombro y le transmite su pensamiento _"quedate del otro costado, tenemos que rodearla y no va a saber para donde disparar"_

– Perdón, Dorothy – y se pone del otro lado dejando así a Dorothy atrapada – creo que no tuve que haber sido tan chismoso

– No, está bien, joven – se queda un rato mirando a los gemelos estupefacta – wow… – dijo muy por lo bajo

– ¿qué pasa? – pregunta Saga

– Nunca…nunca charlé con gemelos, perdonen mi impresión – se excusa la chica – son… muy, muy iguales – y empieza a reírse un poco

– Bueno, somos gemelos creo – dijo Kanon y empezó a reír – ¿o qué? ¿somos muy feos? – y pone una cara de niño perdido y mira a su gemelo en complicidad diciéndole mentalmente _"la tenemos en la cuerda… ahora va a desembuchar, meté más púa"_

– ¡Eso! – dice Saga tomando a su gemelo de la mano – capaz habrá visto aunque sea por la tele chicos más deslumbrantes…

– ¡No! – exclama la rubia – ustedes son… son muy lindos… – se queda como un tomate

– ¿enserio? – preguntan los dos al unísono

– Eh… si… – ella no sabía para donde mirar

– Bueno, entonces… dijiste que nunca habías hablado con gemelos ¿verdad? – pregunta Kanon

– …si… – responde ella

– Entonces ¿tampoco sabés cómo sería besar a gemelos no? – retruca un poco más Kanon

– …eh… – Dorothy estaba que se moría

– Creo que mi hermano te hizo una pregunta, linda. – se le acerca Saga tomándola por la cintura

– Jóvenes, creo que se les está yendo de las manos la situación – Dorothy aunque se moría por dentro tenía que rechazar esa situación

– Nadie se va a enterar, Dorothy – agrega Kanon agarrándole de las manos y acercando sus labios a los de ella – al menos que… – y rozó un poco sus labios con los de ella

– Al menos que… – se queda Dorothy

– Que nos digas algo – le susurra Saga al oído y rozando sus labios por el cuello de la chica – ¿hay algo que nadie tenga que saber?

– No sé de qué me están hablando… – le responde toda sonrojada y mirando con ojos brillosos a los de Kanon

– No nos mientas, a nosotros no por favor – le dice Kanon muy despacito – necesitamos de tu ayuda, pero parece que no te caemos tan bien como para que nos des una mano ¿no?

– No es eso, joven Kanon. Está en juego mi laburo (14) y lamento no poder ayudarlos a ustedes que… que son… tan-tan lindos…– desvía la mirada de Kanon

– Kanon – continúa Saga – es obvio que por su trabajo no nos ayudaría pero sabemos que es buena, así que vamos a darle lo que se merece por ser tan fiel a Saori – lo mira a su gemelo y le transmite _"hagámosla tiritar un poquito de los nervios que le damos, yo ya sé donde tiene la llave…"_

– Va a ser un honor, hermanito – le responde Kanon y empieza a besar a Dorothy, ella no pudo resistirse a los labios del gemelo menor y se dejó llevar, sentía como un gran calor le recorría el cuerpo, y luego sintió los besos de Saga por su cuello y eso le empezó a dar escalofríos de placer, no sabía qué hacer. El tener a esos gemelos besándola era lo que más había deseado desde que los vio por primera vez en la mansión, los dos polos, el pensante de Saga y Kanon el impulsivo, el que va de frente, aunque esta vez los dos eran los que iban de frente. Saga empieza a enredarla con sus brazos y empieza a desprenderle la camisa, para ello Kanon la acaloraba más dándole besos con lengua (¿se pueden imaginar tremenda escena? Dorothy no escapaba ni ahí). Finalmente el gemelo mayor logra tomar la llave que llevaba escondida en el soutien, y Dorothy creyendo que Saga tocaría sus pechos, pero se salvó.

– Creo que no podemos pedirte que nos hagas un favor, sos muy buena. Gracias de todas formas – agrega Saga – pero lamentablemente no te podés acordar de semejante momento, mi linda niña

– ¿qué-que? – Dorothy estaba sin aliento, estaba temblando

– Kanon, hacé lo que tenés que hacer…

– Tus palabras son órdenes – y en ese momento Kanon, de un puntazo en la frente de Dorothy borra todo recuerdo

– …estaba buena, lástima que tenemos que hacerlo con ella de ésta manera – dice Saga mientas le abrochaba la camisa – ni tiempo le dimos para que haga lo que quiera de nosotros

– Vamos, Saga. Tenemos que irnos si o si ya, antes de que se despierte, el efecto dura dos minutos y después ya se despierta – le advierte su gemelo

Así, Kanon y Saga salieron de ese sector de la casa y fueron para el jardín a charlar arriba de un árbol para que nadie los escuchase

Dorothy quedó en el pasillo adormecida, cuando despertó no recordaba nada, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y no se podía explicar, se calmó un poco y quedó ahí en el suelo pensante hasta que aparece Shaka quien le preguntó que pasó pero ella no supo responder y solamente se remitió a hacer lo que en un principio tenía qué.

El virginiano miró por el enorme ventanal y vio a los gemelos muy charlando arriba de un árbol, no había nada sospechoso en ello, así que no pudo juzgar aquella escena que había visto en el pasillo.

– ¿Dónde está el dúo dinámico? – preguntó Shura – se suponía que teníamos que juntarnos a jugar a la play

– Ellos siempre andan en su mundo – añade Afrodita – ahora que por fin están en son de paz es obvio que van a querer compartir el tiempo perdido.

– Pero se estaban por enganchar los dos a jugar un partidito – concluye Shura y hace una breve pausa al escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo de la izquierda

– …los géminis están en el jardín, arriba de un árbol charlando – dice Shaka haciendo su aparición

– ¿eh? ¿y desde cuándo esos chabones tienen complejo de monos? – pregunta Milo

– Bueno, chabones. Que se jodan esos dos. Hoy a la tarde vienen Seiya y los demás, y va a estar re bueno – comenta Aldebarán muy contento

– Es verdad… que el dúo _gotas de agua_ no venga – terminó Milo por decirlo medio fastidiado

– La p*** madre, no lo puedo creer – decía Kanon mientras miraba la llavecita que tenía su gemelo entre las manos

– Pobre Dorothy, es re buenita y le hicimos eso, bueno, era eso o cagarla a _galaxian explosion_, en fin, no se va a acordar de nada.

– Pero cuando quiera encontrar la llave ahí se va a querer matar, pobre mina(15). – concluyó el gemelo menor examinando la llavecita

– Ahora tenemos que abrir esa habitación y cargar con todas las armaduras e irnos a la mierda

– Aja ¿y cómo? – pregunta Kanon

– No sé… eso estoy pensando. No podemos llevar todas las armaduras nosotros solos, alguien con un transporte nos tiene que ayudar.

– Aja… entonces tenemos que empezar a pensar y… – escucha corridas por el jardín y detienen la charla, Saga esconde la llavecita en su bolsillo.

– ¡eh ustedes! – les grita Seiya – tanto tiempo, bajen a saludarme

– Me olvidaba de que ustedes venían hoy – dice Saga y baja con su gemelo del árbol y le estrecha la mano al santo de bronce

– Te juro que los miro y no puedo creer que sean tan iguales – dice Seiya medio atontado por la presencia de los gemelos – ¡Kanon! ¡sos igualito a Saga! ¡vení vos también y dame un abrazo! – Kanon lo abraza – nunca tuvimos mucho tiempo para charlar, así que ahora nos vamos a llevar súper

– Eso espero, Seiya – le dice Kanon con una sonrisa – Shura dijo que hoy jugábamos partidito en la consola, espero que estés listo

– Yo jugué mucho más que ustedes – le responde Seiya como siempre muy chistoso

– Yo aprendí en una sola noche, ya sé todo ñañañaña – le dice Kanon cantando

– Ahora vamos a ver, les rompo el alma a todos – aparece Milo – ¡ah! Creo que Camus ni se va a enganchar porque vino Hyoga, así que se imaginan

– No – exclama Saga – mirá que ya nos enganchamos nosotros dos y fue un milagro que se haya dado, y ahora éste arruga(16), está re loco, de los pelos lo llevo a jugar.

– Ey, Seiya – pregunta Kanon – ¿vinieron todos?

– ¡si!

– ¿en qué vinieron? – preguntó Milo

– Nos trajo Tatsumi, tiene una súper camioneta que si querés puede hacer de móvil de mudanza – y todos empezaron a reírse, Seiya mira a Milo – jodeme que nunca viste la camioneta esa, está en el garage de la mansión.

Saga miró a Kanon de manera cómplice y le dio una sonrisa.

Pasaron todos a la sala a encontrarse con los santos de bronce, un momento bastante emotivo, los chicos de oro estaban totalmente agradecidos con los menores. Muchos lloraban de la felicidad, y Saori estaba completamente alegre.

Destaparon una botella de champagne y brindaron, Aioros alza la copa y dice:

— Bueno chicos, creo que tenemos que aprovechar esta ocasión ya que cuando tuvo que haber sido, algunos de nosotros estábamos muertos, o estábamos protegiendo el santuario — dirige su mirada hacia Milo — creo que vos fuiste el único que le dio la bienvenida, ahora nos toca a nosotros — hubo un silencio expectante en la sala — Kanon, tuviste suerte de llegar a lo último de todo, no trabajaste tanto — y todos empezaron a reír — pero diste tu vida por todos nosotros y por Atenea así que sos un gran caballero, espero que no te aburras con nosotros, bueno chicos ¡salud! — todos brindaron y aplaudieron a Kanon

— Gracias, primero que nada quiero pedirles perdón, por todas las cosas que pasaron antes, pero sé que mi alma no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. Si algo malo llega a pasar no duden en contar conmigo, y espero que me entiendan si alguna que otra vez tengo un raye, no solamente yo sino también mi hermano — y mira a Saga — hay cosas que pasan por una razón, no todas, pero algunas sí… bah, no los quiero marear, gracias chicos por esta cálida bienvenida, aunque con dos semanas de retraso — y empezó a reír y los demás rieron también

Después de esa cálida bienvenida, los chicos se pusieron a jugar a la consola, otros a charlar, todo era tan ameno que nunca se hubiesen imaginado ese momento.

El personal de servicio estaba preparando la cena, era mucha comida la que tenían para preparar. Dorothy estaba al mando de las chicas, y en un momento divagó y luego se tocó entre los pechos y sintió que la llave ya no estaba más, empezó a ponerse nerviosa y llorar. Las demás chicas la sentaron y le prepararon un té de tilo para que se calmara, pero ni un té, ni un calmante podrían sacarle la desesperación que la invadía. Esa llave era muy importante para ella, y quizás una de las tareas más comprometedoras que le había encargado Saori. Tenía que pensar muy bien donde la había dejado, entonces fue hacia su habitación y no la encontró, buscó en su closet y no daba con la llave. Mientras corría por los pasillos se topa con Saga y éste pudo notar su cara de amargura:

— Dorothy ¿qué te pasa?

— Joven Saga, se me perdió algo muy importante, y no sé donde lo dejé

— ¿se puede saber qué era? — pregunta el gemelo para probar si Dorothy se atrevía a confesarle finalmente que ella era la portadora de la segunda llave del cuarto con las armaduras

— Era un objeto personal muy importante para mí, joven — y seguía llorando

— ¿Querés que te ayude? — le pregunta Saga

— No, joven. Gracias.

— Bueno, Dorothy. Ya sabés, si necesitás ayuda llamame.

— Gracias, joven Saga.

La charla concluyó allí y Saga se dirigió al cuarto de Aldebarán, tomó a Kanon por el brazo y se lo llevó su habitación diciéndoles a los chicos que tenía que hacerle buscar a Kanon algo que le había perdido.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Saga, muy de un lado para otro miraba por el ventanal, mientras que Kanon tenía una cara de _feliz cumpleaños_ porque su gemelo lo había interrumpido mientras jugaba a la play, mientras tanto jugaba con las teclas del piano:

— Bueno, Saga. Hablá. — le replicó el gemelo menor mientras si era por él rompía el piano en ese mismo momento

— Kanon, me topé con Dorothy, está como loca. Se nos va a morir de la angustia.

— ¿y qué querés que hagamos? No podemos hacer más nada, Saga

— ¡Sí que podemos! — exclamó el mayor — ésta noche tenemos que rajar con las armaduras sí o sí

— Ajá ¿y cómo? Bah, ya te lo había preguntado y nos quedamos ahí

— ¿vos te acordás de lo que le dijo Seiya a Milo? — y pone cara de travieso

— ¡ES VERDAD! — Kanon salta como un niño — ¡grande Tatsumi! — y toma a su gemelo de las manos y empiezan a saltar haciendo pogo (17)

— Bueno, bueno — Saga para de hacer pogo — ahora tenemos que ver cómo hacemos para que Tatsumi nos lleve al Santuario

— Y… es simple, tenemos que hacer lo mismo que hicimos con Dorothy y listo

— Tenés razón.

Después de la gran tarde entretenida que pasaron todos en la mansión llegó la hora de la cena. Todos cenaron, se rieron, hablaron, algo que no pasó en mucho tiempo.

Era una verdadera integración entre ambos bandos, los de Oro y Bronce.

Dorothy se acercó en un momento a poner al lado de cada uno de los que integraban la mesa una copa de champagne y cuando llegó al lado de Saga éste le preguntó muy por lo bajo si no había encontrado lo que se le había perdido y ella hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y se retiró.

Cuando dieron las 2 a.m., Afrodita dijo que se retiraba a dormir, de esa manera lo siguió Camus. A Kanon se le ocurrió una genial idea y transmitió a su hermano ese pensamiento. Así los gemelos también se habían retirado hacía su habitación. Realmente eso había sido un camuflaje porque los gemelos se habían dirigido hacía la habitación con las doce armaduras, usando la técnica _Another Dimension_ uno se había quedado en el garage y otro estaba en la habitación pasando las armaduras mientras que Kanon las colocaba en dos enormes cajas de cartón vacías. Luego de esa operación se quedaron un rato más en su habitación pensando en como iban a usar a Tatsumi, se quedaron en silencio, el reloj había marcado las 3 a.m., y Saga escuchó a Shun decir que era muy tarde y que tenían que volver al hotel. Ni bien lo oyeron los gemelos bajaron rápido, dejando una ilusión en su habitación, fueron hacia el garage y se escondieron en el baúl de la gran camioneta.

(14) Laburo: palabra del lunfardo, del italiano "lavoro" que significa trabajar. De ahí sale esta palabra

(15) Mina: (lunfardo) se refiere a "mujer"; "muchacha"; "chica"

(16) Arrugar: se dice de aquella persona que se acobarda.

(17) Pogo: (en Arg.) baile que realizan los espectadores de cierto tipo de recitales que consiste en saltar, empujarse.


	4. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:****Una sorpresa en el Santuario**

Tatsumi y los santos de bronce subieron a la camioneta, todos muertos del sueño, que ni lograban darse cuenta de la presencia de los gemelos en el baúl.

Al llegar Tatsumi estaba por bajarse de la camioneta pero en ese momento apareció Saga a su lado:

— Mejor no te muevas — mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo en cuello

— Es-es una locura lo que estás haciendo, Saga — Tatsumi estaba muy asustado

— Ni sabés lo que estamos haciendo — aparece Kanon del lado de afuera — tenemos un par de cositas para hacer, así que relajate y arrancá la camionetita porque nos volvemos a la mansión Kido

— ¿para qué? — pregunta el asistente muy asustado

— Tenemos que cargar unas cositas, no vamos a tardar mucho, si colaborás va a estar todo bien — le advierte Saga

— La señorita Saori nunca les va a perdonar

— ¡Ay! Qué chupa-medias (18)que sos — lo agarra Kanon por el cuello lastimándolo un poco — el cielo no nos va a perdonar si no hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer, así que arrancá YA o te mando a la Antártica a que llores las penas

— ¡Kanon! Soltale el cuello, salame. ¿No ves que se nos va a morir y lo necesitamos para volver a la mansión?

— ¿a-a dónde hay que ir? — sigue Tatsumi aterrorizado

— ¡A la mansión otra vez! — grita Kanon levemente, colocando las manos de Tatsumi en el volante — creo que te lo había dicho ya, ¡dale! ¡dale! ¡arrancá!

Tatsumi hizo caso ya que no le quedó otra. Los gemelos estaban bastante apurados, y se quedaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta (donde iban Seiya y los demás anteriormente), mientras tanto Saga tenía su dedo índice impuesto sobre la nuca de Tatsumi para prevenir cualquier movimiento en falso.

Cuando volvieron a la mansión el garage seguía medio abierto, de esa manera Kanon movía las armaduras que repletaron toda la camioneta, apenas entraban.

Cuando terminó, subió en la parte delantera de la camioneta junto con Saga y dio la orden de arrancar.

— ¡Qué buenito que sos, Tatsumi! — Le decía Kanon mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro y el asistente ponía cara de impotencia — ¡Ay, hombre! Ni que te hubiésemos pedido que nos hagas cosas raras, sólo te pedimos que nos ayudes a cargar unas cositas

— Si…— dijo indignado Tatsumi — justamente las armaduras doradas ¿no podía haber sido otra cosa?

— Y bueno, así es la vida, grandulón — Saga continuó el hilo de humor — cuando sos caballero y trabajás con alguien que no entiende un pedo de lo que es la estabilidad de una armadura suceden estas cosas

— Siguen siendo malditos como siempre — los maldijo mientras manejaba y tenía el seño fruncido

— Vos y tu jefa son unos subjetivos — le reprochó Kanon — no somos más unos _malditos_ — e imitó la cara de Tatsumi y Saga empezó a reírse — cuando les conviene somos malos y después somos unos _santos_, dejate de joder.

— Ahora lo que vas a hacer, mi querido Tatsumi — le dice Saga — es llevarnos hasta el Santuario

— ¿para qué? — pregunta indignado

— Para irnos a una fiesta que se hace en la casa de Piscis, llena de homosexuales y con la música a todo lo que da — le dice Kanon con tono impaciente, y le pega una palmada en la pelada de Tatsumi — ¿sos boludo(19) vos? Nos vamos a llevar las armaduras de vuelta a su casita.

El asistente manejó hasta el Santuario, con toda la bronca del mundo. Se sentía tan impotente por no poder ser más fuerte y no sucumbir ante éstos dos locos que querían llevarse a toda costa las armaduras.

Él mismo había visto el poder de Saga cuando se desató la pelea de las doce casas, y Saori le había contado sobre Kanon, y cómo se desencadenó la batalla en Asgard y a continuación la de Poseidón. Esos gemelos, a pesar de haberse arrepentido de todo lo que hicieron tenían lúcida su mente inteligente, sabían bien lo que hacían y no les iba a temblar el pulso si es que era necesario matar a alguien.

Aunque ellos mismos sabían que Tatsumi estaba equivocado, porque el apuro no era realmente por las armaduras, sino porque había alguien que estaba a punto de perder su trabajo si no aligeraban el trámite. Por un lado se sentían dolidos, pero esto era por el bien de todos.

Cuando llegaron al Santuario, todo estaba oscuro, y solamente una luz brillaba a la altura de la residencia del patriarca.

— Bueno, bueno, abajo Tatsumi — le dice Kanon mientras se bajaba de la camioneta e iba del lado del asistente para abrir la puerta y agarrarlo del brazo para que bajase

— ¿qué-qué van a hacer?

— Tenemos que cruzar las casas a pié, y obviamente vos vas a venir con nosotros porque ni en pedo te dejamos acá solito, mirá si te nos escapás, no vamos a poder dormir tranquilos — continuó Kanon diciendo esta última frase en un tonito irónico

— Dale, movete — le dijo Saga apuntándolo con el dedo índice en la nuca

— Saga, vamos a abrir la camioneta, las armaduras están brillando

— Si… — Saga abrió la camioneta y las armaduras despegaron en un rayo hacia el sector donde estaba el patriarca — caminemos

Empezaron a caminar por las casas del santuario. Tatsumi iba muy extrañado por la conducta de los gemelos, se notaba que no había maldad en un rostro, más bien preocupación.

El santuario estaba decaído, la única luz que lo alumbraba en tanta oscuridad nocturna era la antorcha donde estaba el patriarca

— Esto está en refacción, parece— dijo Kanon

— Algunas partes no más, tampoco la pavada — dijo su gemelo

— ¡Dale, vos! — le dijo Kanon a Tatsumi tirándolo del brazo izquierdo — lo que no entiendo, si es que todo está en refacción, se supone que no tendría que haber nadie a estas horas en el Santuario, sin embargo siendo un cosmo bastante familiar

— Eso es verdad, y viene de la residencia patriarcal — concluyó Saga — ¡Apuren! Tenemos que llegar para ver a donde fueron a parar las armaduras.

Los gemelos siguieron corriendo y aumentaron un poco más la velocidad, llevando a Tatsumi del brazo (éste último ya corría de manera automática puesto que sus pies no daban más).

Mientras eso sucedía en el Santuario, en la Mansión Kido, Mu iba de un lado para otro. El también, al igual que los gemelos, sintió una cosmo-energía nueva pero muy familiar.

— _No puede ser él…_ — su corazón empezó a latir rápido, y trató de calmarse, se sentó en su cama y pensó, era imposible, aunque no tanto. Después de pasar días y días preocupado por aquél no podía sentirse así de raro —_…seguramente está como la última vez que lo vimos, no como tiempo atrás…—_se levantó de la cama y abrió el ventanal, miró un rato al cielo, sus manos le empezaban a temblar, ni sabía porqué podría ser esa extraña sensación. Empezó a recordar las facciones de aquél, recordaba su cabello, sus labios, su mirada penetrante…se ruborizó por unos instantes —_Ay no…me quiero morir…—_ y se tocaba las mejillas, las sentía con más temperatura que el resto de todo su cuerpo, se tocó los labios —_¿habrá vuelto?—_ sintió su vista nublada por las lágrimas, apretó sus puños y meditó un poco más. Se le había ocurrido que podría contarle a Saga, ya que ellos eran los más preocupados después de él. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de los géminis se detuvo, y cuando quiso tocar la puerta, tuvo una ligera impresión de que había algo raro por ahí, sentía la presencia de los gemelos, pero eso no le daba ninguna garantía de nada… la puerta (encima, para rematar) estaba cerrada con llave. Sonrió un momento irónicamente —_¿qué está pasando en esta habitación? —_ y se tele transportó al otro lado de la pared, el ambiente estaba pesado, miró las dos camas y podía ver perfectamente a los gemelos dormir tranquilamente, volvió a mirar a su alrededor —_háganse los dormidos ustedes dos—_ y se pasó devuelta del lado del pasillo, volvió a sonreír irónicamente —_ustedes no están en la mansión…—_y volvió a su habitación a ver si podía dormir.

Pasando por la casa de Piscis, los tres caminantes llegan a los aposentos del patriarca.

— Bueno, bueno, yo les hago de guía turística — dice Saga para poner humor a la noche

— Claro, vos conocés todo por acá ¿no? — le dice Kanon con una sonrisa— ¿ahora te hacés el groso(20)?

— No seas ortiva(21), Kanon. Le estoy poniendo humor a esta madrugada ¿y vos, Tatsumi? Reíte un poco, chabón, toda la noche te pasaste con cara de _feliz cumpleaños_(22)

— Dejalo, Saga — dijo Kanon — se re entiende porqué está así, mirá, ahí está la entrada, vamos a ver que onda.

Cuando entraron a la residencia patriarcal, todo estaba en silencio, no volaba ni una mosca. Avanzaron un poco más y ahí estaban las doce armaduras, todas brillando. El ambiente se sentía más ligero, era todo mucho más armonioso. Kanon y Saga se quedaron muy contentos al saber que habían hecho un buen trabajo y no quedaron como unos _malditos_ como los había tildado Tatsumi.

— ¿Ves esas doce armaduras brillando? — Le pregunta Saga a Tatsumi tomándolo por el brazo izquierdo, Tatsumi asintió con la cabeza — bueno, acá tienen que estar. Como sos un buen buchón(23) mañana seguramente le vas a ir a contar a la señorita Saori ¿no?

— Vos nomás sabés que le va a ir a contar, hermanito mío — apunta al asistente con el dedo — vos nos llegás a buchonear y yo te rompo la cara ¿escuchaste, papito? — Tatsumi asintió con la cabeza muy asustado — bah, igual no te vamos a dejar que te acuerdes de nada, te vamos a ahorrar la pesadumbre que podrías llegar a sentir. Así parás de hablar pavadas y de tildarnos como malditos.

— Kanon… escuchá esos pasos — los gemelos le taparon la boca a Tatsumi e hicieron silencio. Alguien con una túnica blanca se acercaba hacia ellos, pero todavía no podían ver su rostro

— No puedo creer que se las ingeniaron para traer las doce armaduras hasta acá — habló el de túnica blanca — no me extraña de ustedes dos — miró a Kanon — el que engañó a un dios, que casi tuvo el control del mundo en la palma de su mano — mira a Saga — el que quiso matar a la princesita Saori, y que logró matarme.

— ¿vos sos…? — dijeron estupefactos los gemelos

(18) Chupa-medias: se dice de alguien cuando es totalmente interesado, o hace demasiadas alabanzas sin qué ni para qué, todo para quedar bien con alguien. En Estados Unidos se utiliza la forma "apple-shinner"

(19)Boludo: se dice de aquella persona que es "tonta", "inocente", "estúpida"

(20) Groso: s. De buena calidad. Cuando alguien tiene más talento, gracia, etc. que el otro.

(21) Ortiva: se define "ortiva" al que se deja de lado, para que no delate al grupo o al traicionero.

(22) Cara de _feliz cumpleaños_: cuando alguien no tiene buena cara y no está con el mejor de los humores.

(23) Buchón: 1. s. y adj. Alcahuete, soplón. 2. _Buchonear_ v. Acusar frente a otra persona.


	5. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:****Ilusiones y verdades borrosas**

— ¡Ay! Esas caras, parece que no están muy felices de verme.

— ¿la verdad? — dijo Saga — no te podemos ver porque tenés esa máscara puesta, dejá de hacerte el canchero(24) con nosotros y da la cara.

— Siguen igual de atrevidos como siempre — habló el de túnica y rió varios segundos, Tatsumi seguía sin decir ni "a" y los gemelos se miraban extrañados

— Su santidad ¿qué gana usted con hacernos esto? — pregunta Kanon — ¡bah! ¡qué santidad ni qué nada!... Shion de Aries… ahora que estás jovencito por lo menos mostranos la cara

— ¡Ja! — rió otra vez — ¡qué atrevido! — y se quitó la máscara. Los tres que estaban parados delante de él se quedaron con una cara de atónitos

— ¡Ah bueno! — exclamó Saga, se acercó a Shion y con tono irónico le dice — ¡te parto, papi! — Kanon empezó a llorar de la risa

— …cortala con los chistesitos…— arqueó una ceja e impuso las manos sobre Saga — _¡Satán Imperial!_ — Saga queda completamente a merced de Shion — a ver si así aprendés…

— ¿Ves que sos un ortiva? — le reprocha Kanon — es un chiste, boludo. Vos y Saga siempre la caretean(25)con esa técnica… cortala, chabón — lo mira a Shion — bueno, córtela, su Santidad. — Shion detuvo el ataque y Saga puso una cara de alivio

— Su Santidad ¿porqué no ha aparecido por la mansión Kido? Allí estamos todos o me dice que…

— Si, te digo qué…— Shion mira a Tatsumi que seguía espantado — ¿y él que hace acá?

— Pasa que lo necesitábamos para traer las armaduras — respondió Kanon

— ¿por qué trajeron las armaduras acá? — preguntó arqueando una ceja

— ¿y porqué no? — pregunta Saga

— ¿y porqué sí? — le retruca el Patriarca

— Ah no, yo pregunté primero

— ¡Basta! — detiene Kanon ese estúpido interrogatorio — trajimos a las armaduras porque sabemos que no tienen nada que hacer en la mansión… ¿estaba usted al tanto de eso, su Santidad?

— …no… — Shion se quedó mirando a las armaduras, pensó y miró a los gemelos — a ver… explíquenme por qué las trajeron, denme una buena razón

— Las armaduras no pueden estar fuera del Santuario, el cosmo de Atenea es quien las mantiene vitales y es acá en el Santuario, aunque sabemos que Atenea ahora está en la mansión, su cosmo siempre predomina en este lugar — explicó Saga — ella nos dijo que las armaduras las tenía en la mansión para no hacernos olvidar de nuestra misión de caballeros, aunque nos haya regalado una vida "normal" y…

— …entiendo, está bien, muchachos, pueden irse.

— ¿eh? ¿así como así nomás? — preguntó Tatsumi

— ¿eh? ¿y a vos quién te dio vela en este entierro? — lo increpó Kanon

— Creo que yo los traje hasta acá… y me comí toda su aventurita… así que ahora...

— Ahora nada, salame — lo calla Saga y mira a Shion — a ver… ¿no estás en contra de lo que estamos haciendo?

— No… me parece bien. Lo voy a meditar, cualquier cosa si llegan a volver a la mansión yo les voy a hacer saber, ahora vuelvan a la mansión, alguien tiene que tener devuelta la llave consigo.

— S-su Santidad… — dijo Kanon sorprendidísimo por las palabras de Shion y miró a Saga — ¡Vamos, Saga! No hay tiempo que perder

— ¡Si!

Los gemelos salieron corriendo del Santuario tirando a Tatsumi de los brazos, Shion los miraba de lejos, orgulloso por la acción de los chicos. Él había comprendido que por esta vez, los géminis tenían razón y se habían arriesgado mucho para sacar las doce armaduras de la mansión, sabía que para ellos podía ser más simple toda esa operación ya que eran muy poderosos, pero acabaron de demostrar de que asumieron una pequeña parte de su vida "normal", no del todo, ya que se seguían valiendo de técnicas y demás artimañas, pero eso era lo de menos. La estabilidad había vuelto al Santuario, ahora tenía que pensar en como poder cubrir a los gemelos con buenos argumentos.

Al llegar a la mansión Kido, los gemelos bajaron de la camioneta a Tatsumi:

— ¿qué me van a hacer? — preguntó asustado el asistente

— Se acabó el paseíto nocturno, Tatsumi — le dijo Kanon

— Ya podés volver al hotel, gracias por la ayuda…— agregó el gemelo Saga y apuntó a Tatsumi con su dedo índice sobre la frente

— ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?

— Te voy a liberar de éste compromiso — en ese momento, de la punta del dedo de Saga sale un destello de luz, como si fuera un disparo, y el asistente cayó al suelo

— Bien… ya fue — dijo Kanon — ahora colocalo en la camioneta otra vez

— Es re pesado este chabón — dijo Saga mientras lo levantaba

— Mejor… nos va a llevar como 2 minutos acomodarlo bien, y para eso el efecto del rayo habrá cesado

— Seguís siendo tan calculador ¿eh, Kanon?

— Obvio, nene…

Pasados los dos minutos, Tatsumi despertó confundido, y arrancó la camioneta y se fue.

Los gemelos entraron tranquilos a la mansión por la ventana de su habitación, inmediatamente la ilusión que habían dejado se esfumó y todo volvió a la normalidad. Los chicos se cambiaron de ropa por la de dormir, y se sentaron ambos en sus camas respectivas. Sentían que un cosmo bastante particular se acercaba a su habitación, luego alguien tocó la puerta.

— adelante — dijo Saga, la puerta se abrió y apareció Mu, con su ropa de dormir de color tierra

— ¿cómo estuvo el paseo nocturno? — les dijo a los hermanos sonriendo irónicamente

— Y… mirá — dijo Kanon — el paseo nocturno en mis sueños está bárbaro(26)

— Ay ¡qué gracioso! — respondió Mu con mucha tranquilidad — ¿a dónde mierda fueron ustedes dos? — los ojos verdosos de Mu miraron penetrantemente a los de Saga — ¿ustedes se creen que a mí me van a engañar con esa ilusión?

— A ver, Mucito — le dije Saga — ¿qué es lo que tanto te inquieta? Porque llegás hiper nervioso

— Quiero que me digan la verdad… ¿a dónde fueron?

— Por ahí nomás, Mu — le dijo Kanon bastante cansado

— Chabones, empecé a sentir una cosmo-energía muy familiar, yo creo que "él" está…

— …vivo… — terminó Saga completando la oración

— ¡Si! — exclamó el chico de cabellos lilas

— Y no te equivocaste, Mu.

— Ustedes… — los ojos se Mu volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas — ¿fueron a verlo?

— Se podría decir que si — dijo el gemelo menor

— ¿por qué no me avisaron? — les reprochó el lemuriano

— Porque ni sabíamos nosotros que él se iba a cruzar en nuestro camino. — dijo Saga

— ¡Ay! ¿por qué tanto interés en Shion, Mu? — lo intimidó Kanon con su mirada

— Nunca que te preocupés por Dohko ¿eh? — metió púa el mayor, Mu se quedó mudo y no supo qué decirles — listo… no digas nada… ya fue…volá a dormir

Así lo hizo Mu, se fue a dormir. Cuando había salido de la habitación de los gemelos seguía caminando con el seño fruncido, como si quisiese hacerse el malo, ni bien cerró la puerta de su cuarto empezó a saltar de la alegría. Su maestro estaba vivo, pero ni él se daba cuenta de porqué lo ponía tan feliz semejante hecho. La última vez que había visto a su maestro fue en la batalla que se había desatado en el Santuario, igualmente no había conseguido apreciar bien el rostro de su maestro. Esa noche, les había preguntado a Seiya y a los demás cómo era el maestro —_¡era como un nene, Mu!_— le había dicho Seiya —_re jovencito parecía, yo le daba como unos veinte años por ahí —_desde que le dijeron eso Mu se quedó como loco, tenía una intriga. Hasta le daba bronca el saber que los gemelos sí lo habían visto y él nada de nada.

Al día siguiente, todos se habían levantado temprano. Camus le había dicho a Kanon que Saori había salido a hacer unos trámites de la fundación. Los santos dorados tenían la casa para ellos solos, parecían niños cuando ven que sus padres parten con el auto.

Igualmente el personal de servicio estaba a su disposición como siempre, de esa manera a Saga y Kanon se les prendió el foco.

— tenemos que ir a buscarla, Kanon — dijo Saga mientras subían las escaleras

— Si, si. Pero no quiero usar ningún truco más en su contra…

— Por supuesto — se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Dorothy, a quien encontraron revolviendo las cosas y las camas de las otras chicas, seguía todavía muy triste

— ¡Dorothy! — se sorprendió Kanon — ¡estás haciendo de esta habitación un lío! Tus compañeras te van a matar

— ¡Joven Kanon, joven Saga! — la rubia se quedó sonrosada — ¿qué hacen acá?

— ¿encontraste lo que se te perdió? — le preguntó Saga

— No, joven. Estoy en eso, sigo buscándola

— A ver — se metió Kanon — ¿qué fue lo que se te perdió? Así te ayudamos a buscarlo aunque sea por acá…

— Eh…

— ¡dale! No seas tímida…— Saga metió púa

— Es… es una llave…

— Bueno… te vamos a ayudar, quedate tranquila. — Kanon dijo eso y con su hermano empezaron a hacer una pantomima como si buscasen por todos lados. Aprovecharon el momento en el que Dorothy estaba distraída y dejaron la llave debajo de la alfombra, e hicieron como si siguiesen buscando… en un momento, la chica se pone a buscar debajo de la alfombra y abre sus ojos bien grande.

— L-la encontré… ¡LA ENCONTRÉ! — Dorothy salta como una alocada — ¡ay! ¡ustedes me dan mucha suerte, jóvenes! — y abraza a los gemelos, y después se retracta — uy, perdón.

— Está todo bien, Dorothy — le dijo Saga — qué bueno que la hayas recuperado, bueno… te dejamos. Nos vemos después

— Mil gracias, jóvenes.


	6. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7****: El salvataje del Patriarca**

Después de ello, Dorothy se había quedado hiper agradecida con los gemelos. Y los pobres chicos estaban con un cargo de culpa impresionante porque ella no se acordaba de lo que le habían hecho los chicos.

Cuando Saori volvió a la casa, todo estaba muy tranquilo, muy en orden. Se le hacía raro, pero sentía como si su cosmo fuese burlado, tenía esa ligera sensación.

Shura y Milo andaban dando vueltas por la casa, mientras charlaban de lo que iban a hacer en la noche:

¡NO! Shura, no tengo ganas de ir a ver peleas, toda mi vida lo vi, ahora ni en pedo.

¡Ay! Milo, sos re ortiva, es para reírnos, es un _"vale todo"_

No, no tengo ganas de ir… ¿y si mejor vamos a un pub? La vamos a pasar re bien

Dejate de joder, musiquita, humo, y seguramente tenés ganas de tomar cerveza

Sos malo ¿eh?... listo ¿sabés qué? Vamos a darle a elegir a Aldebarán y a Mephisto, ellos le van a poner onda

¿El guampudo1 y el crustáceo? Nah, vos estás mal.

Pero vos no querés ir al pub, listo, ellos lo van a programar — proseguía Milo mientras iba con Shura caminando por el pasillo — ¡ah! Y lo de guampudo está demás, si vos también lo sos — y le guiña el ojo

¿sos chistoso vos eh? — lo mira un poquito molesto

Vos agrediste a Alde — dice Milo mientras miraba a su alrededor

Ay, i'm so sorry! _"Alde"_— y empieza a reír — ahora lo llamás "Alde", jodeme que te estás enamorando de él — y justamente llegaron a la altura de la habitación que "contenía" a las armaduras doradas — yo sabía que te iba a gustar, porque es todo grandulón — y empezó a llorar de la risa — Jajaja te juro que no te puedo creer — y empezó a pegar a la puerta de dicha habitación y no podía contener su risa

Sos tarado ¿eh?, siempre de una pavadita agrandás todo, sos terrible — dijo el escorpiano arqueando una ceja y con ganas de golpear a Shura — ni que te hubiese contado un chiste gallego, vos que sos de por ahí

Jajaja, soy de los Pirineos, boludo — y seguía riendo, hasta que percibió algo y paró de golpear a la puerta

¿qué te pasó? Que te paraste de reír

Milo… las armaduras…

¿qué pasa con las armaduras?

No siento sus cosmos — y se posa sobre la puerta como si fuera a escuchar una conversación

No jodás, a ver — y se pone también en la puerta, y abre grande sus ojos turquesas — boludo… ¡es verdad!

Tenemos que ir a avisarle a Saori

De una ¡Rajemos! — fueron a toda prisa corriendo por los pasillos y saltando en vez de bajar las altas escaleras, hasta que se chocaron con Shaka y Afrodita que estaban charlando tranquilamente

Epa-epa, no sean salvajes y anden más tranquilos — les dijo Afrodita poniendo una cara de "ay ¡qué desastre!"

¿qué les pasa, chicos? — pregunta Shaka

L-las armaduras… — dijo Shura

¿qué pasó? — preguntó el rubio

¡No están! — gritó Milo

Ay nene ¿y vos cómo sabés eso? — preguntó Afrodita

Porque no sentimos sus cosmos — respondió Shura

Los chicos fueron a contarle a Saori, y de esa manera ella se dirigió con los más grandes del grupo (Saga, Kanon y Aioros) para abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió, la habitación estaba vacía, Saori abrió bien grandes sus ojos y se quedó shockeada:

¿C-cómo pudieron desaparecer? — tenía una cara de tristeza impresionante

Pero. Si vos tenías la llave, pequeña Saori — le dijo Aioros

¡Si! Yo la tenía, es más siempre vigilé bien esta habitación, pero alguien más tenía la llave

¿eh? — dijo Aioros — pero vos habías dicho que era la única llave que había

No… había otra por las dudas

¿y quién la tiene? — preguntaron los gemelos

Dorothy, así que voy a tener que preguntarle a ella si fue la que abrió la puerta de la habitación

Pero… ¿cuál era la necesidad de hacer otra copia? — preguntó Aioros

Por si yo no estaba en la casa y si había una emergencia

¡Vos estás loca! — Aioros se tomaba del rostro — me sorprende tu poca prudencia ¡Saori!

Bueno, Aioros ¡Basta! — le grita Saga — lo hecho ya está, ahora tenemos que encontrar a las cositas esas y listo

Yo creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarte en algo, Saori — le dijo Kanon — pero de eso vamos a hablar más tarde

Después de la junta con los más grandes del grupo, Saori armó una junta en la habitación de Mu. Todos estaban muy extrañados, y sospechando entre ellos, cosa que no estaba bien. Y obviamente la mayoría de los comentarios tenían por punto a los gemelos, ellos habían sido los únicos que siempre tuvieron actitud rara. Por otro lado los susodichos, cerraron sus pensamientos, y sabían que corrían el riesgo de poder ser expulsados de la mansión, la fama que tenían y agregando esto que había pasado, les sumaba más puntos en contra.

Aún con todas esas suposiciones, Saori no sospechaba de ellos, ni de nadie. Los gemelos se sorprendían de lo ingenua que era a veces como para ser una diosa. Shaka, tenía en su mente la escena de los gemelos en el árbol, pero no encajaba con nada. Mu se preguntaba eso que había visto la noche anterior, porque era muy sospechoso.

Después de hablar Saori como una media hora. Llama a Dorothy, quien estaba completamente nerviosa porque sabía que en un pequeño lapso se le había perdido la llave y ese descuido podía costarle el trabajo. Obviamente los gemelos también tenían en cuenta eso, pero apelaban a la capacidad intelectual de Dorothy y que no sea tan buena.

La chica negó completamente el hecho de ser ella la responsable de la desaparición de las doce armaduras, y dijo en su defensa que la llave siempre la tuvo guardada en el soutien (para eso algunos caballeros se quedaron hiper sonrosados y con la boca abierta). Saori no pudo hacer nada para mostrar su culpabilidad, de manera que la dejó ir a seguir con su tarea.

La charla seguía en el cuarto:

bueno… la mina esta no fue — dijo Mephisto — entonces ¿quién?

Que yo sepa los fantasmas no se llevan armaduras — dijo Aldebarán y todos empezaron a las carcajadas

¿no fuiste vos, verdad, Kanon? — lo increpa Milo

¿eh? — dijo el gemelo menor arqueando una ceja — ¿vos estás loco o qué?, esa habitación estaba bajo llave, supuestamente la única que tenía esa llave era Saori, ahora nos enteramos que había otra con una copia. Y si quisiese entrar tendría que tirar la puerta abajo ¿no? Y sería re obvio porque ustedes lo escucharían, además… pensá algo, zapallo — y le pega por la cabeza a Milo — ¡son doce! ¡DOCE! ¡¿entendés? ¿cómo carancho hago para mover doce cachivaches?

Eso es verdad… bueno Kanon, te salvaste por un poquito ¿eh?

Eso me da la pauta de que seguís desconfiando de nosotros, Milo — y Saga (actuando) puso cara de tristeza

¡Basta! — dijo Saori — es muy obvio que ninguno de ellos dos no fueron, sé que tuvieron fama de engañar a un dios y otro se apoderó del Santuario, pero no para cargar con todas las armaduras y poder infiltrarse.

Mu… — dijo Saga — vos habías sentido un cosmos raro ¿verdad? — Mu se quedó mudo, y se encogió entre hombros — ¡dale! Contale a Saori lo que nos fuiste a decir a nosotros — y lo miró fijamente, Mu podía percibir que Saga no quería que él contase que los gemelos habían visto a Shion

¿Mu? — dijeron todos

Ayer… sentí un cosmos muy poderoso, y creo que es de el Maestro Shion… qui-quizás él sea el responsable de la desaparición de las armaduras

Naaah! ¿Shion? — dijo Camus — avisaría por lo menos… ¿vieron? Yo sabía que estaba vivo

¡mentiiiraaa! — le dijo Afrodita — siempre pensaste que estaba muerto

¿qué sabés, pedazo de caviar? ¿yo te conté alguna vez? — empezó Camus a elevar su caráctercito y por ende su cosmo

Paren, paren — dijo Aioria — van a hacer pelota todo lo que está por acá… — miró al pisciano a punto de elevar su cosmo — cortala vos también, Afrodita

Creo, pequeña Saori — concluyó Aioros — que hay que ir al Santuario, no queda otra.

Si… tenemos que ver qué pasa por allá.

No se dijo más, y Atenea partió con los caballeros más adecuados para escoltarla, de esa manera fue acompañada por Aioros, los gemelos, Shaka, Mu y Shura (porque protestó de puro chismoso para ir).

Al llegar al Santuario, a Tatsumi le empezaron a temblar las manos:

¿qué te pasa Tatsumi? — le pregunta Shura

No sé… siento raras sensaciones, pero debe ser del cansancio. Vaya uno a saber

Kanon y Saga se miraron, parecía que al asistente le habían quedado unas secuelas del ataque de la noche anterior, pero decidieron no hacerse problemas.

Al pasar a la habitación del patriarca, todo estaba muy en silencio. Saga seguía mirando para todos lados, ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, habían pasado tantas cosas en ese lugar que a veces no se lo podía perdonar, o por lo menos ya no podía echarle la culpa a su gemelo menor, aquél con quien compartió casi toda su vida y solamente por ambiciones personales y equivocaciones del otro les costó trece años de distancia, odio, y también la muerte. Kanon recordaba muy bien ese lugar también, ahí Milo le había clavado las quince agujas escarlatas, en ese momento era todo para él, era un a todo o nada, y le había dolido escuchar de Milo el rechazo a un nuevo pacto de confianza. Aioros tenía un poco más la conciencia tranquila, aunque recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando el patriarca tenía la daga dorada en su mano a punto de finarla a la pobre Saori. Shura recordaba poco ese día [**nota de autor:** _¿qué onda? Shura había atacado a Aioros, pero si eso fue hace trece años y Shura tiene veintitrés, entonces en ese momento Shura ¡tendría diez años! No creo, imposible que un santo dorado tenga diez años. Para mí que es un error de cálculos del autor. Ustedes me dirán._] pero le quedaban rastros de amargura. El único que no se sentía tan condicionado por ese sitio era Mu, aunque… el estómago se le revolvía, le daba mucho miedito mirar a su maestro.

Shion salió de su recámara y saludó a Saori, se quitó la máscara, Mu estaba de color tomate, los gemelos totalmente tranquilos, Aioros un poco sorprendidos y Shura hiper tranquilo porque ya lo había visto.

Saori… estoy feliz de verte otra vez — dice Shion

Yo también, su Santidad.

Veo que venís muy bien acompañada. ¿A qué se debe esta honorable visita?

Creo que usted lo sabe más que nosotros. — Saori no lo fusilaba con la mirada pero fijaba muy bien sus pensamientos en él.

Si… lo sé, no nací ayer, pequeña… — miró a los caballeros, y fijó su mirada en Mu quien ya no sabía para donde rajar — Mu…

Su Santidad — lo dijo arrodillándose, de ese modo tampoco no dejaba que su maestro viera su rostro sonrosado.

Andá al cuarto que está detrás del telón rojo. — Mu asintió con la cabeza e hizo caso. Al entrar en el cuarto se encontró con las doce armaduras, su presentimiento era verdad, pero ahora no sabía si la responsabilidad era del Maestro o si era de los gemelos. El no confió en esa escena que hubo la noche anterior cuando los chicos habían dejado esa alucinación en la habitación, y sabía que algo tenían que ver. Pero por algo se daba cuenta también de que Shion los cubría, y eso era algo muy misterioso.

L-la-las armaduras… — dijo Mu — están en el cuarto…— Shura y Aioros se impresionaron, los gemelos hacían como qué pero en realidad no.

¿fue usted, su Santidad? — dijo Saori un poco pasmada

Si… fui yo… las armaduras tienen que estar en el Santuario. Perdoname, pero tiene que ser así. Sé que querés lo mejor para los caballeros, pero si les has prometido una vida…

"normal"… — dijo Saga haciendo las comillitas con los dedos

…eh, Saga, portate bien. — le dijo Shion al géminis, y este se quedó cruzando los brazos como una criatura pequeña — bueno, como dijo Saga, normal, no podés estar torturándolos con la presencia de las armaduras. — miró a los santos — chicos, si ustedes precisan ayuda de las armaduras llámenlas, o sino vengan a buscarlas, van a estar acá por el momento.

…p-pero… — dijo Saori tratando de salvar su situación

Quedate tranquila, pequeña, no va a pasar nada. Pueden irse ya, tranquilos, no pasa nada. Vayan y disfruten del aire fresquito que hay. Mucha suerte, y si están aburridos vengan — todos empezaron a irse… — eh… ¡Mu! — éste se quedó helado con el llamado del maestro — vos quedate un ratito más — miró a Shaka — deciles a los otros que lo esperen un momento, ya sale…

1 Guampudo: se dice de alguien que tiene cuernos, o a quien "le meten los cuernos" (refiriéndose a traición amorosa), en este caso es solamente por los cuernos del signo Tauro.


	7. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8****: Sentimientos raros y una Nueva Presencia**

Los chicos se habían ido para las afueras del Santuario, y Mu se quedó a solas con Shion. El corazón le latía rápidamente, sus manos empezaron a sudar, no podía fijar la vista en su maestro —_…me quiero morir…_— decía mientras miraba a Shion acercándose a él. Shion estaba radiante para Mu, quien es su cabeza tenía un desastre de preguntas —_ ¿porqué rayos me siento así? — _a medida que su maestro se iba acercando más se hacía preguntas — _¿porqué mierda me pongo nervioso?— _empezaba a contemplar la larga cabellera de su maestro, miraba sus hermosos ojos lilas, sus labios, su carita angelical; nunca había contemplado a su maestro de aquella manera — _¡no!—_ decía para sí — _¿porqué lo miro con otros ojos? _E-eso está mal ¡muy mal! — ya para eso lo tenía a Shion frente a frente, más quería morirse.

Mu…

S-su Santidad — dijo el chico de cabellos lilas arrodillándose una vez más

No hace falta que te reverencies tanto conmigo, Mu — se arrodilla y lo toma del mentón para que se levante

S-su S-santidad — Mu estaba más nervioso todavía, sus ojos le brillaban como nunca, y empezó a dejar descubrir un pequeño rubor. Los ojos de su maestro estaban muy clavados profundamente en los de él. Mu estaba a punto de morirse de un paro cardíaco.

Mu, sé que sabés porqué actué de esa manera con Saori ¿verdad?

Y-yo… creo saberlo, su Santidad

¿Vos te diste cuenta de la artimaña de los gemelos? — Shion seguía tomando a Mu del mentón suavemente, mirándolo profundamente. Era muy obvio que Mu no podía resistirse a esa vista que tenía más que en primera fila

…si, Señor. Yo me di cuenta desde el primer momento, y también había sentido su cosmo-energía, Señor…

¿Enserio, pequeño Mu? — seguía clavando su mirada en los ojos del que alguna vez fue su discípulo, pudo notar cómo había crecido, cómo tenía brillosos sus ojos, notó su leve rubor, miró por sólo unos segundos sus labios con su leve tonalidad rosa, los notaba con un pequeño temblor— sabía que te ibas a dar cuenta, seguís siendo tan fiel como la última vez en que nos encontramos, aunque te me mostraste un poco rebelde

…si usted considera rebeldía el proteger a Atenea, entonces sigo pensando que puede matarme si usted no está de acuerdo, su Santidad— vio que Shion seguía tomándolo del mentón suavemente, y notó que su maestro le dio una sonrisa— además, yo no sabía lo que ustedes iban a hacer en realidad… sé que fui un irrespetuoso, por eso le pido disculpas…

No fuiste irrespetuoso, fuiste muy valiente, Mu — lo siguió mirando, Mu ya estaba a punto de comprarse un ticket para que lo tragase la tierra —…te pido que no se lo digas a Saori… los gemelos esta vez tuvieron razón

…está bien, su Santidad. Solamente por usted no voy a decir nada— y lo siguió mirando asombrado, exploraba con profundidad los ojos lilas del patriarca. Esos minutos fueron los más felices desde que lo habían revivido, sentir el aroma a sándalo que siempre tenía Shion, su hermosa piel blanca, su voz…

Bien, Mu…— dejó de tomarlo por el mentón — andá nomás, los otros te deben estar esperando. Después vamos a hablar con más tiempo. Me alegra haberte visto…

Mu se despidió de su maestro con un estreche de manos y partió hacia la camioneta donde estaban sus compañeros.

Mu… — dijo Shaka — ¿qué te dijo su Santidad?

Nada… pavadas nomás…

Ahora ya estás más contento, me imagino ¿no? — dijo Kanon

¿por qué? — preguntó el lemuriano

Porque estabas muy preocupado en saber si Shion estaba vivo— dijo Saga

Ah, si… re contento estoy… — quería agarrar a los gemelos por el cuello y matarlos por hacerle semejante pregunta delante de los otros.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Saori volvió a hacer una junta con todos los caballeros dorados, para su noticia Shiryu y Hyoga estaban ahí de visita.

Les contó a los chicos que el responsable de todo lo que había pasado fue el Patriarca, y que todavía no entendía el porqué de la situación pero finalmente si llegaba a pasar algo él respondería por ello. Los santos dorados entendieron que esa pudo haber sido una forma para que la pequeña Atenea se lavara las manos de una u otra manera, obviamente que de manera involuntaria.

Milo tuvo que pedirles disculpas a los gemelos por haber desconfiado de ellos. Ellos las aceptaron, pero sabían que estuvieron a punto de quedar mal para el resto de la eternidad con los muchachos.

Había concluido aquél drama de las armaduras, y quizás ahora empezaría otro… pero no para todos.

Después de haber ido al Santuario y quedarse charlando un momento con su maestro, Mu ya tenía la mente en otra cosa, andaba más despistado que nunca. —_es una locura— _se decía a sí mismo, la escena se repetía todos los días en su cabeza, recordaba los ojos de Shion y su alma entraba en coma —_solamente me habló de algo importante para los otros…— _ y se quedaba mirando al florero que tenía sobre el escritorio —_ ¿porqué me agarró así? ¿Por qué me miró así? — _seguía mirando fijamente al florero. De su cabeza salía humo, el simple recuerdo de ese momento con Shion lo volvía loco, había corroborado el comentario de Seiya —_no-no-no, yo soy el caballero de Aries, bueno… soy un caballero… ¡esto no me puede estar pasando! … ¡NO!—_ y finalizando con esa exclamación mental había fijado tanto la vista que el florero se rompió en mil pedazos.

Shura y Mephisto estaban enseñándole a Saori a jugar a la consola. A ella le ponía muy feliz la idea de compartir más tiempo con los santos dorados, y la mejor manera era tratar de aprender algo que ellos hicieran todos los días para pasar el tiempo.

Milo, Camus y Saga creían que a Shura le gustaba un poco Saori, pero era una idea que siempre tuvieron en sus mentes, nunca hicieron alguna que otra broma con respecto a ello.

Kanon se la pasaba contando chistes con Aldebarán, se ve que se le había pegado la alegría del caballero de Tauro, además siempre le preguntaba cómo era Brasil porque él quería conocer algún día.

Aioria, Aioros y Afrodita hicieron una apuesta a quien miraba más veces la película de Madame Bovary1, ya que para Aioria era medianamente aburrida, para Aioros era algo feminista y para Afrodita simplemente era emocionante. Así se pasaron una tarde entera, y casi como tres días.

Shaka había empezado con su temporada de meditación con música relax, para ello ocupaba la habitación de Mu, ya que era el único que no hacía tanto alboroto.

Seiya y los demás santos siempre iban a visitarlos, salían juntos de vez en cuando, pero como había algunas que otras diferencias de edades era obvio que salían a pasear por la ciudad.

Los días seguían pasando como el viento, y nada se sabía de Dohko, era la pregunta de siempre. Curiosamente ni Shion lo sabía.

Saori había equipado un gimnasio y una sala de entrenamiento para los caballeros dorados. De esa manera los chicos podían entrenar cuando quisiesen y no perdían la forma.

Una de esas tardes, Kanon estaba entrenando con Aioria muy a manera de diversión, hacían más que nada piruetas en el aire, pero eso los entretenía. Jugaban a quién esquivaba más golpes. Aioria con su _Lightening Plasma_ trataba de alcanzar a Kanon pero era imposible, este usaba técnicas más suaves para no hacer un desastre en la sala. El gemelo menor sentía que alguien lo observaba, sentía una gran puntada a la altura de la nuca. Siempre se daba la vuelta para ver pero no había nadie. Esa rara sensación empezó a preocuparlo un poco.

Siempre que entrenaba tenía esa ligera sensación, por otro lado Saga, también sintió un cosmo desde muy lejos, era un cosmo débil, pero lo suficientemente especial como para que ellos lo perciban. Kanon había consultado con su hermano mayor, pero Saga no sabía qué responderle.

En lo alto de un edificio, en un helipuerto, había un grupo de jóvenes practicando esgrimas.

Una jovencita manipulaba su florete como quien toca un violín, sus saltos eran impresionantes, las alturas no eran un monstruo para ella.

Se había elegido el helipuerto para ser un lugar de mayor riesgo.

Aún con sus grandes habilidades, ella se sentía disconforme con su desenvolvimiento —_no es suficiente— _ se decía, iba de un lado a otro de su jardín y lanzaba hojas y las cortaba rápidamente con su florete —_no tengo la rapidez que quiero…—_ y apretaba fuertemente el puño de su espada —_sé que vos sos el correcto—_.

Kanon volvió a sentir una puntada y detuvo la hermosa canción que estaba ejecutando en el piano. Saga entró desesperado en la habitación:

¿sentiste alguna puntada así como que ya?

Si, Saga… ¿vos…?

Yo sentí la cosmo-energía otra vez

Realmente… — se toma de la cabeza — no entiendo qué pasa….

Yo tampoco… pero te juro que voy a entenderlo

Camus… ¿puedo molestarte un ratito? — le dijo Saga al caballero de Acuario, quien estaba mirando la tele muy entretenido

Si… ¿pasa algo, Saga? — no lo miraba… seguía concentrado en la tele

¿vos por las dudas no sentiste nada raro?

Eh…. Ajajajaja — empezó a reír a las carcajadas porque estaba mirando un programa de bloopers— uy, perdón, está re copado este programa… vos decís por la cosmo-energía rara que se anda sintiendo ¿no?

¡SI! Sabía que Kanon y yo no éramos los únicos locos en esta mansión…

Si… pero es un cosmo re débil, así que ni te preocupés por ello — seguía mirando la tele

¿cómo que no me preocupe? ¡obvio que es para preocuparse, nene!

Bueno… hacé lo que quieras… — seguía con los ojos clavados en la pantalla

Camus… ¿me estás prestando atención?

Más vale, nene — vuelve a reír— no-no-no, está buenísimo este programa, mirá-mirá — apunta a la pantalla— mirá cómo se resbaló ese perro ¡no podés! Jajaja

Camus… — Saga estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía — esto es importante — Camus se seguía riendo con los bloopers, entonces Saga toma el control y le cambia de canal

¡eh, loco! ¿qué te pasa?

Quiero que por una vez me hagas caso…

¡ay, Saga! No pasa nada… es un cosmo insignificante, si llega a ser peligroso lo aplastamos como una cucaracha y listo… ahora callate, devolveme el control y sigamos mirando los bloopers estos que están buenísimos.

Lo dejamos a Saga ahí mirando el programa de bloopers con Camus (imposible de creer esa escena) y nos vamos para la habitación de Kanon, quien daba vueltas por la habitación, se sentó a tocar el piano para descargar tensiones, pero aún esa cosmo-energía lo perturbaba. Se fue hasta la cocina, y se encontró con Shaka tomando un café en el desayunador:

Kanon… ¿qué te pasa que te veo muy nervioso?

…ando percibiendo cosas raras, Shaka — se sienta en la barrita del desayunador

¿te sirvo un café?

…dale… — Shaka empezó a servir en la tasita mientras Kanon miraba por la ventana… — ¿qué son esas cosas raras? — y le pasa su café

Gracias. Eh, es una cosmo-energía muy débil pero no sé porqué me cala

Tenés que calmarte, Kanon… capaz vos andás muy sensible…

No sé. ¿vos cómo hacés para tener tanta pero tanta tranquilidad?

Lo de siempre, Kanon

¿puedo meditar con vos entonces? — lo dijo el géminis sonrosado

Obvio. Ahora en un ratito me voy al jardín a estar en paz. Porque todos los otros salieron al centro comercial.

…perfecto.

Kanon y Shaka se pusieron a meditar en el patio. Al gemelo menor le costaba mucho ponerse en órbita como lo hacía su compañero de virgo.

Trató de serenarse, y tratando de hacer la mayor descarga de energías posibles, tenía que distinguir sonido por sonido, y hacerlo totalmente individual; el sonido del viento, cuando roza los árboles, de los pájaros, el de los autos, las voces de las personas que caminaban por aquella zona, hasta poder escuchar con claridad el latir de su propio corazón. Después de esos cuidadosos pasos de meditación, Kanon volvió a sentir esa cosmo-energía, la visualizaba como una brisa a la cual no podía tocar, pero sí dejarse rozar…—_ ¡ouch! —_ dijo una chica tocándose el brazo — _¿qué te pasó?—_ le preguntó su amiga — _algo me pinchó el brazo. Fue una rara sensación—_. El gemelo menor logró tener un leve contacto, y no lo soportó más… abrió sus ojos y miró a Shaka quien lo estaba mirando…

¿hace cuánto me estás mirando? — preguntó el géminis

Como hace dos minutos… te felicito… lograste concentrarte… pero… ¿te sirvió de algo la meditación de hoy?

De mucho, mil gracias, Shaka.

1 Madame Bovary: un libro escrito por el francés Gustave Flaubert.


	8. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9****: Un nuevo aroma**

Saga se había olvidado por completo de la energía que se sentía cerca de ellos después de haberse reído tanto con el programa que estaba mirando Camus.

Kanon resolvió un poco las cuestiones con respecto a ese cosmo que lo perseguía, porque realmente, lo que lo molestaba era que al ser un cosmo débil lo calaba, era como que siempre lo estaba observando.

Sorprendentemente Aioria logró ganar la apuesta de quién miraba más veces la película de Madame Bovary, Afrodita y Aioros tenían que comprarle lo que él quisiera, y en este caso pidió una laptop, nadie pudo oponerse. Convengamos que Aioria se tragó las cursilerías que veía en la película que se terminó por encariñar con los personajes.

En la otra punta de la mansión, seguían los partidos en la consola de juego, Saori no quería llegar a enviciarse con esos juegos sino estaría todo el día en el cuarto de Mephisto jugando.

Milo aprovechaba tener la mesa de billar en su habitación y apostaban dinero, siempre en el horario de juego de las 8 de la noche, el ganador de esa semana había sido Mu, los santos de oro estaban sorprendidos de cómo el aries les tapó la boca a todos con su calma y paz logró llevarse en dos partidas 150 euros, ya que los chicos no apostaban mucho, pero para ser en dos partidas y hacer callar a los otros era suficiente.

Shaka pasaba horas (a veces) charlando con Saori, después del combate contra Hades entablaron más comunicación y podían hablar de todo.

Las semanas pasaban, nada se sabía de Dohko, todos ya empezaban a acosar a Saori con preguntas, hasta Shiryu había ido para preguntar el por qué de esa gran ausencia.

Kanon lograba sentir que aquél cosmo que lo calaba seguía cobrando más y más fuerza. Cuando entrenaba pensaba que alguien siempre lo observaba. Sentía un aroma dulce cerca de él, que lo tranquilizaba, pero lo preocupaba mucho más todavía. El único cosmo que lo calmaba siempre era el de Saori o el de su hermano, pero este era completamente diferente.

¿vos andás mirando tele-novelas? — le pregunta Shaka mientras se sentaba al lado de Kanon que estaba sentado en el balcón del ventanal de su habitación mirando las estrellas

No, ni ahí ¿por? — pregunta el gemelo menor mirando al rubio, dejando que la luz de la luna realce la tonalidad verde de sus ojos

Porque andás siempre muy ido, jodés menos, andás más callado, de a ratos reís, y de a otros tenés cara de preocupado… bueno, es normal en vos, geminiano, sos totalmente ambivalente.

¿enserio me notás así?

Si… sino no vendría a hablar con vos ¿sigue siendo por el mismo motivo de semanas atrás?

Exacto…

Bueno, vas a tener que ignorar eso, Kanon… así te vas a volver loco

Es que vos no me entendés, Shaka… — lo mira con cara de preocupación — ya estoy loco, porque ese cosmo me inquieta al ser tan dulce, tan suave, tan ¡ay! No sé

¿no será el cosmo de alguna divinidad femenina?

No, las divinidades tienen cosmos más fuertes… este es re débil.

Kanon no se estaba dando cuenta de que empezaba a considerarlo a Shaka como su terapeuta o algo por el estilo, siempre todas sus dudas las consultaba con él o con su hermano. Se preguntaba como Shaka, tan joven logró adquirir aquella paz que él a sus veintiocho años no podía todavía.

En uno de aquellos días, los santos de oro habían terminado de entrenar. De manera que Kanon decidió salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, quería despejarse, pero antes se fue a dar una ducha. Dejó caer el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo escultural, y pensaba, que aquella fuerza punzante lo seguía, se sentía intimidado por ella, por primera vez. El vapor del agua empezaba a hacerle sonrosar las mejillas, empezaba a sentir mejor el perfume de aquél jabón líquido que se había pasado por la piel, se empezaba a relajar del todo, hasta que escuchó que alguien entró al baño…

uh, loco. ¡hace como veinte minutos que estás acá!

Eh… perdón, pero éste es mi baño, es de mi habitación — dijo Kanon al que estaba del otro lado de la mampara y la corre un poco para mirar — ¡Milo! Vos tenés tu baño ¿qué hacés acá? — y se puso todo colorado

Ay, boludo, ni que fuera una mina, soy yo. Ya sé que es tu baño pero vine a preguntarte si fuiste vos el que me sacó mis sales de baño

Ni enterado que vos sos tan exquisito para bañarte, no, ni idea donde pueden estar. Si llego a ver te aviso. — escucha que otra persona entra a la habitación

¿y vos? jodeme que ahora te gusta mi hermano

Saga… no, ni en pedo. ¿por las dudas vos no me afanaste unas sales de baño?

No ¿vos te bañás con esas cositas?

Si — le dijo el escorpiano sonrosado (no se sabe si fue por su respuesta o por el vapor que salía de la ducha)

No, ni idea donde puede estar… preguntale a Shura… capaz el sabe — Milo salió de la habitación y los gemelos se quedan a solas — no sabía que este Milo era metrosexual

Yo tampoco — y empezaron a reír fuertemente — ¿y vos pensás echarme de mi baño?

No… no te voy a echar porque me di cuenta de que estás igual que Milo con la diferencia de que no usás sales — empezaron a reír — pero yo ya me quiero bañar… así que entro con vos [**Nota de autora**:_ agárrense de la silla_] — Saga empezó a sacarse la ropa, dejando en descubierto su cuerpo escultural al igual que su hermano Kanon, la única diferencia entre estos era que Saga tenía el cabello un poco más claro que Kanon. El gemelo mayor entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua cayera sobre él. Se relajó un poco más, y lo miró a su gemelo que estaba tan ido — ¿seguís tildado por eso que sentís…? Bah, lo que sentimos, realmente.

Un poco, Saga. No logro entender porqué me molesta tanto, en fin. Ahora voy a salir a dar una vuelta por acá nomás para calmarme un poco y pensar. — contempla todo el torso de su gemelo mayor — woah…

¿qué te pasa?

Somos igualitos — y empezaron a reírse, Saga le acaricia el cabello mojado y lo mira con ternura — ¿qué pasa? — pregunta Kanon asombrado por la mirada dulce de su hermano

¿cómo pudimos separarnos por tanto tiempo, Kanon?

Creo que por problemas internos, muy en nosotros… a decir verdad, creo que cada uno tuvo su universo aparte… vos muy metido con tu devoción hacia Atenea y yo con mis grandes ambiciones, no hubo un equilibrio, fuimos subjetivos los dos…y… — golpean la puerta otra vez —…la p-madre… ¿quién rayos ES?

E-eh ¡soy Shura! ¿puedo entrar un ratito? — grita desde el lado de la habitación antes del baño

…bueno, dale — dijo Saga. Shura abre la puerta del baño y se encuentra con todo vacío y la canilla de la ducha abierta…

¿dónde están?... — pensó un rato y — no me digan que… — y abrió la mampara de la ducha y se encuentra con Kanon en la bañera y Saga muy frente a la ducha — ¿QUÉ PASA ACÁ? ¿ustedes estaban…?

No, zapallo… ¿ves que pensás cualquiera? — le dice Kanon — ¿qué pasa?

¿no vieron por las dudas mis sales de baño?

Ah bueno… hace un ratito vino Milo a preguntar lo mismo… ¿quién afanó a quién? — dijo Saga

Bueno, chabones, me voy a la miércoles — dijo Kanon saliendo de la bañera — re lindo charlar en la ducha con vos Saga— y pasó por al lado de Shura que se quedó con cara de atónito, tomó su toalla y salió del baño.

…ahora en la mesa vamos a hablar del tema de ustedes, manga de metrosexuales que se ponen esas cosas raras para bañarse — le dijo Saga a Shura

Kanon salió del baño, y empezó a cambiarse, se puso una camisa de color blanca, un jean, unas zapatillas negras y blancas, se peinó esa cabellera hermosa que sólo el y su hermano poseían, y salió de la mansión.

Empezó a caminar las cuadras del barrio donde estaba ubicada la mansión, era una zona central. Miraba casa por casa, hace mucho tiempo que no observaba las fachadas de las casas mientras caminaba, el estar primero en el santuario y después ausentarse trece años hicieron que olvidara esas cosas que eran tan tontas pero tan sanas para cuando uno quiere distraerse. Las casas eran de todos los estilos, con muchas escaleras, lindos jardines, otras muy estilo inglés, otros muy modernos.

Caminó tres cuadras más y miró que en una esquina había un bar, mucha gente tomando algo, riendo, charlando, felices… hace mucho no lo observaba así. De pronto sintió un aroma dulce, otra vez… ese aroma, ese viento, ese peso, ese cosmo…el cosmo que últimamente lo estaba perturbando de la manera más dulce y tierna estaba muy cerca, y lo sentía dándole la vuelta al sector de donde él estaba de pie. Empezó a caminar rápido y darle la vuelta a la manzana, caminó mirando como niño perdido para todos lados, casi siempre para los costados, hasta que se choca con alguien…

¡ouch! — dijo Kanon — perdón… no veía por donde iba — se incorpora, se levanta y tiende su mano a quien estaba en el suelo

…no pensaba escuchar esa voz tan hermosa el día de hoy — era una chica que seguía recogiendo sus cosas

¿cómo? — dijo Kanon muy sorprendido

…que no pensaba toparme con vos justamente hoy… — se levanta del suelo tomando suavemente la mano de Kanon, y muestra su rostro: de finas facciones, piel clarita, cabellos negros y ojos celestes, por poco Kanon se le venía a la mente la imagen que los chicos le habían contado de Hades.

¿vos…sos?

Me llamo Madison Sheffield — su mirada estaba totalmente decidida a quemar los ojos de Kanon a toda costa ya que era muy desafiante — tu presencia es muy dominante… me encantaría saber el nombre del portador de semejante presencia

…me llamo Kanon… — hace mucho tiempo que no decía su nombre completo ya que en el Santuario el apellido no era tan importante, sino el cosmo y el entrenamiento de cada uno —…Kanon Stephanopoulos… — los ojos de Kanon aceptaron el reto de la mirada de su interlocutora y decidió fusilarla él mismo

¡oh! — la chica siguió mirándolo pero se sonrosó un poco — tu… tu energía es insoportable…

La tuya también... ¿vos sos la del cosmo débil pero insoportable?

¿cómo que débil? — la chica lo miró un poco con desprecio y lo miró más firmemente — claro… débil puede ser al lado de uno como el tuyo… creéme, te estuve observando, es obvio que cualquiera es débil a tu lado…

¿entonces fuiste vos? ¿vos…vos…? — el gemelo menor se quedó pasmado

Yo las veces que pude miré cuando entrenabas… porque me di cuenta desde el primer día que llegaste a esta zona, vos nunca viviste por acá. Además… sé que quisiste encontrarme con tus pensamientos, y por poco lo lográs… sos un tipo muy hábil

Tengo cancha, mi hija… ¿por qué lo hiciste?


	9. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10****: La propuesta "indecente"**

bien… a decir verdad, tu "cosmo" como vos decís, fue el único que me llamó la atención y otro más que no lo pude distinguir bien… — se encogió entre hombros

andá al punto…

vi la fuerza que tenés, sé que no todo se basa en la fuerza sino en la destreza de cada uno, pero… quiero que seas mi entrenador…

¿QUÉ? — Kanon se quedó mudo

…que quiero que seas mi entrenador — repitió la chica

P-pero… ¿vos estás loca?

Jajaja, no, mi querido Stephanopoulos, es en serio. Ya te dije que te vi entrenando y sé tu nivel de fuerza… necesito que alguien me entrene

Bueno, pero, disculpame, Madison, yo no soy el indicado para entrenarte…

¿y vos qué sabés de eso? — Madison comenzaba a arquear una ceja

…me conozco, niña… por eso. Te agradezco que quieras que te entrene, pero no puedo, no soy el adecuado. Sé que habrán otros u otras que lo harían mucho mejor que yo…

Bien… como quieras… pero yo sé que es lo que me conviene y lo que no.

¿qué puedo hacer para enmendar esta situación? — pregunta el gemelo un poco tranquilo

No lo sé… — dijo la chica mirando al cielo — es una tarde hermosa.

Te invito a tomar algo… ¿si?

Oh… qué caballero… — la chica sonrió — bueno… acepto

Que bueno — Kanon sonrió también y lució su brazo como para que la chica se prendiera de él

El gemelo menor fue con Madison a tomar un café a la confitería que estaba allí cerca. El chico estaba fascinado de cómo hablaba la chica de ojos oceánicos, hace mucho tiempo que no había hablado con una mujer, la última vez que lo había hecho fue con Tethis, pero esta chica igualmente era muy diferente. Se sorprendía que una muñeca viviente le pidiera para entrenar ¿qué era lo que hacía esa chica que tanto quería entrenar? Pero no quiso tocar ese tema para que ella no insistiese de nuevo.

Madison estaba impactada por la forma en la que Kanon se expresaba, se notaba que tenía mucha experiencia en algunas cosas, su calma para hablar lo hacía un ser completamente audible, pero también era muy chistoso, siempre con algunos que otros comentarios que tomaban por sorpresa a la chica. Estaba fascinada por los ojos de Kanon, su cabello, sus facciones, y cuando lo había chocado se había quedado como boba con su porte. Era increíble, y por esa razón y otras más ella lo quería como su entrenador. No quiso insistir, se había resignado a pedirle otra vez que fuera su entrenador.

La chica le contaba a Kanon sus raíces, realmente sus padres no eran griegos, eran de Inglaterra, ella había nacido allí en Atenas, pero decidieron ponerle un nombre inglés. Iba a la universidad, y era estudiante de Periodismo, vivía a sólo tres cuadras de la mansión Kido. De esa manera a Kanon le terminó por cerrar toda esa duda que tenía, de cómo un cosmo tan débil podía ser tan punzante, era por la distancia entre las casas, o sea… poca.

Al principio, Kanon no quería contar su identidad, pero Madison le dijo que no lo ocultase, porque al estar ellos viviendo en la mansión Kido, era muy obvio que ellos eran caballeros. De esa manera Kanon tuvo que remarcarle que no eran caballeros de bronce sino de oro. A la jovencita no le extrañaba ese comentario, ya que las habilidades de ellos eran muy diferentes, a las que había visto por la televisión durante el torneo galáctico.

Concluida esa linda tarde, Madison le había dicho que tenía que llevar unos informes a la casa de una amiga, así que fueron por distintos rumbos. Se despidieron con un estreche de manos, a Kanon le hubiese gustado que Madison le diera un beso en la mejilla pero ella supo seguir marcando cierta distancia, cosa que a Kanon le había sorprendido demasiado ya que en el Santuario, las chicas a veces eran insoportables, y esta, a diferencia, se hacía respetar.

Volviendo de la casa de su amiga, Madison, empezó a caminar lentamente, pensaba en cada momento, en cada segundo en el que había charlado con Kanon, estudió cada uno de sus gestos, sus movimientos, todo, lo tenía como profesionalmente escaneado. Hubieron un par de imágenes que no se las podía borrar de la mente: como ser su sonrisa (aunque fueron pocas veces en las que sonrió), el momento en el que sus labios tocaban el borde de la tasita de café, la mataba; su mirada ida, esos ojos verdosos. Todo eso le daba mucha más bronca. Se sentó en una hamaca de un parquecito y empezó a columpiarse despacio, dejaba que la suavidad del viento la acariciara, cerraba los ojos. Se había quedado encantada después de esas horas con Kanon, eso sí que fue un _"encantada de conocerte"_, se había quedado boba, aún con el nudo en la garganta porque el chico no había aceptado su propuesta "indecente", _— ¿pero… qué hice mal?— _se dijo, preocupada, porque todavía no lo podría creer _—era la oportunidad de su vida de entrenar a semejante discípula como yo, y no lo hizo— _miraba a las estrellas, apretaba fuerte las cadenas de los costados de la hamaca:

¡¿Por qué no quiso? ¡¿POR QUÉ? — y paró de hamacarse… sintió que alguien andaba por ahí, hasta que un tipo vestido con un traje negro salió entre los árboles — ¿quién anda por ahí? — la chica se paró sobre la hamaca

… no pienso atacarte, quedate tranquila — fue y se sentó en la hamaca de al lado de la chica

…u-usted… ¿quién es?

No te sientas mal porque Kanon rechazó tu propuesta…

¿y usted cómo sabe de eso?

A veces es feo saber todo, niña. ¿cómo te llamás? No me gustaría seguir hablándote y no saber tu nombre…

Me llamo Madison… ¿usted?

Me llamo Dohko, un gusto conocerte

El mío también… pero… quiero que me diga… ¿cómo sabe lo de Kanon? Si eso fue hace unas horas nada más, y además ¿cómo sabe usted quién es Kanon?

Porque yo lo conozco, Madison. Conozco a todos los chicos que están en esa mansión… yo…

Usted… usted… es…

Así es…

Pero… si usted también es uno de ellos ¿por qué no vive en la mansión?

Porque tengo otro lugar en donde estar.

Dohko ¿de?

Libra…

¿y Kanon?

Te interesa mucho ¿eh? — Madison se sonrosó, y Dohko respondió — de Géminis

No… — la chica abrió muy grande sus ojos celestes — yo… yo soy de géminis…

Quizás eso explica un poco más la compatibilidad que tenés con Kanon…

…igual… él rechazó mi propuesta… ya fue

…dale un tiempo, no se lo preguntés más, el solito va a entender tus señales

Después de eso, Madison volvió a su casa. Dohko tenía mucha razón. Pero se había quedado sorprendida, porque descubrió que la misma constelación de Kanon también era la suya… eso la dejó un poco ida y a la vez entusiasmada porque no se daría por vencida.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kido, los caballeros se sentaban en la gran mesa, todos muy hablando como siempre, hasta que Saga hace sonar una copita, todos se callaron y miraron hacía él:

escuchen, chicos. Antes de cenar quiero plantear un temita — nadie hablaba — somos grandes, y creo que no da que pasen estas cosas, creo… — nadie hablaba — así que les voy a pedir que la corten con esas actitudes metrosexuales que andan teniendo — todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y Saori con una cara de rareza total

explicate, Saga — dijo Saori asustada

mirá, Saori, tus caballeros se andan sacando las cosas entre ellos, hoy se armó una de mujeres en mi baño

¡¿EN TU BAÑO? — exclamaron Aioria, Aldebarán, Mu y Camus

Si… EN MI BAÑO, primero vino éste — y apuntó a Milo — a decirme que alguien le había sacado sus salecitas de baño — haciendo un gesto amanerado y todos empezaron a reír a las carcajadas (¡hasta Saori!) y Milo se puso colorado— después vino este otro — apuntó a Shura — a decirme la misma payasada… muchachos, no se comporten como mujeres…

¡SAGA! — Saori lo miró con desdén

Bueno… perdón. Pero ellos hacen un escándalo por eso… o se devuelven las cosas o yo se las escondo…

¡ay! Re sorry fuirer — dijo Shura y todos empezaron a reír…

No te hagás el canchero, Capricornio, porque mucho _"yo soy caballero de Atenea"_ y toda la bola esa pero andás peleándote por sales de baño, decime ¿de qué planeta venís vos?

De Capricorniolandia — dijo Kanon y todos volvieron a reír

Ya tuvo que hablar pavadas la fotocopia — Saga le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Kanon — pedazo de zapallo. Basta, loco. Báñense con jabón normal como la gente…

Y si es posible con jabón neutro — dijo Aioros — esos que son para lavar la ropa

¡Eeh callate, salame! — dijeron unos cuantos y empezaron a tirarle bollitos de servilletas

Compórtense — dijo Saori y se escucharon pasos en el pasillo derecho (de donde se viene de la puerta de entrada), todos se callaron

Que bueno es verlos felices chicos

¡DOHKO! — gritaron todos los chicos menos Saori que ya sabía que él iba a venir

Buenas noches, chicos


	10. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11****: Una extraña compatibilidad**

Los caballeros se pusieron felices al ver a Dohko, ya estaban todos… no faltaba nadie más, su felicidad era completa.

Saori había invitado a cenar a Dohko para darle la bienvenida. Pidió a Dorothy que coordine a las chicas para hacer una cena especial con estilo oriental, para agasajar al invitado de la noche.

Los muchachos lo habían notado más renovado que la última vez, quizás el traje de etiqueta le sentaba mucho mejor.

Dohko había explicado que cuando todos revivieron, él volvió a los Cinco Picos porque extrañaba mucho, de hecho, ni Shiryu estaba allí y por ello estaba solitario, quería meditar las cosas. Había tomado la decisión de ir a vivir al Santuario con Shion, a todo esto Mu puso ojos de búho cuando escuchó eso. Los demás ni se extrañaron de ello ya que Dohko y Shion eran muy buenos amigos, ni daba para pensar mal.

Lo acribillaron a preguntas, todos muy entusiasmados, Kanon era el único que no hablaba mucho, ya que él tenía en la mente lo que había pasado esa tarde. El haber conocido a Madison fue una sorpresa, y vaya sorpresita, todavía se cuestionaba si hizo bien en haber rechazado esa propuesta, ¿cómo pudo rechazar propuesta semejante de una persona tan semejante como ella? Sintió que charlar con ella era como si charlaba con su hermano, hubo mucho feeling, y no lo supo valorar.

Después de la cena, clásico de la mansión ya, partidos en toda la casa, desde que los caballeros empezaron a tener una vida normal se volvieron más timberos1 , Saori llevaba la delantera en el partido de consola, Tatsumi se puso a jugar al pool contra Saga, el asistente tenía una bronca acumulada hacía el chico que no se lo podía explicar (realmente… podría, pero no se acuerda. Pobre Tatsumi). Kanon, estaba en la mesa, charlando con Shaka, no se animaba a contarle que había conocido a la causante de sus intrigas, igualmente el rubio no necesitó eso porque lo notó más relajado. Hasta que apareció Dohko diciéndole a Shaka que los muchachos hicieron una apuesta con su rosario, así que se fue con urgencia a la habitación de Milo para ganar un partido y así no le sacaban su rosario.

¡ja! Qué chiste este Shaka, bah, todos los muchachos nomás — dijo Dohko

No tienen caso esos mocosos — dijo Kanon tomando un buen trago de champagne

¿y vos? ¿no jugás?

No, maestro… yo me quedo tranquilito acá, disfrutando una buena copita…

¿hay algo que te inquiete?

¿la verdad? Si… pero no es nada que no tenga solución, he pasado por cosas peores… ¿Por qué no vino Shion?

Sabés como es él… es serio dentro de todo… imposible que se relaje, y por eso se quedó en el Santuario… — tomó un poco de champagne— debo felicitarte

¿por?

No te hagás el que no sabés…— le guiñó el ojo

No entiendo, maestro, explíqueme

Tu estrategia para mover las armaduras hasta el Santuario… vos y tu hermano se merecen un Oscar por ser tan buenos actores…

Shion es un buchón…

Yo soy de confianza, Kanon… igualmente… lo hicieron muy bien.

A veces pienso de que no soy un caballero — dijo un poco entristecido, el efecto del champagne empezaba a hacer efecto

¿eh?

Soy sólo un reemplazo, es obvio que todos prefieren a Saga… está más que a la vista…

Disculpame, Kanon, pero Saga no desarrolló el octavo sentido… y vos sí

¿y qué?... yo llegué a lo último, mi hermano estuvo siempre… yo perdí la chance desde el principio

Kanon… todo sucede por una razón. Vos sos un tipo muy especial, no te tirés abajo. Apuesto a que mucha gente querría estar de tu lado, tenés mucho para dar.

E-este… — a Kanon le cayó la ficha y comprendió algo— bueno… quizás si…

Si es así, entonces no cierres tu corazón, ni tu confianza, ahora que llevan una vida normal, seguí usando tus grandes habilidades de caballero para el bien de los demás.

No hacía falta más nada… Kanon tenía que darse una oportunidad, pero lo pensaría. Entre risas y juegos, se despidió de Dohko y se marchó a dormir. Se acostó y empezó a repasar todo lo que había pasado en su vida, y si lo analizaba bien, era la primera vez que alguien le pedía para que él fuera su entrenador. ¿Cómo pudo rechazar a Madison? Se dio cuenta del carácter de la chica, y era igual a suyo —_…ni en pedo le digo que sí quiero entrenarla. Y ella obvio que ni me lo va a volver a pedir…—_ daba como asunto perdido, ya que tanto él como ella eran hiper orgullosos. No hacía falta pasar días enteros con Madison para hacer un escaneo completo de su persona. Al igual que ella, él era muy detallista. Daba vueltas en la cama… y pensaba cómo lo haría, aunque, sinceramente ya no había mucho para debatir en su cabeza. Tenía que ser paciente.

Por otro lado, en su cuarto, Madison escribiendo en su laptop su informe para la universidad, ella andaba muy atareada, que de a ratos se le venía la imagen de Kanon en la mente… y eso la desconcentraba mucho, pero era una imagen hermosa, bajaba a la cocina a buscar en la heladera algo que la mantuviera despierta por toda la noche ya que quería terminar su informe, no encontró nada, hasta que encontró una bebida energizante, eso la mantuvo despierta hasta las 6 de la mañana. Toda la noche escribía, y de a ratos pensaba _— ¿y ahora?... ¿qué hago?— _seguía escribiendo _—seguramente debe ser re orgulloso, además, ni ahí le pido otra vez… tengo que hacerle caso a Dohko… a propósito, qué interesante es ese tipo… se ve que sabe mucho—_ así fue toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, los caballeros se levantaron a eso de las 9 de la mañana, Shion los había citado al Santuario. Kanon tenía las esperanzas de toparse con Madison, pero esta actividad le iba a llevar todo el día quizás —_Shion, la p… madre ¿no pudiste elegir otro día mejor para que te vayamos a ver?—_. Igualmente, Madison se había ido a dormir muy tarde, así que lo más probable era que no se topen en todo el día.

En el Santuario, Shion solamente les dio una tarde de meditación, se pueden imaginar lo molesto que estaba Shaka _—me la paso todo el día meditando ¿y este chabón me llama para seguir haciendo lo mismo que hago sie_mpre?— realmente, era para hacer una integración de caballeros, porque la última vez que todos estuvieron juntos fue a la hora de derribar el Muro de los Lamentos, quería juntarlos a todos para ver cómo se manifestaban.

Fue una tarde muy linda, al fin y al cabo, todos salieron mucho más relajados, quizás no tanto Kanon, él seguía considerándose como un reemplazo y lo único que lo alegraba era el saber que una linda chica esperaba por su _sí_ para entrenarla, recordaba las palabras de Dohko y se calmó.

Al finalizar la meditación todos empezaron a irse a sus respectivas casas, para ver en el estado en el que estaban. Los gemelos estaban en la casa de Géminis, mirando las columnas, los pilares, todo muy ordenado…

S-saga…

No empieces con ese tema, Kanon — dijo el gemelo mayor con cara de tristeza — ya te dije que la armadura la vamos a compartir, vos y yo somos tan igual de responsables de esta casa. No voy a dejar que te pase nada… ni a vos ni a mí — Kanon tenía ganas de llorar, pero su hermano lo abrazó fuertemente — Kanon, todo pasa por una razón — a Kanon le volvió a caer la ficha — sos un tipo muy valioso, ser o no caballero no te hace mejor persona y lo sabés… sos un tipazo excelente y te admiro, y por sobre todas las cosas… te amo, hermanito— Kanon lloró más todavía y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano

…yo también, Saga, te juro que nunca más nada ni nadie nos va a separar…

Ya… no llorés más — Saga le secó las lágrimas — Quiero que siempre te me muestres como aquella vez donde me quisiste impedir el paso por acá, te me plantaste con todo y me quisiste burlar, siendo tan valiente — así se quedaron un rato los hermanos, abrazados, era una sensación rarísima, se habían olvidado de lo que era estar juntos otra vez, después de todos los desastres que se habían armado. A Kanon le aliviaba escuchar la respiración de su hermano, a Saga le aliviaba el sentir el aroma de su gemelo menor, lo quería tanto, estaba agradecido al cielo de que se había convertido, y lo tenía en sus brazos como si fuera un niño chiquito que tiene miedo. Eran iguales, tan iguales, quizás unas o dos cosas marcaban la pequeña diferencia, pero aún así, Kanon soportaba a Saga porque era tan gentil, y Saga soportaba a Kanon porque era divertido y frontal (creo que eso era lo único que Kanon había conservado de su "maldad").

En el templo de Aries, Mu miraba los alrededores, todo estaba tan tranquilo, extrañaba un poco a Kiki, pero el se había ido con Marín por un par de días, después volvería al Santuario, Mu sabía que tenía que seguir enseñando a Kiki, nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar. La tarde era preciosa, ya casi caía la noche, todo estaba tan tranquilo, hasta que sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él… no se atrevió a voltear, quiso seguir dándole la espalda, y aunque él no lo quisiese asumir, le divertía la idea de seguir dando la espalda, no quería demostrar flaqueza en ese momento, sabía quien era, y de sólo pensarlo se quedaba helado, pero tenía que conservar su calma, como siempre —_hablame—_ decía para sí _—me calás con esa tu mirada y me encantaría surtirte una trompada o…—_ se sonrosó demasiado, se mordió el labio inferior _—Mu… vos estás loco chabón ¿qué cosas estás pensando?— _el que estaba a sus espaldas seguía detrás de él, pero se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos, Mu seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior, se quería morir _—…me quiero morir… casa de Aries, tragame… ¡tragame!—_ ya podía sentir el aroma a sándalo de ese alguien… la respiración de esa persona estaba cerca, no aguantó más y decidió darse la vuelta, y ahí estaba, Shion, mirándolo con sus ojos lilas, esos ojos le podían y mucho a Mu. El caballero de Aries se quedó mudo, se sonrojó:

¡Maestro!

Estabas muy pensante ¿no, Mu?

S-si, perdóneme — se arrodilló ante Shion

Mu… ¿qué te dije el otro día?

Es verdad, pero me es inevitable el ser reverente con usted — Mu no quería que Shion le viera el rostro

Mu… — Shion se arrodilla y lo toma por el mentón (¡por segunda vez!), alza el rostro de Mu, el chico tenía sus mejillas rosadas, y sus ojos con un brillo increíble. El pulso del corazón de Shion empezó a acelerarse, era la primera vez en que la mirada de Mu lo capturaba, sus ojos verdes le podían también. Su niñito pequeño, que no pudo verlo crecer como el lo deseaba, en ese mismo momento, Shion empezaba a mirarlo con otros ojos. Sintió temor, pero ese rostro angelical de Mu lo compraba

Perdóneme… — se excusó el chico, y miró a un costado

Mirame… quiero mirarte una vez más a los ojos — era como algo adictivo para Shion, Mu lo miró con toda esa furia que llevaba dentro, no de bronca contra el patriarca, sino por no poder perdonarse debido a sus nuevos sentimientos o por lo menos esos indicios raros. Su maestro se quedó estupefacto mirándolo a los ojos, eso, el tocar su rostro suavecito, Mu era un angelito, era hermoso—vos, muchachito… cómo has crecido... ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza el día que volví como espectro de Hades?

Bueno… yo… me decepcioné mucho al principio, igualmente… quedé impresionado…

¿por qué, pequeño Mu? — Shion lo seguía tomando del mentón

Usted… volvió tan… j-joven… — listo… Mu quería que lo tragase la tierra

¿porqué estás tan nervioso, Mu? — la mirada de Shion le sugería al pobre chico tantas cosas… sus rostros estaban muy cerca, demasiado casi. Mu se estaba por desmayar de la emoción — seguís siendo igual de inocente que siempre

Y-yo… no entiendo… no entiendo nada… — se escucharon pasos a lo lejos — alguien viene su excelentísima — Mu se puso de pie

¡Mu! Chabón, ya nos vamos — eran Aldebarán y Aioria

Debo irme, su Santidad

Nos vemos, pequeño Mu… — las miradas eran de lo más raras

Los muchachitos iban caminando hacia la camioneta, Aioria y Aldebarán lo miraban a Mu, que iba tan callado, tan, tan sonrojado, no decía nada.

¿qué pasó, Mu? — dijo Aldebarán

Nada… ¿por?

¿pasó algo con su Santidad? — preguntó Aioria

No… ¿por qué tendría que pasar algo?

Pasa que estás hiper colorado, chabón — le dijo Aldebarán guiñándole el ojo

Debe ser el sol… siempre tan mal pensado vos… — y se adelantó hacia la camioneta dejándolos a los otros solos

… Mu, con su silencio elegante me quiere esconder algo — dijo Aioria pensante

¿vos decís, leoncito?

Si… totalmente, la cara de Mu, esa cara, te juro que nunca en mi perra vida vi. Me preocupa, pero no es una cara que muestre alguna gravedad en el asunto.

Habría que averiguar.

Madison había abierto los ojos, era tardísimo, las 3 de la tarde ¿le parecía bien levantarse a semejante hora? No la perturbó en lo más mínimo, había logrado terminar con su informe, para las 6 de la tarde tendría que ir hasta la universidad a llevarlo. Había valido la pena pasarse toda la noche haciéndolo.

Los caballeros regresaron a la mansión a dormir un poco, aunque ya estaba oscuro, todos estaban cansados, así que ni les importó si cenaban o no.

Aioria estaba sentado en su cama pensando, porque aquella escena de Mu con Shion no era tan común, aún así no quería levantar sospechas de sus dudas, por ello no se lo dijo a Aioros. Tenía que interrogar a Mu como sea, pero esa noche no era la noche, porque estaba totalmente cansado.

Shaka se puso a meditar en el jardín, que solamente tenía por melodía el sonido de las luciérnagas, el viento que estaba hermoso, ese aroma dulce, la luz de la luna, porque todavía no se habían encendido las luces de las veredas.

Kanon… ¿venís a perturbar mi paz?

Uh, Shaka, te pasaste toda la tarde meditando y ¿querés seguir todavía?

A ver, Kanon… ¿qué pasa?

Pasa que… — se sienta en el césped — conocí… a…

¿al cosmo ese que te perturbaba?

¡si, si! — dijo con ojos brillosos

Y bien… ¿qué pasó?

¡es una mujer, Shaka! ¡es mina!

¿y qué hay con eso?

No puede ser que un cosmo débil, femenino me haya calado el alma durante semanas…

¿es linda por lo menos?

Es una muñeca, Shaka… y me pidió para que la entrenara

¿y vos…?

Yo le dije que no

¿sos loco vos?

No soy el indicado, Shaka…

1 Timbero: se dice de aquella persona que es jugadora. (muy jugadora)


	11. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12****: Maestría en orgullo**

¿cómo que no? — dijo Shaka abriendo despacito sus ojos

No sé que me pasó que lo rechacé… listo, ya fue

Estoy seguro que Dohko no te habrá dicho _"ya fue"_

…no…

Listo… hacele caso, por algo te dijo lo que te dijo

A ver… ¿y qué me dijo? — dijo Kanon guiñando el ojo a ver qué respondía el rubio

Ah ni idea, pero me imagino que fue con respecto a ese tema, y además aprovechó el momento justo para rajarme de ahí.

Nadie tuvo la culpa de que los demás chabones hayan querido apostar algo que es importante para vos…

Si… la culpa la tiene el azar

No empecés, Shaka.

¿y bien?

¿y bien qué?

¿qué vas a hacer?

No sé…

Te lo repito una vez más… no seas tonto, pensalo. Las personas aparecen por algo en la vida. — se levanta del césped y entra a la mansión

¡Shaka! ¡esperá! — Kanon se quedó solo en el jardín, pero era cierto. Ya no podía estar así dando tantas vueltas, quedando solo igualmente habló — ¿qué es lo que tanto te cuesta, Kanon de Géminis? Sé que es mi orgullo, la coraza que siempre me mantuvo de pié, no puedo reducir mi orgullo…

…son cosas de la vida, Kanon — una voz suavecita se escuchó, era Saori

Señorita Saori — dijo Kanon sorprendido

Sé que no soy quien para hablarte sobre cuestiones de la vida, vos sabrás mucho más que yo…pero, vos mismo sabés que ablandando un poco se consiguen las cosas de otra manera… me lo demostraste el día que volviste al Santuario

…es verdad…

…cuando te arrodillaste y me pediste una nueva oportunidad… ¿cuánto tiempo te costó hacerlo?

No mucho

En este caso, creería que es lo mismo, y es una situación menos delicada… si vos demostrás que a veces ese orgullo se puede opacar un poco, quizás tengas resultados que no te esperás y pueden ser muy buenos.

Kanon se había quedado con la boca abierta, Saori tenía razón. Cuando él volvió al Santuario, pidió perdón de sus pecados pasados, redujo su ego hasta lo más bajo y se postró ante Atenea, y luego lo mismo pasó con Milo, entonces ¿porqué no podía retractarse con una simple mortal? Quizás porque él sabía que no tenía nada de simple, sino que había una lucecita interna que ésta chica tenía en su alma, y eso era lo que más curiosidad le provocaba. Fue hacia el living de la mansión y miró la hora, eran las 8 de la noche, era un buen horario para volver a salir a caminar y clarificar las cosas. De esa manera salió a caminar, la brisa era hermosa, ahora terminaba de entender porqué Shaka meditaba todas las noches, aunque eso lo cansaba un poquito, caminó cuatro cuadras más, y empezó a escuchar el ruido de una hamaca, alguien se estaba hamacando a esas horas de la noche, se acercó al parquecito a curiosear, era una chica, una larga cabellera negra iba al compás del viento, de pronto volvió a sentir ese aroma dulce en el viento, algo que lo hacía mirar como estúpido a aquella escena de la chica hamacándose, en un momento percibió que esa chica tenía un cosmo muy particular que lo hacía fuerte. En la hamaca de al lado habían unos libros y apuntes, donde Kanon pudo leer de lejos que decía algo con referencia a _periodismo_, no tuvo más dudas:

¿Madison? — preguntó un poco tímido, la chica detuvo su columpio, pero siguió dando la espalda

¿Kanon? — Kanon quizás no podía ver el rostro de felicidad que tenía la joven, pero era terriblemente evidente, el geminiano caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con ella — ¿qué andás haciendo por acá?

Camino, me gusta caminar — y le esboza una sonrisa — ¿vos? Bah, ni te lo pregunto, te gusta hamacarte — Madison rió

No siempre, solamente cuando quiero pensar, me encanta sentir la inmensidad de la vida mientras me hamaco — ella sonríe también, hubo un pequeño silencio, donde se miraban a los ojos, no había mucho para decir… hasta que Kanon tomó valor y se acercó cara a cara a Madison

Quiero saber una cosa, quiero que me des una razón para que te entrene

Ya fue, Kanon. Dejá no más, no importa. No es bueno entrenar a alguien si uno no quiere…

No es que yo no quiera — hizo una breve pausa — es que no sé las razones que a vos te llevan a pedírmelo, aunque me hayas dicho de que soy diferente, quiero que seas más específica…

Yo… — y mira hacia sus apuntes, Kanon hizo lo mismo, pero se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaban los libros que había visto a primera vista sino que había como un estuche grande — abrí ese pequeño maletín — Kanon hizo caso y cuando lo abrió encontró un florete

¿hacés esgrimas? — preguntó impresionado

Si… soy una de las más avanzadas en mi club

Ahora entiendo todo… ¿quiere decir que vos querés perfeccionarte?

Eso es lo primero, lo segundo es que siento que tengo como una llama interna… a eso que ustedes llaman _cosmo_ — Kanon se sorprendió demasiado y ahora terminaba de comprender a la chica

…si vos sentís eso, es porque tendrás escondido un cosmo maravilloso — Madison se puso colorada — y cosmos escondidos hay que hacerlos arder, hasta llegar al octavo sentido

¡¿octavo sentido?

Bueno, vos quizás que querés perfeccionarte por el esgrimas solo necesites el séptimo…

Quiero que me expliques bien eso…

…mañana te lo voy a explicar… porque… mañana comienza tu entrenamiento

¿enserio? ¿no me estás gastando? — dijo feliz la chica con ojos brillosos

Es enserio, Madison…

¡ay! ¡gracias, Kanon! — y se levantó de la hamaca y se abalanzó sobre el gemelo menor para abrazarlo. Kanon sentía el perfume de la chica, quería embriagarse con el aroma dulce de esa chica, no sabía por qué. Madison se incorporó y paró de abrazarlo — uy… perdón, me dejé llevar por la emoción… pero… ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! — y empezaba a juntar sus manitos y festejaba. Kanon estaba feliz de poder haber hecho feliz a alguien, pero en un momento otra frase suplantó a esa tan tierna —_aunque tengo miles de maneras para hacerte feliz…—_ no pudo creer esa frase que se le pasó por la cabeza y reacomodó sus pensamientos.

Todo estaba arreglado, al día siguiente iba a ser el primer día de entrenamiento. Pueden imaginársela a Madison lo feliz que había llegado a su casa, se tiró en su cama y pataleaba de la felicidad, más que nada recordando lo que había pasado hace instantes nada más : Kanon la había acompañado hasta su casa y ella (por fin) le había dado un beso en la mejilla, el también hizo lo mismo. Rebozaba de felicidad, fue hasta su escritorio y prendió su laptop y le dejó dicho a una de sus mejores amigas _"atendé el teléfono porque ya te llamo"_, así tomó el teléfono y marcó el número…:

¡Charmian! Amiga, no sabés todo lo que tengo para contarte

Mady ¿y? al final… ¿qué pasó?

Me dijo que me va a entrenar, empezaremos mañana

Me alegro por vos, amiga. Ahora queda en vos demostrar de lo que sos capaz…

Espero que esa sensación que siempre tuve sea cierta…

Kanon volvió feliz a la mansión, quería sonreír a más no poder pero tampoco podía ser tan obvio. Igualmente estaba un poco confundido por ese torbellino de sentimientos que había tenido cuando Madison lo abrazó.

Bueno-bueno, mansión llamando a gemelo 2, cambio, kjjj — le dijo Mephisto

Eh… uy… perdón, estaba en otra.

Si, nos dimos cuenta, Kanon — dijo Saori riendo — bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo ganas de cenar ¿vamos al comedor?

¡vamos! — dijeron Mephisto, Shura y Aldebarán

Durante la cena, todos muy conversando como siempre y en esa oportunidad, Kanon estaba sentado al lado de Saori:

S-saori, mañana… va a venir… — se puso colorado

¿tu aprendiz? — dijo muy contenta

…s-si…

No hay drama, Kanon. Sabés que tenés el gimnasio a tu disposición para entrenar allí, vos andá a los lugares que creas más convenientes.

Muchas gracias, Atenea

No me lo agradezcas, sé que te va a hacer bien andar de profesor — rieron los dos

Esa noche, nadie podía dormir en la mansión, claro, habían dormido lo que restaba de la tarde y entonces era obvio que a la noche iban a estar despiertos.

De esa manera Aioria aprovechó para ir a la habitación de Mu, se moría de la intriga, dijo que no iba a preguntarle nada esa noche pero no se aguantaba la curiosidad, era terrible. Da unos golpecitos a la puerta y una serena voz responde _adelante_, Aioria entra en la habitación y se encuentra con un Mu muy tirado en la cama, mirando al techo, estaba haciendo levitar un lápiz…

Mucito…

¿pasa algo, Aioria? — seguía mirando al lapicito

Eeh, mirá… tengo unas dudas… ¿podrías dejar en paz al lápiz, por favor?

Hablá…

Hoy… vi algo que me dejó confundido…

¿hay fantasmas en la casa de Leo?

No quieras evadirme, Mu.

No te entiendo

¿a vos te pasa algo con el Patriarca?

¿qué? — Mu se quedó morado

Si… tuviste suerte de que Aldebarán no te haya visto, pero yo sí te vi, cuando su Santidad te tenía ahí, como a punto de besarte

¿vos estás loco?

No… — sonrió Aioria con su cara de galán — yo vi muy bien eso, Mu…

Pensá lo que quieras… Aioria

Lo estoy haciendo, Mu. O sea… no quiero meterme en tu vida, yo te aprecio mucho, chabón, pero quiero que me expliques qué es lo que se traen ustedes dos

Yo sé que vos no sos chismoso pero… lo único que puedo decirte es que no entiendo a su Santidad…

¿qué?

Él me avanza, yo no hago nada… él está acechándome

Pero a vos te gusta eso ¿no, Mucito?

No sé… esto es lo que yo me pregunto.

… no puedo creer que Shion guste de vos… no, no me lo explico…

Yo tampoco, pero eso me da a entender… y lo peor es que, cuando volvió como espectro yo…

¿te gustó?

Yo no dije eso, me impresionó

O sea te gustó

No, Aioria — Mu perdía la paciencia

Pero si se te nota en la cara, chabón, estás re colorado, ¿y aún así me querés negar de que te gusta?

¡no sé que me pasa, Aioria! ¡cortala! Te pido por favor que te vayas… no quiero enojarme con vos… pero… — Mu estaba por llorar

Perdoname, Mucito… no quiero ser metido, pero me preocupás, de saber que él te roba esa tranquilidad que siempre tenés me descoloca un poco porque nunca te vi así.

Está bien… pero ahora andate… gracias por preocuparte… — estaba a punto de quebrarse. Aioria salió de la habitación tres veces más preocupado por Mu.


	12. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**** Más allá de los sentidos hay otra que trasciende**

Aioria cerró la puerta y se fue preocupadísimo, Mu quedó en su cuarto, llorando, no lo podría creer, Aioria ya se había dado cuenta, y aunque sabía que el caballero de Leo era un tipo confiable ya sintió miles de patadas en su estómago. El recuerdo de Shion lo podía pero tenía que controlarlo. Pensó una manera más sublimante que lo pudiera distraer por un tiempo, pero pensando y pensando era imposible. Tenía que clarificarlo todo, decidió no ir más al Santuario, por nada ni nadie, aún si Atenea se lo pedía, vería cómo haría para esquivar esas situaciones.

Aioria pensaba en el rostro de Mu, no era el mismo de siempre, le daba un poco de bronca saber que Shion podía estar acosándolo, pero no notaba en Mu un temor, sino más bien una nostalgia amorosa, se dio cuenta de que Mu, aunque lo negase, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Shion, y que quizás Shion también, pero no podía mostrar sus sentimientos porque Saori pondría el grito en el cielo, realmente no sabía esa última suposición porque Saori era un poco permisiva.

Afrodita estaba en su cuarto muy organizando su closet, él sí que había logrado adaptarse rápidamente a la vida normal, tenía toda la habitación ordenada, él era quien daba la armonía a ese sector. De pronto, alguien toca la puerta, era Aioria, quien se sentó en la cómoda del caballero de Piscis:

Aioria ¡qué sorpresa! — mira la cara de apenado del leonino — ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué esa carita?

Tengo una duda… y creo que vos sos el único que podría responderme eso… — decía mientras tocaba una de las rosas que estaba en el florero de la cómoda

A ver… depende — le pega una palmada en la mano — no juegues con las rosas…

¿a vos te gustan las mujeres?

¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Quiero que seas sincero conmigo

…eh bueno, mirá… me gustan, tienen más talento que yo — pone cara de celoso — pero… nuestro bando no se queda atrás

¿jugás para los dos equipos? — pone cara de shock— yo lo sabía… entonces… respondeme algo… ¿cómo se puede hacer un acercamiento entre dos tipos que al parecer se quieren?

No sabía que te cambiaste de equipo — dijo Afrodita riendo pervertidamente

No, boludo, ni en pedo… necesito saber eso si o si… tengo que ayudar a alguien, aunque no me vaya mucho la idea…

¿a quien?

No importa… sólo quiero que me aconsejes, por favor, Afrodita…además acordate que vos y mi hermano me tienen que pagar la laptop que me gané en la apuesta, no te pensés que me olvido.

Aioria quería saber qué mierda podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Mu, y de esa manera tomó a Afrodita como exponente y consejero, aunque Afrodita era mucho más frontal a comparación de Mu, que era totalmente inocente y elegante. Él siempre había visto como las chicas de la región del Santuario estaban locas con Mu, por ser siempre educado, caballeroso, lindo, carita de ángel, no podía creer que se había enganchado con Shion, pero tampoco podía separarlos, tenía que ayudar a su amigo para que aclare las cosas y no parezca una niña enamorada, tenía que convertirlo en el caballero de Aries que era.

¡¿QUÉ? — Saga se sentó en la cama…

Si… te juro que no lo puedo creer… una mina, encima…

¿cómo se llama?

Madison… es, te juro, es tan misteriosa… pero me interesa

Bueno… metele para adelante, hermanito… pero… ¿te gusta?

Es linda, pero… no voy a engancharme sentimentalmente con alguien a quien debo entrenar

¿qué tiene?

¿cómo que _qué tiene_? — preguntó el gemelo menor molesto

Kanon… tenés derecho a ser feliz con otra persona… además ahora tenés una vida normal

Pero… si somos caballeros de Atenea… ¿no tenemos que tener una vida casta por sobre todas las cosas?

Eso es un mito, Kanon, no es cierto. En ningún archivo decía eso, te lo digo yo que alguna vez fui patriarca, aunque sea por trampa — empezaron a reír

Al día siguiente, a las 8 de la mañana, Madison había llegado a la mansión. Estaba muy sport, llevaba con ella su florete. Kanon la recibió con una sonrisa, estaba muy lindo, vestido de color azul, trató de esconder los nervios inexplicables que sentía al saber que tenía que entrenar a la chica.

Kanon le hizo un recorrido por todo el gran gimnasio, Madison estaba estupefacta con semejantes instalaciones, tenía todo para entrenar. Después de eso, Kanon y Madison fueron al jardín y se sentaron en el césped:

Ayer te dije que te tenía que explicar unas cuantas cosas, Madison — dijo Kanon tranquilamente mirando al cielo, que estaba hermoso

Si… me dijiste sobre los sentidos…quiero saber… ¿qué es el séptimo sentido? ¿y el octavo?

Primero… tenés que saber lo que es el cosmo… si no sabés eso, no podés saber lo que es lo otro, ni vas a poder entrenar como uno manda…— miró a Madison, esta se quedó un poco sonrosada. Kanon tomó sus manos y le dijo — todos tenemos una energía vital que es ilimitada, pero a veces uno no sabe aprovecharla, quizás cuando uno está en apuros sentimentales u otros aprietos recién quizás lo podemos dejar fluir, eso es el cosmo, si sabés muy bien cómo es vas a poder utilizarlo bien — Kanon seguía tomándola de las manos y Madison lo miraba a los ojos — con respecto a el séptimo y octavo sentido, tenés que saber que tenemos los cinco sentidos ¿verdad? — la chica asintió con la cabeza — bien, luego tenemos un sexto que es la intuición — Madison volvió a asentir con la cabeza y apretó las manos de Kanon — ahora, el séptimo sentido va muy ligado al cosmo, está muy oculto, consta en agudizar y elevar los otros seis a su máximo nivel y te permite encender el cosmos interior hasta el infinito — Madison puso cara de confundida — es decir, el que controla el séptimo sentido tiene el control de sus poderes y habilidades, y hasta se puede combatir a la velocidad de la luz. — Kanon sonrió y suspiró — el octavo sentido, es algo un poquito más abstracto y complicado, es el Arayashiki, lo que te permite ser como un dios — Madison abría grande sus ojos celestes — podés andar por otros reinos y dimensiones sin pertenecer a ellas y sujetarse a sus reglas… bien creo que eso es todo lo que te tenía que decir

Wow, es… es increíble…

Pero lo que quiero es que entiendas bien eso, Madison. De no ser así no puedo entrenarte, pero ya te dije que no es necesario que desarrolles esos sentidos…

YO QUIERO… — dijo la chica decidida

¿y qué ganarías con tenerlos desarrollados? ¿pensás hacer trampa en los duelos de esgrimas?

No sería trampa, porque yo no tengo la culpa de que los otros no lo sepan desarrollar…

…en eso tenés razón, pero…

Por favor, Kanon…

Bu-bueno, está bien… pero vamos a ir paso a paso ¿si?

Te lo prometo.

Ah… se me olvidaba decirte una cosa… algo que aprendí hace muy poco… — vuelve a tomar las manos de la joven— uno puede desarrollar todo lo que uno quiera… pero, más allá de los sentidos, hay una sola cosa que trasciende

¿qué es?

…es el amor, Madison… — Madison se quedó roja como un tomate — y no solo en el combate sino en la vida, cuando un ser querido muere, lo que queda acá aparte del recuerdo es el amor que nos tenía. Creo que uno no tiene que sentirse superior por desarrollar sus sentidos si no puede hacer trascender su amor…

K-kanon… — alguien interrumpió esa conversación…

Kanon, no sabía que andabas muy de galán — era Milo quien salía al jardín muy mostrando su torso (pueden imaginarse la cara de Madison al verlo y la de Kanon al ver la cara de tonta que tenía la chica)

Milo… no seas maleducado y ponete algo… — Milo se pone su remera que traía en la mano

Uy… perdón… ¿y bien? ¿no me la pensás presentar? — dijo el sexy escorpiano arqueando una ceja

Por supuesto, ella es Madison, es mi aprendiz, Madison, el es Milo, uno de mis compañeros…

Encantada — dijo Madison con un brillo en los ojos

No, por favor, yo estoy encantado de conocerte — Milo tomó la mano de Madison y suavemente posó sus labios sobre ella (Madison se quería morir)

¿vos también sos caballero?

Ay, veo que estás muy bien informada, linda. Si… yo soy Milo de Escorpio.

Wow…

Milo, ¿qué anda pasando? — preguntó Kanon al borde del enojo — porque ando explicando cosas importantes…

Ah si… mirá, ahí tu hermano dijo que después lo ayudes a encontrar un mapa, no sé ahí que se le había perdido…

Bien…decile que en cuanto termine voy para allá

Dale — mira a Madison — un gusto conocerte, niña, espero verte más de seguido, Kanon es un master, te va a entrenar muy bien — y se fue para la mansión

¿tenés un hermano?

Si… tengo un hermano gemelo

¿gemelo? — Kanon asintió con la cabeza — ¿cómo se llama?

Saga… es mayor que yo, él nació primero…

Me lo tenés que presentar algún día…

Después si andá por acá te lo presento…

Pero… vos sos caballero ¿verdad? Sos Kanon de Géminis

Si…

¿tu hermano también es caballero?

Si…

¡pero si nacieron el mismo día! ¿entonces él es…?

…Saga de Géminis…

Pero la armadura es una sola ¿no?

Si…

¿pero cómo hacen entonces para tenerla?... es decir… ¿cómo pueden haber dos caballeros para una armadura?

Es una larga historia, Madison, igualmente, Saga tuvo primero esa armadura, después pasaron unas cosas y… tuve que reemplazarlo… te prometo que algún día te voy a contar todo…


	13. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**** "Las personas sentimentales son un estorbo"… esa frase puede costar caro…**

El primer día de entrenamiento había pasado. Saga no había pasado en ningún momento por el jardín ni por el gimnasio, se ve que estaba muy buscando su mapita, vaya uno a saber para qué quería eso.

Para Madison era todo nuevo, por más que tenía una idea leve de lo que era el aura, el cosmo, el ken… todo lo que le había dicho Kanon era sorprendente, y eso más la entusiasmaba. Esa noche no pudo dormir, estaba muy concentrada en querer saber bien las cosas del cosmo, trataba de concentrarse pero siempre se le venía a la mente la imagen de su entrenador.

—_la vi por la ventana— _pensó Shaka mientras se acostaba para dormir, Afrodita seguía ahí ultimando los detalles aromáticos de su closet recién organizado. Lo miró a Shaka y le hizo una seña de que su cabello estaba muy enredado, al parecer Afrodita sabía que Shaka tenía sus momentos para meditar, pero para el piscis eran demasiados momentos, le hizo otra seña para que el rubio se sentara frente a la cómoda, y Afrodita empezó a peinarle el cabello largo que tenía. _—Afrodita, a pesar de su cuota de egocentrismo, es buenito, siempre se preocupa porque esté bien—_ el caballero de piscis no hablaba, lo miraba y lo entendía de a ratos, mientras seguía cepillando el cabello de Shaka _—…ella tiene un cosmo prometedor, pero por algo presiento de que Kanon la va a entrenar como para ser un caballero, y quizás sea nada más que por la costumbre y nada más de eso… —_ se vuelve a sentar bien en la butaca de la cómoda y Afrodita lo sigue peinando _— ¿cómo se habrá percatado de Kanon?... ¡qué raro! ¿y porqué no de Saga?... son cosas que nunca van a tener explicación alguna, por más que quiera llegar al fondo de la cuestión—_

¿te pasa algo, Afrodita?

No… ¿por?... sólo te estoy peinando porque tenés tu cabello hermoso un desastre…

Pero… ¿te sentís bien?

Si… aunque… un poco preocupado…

¿qué pasó?

Hoy… vino Aioria a preguntarme un par de cosas que no terminé de entender… parece que alguien está con problemas sentimentales en esta casa y no lo quiere decir…

Quizás sea él, chabón… no te tenés que preocupar tanto…

¿y vos?

¿yo?

Si… estás más pensante que de costumbre…

Si… pasa que, ¿te enteraste de que Kanon tiene un aprendiz?

Eso escuché hoy por los pasillos, escuché de las chicas de servicio... fijate cómo corre el chisme… y yo ni siquiera la vi… pero… ¿qué pasa con eso?

Esa chica… yo la vi desde la ventana… y… se están por venir cosas muy impresionantes…

¡ay! Shaka… no digas esas cosas que sacás mi paz…

Es la verdad, Dita… yo en eso no te voy a mentir… esta es la oportunidad de Kanon de demostrar cosas que nunca vimos, y la gran prueba va a ser esa chica…

¿cómo se llama?

Madison… Madison Sheffield según se dice…

No-no es de acá… por lo que escucho de ese apellido

No… es de descendencia inglesa… pero eso sería lo de menos

qué raro que Saga no sea su entrenador

ella pidió por Kanon…

más raro todavía

La primera semana de entrenamiento había pasado. En esa primer semana, Kanon había enseñado a Madison a comprender la composición de las cosas, todo estaba constituido por átomos, de esa manera, sorprendentemente, Madison lograba romper piedras con su florete, en él concentraba toda la fuerza, al final de la semana ya podía hacerlo también con sus puños. Kanon pretendía que la chica alcanzara una buena velocidad, y aprovechó también la flexibilidad de su cuerpo para poder desenvolverse en todo lo que fuera combate, tenía muchos reflejos, eso facilitaba el aprendizaje de la joven. Para la semana siguiente, el gemelo menor tenía pensado tomar el cosmo como punto principal, después de haberle explicado bien el tema de los sentidos, pensaba que ya era hora de hacer que el cosmo de Madison se eleve.

En esa primera semana de entrenamiento, los caballeros conocieron a la chica. Todos quedaron encantados con ella, por una extraña razón, esa semana, Saga tuvo que hacer un viaje para el Santuario (era por eso que Saga buscaba el mapa), Shion lo había llamado para hacer una búsqueda, aunque él había pedido por Mu y no por Saga, pero como el lemuriano puso cualquier excusa, a Saori no le quedó otra que derivar a Saga. Por esa razón, Madison no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer todavía al hermano gemelo de Kanon, cosa que la intrigaba un poquito, porque los muchachos le hablaban mucho de él también.

Después de observar algunos entrenamientos en esa semana, Shaka, quien era quizás el más interesado en la labor de Kanon como entrenador, se dio cuenta de que el cosmo de la chica, era realmente punzante, terminaba de comprender al pobre de Kanon que había pasado como más de una semana así de intimidado. Así como el cosmo de Kanon era insoportable, el de esta chica también lo era, intimidante, penetrable. El caballero de virgo tenía que comentárselo a la diosa Atenea, y si era pronto, mejor.

La segunda semana de entrenamiento había empezado, Kanon tenía que enseñar a Madison a sacarle provecho a su cosmo, y estaba dispuesto a lograrlo. De lo que nunca se daban cuenta era que Shaka siempre los estaba vigilando, era como que siempre hacía un seguimiento de todo ese entrenamiento, pero esta vez no estaba sólo, Saori lo acompañaba.

La aprendiza de Kanon trataba de concentrarse lo máximo posible, con el paso de la primera semana de entrenamiento, el pudor que tenía hacia ahora su entrenador se había ido, no le importaba si se caía, no le importaba si hacía estupideces, porque allí estaría Kanon para ayudarla, corregirla, y enderezarla. Cerraba sus ojos, hacía ese mismo ejercicio que el gemelo menor había puesto en práctica un tiempo atrás para poder atrapar a la joven con sus energías. Se había pasado noches enteras leyendo libros, meditando, no tenía que fallar esta vez, después de haber pasado diez minutos de estar de esa manera, inmóvil, sin abrir sus ojos claros, sin emitir sonido alguno, y con su entrenador mirándola a ver que pasaba, después de haber sentido todos los sonidos, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, incluso otras dos presencias (que sabía que la estaban contemplando a una corta distancia, aunque se hizo la tonta), empezó a sentir el latido de su corazón, y en un momento, en una milésima de segundo, pudo escuchar la respiración de Kanon, eso era increíble. Apretó sus puños, frunció un poco el ceño, y una pequeña ventisca empezaba a rodearla —_ dale Madison —_ se decía a sí misma _— yo sé que podés… sólo un poquito más… tranquila— _ esa ventisca se prolongaba mas y más… _— Kanon está a tu lado… — _ un aura de color cielo se empezaba a visualizar, Kanon estaba impresionado, Madison lo había conseguido. La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos, y pudo ver ese aura, no lo podía creer, miró a Kanon, se sonrojó un poco, sonrió y le dijo _— lo logré…—_.

su cosmo, es hermoso — dijo Saori impresionada pero feliz

yo se lo había dicho, Atenea — dijo Shaka tranquilamente mirando por la ventana

estoy contenta por Kanon, en poco tiempo pudo entrenar y conseguir que esta chica alcance a descubrir su cosmo…

yo tengo una leve impresión, señorita… — dijo Shaka abriendo sus ojos — Kanon la está entrenando como si…

si… como si fuera un caballero dorado en potencia…

Después de haber terminado el entrenamiento del día, Kanon y Madison fueron a la cocina a buscar algo frío para tomar. La sonrisa en el rostro de Madison era muy evidente, estaba feliz, y todo gracias a Kanon. Los dos estaban muy charlando en el desayunador, hasta que se escuchan corridas en el living-room:

¡LLEGUÉ YOOOO! — era Seiya quien apareció como payaso por la puerta de la cocina… Kanon empezó a reír

¡ay, Seiya! Siempre haciendo escándalo vos… — dijo Shun mientras entraba a la cocina también — hola Kanon… ¿cómo va?

Seiya, Shun… me alegra verlos — dijo sonriendo

Ah bueno… — dijo Seiya y miró a Madison — vos debés ser de la que me estuvo contando Aldebarán

¿ah? — la chica no sabía qué responderle

Seiya… te voy a pedir que no seas como Milo que se abalanza sobre la primer dama que ve… — dijo Kanon arqueando una ceja

Yo a vos te conozco — dijo Madison agudizando la mirada

¿eh? — ahora era Seiya el que no sabía qué decir

Vos… vos sos el del Torneo Galáctico ¿verdad? Vos sos Pegaso

¿sabés quién soy?

Obvio que sí… cualquiera sabe quien sos vos, si apareciste por la tele… — dijo la chica y empezó a reír, mira a Kanon — no sé si los muchachos te contaron de que él y su amigo — dijo apuntando a Shun que se quedó tonto — aparecieron por la televisión combatiendo por la armadura de Sagitario.

¿enserio? — Kanon no sabía nada al respecto

¿no sabías?— preguntó la chica

No…

¿y en dónde estabas en ese momento?

Ehh... bueno... yo … — se calló

Bueno no importa — dijo Madison, y miró a Seiya y a Shun — yo me llamo Madison, un honor conocerlos — y estrechó manos con los chicos

Wow ¡que buena onda! — dijo Seiya alegre — ¿y qué onda Kanon? ¿es exigente con su entrenamiento? — preguntó con mirada cómplice y Kanon se quedó colorado

…no… — Kanon se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta de la chica — es un muy buen entrenador, además me tiene paciencia, que es lo fundamental.

¡ay! No sabés — para eso Shun se había ido al living para charlar un rato con los otros chicos y Seiya se sentó junto con estos dos — vos tenías que ver la primera vez que lo vimos cara a cara a Kanon — Madison arqueó una ceja y sonrió — un master, te juro, encima nos salvó de una muy fea. Jajaja, encima nos había dicho "¿y quién les dijo que yo me alié con ustedes?" — Seiya rió y Madison un poquito — te juro, así todo re frío, y después nos pegó, y Shun estaba que se moría de miedo, y el muy forro1 nos dijo _"las personas sentimentales son un estorbo"_ — Seiya seguía riéndose, y a Madison se le congeló la sangre— ¡no! Te juro que ese momento fue, wow, Kanon, memorable. Pero qué puedo decir, sos un héroe chabón.

Después de eso Seiya siguió hablando con los chicos, pero no se dio cuenta de que esa frase de Kanon perforó un poco el corazón de la chica. A Madison se le cayó el ídolo que tenía de Kanon, no lo podía creer, que él, ÉL, quien le había dicho que si hay algo que trasciende es el amor, les haya dicho a los caballeros de bronce que las personas sentimentales son un estorbo. No lo podía creer, ¿quería decir que él solamente le dijo eso porque era mujer? ¿O por simple chamullo? ¿Para hacerse el galán? ¿O simplemente para dar una apariencia más de sensibilidad? Ella entendía que los caballeros lo admiren tanto, porque ese era su espíritu masculino, pero ¿y ella?

Luego de dos horas, Kanon acompañó a Madison hasta su casa. Ella hablaba poco, y él estaba un poco preocupado, porque de pasar a estar totalmente feliz por haber encendido su cosmo pasó a tener una cara de angustiada… en la puerta de la casa de la chica:

…Kanon…

…decime… — el gemelo menor podía ver en los ojos de la chica esa angustia

Eso que dijo Seiya hoy cuando estábamos charlando ¿es cierto?

Hoy Seiya dijo tantas cosas que no me acuerdo cual es puntualmente

Lo de las personas sentimentales…

E-este… — Kanon bajó un poco la mirada —…si…

…pero…

Madison — Kanon se puso serio y fijó sus ojos en ella — yo te dije que el amor es lo que trasciende ¿no? Bien… pero a la hora del combate la mente tiene que estar en frío, no hay que llorar, no hay que lamentarse, mucha carga sentimental a la hora de pelear contra el enemigo es veneno, es peligroso, y solamente te lleva a la muerte…

Pero… hacés trascender el amor…

No de la manera que realmente ese amor merece ser trascendido — hubo un silencio prolongado, Madison no podía creer lo que escuchaba de Kanon, y éste a la vez se puso serio, pero sabía que si Madison se aferraba al sentimentalismo en un combate, la harían trizas, él no se daba cuenta de que él ya lo había conseguido y sin haber combatido contra ella…

Forro: 1. s. Preservativo. 2. s. Persona que hace cosas desagradables. 3. (poco usual) adj. Trato amistoso. (en este caso es la acepción 2)

1 Forro: 1. s. Preservativo. 2. s. Persona que hace cosas desagradables. 3. (poco usual) adj. Trato amistoso. (en este caso es la acepción 2)


	14. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:**** Un descubrimiento muy idéntico**

Esa misma noche. La madre de Madison estaba preparando la cena, no escuchaba la música que siempre había en el cuarto de su hija, todo era muy raro, todo muy silencioso. El timbre sonó y ella fue a ver quien podía ser, era Charmian, una de las mejores amigas de Madison, era una chica muy agradable, tranquila, de a ratos tenía sus momentos "eufóricos", una bonita morena, de ojos pardos profundos, delgada, con un cabello lacio muy lindo. Era amiga de Madison desde la secundaria, siempre fueron compañeras de banco, siempre se llevaron

bien, ella era su confidente, y a veces consejera, lo mismo hacía Madison, pero no tantas veces como Charmian con ella.

La madre de Madison se alegró mucho de verla y le dijo que Madison no había salido de la habitación desde que volvió a la casa, le había invitado para que se quede a cenar, la chica aceptó y luego subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de su amiga.

La habitación de Madison siempre se caracterizaba por haber mucho ruido, música, o simplemente escuchar el tipeo continuo de la laptop ya que Madison hacía informes para una revista alternativa de espectáculos y moda, era uno de sus pequeños trabajos que la hacían sentirse muy útil, solía ser traductora de esa revista también, ya que sus padres le habían enseñado inglés a la perfección. Lo último que hacía por su estado físico era ir al club de esgrimas, era un deporte el cual sus padres le pidieron que haga, y ella no puso oposición ya que se sintió atraída por el, convirtiéndose así con el paso de los años en una de las mejores duelistas de su club. Del grupo de amigas de Madison, Charmian era la única que no hacía esa clase de deportes, ella estaba mucho más contenta en la universidad estudiando diseño gráfico, pero era una chica bastante culta y muy pensante, era siempre la que sugería a sus amigas tomar las situaciones con calma, su lema era _"en vez de preocuparte, ocupate"_.

Charmian no quiso golpear la puerta, primero hizo silencio y sintió ese extraño silencio que provenía de la habitación de Madison. Abrió despacio la puerta, el escritorio de su amiga estaba vacío, miró hacia el stereo y no estaba prendido, miró en dirección a la cama y vio a Madison ahí, tirada, mirando al techo fijamente sin parpadear pero con lágrimas derramando constantemente de sus ojos. La amiga de Madison se entristeció tanto al ver a su amiga así, no lo podía creer, ella que siempre era tan alegre ahora estaba como una muñeca sin vida mirando al techo, como si no respirase; como si no quisiera vivir; como congelada… Charmian no quería hablar… no quería hacerla volver de ese transe en el que veía a su amiga pero tenía que saber la razón de lo que le estaba pasando:

M-madison — Charmian se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga — hablame… ¿qué pasó?

…¿qué pasó?... — dijo la chica con voz muy bajita y cortada por el llanto silencioso que hacía, seguía mirando al techo

Mady… — tomó la mano izquierda de su amiga

Él… es… — Madison no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba como en shock — un frío, amiga

No te entiendo, Mady, explicate — Charmian toma a su amiga por los hombros y la sienta en la cama — ¿porqué decís que es un frío? ¿quién?

K-kanon… él… él — la chica lloró devuelta

Madison, no entiendo nada… por el amor de Dios… explicame bien…

Kanon… dijo… que… las personas sentimentales son un estorbo… cuando días atrás me dijo que al amor hay que hacerlo trascender… pero no entiendo qué es lo que piensa…

¿se te cayó un ídolo, verdad?

Si… me… dio bien ahí donde me duele… porque yo…

¿vos te estás enamorando de Kanon?

¡NO! Y menos después de esto…

Pero… a ver, explicame cómo salió todo ese tema…

Madison le contó a su amiga todo lo que había pasado, lo que Seiya les había contado. Y evadiendo toda posibilidad de que Charmian le volviera a preguntar si le gustaba al menos su entrenador lo remarcó con signos de exclamación, mayúsculas y negritas que ella no estaba enganchada con él. Se había prometido a sí misma, si es que había algún amague de querer empezar a amar a Kanon, retener eso y solamente considerarlo como su entrenador y consejero, nada más.

Era la primera vez que Charmian veía a su amiga tan triste y furiosa a la vez, aunque no entendía el porqué… ¿porqué la molestó tanto ese comentario? No quiso aconsejarla más y pensó esperar a que su amiga piense todo en frío.

Kanon se había quedado muy mal por haberse puesto tan serio con su aprendiz, no se podía perdonar el haberle dicho semejante cosa, él sabía que no dijo nada fuera de lugar, pero quizás no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo.

Volvió a la mansión, triste, obviamente, no quiso cenar, se quedó en su habitación, y rompió a llorar _— ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando cuando le dijiste eso, Kanon?—_ mientras golpeaba el colchón de su cama… ya era tarde, se dio cuenta muy tarde de que pudo haber dañado el costado sentimental de Madison, desde la mansión podía sentir el cosmo de la chica, pero lo sentía débil, pero no por ser débil sino por la tristeza, moría por sentirlo de esa manera. Alguien tocó la puerta, era Shaka, quien le había llevado la cena en una bandeja. El caballero de virgo no sabía muy bien porqué Kanon estaba así pero lo sintió muy triste, y eso lo entristecía también. Kanon no paraba de llorar, y para Shaka era la primera vez que veía al hermano de Saga llorar tan desconsoladamente. Primero tranquilizó a Kanon, empezó a hablarle, a decirle que para qué le había dado tantos consejos si no sabría otra vez como manejarse, pero el gemelo menor detuvo su discurso y dijo por lo bajo _— las personas sentimentales son un estorbo—_ Shaka escuchó levemente eso y puso cara de preocupado, y Kanon volvió a llorar y se arrojó a los brazos del virginiano diciéndole _— esa frase me condena para siempre…—_ el rubio abrazó al chico de cabellos azules y le pidió que le contara todo con lujo de detalles.

Después de habérselo contado todo, Shaka le remarcó a Kanon de que Seiya, obviamente no tenía la culpa, Kanon coincidió en ello con su compañero, pero el gran error fue el que Kanon se lo haya confirmado a Madison y después de haber puesto como un gran lema dejar al amor que trascienda. Al final de esa charla, Shaka se dio cuenta de la idea de Kanon con respecto a ello, él no quería darle más importancia a una persona por su cosmo sino por como lo utilizaba y para qué, Kanon… pensó como una persona normal y no como un caballero, pero su pensamiento renovado le jugó en contra con el su pensamiento bélico. Sin dejar de lado también de que Madison tampoco supo comprender el mensaje de su maestro, solamente tomó lo que le importó… pero… se preguntó el virginiano al salir de la habitación de Kanon ¿porqué a Madison le dolió tanto ese comentario…?

estuvo riquísima la cena, señora Sheffield — dijo Charmian al despedirse de los padres de Madison. Siguió a su amiga hasta la puerta

gracias por haberte quedado un rato más, amiga… — dijo Madison sonriendo un poco pero con sus ojos todavía rojos de tanto llorar

quiero que me prometas algo, Madison — se puso seria y Madison puso cara de suspenso —…no quiero que hagas ninguna locura… ¿me escuchaste?

¿qué clase de locuras?

En el estado en el que estás sos capaz de agarrártelo a trompadas a tu maestro… pero… vos sabés que esa no es la solución

No lo pienso hacer… lo único que voy a hacer será anular todo… toda admiración hacia él, me decepcionó…

…no seas obvia…

No… pero… le va a doler… te lo juro, Charmian

Al día siguiente, los caballeros estaban desayunando, el único que faltaba en la mesa era Kanon…

¿qué le pasó a Kanon? — preguntó Aioros

Seguramente se quedó dormido — dijo Camus… — se la pasó haciendo de entrenador que debe estar muerto…

…pero… — dijo Aldebarán — él ayer no cenó… — mira a Shaka — ¿él cenó, Shaka?

Si… comió poquito, pero logré que comiera…

Por eso llegaste tarde a la habitación ¿verdad? — le dijo Afrodita al rubio con cara de rareza…

…después hablamos, Dita — le dijo Shaka en voz baja tomándolo del hombro

…p-pero… — piscis se quedó mudo… y sin la última palabra…

Ahí viene chicos… — dijo Milo. Kanon bajaba las escaleras con una cara de mucha tristeza

Hola chicos… — se sentó, los chicos lo saludaron, se sirvió un poco de café, tomó unas tostadas poniéndoles mermelada de frutilla y empezó a desayunar… los chicos se miraron entre todos

Kanon… ¿te pasa algo? — preguntó Mephisto

No… nada… — seguía desayunando tranquilo

¿seguro? — preguntó Aioria

Segurísimo… todo está bien… ando un poquitito cansado, nada más, no se preocupen, chicos. — terminó de desayunar y se levantó de la mesa — bueno chicos, los dejo… ya debe estar por llegar Madison, y tengo que entrenarla — y se fue. Cuando ya no se oía ningún ruido Milo tomó la palabra

Para mí que está así de bajoneado1 porque Saga no anda por la casa, por eso.

¿vos decís, Milo? — dijo Mu

Si, Mucito, para mí que es eso, porque por otra cosa uno no puede estar así

Ay, Milito, cómo se nota que sos un nene todavía — dijo Shaka y todos quedaron en silencio — de galán tenés todo… pero sos un poco ingenuo todavía — todos se callaron, y Milo se quedó un poco molesto, Afrodita estaba un poco más tranquilo porque Shaka le explicaría después qué era lo que estaba pasando. El rubio tomaba su té y pensaba _— si supieras que Saga no es quien importa ahora… iluso— _

El entrenamiento había empezado. Madison se dirigía menos a Kanon y este se daba cuenta de ello. De a ratos a la chica se le pasaba por la cabeza bajarle todos los dientes de una trompada a su entrenador pero se acordó de dos cosas, primeramente que él podía quebrarle todos los huesos de un solo toque y segundo, lo que le había dicho su amiga Charmian, y tenía que cumplir con lo que le había prometido a su amiga. Sólo por esas dos razones, Madison no hizo nada, y siguió su entrenamiento de lo más normal.

Shaka continuaba haciendo su seguimiento desde la terraza de la mansión, luego llega Saori:

con que acá estabas, Shaka

señorita…

pensaba que estabas en la habitación de Mephisto como siempre para mirar el entrenamiento…

la tarde está hermosa, Saori, y hace mucho que no vengo aquí… — apunta a los dos que estaban abajo — mire eso, la chica va progresando muy bien, no lo puedo creer, en dos semanas logró lo que alguien lograría en dos meses quizás…

hiciste bien en suponer de esta chica Shaka — Saori toma por el hombro al virginiano — llamó Tatsumi hace un rato, dijo que Saga está regresando

¿y? ¿consiguieron algo?

…si… no puedo creer que haya una más… estaba catalogada, pero como nunca fue hallada se la dio por perdida y muchos por un simple mito…

¿Shion hablará?

Creería que sí, pero igualmente Saga nos dará detalles

El entrenamiento había finalizado, Madison y Kanon estaban que no daban más, pero principalmente la jovencita. Empezó a guardar su florete en el pequeño maletín, acomodó todas las cosas en su mochila. Kanon se extrañaba por esa nueva actitud, ya que siempre después de entrenar se iban a tomar algo, o se quedaban charlando un rato y después ella recién armaba sus cosas.

Madison… — Kanon tomó a la chica del brazo suavemente

¿qué pasa? — preguntó ella sin dar mucha importancia

Quiero que hablemos

¿de?

Sobre lo de ayer… yo…

¡ay no! Kanon, todo bien. Enserio… no te hagas drama

Es que hay cosas que te tendría que explicar bien, o decirlas en otro momento… yo…

Te digo que está todo más que bien, Kanon… se ve que los caballeros piensan así y yo no soy quien para juzgar esa actitud tan "varonil" la de ustedes

No quieras rotularlo así… es que… yo… no quise ponerme así de serio con vos ayer

Enserio… está todo bien — se escuchan pisadas un poco veloces sobre el césped

¡Kanon! Volví, hermanito — era Saga, quien había vuelto de su pequeña misión en el Santuario, estaba vestido con su ropa de entrenamiento

¡S-saga! — Kanon abrazó a su hermano — ¿cómo te fue?

Más que bien… oh… — mira a Madison que tenía desde que lo vio a Saga una cara de estupefacta — vos debés ser la alumna de mi hermano, sos Madison ¿no?

S-si…

Bueno… mucho gusto, yo soy el hermano de Kanon, me llamo Saga, realmente estoy muy contento de que seas la aprendiza de mi hermano — y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla — bueno chicos… los dejo, me voy a descansar un ratito, porque llegué hiper cansado del Santuario — lo mira a Kanon — ese Shion es un pesado, no sé como Dohko puede ser su amigo y soportarlo ahora que viven juntos — los gemelos sonrieron

Madison no tuvo palabras para describir lo que sus ojos acababan de ver en ese momento. ¡Eran iguales! Y vio en Saga un poco más de seriedad que en Kanon, pero igualmente le parecía simpático… y hermoso también.

Esa tarde le dijo a Kanon que no hacía falta que él la acompañase hasta su casa, que tenía que ir hasta lo de una amiga a buscar otro apunte. De esa manera ella se fue, pero hasta su casa…

1 Bajoneado: viene de "bajón", de estar triste.


	15. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**** Una nueva actitud, doble encanto.**

—…_esto es una locura, Madison…—_ pensaba mientras se acostaba en su cama. Su corazón latía rápidamente, miraba para todos lados, no era paranoia, eran nervios. Era la segunda vez que llegaba y estaba en silencio mirando al techo. Recordó esa captura en su mente de los hermanos en frente de ella _— eran iguales… muy iguales… — _ se levantó de la cama y prendió el stereo a todo lo que daba, se sentó en su escritorio, y empezó a escribir unos emails que debía responder de la editorial. Su mente se había quedado inmovilizada _— ¿S-saga…?—_

Kanon estaba bañándose, se relajó un momento en la bañera, pero eso no era suficiente. Alguien toca la puerta, era Saga:

uh, loco ¿otra vez vos? — le dijo a su hermano riendo

me re cansa ser entrenador — ríe levemente

¿…p-puedo…?

Siii, Saga, podés — dijo el gemelo menor con cara de resignado. Saga empezó a desvestirse delante de su hermano y se metió en la bañera. Kanon lo mira a su hermano, que lo tenía en frente — ¿y? ¿Qué pasó en el Santuario? ¿para qué Shion te llamó?

A decir verdad, Shion no contaba conmigo, él quería a Mu para hacer el trabajito este que yo tuve que hacer…

¿a Mu?

Si, a él. Pero bueno, fui yo y listo — mira a sus costados — pasame esa botellita ¿es jabón líquido?

Si.

Bueno, pasame esa cosita esa entonces, que usa el metrosexual de Milo…

Y Shura — rieron un rato — pero ellos usan sales, Saga

Es lo mismo — sus mejillas ya se ponían rojas — en el Santuario… bah, se va a armar una en el Santuario

¿por?

Shion me llamó — hizo un gesto de burla — llamó a Mu, para que lo ayudase en una excavación

¿qué?...

Hoy en la cena les voy a contar a todos, pero lo único que te voy a decir es que, nunca en mi vida pensé que esto iba a aparecer

Esperate… ¿de qué me estás hablando?

Te pido que seas paciente, Kanon, y te aguantes la curiosidad hasta la hora de la cena

Bueno…

Ahora bien… — sonríe pícaramente — tu discípula es muy tímida

No… es bastante frontal para mi gusto, es muy sociable y…

… es bonita…

¿Saga? — Kanon estaba descolocado

¿qué? Sólo dije la verdad… es una mina muy linda… todavía no puedo creer que semejante belleza quiera ser entrenada y no se va a ¿qué se yo? Sacarse fotos por ahí…

Sucede, Saga, que esta chica es inteligente

¿estás celoso, Kanon?

¿yo, celoso? Vos estás re loco ¿qué pasa? ¿te afectó el sol que te dio en la cabeza todo el día? — Kanon estaba molesto y no se daba cuenta de ello

¿porqué me contestás así?

No te dije nada malo, ni nada raro… — sonrió agriamente — bueno, si me quedo un rato más acá me voy a arrugar como pasa de uva — salió de la bañera

…Kanon… — Saga tira del cabello de su hermano y este cae en la bañera nuevamente quedando recostado sobre el pecho de Saga, y éste le dice al oído — ¿vos estás enamorado de ella, Kanon? — las pupilas de Kanon se achicaron como si fueran las de un gato

No… ya te dije desde el primer día que te hablé de ella que no me pasa nada con ella.

¿seguro?

Segurísimo, como que me llamo Kanon Stephanopoulos

¿quiere decir que no te molestaría si…?

Si qué…

Vos sabés, hermanito

N-no — el corazón de Kanon estalló en mil pedazos

Mirá que te pregunté eh

Mientras no la perjudiques en su entrenamiento todo va a estar bien…

Kanon no podía creer que su hermano estuviese enganchado con su alumna, pero no era nada raro, Madison era una chica muy linda, cualquier chico estaría encantado de salir con una niña como ella, claro…menos él, por supuesto. Cuando salió del baño, se cambió, y se miró un momento al espejo, no sabía si aplaudirse o pegarse por aquella tontería que dijo, y por dar un paso al costado, pero… ¿Por qué tendría que molestarse? Si él no estaba enamorado de ella, es más, Saga se lo había preguntado y él lo había negado, estaba convencido, aunque… algo lo perturbaba, quizás era el que Saga le hiciera algo que afectase el entrenamiento de ésta.

Como siempre, el horario de la cena, era el horario clave para todas las conversaciones importantes en la mansión, no fue algo estipulado sino que se dio por haberse hecho tan habitual. Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa, estaban esperando a Saori, luego se escuchó la voz de Tatsumi —_…adelante, adelante… pasen, están todos en el comedor…—_ los caballeros se preguntaban quién más faltaría en esta cena, y sin dudas, entraron, Saori, Dohko y Shion. Los chicos se alegraron mucho, porque era la primera vez que Shion pisaba la mansión Kido, bien, no todos quizás… Mu estaba de color morado, otra vez. Para desgracia del santo de Aries, Shion se sentó a su lado, Aioria trataba de no ser tan obvio con su rostro, y Afrodita por fin había comprendido medianamente de qué se trataba aquello que Aioria quería saber tanto, el santo de Piscis pensaba _—…¿quiere decir que Aioria está enamorado de Shion? No, nada que ver… Aioria es más caballero, varón, hombre, todo que cualquiera de los que estamos acá… ¿entonces? —_ Mira a Mu que estaba a punto de morirse de un paro cardíaco _—…no… ¿será…? ¿Mu? ¿Mu con Aioria? Nahh, no pegan ni con pegamento— _ observó el leve rubor que Shion procuraba disimular _— ¿porqué su excelentísima está un poquito tímido? Jajaja, seguramente el santito de Mu lo pone así… —_ tomó un poco de vino blanco, tragó, rebobinó la frase y la repitió _— "¿el santito de Mu lo pone así?"… lo pone así… el santito de… ¡MU!— _casi se ahogó con ese traguito que había tomado _— ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡MU! ¿se pasó de equipo? No sólo él sino que su Santidad también… esto… esto… va en contra de todo… ahora entiendo porqué Aioria quería consejos… oh, cielos… — _y miró a Aioria con cara consecuente…

Al principio de la cena, Dohko se pasó contando anécdotas de toda la estadía de Saga en el Santuario con ellos dos, se reían todos, todo muy lindo. Kanon seguía tildado. Hasta que Shion, puso un orden en la sala y pidió la palabra a Saori:

bueno… todo muy lindo, muy lindo, pero ahora quiero decir unas cuantas cosas, porque no crean que vine solamente a escuchar chistecitos y anécdotas — dijo Shion y de fondo se escuchó un _"¡buuuu, que ortiva!" _ de parte de los caballeros — ¡silencio!

Muchachos, sean respetuosos con Shion — dijo Saori aguantándose la risa por la situación

Se ha hecho un gran hallazgo en el Santuario, y esa fue la razón por la que Saga se ha ausentado tanto tiempo de la mansión — todos se callaron — se han encontrado unos cimientos muy antiguos en las cercanías del Santuario… una nueva armadura que se había dado por perdida…

Pero… ¿no son solamente ochenta y ocho? — preguntó Aioros sorprendido

Esta armadura es una armadura de plata que estaba desaparecida mucho tiempo atrás, hace más de doscientos años, pero como han pasado muchos años, se creyó que esa armadura era solamente un mito en el Santuario, ahora comprobamos que no lo es… — mira a Mu — por eso había precisado tu ayuda, Mu, porque si la armadura estaba deteriorada, vos me podías ayudar a repararla, pero por suerte está intacta… igualmente la ayuda de Saga fue muy útil…

O sea que con ésta armadura, serían ochenta y nueve… — dijo Shura

Si… — asintió Shion — esta armadura es la de la Ninfa…

¡¿DE LA NINFA? — todos los caballeros, menos Saga, Dohko y Shaka se sorprendieron

…bien… pequeña Atenea… ¿estás de acuerdo de hacer una elección por esa armadura? — y todos los chicos miraron expectantes a Saori

No creo que haya problema alguno, me han informado de que últimamente hay muchas chicas dispuestas a ser caballeros, y para cualquiera de ellas sería un honor poseer una armadura tan legendaria… usted pondrá la fecha, su Santidad, yo mañana viajo a Japón, a organizar algunas cosas en la sede de la organización de allí, así que se lo dejo todo a su cargo…

Como ordenes, niña.

Esa noticia fue para los caballeros como un balde de agua helada, no lo podían creer… otra armadura más, y sería una revolución el Santuario ya que habría la elección, y en eso tenían que estar todos presentes.

Después de la cena Afrodita habló con Aioria y le dijo que por fin había comprendido todo, y que no dude en pedir consejos, porque se había dado cuenta de que el feeling no sólo había por parte de Shion sino que por parte de Mu también, y aunque si fuera en contra de las leyes él igual los iba a ayudar. Aioria se quedó muy contento.

Shion había subido a la terraza un rato, a mirar las estrellas, el cielo estaba hermoso, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una vista diferente, hace tiempo que no contemplaba el cielo desde otro lado… Mu había subido también, porque se sintió en deuda con su maestro, tenía que ir a pedir disculpas… llegó, y ahí lo vio, su cabello verde brillando en el claro de la noche, mirando concentrado a las estrellas, ese brillito especial que tenían sus ojos lilas. El santo de Aries nunca lo había visto a su maestro con ropas tan ceñidas, o tan de civil, siempre estaba con togas, túnicas… nunca así, Shion llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros estilo europeo, el cuello de su camisa tenía desprendidos como tres botones. Mu seguía de pié a espaldas de su maestro, no quería articular palabra pero debía hacerlo:

S-su Santidad… — dijo el lemuriano arrodillándose y volviendo a ocultar su rostro sonrosado

Mu… ¿qué deseás? — dijo Shion mirando las estrellas

…y-yo… quiero presentarle mis disculpas por no haber podido ayudarlo en el Santuario cuando usted precisaba de mí…

Está bien, Mu. No hay problema… — seguía mirando al cielo, se da la vuelta y contempla a su mancebo arrodillado — Mu… creo que te había dicho que no hace falta que seas tan reverente… — Shion se acercaba para tomarlo a Mu (¡por tercera vez!) pero éste, sabiendo de antemano lo que vendría después, se apresuró a ponerse de pié. Su plan no le había salido tan bien, su rostro estaba muy cerca del de su maestro, se ruborizó demasiado, Shion solamente sonrió… Mu apartó la mirada, y retrocedió dos pasos, el patriarca lo tomó de la mano y lo atrajo devuelta dos pasos al frente — pusiste cualquier excusa para esquivarme ¿no es así, Mu?

¿cómo? — el lemuriano menor correspondió a la toma por la mano de Shion

¿qué pensaste que yo podía hacer con vos citándote al Santuario eh?— los ojos lilas de Shion lo hipnotizaban a Mu…

…n-no… no pensé nada… sucede que estuve con unos temas que resolver

¿Cómo cuales?

Eh…

Mu… — Shion lo pone contra la pared de la puerta que conducía a la terraza, y enreda sus dedos en los cabellos lilas del santo de Aries—…nunca fuiste así de cobarde…

¿u-usted… qué quiere de mi? — Mu estaba que se moría

Quiero que pares de hacerte el idiota… que con tu silencio elegante no vas a superarme…

P-pero… y-yo… no lo entiendo…

Aparte de que te hacés el idiota, quiero de vos eso que quizás jamás se me pasó por la cabeza… Mu… — Shion lo tomó del mentón, Mu se moría en los ojos de su maestro, sus labios estaban a un solo avance de distancia…

¿me disculpa por no haberlo acompañado en esa excavación? — dijo Mu falleciendo de los nervios

A vos siempre te voy a perdonar todo lo que quizás a otros no perdone, Mu…— tomó con más firmeza la mano derecha del chico, tomó la izquierda también, le dio una sonrisa, se acercó lentamente, sus labios tocaron suavemente los de su mancebo. Todo sería diferente desde ese momento, Shion mostró su costado más sentimental a Mu, sellando su traición a todas sus creencias con ese beso, todo lo que él siempre había dicho, despotricado, todo aquello que nunca pensó que en su mente tan pura podía haber cobró vida y culminó su prestigio como el gran Patriarca del Santuario, para pasar a ser un caballero más, que no puede exigir más nada, porque decidió amar a ser rígido. Mu era el chico que entrenó de pequeño, se lamentó haberlo dejado solo cuando Saga lo había asesinado, y pensó que esa nueva vida que le había concedido Atenea era una nueva chance de hacer una vida medianamente normal y le daba tres veces más confianza en avanzarle a una persona como Mu… porque era como él, porque siempre lo quiso, y ahora quizás lo querría muchísimo más…

…n-no, su Excelentísima — dijo Mu, apartándolo imponiendo sus manos en el pecho de su maestro — no puedo… no puedo arruinarle su reputación, no puedo…— Shion le acaricia una mejilla

Mu… yo decidí acabar con mi reputación de Patriarca, vos no tenés la culpa…

Pero yo…. Usted… ¿Porqué?

Creo que fue lo único bueno que puedo rescatar de la ultima batalla contra Hades… — la cara de descolocado de Mu que no entendía nada — vos y yo… fue otro tipo de encuentro… y no me lo vas a negar… — el aries no podía más

S-su S-santidad… — los ojos de Mu brillaban, se sumergía en la mirada de Shion— yo… — su maestro lo atrajo para sí, y Mu se embriagaba con el aroma a sándalo del gran Patriarca— déjeme pensarlo… me retiro, con su permiso — Shion lo volvió a tomar del mentón y lo besó una vez más, Mu se apartó, se arrodilló y se retiró corriendo a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Madison estaba firme en la mansión para continuar con su entrenamiento. Aunque iba motivada por otras cosas y no exactamente por Kanon.

Saludó un poco más feliz a su entrenador y empezaron con la rutina. El gemelo menor estaba interesado en que la chica aprendiera a defenderse sin su florete, para eso le enseñó combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Shaka, quien hacía el seguimiento, se sorprendía de la manera en como Kanon la entrenaba, no era un entrenamiento común, esos entrenamientos por lo general eran con toda la paciencia del mundo, y con mucho más tiempo, Madison aprendía muy rápido, parecía una esponja, todo lo nuevo ella lo tomaba.

Shaka… ¿qué hacés espiando el entrenamiento? — el rubio se asustó y volteó, era Saga…

En mi tiempo libre me dedico a observar ¿hay algo de malo en ello, Saga?

Que yo sepa, vos observás la naturaleza, no un entrenamiento, y por lo que me anduvieron contando, vos lo observás todos los días… — tocó el punto débil de Shaka, el virginiano abrió sus ojitos y Saga pudo sentir el peso del ambiente por ello — ¿en qué andás, Shaka de virgo?

Parece que te pasaste unos días en el Santuario y te las estás dando de importante, Saga… me voy a sincerar con vos… Kanon es uno de los caballeros que menos tiempo compartió con nosotros, de esa manera veo cómo hace su labor de entrenador… y veo los avances de la niña… ¿feliz? Ah… y si pretendés contárselo a Saori, te aviso que ella miró muchas veces el entrenamiento conmigo…

Saga abandonó la habitación, y Shaka quedó un poco perturbado por aquella nueva actitud, quizás era por lo de la armadura nueva que había aparecido, no… era imposible, no había una buena razón como para decir que ese fue el motivo, quizás, porque andaba nervioso ¿porqué?... la presencia de Madison era algo raro en la mansión, aunque todos los santos la hayan aceptado, había algo que hacía a la casa diferente.

El gemelo mayor llegó al jardín, ahí estaban los otros dos muy de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Kanon quería ser cuidadoso con los golpes que daba, pero si era compasivo desde el principio iba a ser peligroso para la chica, él quería que ella supiera todos los movimientos habidos y por haber, ella por su lado, descargaba toda esa bronca que tenía en cada golpe que daba. Cuando Madison se percató de que Saga estaba ahí observándolos, se empezó a poner nerviosa, y los golpes de Kanon iban mucho más de seguidos, hasta que en un afán de querer matar dos pájaros de un tiro (rematarlo a Kanon e impresionar a Saga), la chica logra por primera vez dar una delicada patada en el aire que fue directamente al rostro de Kanon, el gemelo cayó al suelo sonriendo un poco al ver que su aprendiza lo estaba consiguiendo, podía evadir golpes, tenía buenos reflejos y demostró saber desplegarse en el aire lentamente. La boca de Kanon empezó a sangrar un poco, Saga corrió a mirar a su hermano, Madison estaba impresionada del inmenso amor que Saga tenía por su gemelo…

¡Kanon! ¿estás bien? — le toca los labios — ¿no te duele no?

…no, Saga, estoy bien, gracias… — mira a Madison

…y-yo… perdoname, Kanon…

Estoy muy orgulloso, Madison, lo lograste… estoy bien… — se pone de pie — ya vuelvo

¿a dónde vas? — pregunta Saga

A buscar el botiquín… es una pavadita, pero para que no se inflame sería mejor ponerle algo ahora… ¿no? — y sonrió. Entró a la casa a buscar el botiquín, pero con un nudo en la garganta… no sabía porqué

Wow… debo admitir que patada como esa no había visto en meses — dijo Saga acercándose a Madison

Bueno, pues, gracias… — se puso colorada — ¿sabés algo? A pesar de que sean gemelos… son muy diferentes ustedes dos

¿enserio?... la gente casi nunca nota la diferencia, bueno, acá en la mansión sí, pero quizás en otros lugares no…

¿vos sos el caballero de géminis también?

Si… los dos lo somos…

Nunca voy a terminar de entenderlo…

Kanon algún día te va a contar todo…

Mientras ellos dos seguían charlando, Kanon estaba en su habitación, en el baño, frente al espejo, curándose la herida que le había dejado Madison con esa increíble patada que le había dado, nadie en tanto tiempo lo había conseguido, dañar de semejante manera su rostro angelical. Mientras curaba la herida, le ardía un poco, y inevitablemente empezó a llorar. No lo podía creer, no sabía el gran error que podía cometer, tampoco entendía porque lloraba… si no había nada fuera de lugar, ¡si! Había algo y ¡era su actitud!

Cada palabra que decía Saga para Madison eran frases angelicales, estaba deslumbrada por tanta generosidad, nobleza, demasiadas sensaciones, hasta pensaba que Saga era tres veces más ubicado que Kanon. En todo el diálogo con Saga, nunca escuchó una frase tan fría como la que sí había dicho Kanon… aunque la actitud frontal del gemelo menor también era interesante… de todos modos… fue el cosmo que más le llamó la atención.


	16. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**** Un curioso grupo y un sabor dulce de culpa**

Kanon estaba todavía frente al espejo, llorando, no podía parar de llorar, pero si descargaba más energía negativa el espejo se le podía romper en la cara y no quería sus siete años de mala suerte. Aldebarán escuchó los sollozos del géminis menor tras haber pasado por el pasillo cerca de la habitación de éste… entra al baño y se encuentra con un Kanon completamente diferente, llorando desconsoladamente, apretando fuertemente sus puños antes de hacer otra cosa. El gemelo menor lo miró y no le dijo nada… a Aldebarán se le partía el alma de verlo así al pobre Kanon, uno de los más fuertes del grupo… y llorando así ¿porqué?

no, Kanon, vos así no bajás…

dejame tranquilo, Aldebarán, voy a estar bien…

no, te quedás acá… mirate la cara, tenés tus ojos peores que los de un sapo, no llorés más por favor… quedate acá en el cuarto… voy a ir a avisarle a Madison… ¿está sola?

No… está con Saga…

Aldebarán bajó, y habló con los chicos, les había dicho que lo llamaron a Kanon después de haberse ido a curar la herida y que se iba a tardar más de la cuenta. Madison le creyó, pero Saga no. Igualmente cuando Saga estaba a punto de decirle a la chica para acompañarla a su casa ella dijo que estaba esperando a alguien, alguien iba a pasar a buscarla. El caballero de Tauro se había retirado, y volvieron a quedar a solas, Saga estaba estupefacto con la jovencita, no podía creerlo ¿su hermano Kanon estaría bien de la cabeza como para no dar importancia a ese ángel? De esa manera, hablando más cosas de la vida, Saga había invitado a Madison para salir al día siguiente, después del entrenamiento, la jovencita aceptó, no lo podía creer, era todo como nunca lo había imaginado, igual, levemente estaba preocupada por Kanon.

Sonó el timbre y Tatsumi fue a ver quien era, se encontró con una hermosa morena, la cara del asistente era de pura sorpresa.

Señorita Madison, alguien la busca — apareció Tatsumi por el jardín

¿uh? — la chica miró más allá de Tatsumi

¿pensaste que me iba a olvidar de que te tenía que venir a buscar? — apareció Charmian

¡amiga! — la chica corrió hacia su amiga y la tomó de la mano, y se la llevó con Saga — Saga, ella es mi amiga Charmian

Wow… encantado, parece que tu entorno es muy armonioso como vos…

¿lo tengo que tomar como un halago? — dijo la morena bonita

Pues… si…

¿y tu entrenador?

Le surgió un problema, así que nos vamos. — mira a Saga — espero que no haya sido broma lo que me dijiste…

…casi nunca hago chistes… — dijo el gemelo mayor con su cara de galán

Entonces nos vemos… vamos, Charmian

Un gusto conocerte, Saga…

Igualmente

Las amigas se fueron de la mansión. En la cara de Madison se podía notar felicidad, y su amiga estaba empezando a sospechar de algo. Empezaron a apresurar los pasos, Charmian seguía contemplando a su amiga que estaba en un estado "celestial":

Madison…

¿si? — dijo la chica con una felicidad notable

…¿qué hiciste? — puso cara de sospecha

¿cómo que qué hice?

Si… esa cara… yo la conozco… algo te traés entre manos

N-no es nada…

A mi no me mientas… no quiero ser metida, pero siempre que tenés esa cara es porque algo bueno te pasó… compartí tu alegría conmigo, amiga…

Vos te vas a enojar si yo comparto mi alegría con vos…

Porqué se me hace que te mandaste una macana…

No creo que lo haya sido

¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Bueno… a decir verdad — seguía caminando y miraba al cielo — no hice nada…

¿eh?

Fue él… — Madison se sonrosó

¿Kanon?

¡no! Por favor — puso cara de indiferencia

No… no podés llegar tan lejos… ¡MADISON! — Charmian para de caminar y la toma a su amiga de los hombros para que reaccione

Ni sabés lo que hice… soltame, me asustás cuando sos así

¡Te metiste con Saga…! ¿te parece correcto eso?

No me casé con Kanon, Charmian…

Pero creo que estás jugando a dos puntas

Nunca empecé a jugar…

La conversación se había terminado con esa última frase de Madison y siguieron caminando. Charmian estaba muy preocupada, el hecho de que estuviese enganchada con su gemelo no era razón suficiente como para entrar a atacar del lado de su gemelo, que obviamente no tenían nada de iguales, hablando siempre del ámbito personal.

Madison había condenado injustamente a Kanon por aquella frase que se había vuelto tan célebre en el cerebro de Madison _"las personas sentimentales son un estorbo…"_, se acordaba de dicha frase y quería golpearlo todo. La amiga de Madison, pensaba que el acceder a los encantos del gemelo menor era una proyección que la chica hacía después de su supuesta frustración con respecto a su entrenador… realmente, no iba a solucionar nada de esa manera, iba a ser peor… después no encontraría otro mecanismo de defensa como para salir viva de la próxima.

Las chicas llegaron a una casa muy grande, pero pasaba bien desapercibida, tenía todos los encantos pero no era como una mansión, tocaron el timbre y alguien salió a recibirlas: una chica de cabellos castaños, de ojos verdes, muy bonita, de la misma edad que las otras dos chicas.

¡chicas! Llegaron, pensaba que tenía que mandarles una invitación para que recapaciten en venir — las tres rieron

Pasa que recién salí de entrenamiento, igualmente Charmian me pasó a buscar…

Tu cara, Charmian — la castaña se acerca a mirar a su amiga

¿qué pasa?

Creo que no estás de buen humor…

Madison te va a contar después porqué no estoy tan de buen talante…

Bueno, pasen y hablamos ¿si? — la chica sonrió

Cherry, era otra de las mejores amigas de Madison, obviamente su amistad no era la misma como la que tenía con Charmian, ya que Cherry conoció a Madison en el club de esgrimas desde que ingresó de pequeña.

Siempre muy alegre, vivaz, despierta, bonita. Cherry es como la más chistosa del grupo después de Madison, es estudiante de psicología, pero a pesar de todos sus libros psicoanalíticos, la gran pasión de Cherry después del esgrimas es la música, su gran capricho es ser una gran deejay, para ser más francos, tiene sus mini proyectos y toca en pequeños pubs, tiene mucho talento para mezclar estilos de música y animar a la gente. De carácter leal, no hay que meterse con ella cuando se trata de las amistades, tiene una gran fidelidad por sus ideales. Hija del medio de tres hermanos es la locura de su abuela que no puede creer que su nieta quiera ser tanto como una buena psicóloga y una alocada deejay, es el orgullo de su hermano menor Alan.

Ya en la habitación de Cherry, las chicas tomaban un poco de té verde combinado con pétalos de jazmines. Charmian seguía un poco tensionada igualmente…

bueno nena — le dijo Cherry a Charmian — a ver ¿qué te pasa?

Pasa que… tu querida amiga Madison está a punto de mandarse una macana…

¿en qué?

Con quien, sería mejor la pregunta… — dijo la chica molesta — ¿viste que ella tiene ahora un entrenador? — la castaña asintió con la cabeza — bueno, el chico este tiene un gemelo, y como ella anda medio desilusionada con su entrenador por una determinada postura ideológica que tiene, ahora se fue para el lado del gemelo

¿pero a vos te gusta tu entrenador, Madison? — pregunta Cherry

… está bueno…

No… la verdad… esas frases raras no me van…

Bueno si…

¿y entonces? ¿porqué con su hermano?

El hermano tiene una cosa que Kanon no tiene… igualmente… — mira a Charmian — yo no hice nada… Saga me invitó a salir mañana… — sus amigas se quedaron heladas

¿y vos vas a…? — dijeron las otras dos

Y… si…

¡no seas imprudente Madison Sheffield! — Charmian levantó la voz

Decí lo que quieras, Charmian, yo tengo que salir con él… es amable, es lindo, es otra cosa…

Ah, y que a Kanon lo parta un rayo… ¿así es la cosa?

Mady… — Cherry tenía cara de preocupada — no hagas cosas de las cuales después te podés arrepentir

Chicas… todo va a estar bien… se los prometo….

Esa misma noche, Saga le contó a Kanon que había invitado a salir a Madison. También le dijo que no le creyó nada de esa excusa con la que había ido Aldebarán, Kanon no le prestó mucha atención. Se había quedado en la nada después de escuchar lo que le había dicho su hermano.

Puso cualquier excusa otra vez y se fue al jardín… pensaba, daba vueltas, miraba a las estrellas. A veces prefería estar muerto que estar viviendo y pasar por estas penurias, que por supuesto nunca había sufrido jamás en su vida. De a ratos extrañaba ser ese ser frío, perverso, sin piedad, con alma de líder que lo derribaba todo a su paso. Pero por otro lado no podía maldecir a su nueva vida, que bien barata la sacó, y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer nuevas sensaciones… esa sensación que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Madison, ese nerviosismo pero alegría a la vez, que no le importaba si todas las galaxias explotaban en su cara, el iba a estar en otra órbita porque la chica hacía eso en él.

Saga dudaba de la actitud de su gemelo, pero pensaba que podía ser por la ambivalencia simplemente de un géminis ante esta situación, ya que él se lo había preguntado a Kanon antes de avanzar a Madison.

A la noche era impresionante la angustia de Kanon, no podía dormir, se tragaba las ganas de llorar, no quería que Saga escuchase el mínimo sonido. La bronca lo carcomía por dentro, pero trataba de suprimirlo porque no quería volver a sentir eso por su hermano, no… eso nunca tenía que volver a repetirse, y no iba a dejar que sus inexplicables celos lo arruinaran todo. Dejaría a Saga salir con Madison y punto.

Al día siguiente, la chica estaba devuelta entrenando. Era ella ahora quien notaba a su entrenador distante, silencioso, y un poco más exigente que días anteriores, la amabilidad que tenía el primer día que se lo topó se había opacado, por un rostro raro, de un entrenador que quiere que su discípulo sea ganador a toda costa.

Durante el duelo de esgrimas (porque Kanon tuvo que adoptar esa disciplina para que Madison aprenda totalmente todo) Kanon no le dio oportunidad alguna a que Madison gane, cosa que dejó a la chica un poco frustrada.

Al final del entrenamiento, Saga fue a hablar con ella, y Kanon se retiró, estaba molesto, no podía controlar sus celos, y antes de aguarle la charla a esos dos pensó largarse al living. Sentado, mirando como ido a la tasita de té que Dorothy le había servido al ver su cara de tenso. Sintió que alguien se sentó enfrente de él…

—…esto te supera ¿verdad? — era Shaka, quien había sido el que pidió a Dorothy que le lleve un té al pobre de Kanon

¿tanto se me nota? — decía Kanon con una cara de resignación

Es muy obvia… Kanon… ¿porqué lo hacés? Dame una razón por la cual te estás castigando así…

Shaka… mi hermano pasó por cosas muy feas por mi culpa. Yo, tiempo atrás, quise verlo a él y a Saori muertos, no me importaba nada, era un monstruo, quería el control de todo el mundo ¿pero cómo pretender tener el control de todo si yo mismo no puedo controlarme a mí mismo? Yo tengo la culpa de que Saga haya sido como fue, y de todas las guachadas que se mandó, fue por mi culpa… ni Aioros se hubiera muerto ni Shion ni nadie… no puedo negarle la oportunidad de que conozca a alguien tan bueno como Madison… ella es una chica muy buena… y se parecen en mucho

Yo no lo creo tan así, Kanon

¿Qué?

Madison es más como vos, ni ahí es como Saga, él siempre fue como Mu, todo callado, elegante, pensante… y vos sos todo lo contrario, y quizás por esa razón la muchachita quedó impactada con tu cosmo… y es porque tienen el mismo…

Como siempre, Shaka le tapaba la boca a Kanon, por una extraña razón, Shaka siempre decía algo que contenía verdad. _— Este mocoso… siempre tiene razón… — _siempre se decía Kanon cuando Shaka le daba consejos _— ¿de dónde saca tanta ciencia para decirme con tanta calidad las cosas?— _ le parecía gracioso, pero como se lo había planteado tiempo atrás, Shaka era su psicólogo casi, y siempre lo escuchó, lo que Kanon no sabía era que Shaka hacía un doble seguimiento, tanto el del entrenamiento, como el personal, quería ver hasta donde llegaba el santo de géminis, y Atenea también había mostrado una cierta curiosidad… la personalidad de Kanon había cambiado totalmente. Quizás el Kanon Dragón Marino nunca le iba a importar que una damita salga con el "estúpido de su hermano", tampoco se iba a dejar superar por los celos. Pero Kanon de Géminis era todo lo contrario, el cambio fue muy brusco, al ver los dos polos del gemelo menor.

La noche había llegado, Saga no había bajado a cenar porque estaba haciendo unas cosas, igualmente le dijo a Tatsumi que no lo haría. Todos los chicos muy cenando como siempre. Hasta que se percataron de la ausencia de Saga… después de unos minutos, el gemelo mayor bajaba con todo el esplendor, los muchachos nunca lo habían visto así… las caras de todos eran de puros descolocados…

ah bueno… — dijo Mephisto

¿a dónde va, señor de las galaxias? — dijo Camus

Tengo que salir…

¿ah si? — dijo Afrodita — ¿con quién?

Con mi aprendiza — dijo Kanon en seco

¡EPA! — gritaron Aioria y Shura. Aioros y Aldebarán pusieron una carita de tristeza, Mu los vio y creyó comprenderlo…

…portate bien, géminis — le dijo Shaka abriendo lentamente sus ojos

… Saga… — Kanon había empezado a hablar, y los chicos se callaron y quedaron expectantes — no la hagas volver tarde a su casa… tiene que entrenar mañana… — se calló…

No te preocupes, Kanon. Va a volver temprano. te lo prometo. — los demás caballeros tenían una cara de cómo si estuviesen mirando una tele novela.

Así fue como Saga tomó uno de los autos de la mansión y se fue. El gemelo mayor aprendió a conducir en sólo una semana, los de la escuela automovilística se quedaron maravillados con él.

Madison estaba hermosa, Saga se deleitaba con sólo mirarla a los ojos oceánicos que tenía. Hablaban, reían, paseaban, todo estaba perfecto. Se habían ido a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Atenas. La galantería del caballero de géminis podía con la joven aprendiza, pero nunca perdió el respeto.

Las miradas iban y venían, llegó un momento de la noche en el que iban caminando por unas calles tranquilas, y empezó a refrescar, Saga la abrazó y siguieron caminando, Madison se sentía morir, no podía más… Saga era perfecto, aún así se le venían imágenes de Kanon, pero el gemelo mayor ganaba en ese momento.

Al finalizar la salida, Saga dejó a Madison en la puerta de su casa. Todo había salido bien, la habían pasado súper, pero algo faltaba, algo que quizás toda la noche quisieron. Saga volvió a abrazar a la chica y ella le correspondió, el aroma del caballero de géminis, tan dulce, pero tan masculino a la vez, no podía más. Saga la miró con sus ojos verdes, no podía creer cuanta bondad habían en esos ojos, cuanta belleza angelical tenía frente a frente… así avanzó un poco más y la besó… fue un beso lento, lleno de calidez.

Kanon rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, una vez más. Su gemelo lo había subestimado, se olvidó de la gran capacidad psíquica que ambos poseían, se había percatado de ese momento. Era una daga en su corazón, ahora si… no podía parar de llorar, lloraba, lloraba… se maldecía _— soy un idiota… ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando? Esa felicidad no es la misma que yo se la arrebaté a Saga…me duele, me duele el alma, es horrible, más horrible que cualquier herida física…Madison… yo… perdoname… —_ alzó un poquito la vista y ahí estaba Mu… quien se moría de la tristeza por ver a semejante personalidad así, el ego de Kanon estaba en el subsuelo ya.

Mu lo tranquilizó acariciándole su cabello azul hasta que el gemelo menor se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando Saga llegó a la habitación se encontró con Mu, pero este le sonrió y se fue. Saga se encontró con su hermano profundamente dormido, pero parece que a Mu le salió el tiro por la culata, Kanon estaba dormido, sí, pero le cayó una última lágrima… esa fue la prueba… Saga se olvidó de las habilidades mentales de Kanon, y su alegría no le duró mucho…

… A Madison tampoco le duró mucho esa alegría, se sentía culpable, era como que si le debiese algo a Kanon… pero ella la mitad del tiempo en el que estuvo besando a Saga pensó en su entrenador… ¿en qué quedamos?


	17. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:**** Cara a cara con la verdad, un sentimiento…**

— _Kanon… estás llorando ¿porqué llorás?—_ Saga se arrodilló al pie de la cama de su gemelo, lo miraba dormir, pero esa lágrima que se le había caído, la última, la que lo delató, lo preocupaba. _— Mi hermano tiene habilidades psíquicas como yo… ¿qué habrá sentido mi gemelo?—_ Kanon dormía profundamente, el llanto desconsolado lo había agotado, había llorado tanto, había mojado el regazo de Mu de tantas lágrimas, no podía creer lo que había dejado que pasase, a veces el dormir lo ayudaba a escapar de esas cosas que no quería… _— Kanon… siempre tan frágil, lograste crear una imagen tan dura de vos, pero algo te tocó en lo más profundo de tu corazón… ¿qué pudo haber sido?... si fui yo… nunca me lo perdonaría…— _ tomó despacio la mano de su gemelo, éste seguía dormido, pero empezó a sentir una sensación cálida en su corazón, Saga sonrió tiernamente, las vueltas de la vida hicieron, que, a pesar de los años, estuviesen juntos los dos, y recuperarían a toda costa el tiempo perdido _— mi hermanito… ¿habrá sido Madison? ¿el que saliera conmigo?— _Kanon apretó fuertemente la mano de su hermano, Saga no hablaba, sólo lo pensaba… _— ¿habrás sentido ese beso, Kanon?... soy un maldito, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?... ¿querés que me quede con vos?... — _ lo miró tiernamente otra vez, corrió un poquito a su hermano en la cama, se descalzó, se sacó la camisa, se acostó al lado de su hermano, lo abrazó y se durmió junto a él.

La mañana no tardó en llegar, los rayos de sol parecían como hilos dorados que se escabullían por la ventana. El movimiento en la casa se empezaba a escuchar, el personal de servicio ya estaba arriba, trabajando, preparando las cosas para el desayuno. Dentro de una hora Kanon tenía que levantarse para entrenarla a Madison. Pero estaba ahí, dormido, el llanto de la noche anterior lo había agotado tanto que sus ojitos verdes solamente pedían seguir cerrados por unas horas más. Poco a poco empezó a despertarse, aunque no quería abrir los ojos por la claridad del sol. Sintió una calidez rodeándolo, una respiración rozándolo, pensaba que era Mu, ya que era la última persona a la que había visto cuando se quedó dormido, pero se le hacía raro de que Mu lo estuviese abrazando, porque, podía ser amable y todo lo que uno quiera, pero ese cariño era un poco extraño. Kanon se desconcertó un poco, hasta que decidió tomar coraje y darse la vuelta para ver supuestamente a Mu muy dormido a su lado. Se volteó, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Saga, estaba aliviado pero sorprendido, ¿Saga? ¿durmiendo con él? Pero…

- El gemelo mayor empezó a abrir sus ojos verdes, y vio a su hermano despierto mirándolo…

-¿llegaste tan tarde que no te diste cuenta en que cama caías? — le dijo Kanon un poco irónico

-No, llegué como me dijiste, temprano…

-¿entonces? ¿volviste ebrio?

-No… volví y me lo encontré a Mu, pensé un poquito mal, pero después me di cuenta de que estabas llorando…

-¿yo?... no, te equivocás

-Kanon, no me mientas… llegué y vi una lágrima cayendo de tu ojo… no me quieras mentir porque no te sale

-Yo…

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada… — lo miró fijamente a los ojos, Saga se sorprendió de la mirada de su hermano, era muy similar a la que había visto trece años atrás, pero quiso creer que fue una impresión y nada más…Kanon se levantó de la cama, saltó por arriba de su hermano — bueno… me voy a desayunar que de seguro Madison va a llegar y tiene muchas cosas para hacer… — se dirigió hasta el baño y cerró la puerta… Saga se había quedado desconcertado, su hermano no dijo nada lindo, ni "buenos días" ni nada. Estaba comprobado… era por Madison… no lo podía creer, le arruinó la carrera a su hermano, y consiguió ganarse nuevamente la bronca, esa bronca que ya ni tendría que existir entre ellos dos.

Kanon, mientras se lavaba la cara para despejarse, pensaba. Se había lamentado un poco por hablarle así a su hermano, Saga no tenía la culpa de nada, al fin y al cabo el único responsable era él por ser un cobarde cuando realmente se necesita ser valiente, pero su corazón (tanto sentimentalmente como físicamente) no lo dejaba avanzar las bases que él quería, primeramente por sus sentimientos porque nunca se había sentido de esa manera, nunca una chica lo había capturado, y ahora llegaba esta _"mocosa"_ (como él bien lo decía cuando se enfadaba) y le movía el piso; físicamente porque cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, estaba a punto de morirse de un paro cardíaco, la sonrisa de la chica lo podía, su astucia también, todo, a veces sentía que era él solamente que como mujer.

Iba a ser más evidente si se seguía mostrando molesto con Saga, lo más conveniente sería hacer como que nada pasó y actuar de buena manera, si de todos modos… el siempre supo actuar bien, trece años actuando, eso le daba más experiencia… esto sólo era un ensayo para él…

Salió del baño y se encontró con un Saga muy desconcertado, sentado en la cama, mirándolo, con cara un poco de triste también. Kanon se acercó a él y le pidió disculpas, le había dicho que se levantó un poco de mal talante pero probablemente por el cansancio, que no se preocupara tanto. Saga le creyó, pero sólo un cincuenta por ciento _— si, claro… se levantó de mal talante por el cansancio, y el cansancio lo hacía llorar… ¡no me hagás reír, Kanon!— _pero así como su hermano menor, Saga también era buen actor, así que fingió el creer completamente a Kanon.

El géminis menor bajó al comedor a desayunar, mostraba un poco de inquietud y ansiedad, si era por él se llevaba la mansión por delante de lo alterado que estaba.

El primero en notarlo, por primera vez fue Aioros, quien se había levantado temprano de pura suerte, se topó con el chico…

-¡Kanon! Uy, perdoname, buenos días

-Buen día, Aioros… no, perdoname vos, voy por los pasillos como un loco… y es re temprano… — se frota los ojitos verdes

-¿vas a desayunar?

-Si…

-Vamos… yo tengo que salir a hacer unas cositas en la ciudad así que me levanté un poco tempranito

-¡ja! Me di cuenta — llegaron al comedor, y se sentaron, apareció Dorothy — buenos días, Dorothy — Kanon sonrió

-Buenos días, jóvenes. ¿lo de siempre?

-Uy si, Dorothy — dijo Aioros — un café bien cargadito

-Para mí lo mismo, por favor… ¡ah! Y — Kanon se puso un poco colorado — creí haber notado de que… no hay más mermelada de…

-¿frutilla? — Kanon asintió y Dorothy sonrió— si hay, joven. Enseguida se la traigo

-Gracias— dijeron los chicos a la vez, Dorothy se retiró a la cocina

-¿entrenamiento hoy? — dijo Aioros desperezándose un poco

-Si…

-Tenés cara de tenso…

-Un poco, puede ser… pasa que no dormí bien…

-Desde ayer que te noto raro, Kanon… ¿qué anda pasando?

-¿raro, yo? No, te parece nomás…

-Kanon… desde que Saga salió ayer de la casa mientras nosotros cenábamos estás así de pálido…

-Eh…

-¿arruinó la carrera tu hermano?

-No…

-¿entonces?

-Te digo que es cansancio, Aioros… no te preocupes…

En el Santuario… Shion iba de un lado para otro, mientras Dohko lo miraba… Ikki y Shun estaban presentes también… el claro de la mañana tocaba -delicadamente los pilares…

¿y bien? — dijo Ikki

Su Santidad — dijo Dohko riendo, se le hacía un chiste llamarlo "su Santidad" a su mejor amigo — no de mas vueltas y cuéntele al fénix lo que deben saber los demás muchachos…

… Ikki… se encontró una nueva armadura, la número ochenta y nueve. Quiero que se lo hagas saber a los demás santos de bronce — Shun se quedó con cara de atónito, Ikki abrió bien grande los ojos

¿es una gastada?

No, fénix, es la verdad — dijo Shion

¿cuándo la encontraron?

Hace días nomás…

¿Atenea lo sabe? — preguntó Shun

Si… ella me pidió que se los comunicara — dijo el patriarca

¿dónde está ella ahora?

Ella se fue de viaje… así que todas las cosas que tengan correspondencia al tema de armaduras, santuario, lo que sea, está a mi cargo — dijo Shion arreglándose la túnica…

¿y ahora? ¿habrá una elección? — preguntó Shun

Lógicamente — dijo Dohko — pero Shion-eh-digo su Ilustrísima los llamó para ponerlos al tanto, y si quieren venir a ver la elección no habrá problema… en días empiezan las inscripciones.

¿inscripciones?... esto es raro… — concluyó el fénix

Mientras tanto, Madison hacía unos ejercicios de golpes, Kanon solamente la observaba, ella estaba un poco tensa porque no le gustaba que él la mirase tanto, prefería un combate cuerpo a cuerpo antes de eso. Kanon trataba de contener esa tristeza que tenía y solo miraba, miraba el reloj, tomada el tiempo, hasta que la chica se detuvo…

¿puedo saber algo? — dijo la chica

No terminaste tu ejercicio — dijo Kanon mirando a lo lejos sin dar mucha importancia — terminalo y después hablamos ¿si?

Pero…

Hacelo…

¿qué te pasa, Kanon? — Madison empezaba a enojarse

¿porqué? No tendría que pasarme nada… ¿no te parece?

No creo que me estés diciendo la verdad…

Enserio… no sé que estás pensando, pero te recomiendo que dejés de dispersarte y termines lo que estabas haciendo, en un rato vuelvo… para cuando vuelva quiero que hayas hecho treinta más…

¿qué? ¿vos me estás tomando el pelo?

No… — el gemelo menor se dio la media vuelta

¡Kanon! — estaba a punto de estallar pero Kanon no le prestó atención y se fue para la mansión dejando a Madison sola en el gimnasio… pasaron cinco minutos desde que Kanon se había ido, en ese momento entra Saga… la chica se quería morir… — S-saga…

Hola, Madison… — el gemelo mayor estaba un poco sonrojado — yo quería hablarte de algo…

Yo también, Saga... por una extraña razón me quedé muy con un cargo de culpa desde ayer… y

Yo también, Madison… — se acercó y tomó la mano de Madison — no sé que pasó pero… hay algo o alguien que me impide volver a besarte — se acerca un poco más a la chica… se escuchan unos pasos

Bueno-bueno, me voy y pasa cualquier cosa… — era Kanon que había vuelto con su florete

K-kanon — digo Saga, era la gota que colmó el vaso — yo te puedo explicar… es mi culpa

Ya fue ya, Saga. Te dije que los entrenamientos no tienen que ser interrumpidos, pero te entiendo, aunque este no es el horario para andar noviando… — Kanon tenía una cara de enojado terrible, Madison se quería morir

Perdoname, Kanon… me retiro… — mira a la chica — hoy a la noche te llamo... y hablamos de ya sabés qué… — la chica asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. Saga se fue del gimnasio

Perdoname, Kanon… — dijo Madison… y esquivó la mirada de su entrenador

Ya fue… te voy a pedir que durante los entrenamientos no andés noviando ¿si?

Pero… Kanon, Saga no es mi novio

¿ah no? — dijo Kanon pensando a ver qué información podía sonsacarle a la chica

No…

Bueno… no importa… sabés de lo que hablo, Madison… — mira el reloj — el entrenamiento se terminó por hoy

Pero…

Andá nomás…

Madison no se opuso, pero le molestó la actitud de Kanon, aunque era como una forma de castigo por no estar cumpliendo con el entrenamiento.

Esa tarde había hablado con Saga por teléfono, este le dejó en claro que él estaba loco por ella pero sentía que algo hacía que él no pudiera avanzar, de esa manera le dijo a la chica que "todo tiene un porque", la joven concordó en lo mismo… por una extraña razón Madison tampoco se lamentaba de no avanzar más con Saga…

Igualmente, el géminis mayor no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, esa llamada que hizo a Madison, a Kanon no le iba a salir barata, porque había decidido cortar toda nueva posibilidad a cambio de presionar a su hermano gemelo a que le revelara la verdad al precio que sea… _—yo di mi paso, Kanon, pero… ahora vas a pagármelo contándome la verdad, aunque te deje un golpe en tu angelical rostro…—_


	18. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19:**** Del otro lado del espejo una justificación**

Kanon daba vueltas por la habitación, se sentía un egoísta, otra vez, de esa manera. Madison no tenía la culpa, no tenía que cargar con ello. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, hace tantos años que no sentía esas ganas de llorar que llegaban a ahogarlo.

Se sentó al piano, y empezó a tocarlo un poco, sus dedos se desplazaban ligeramente por las blancas teclas, a veces pensaba que Saori estaba loca por haber puesto en la habitación semejante piano, pero todo pasaba por una razón. Nunca había sublimado sus tristezas con la música, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Aioros iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo y escuchó eso tan agradable, se quedó en la puerta sin que el gemelo menor se diera cuenta de ello y lo escuchaba. Miraba la expresión de este al tocar el piano, percibía su tristeza, eso lo afligía un poco, por una extraña razón sentía buena onda con Kanon.

-¿ah?... eso… — Kanon pensaba que se encontraba solo, se da la vuelta y lo ve a Aioros — ¿hace cuanto que estabas acá?

-No hace mucho, Kanon… tocás muy lindo el piano…

-Gracias…

-…pero pienso que es para saltear alguna situación ¿no?

-¿qué querés decir con eso?

-Vos no estás bien, Kanon — la expresión de Aioros cambió

-¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque te veo, por eso…

-…no es nada, Aioros, enserio…

-Kanon… cuando uno está así no es bueno… pensalo… ¿te hace bien estar así? — lo toma por los hombros

-Aioros… — los ojos de Kanon se llenaron de lágrimas — ¿porqué sos tan buenito?

-Porque acá somos todos como hermanos, Kanon, ya te dije que vos sos parte de nosotros…

-Perdoname… pensar que añares atrás te tenía una bronca y hoy… vos…

-Kanon… tenés mucho para dar de vos… no dejés que la vida te pase por arriba…

-A-aioros… gracias — los chicos se abrazaron

-Que hermoso momento ¿eh? — era Saga que estaba en la puerta de la habitación

-Saga… — Aioros se separó del géminis menor

Aioros… ¿puedo charlar un ratito con mi hermano?

-Si-si no hay drama. Los dejo… — mira a Kanon — hombre, ya sabés lo que pienso… — cerró la puerta de la habitación dejándolos a solas

-¿qué pasa, Saga?

-Sentate un ratito, quiero hablar con vos… — Kanon no lo miraba — y mirame, por favor…

-A ver ¿qué pasa?

-Quiero que te sinceres conmigo… porque… te noto molesto

-¿con qué?

-No te hagas el idiota, Kanon, porque estamos grandes… ¿a vos te molestó que yo haya salido con Madison? — se cruza de brazos

-¿vos sos o te hacés? Te dije que lo único que me podría llegar a molestar sería el hecho de que afectes sus entrenamientos, el resto está bien… no hay drama…

-Kanon… sé que sos un gran actor, pero por una vez, sacate la máscara y decime qué te pasa…

-Ella te gusta a vos ¿no?

-Si, bien dicho, me gusta… Kanon… no tenés porqué hacer esta clase de sacrificios… porque, en este caso, vos no estás sacrificando algo que quieras sino a "alguien"

-Yo…

-Kanon, a mi me gusta, pero no estoy enamorado como vos… ¡Kanon! ¿porqué lo hacés?

-Te hice mucho mal en todo este tiempo… no sé como hacer para compensarlo

-¡ah bueno! Y para compensarlo ¿pensás dejar ir a alguien que amás? ¡no seas patético! Kanon, me sorprendés con estas cosas nuevas que se te pasan por la cabeza… Atenea nos dio una segunda oportunidad ¿y así la desperdiciás? No seas idiota… ¿vos querés que yo sea feliz?

-Si

-Bien… entonces, decile lo que te pasa con ella

-Ni loco

-Kanon… no pierdas esta oportunidad de ser amado…

-Dame tiempo, Saga

-Está bien… pero si realmente querés verme feliz, confesale lo que te pasa…

-No creo que ella me quiera como yo a ella

-¿vos pensás que ella salió conmigo porque yo le gustaba? — la cara de Kanon se descolocó — ella habrá salido conmigo porque pensaba que su entrenador no le daba quizás ni la hora

-Saga…

-Si sos el tipo inteligente de siempre vas a saber qué hacer…

-Saga… — Kanon estaba apunto de llorar de nuevo, se lanzó a su gemelo y cayeron en la cama de Saga, y le susurró al oído — ¿harías una última cosa por mi?

-La que quieras… — le susurró este también

-¿podrías borrarle el recuerdo de ese beso? Por favor

-Yo sabía que eso fue lo que te hizo llorar, tontito… es un trato, pero vos se lo vas a tener que decir algún día lo que sentís por ella

-Te lo juro…

-En otra de las habitaciones de la mansión, Afrodita estaba sentado frente al espejo (que raro), estaba un poco ido, miraba sus rosas en el florero… aparece Mephisto, muy extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo…

-epa ¿y a vos qué te pasa? — dijo Mephisto sonriendo

-todo está muy raro en la mansión, Death Mask… es como que algo raro se acerca… ¿no se te hace raro el no hacer nada en todo el día? Me siento muy inútil

-pero Atenea nos regaló esta vida normal…

-¿hasta qué punto sería normal?

-Dita… no te persigas tanto…

-Además… la actitud de Shaka es rara — Mephisto arquea las cejas — está todo el día en tu habitación…

-Si… ¿y qué hay con eso? ¿estás celoso? ¿te gusta Shakita? — le tira unos cuantos mechones sedosos del caballero de piscis

-No, tarado ¿qué decís? Es sólo que se me hace que anda muy misterioso

-¿viste que te gusta?

-No me gusta… pasa que me encariñé con él… es mi compañero de cuarto ¿cómo no encariñarme con él? Además es tan buenito, no hace escándalo ni nada por el estilo…

-Mmmm — Mephisto reía y lo miraba a su amigo por el espejo

-… ah, y otra cosa… aunque no lo creas, Shaka, así como lo ves… no es mi tipo… — Afrodita tomó una de las rosas y sintió su aroma, Mephisto solamente sonrió y no dijo nada… al parecer lo puso un poco contento el escuchar eso del santo de piscis

Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación en ese momento, escribiendo artículos pendientes, muy sumergida en sus cosas. Se quedó un poco relajada después de la charla que había tenido con Saga. El géminis mayor le había dicho algo muy indirecto, era el mismo planteamiento que le había hecho a su hermano menor, que ella lo besó, quizás, porque creía que no tenía oportunidades con Kanon. Igualmente su orgullo no la dejaba avanzar.

La tercera semana de entrenamiento había empezado, el primer día de esa semana, Saga se encargó de borrar todo recuerdo de aquel beso a Madison, de esa manera a la chica le daba menos pudor toparse con Saga. Lo que el géminis menor no sabía era que la mismísima Madison fue quien pidió a Saga que le borrara ese recuerdo de la mente si era que estaba a su alcance esa posibilidad.

Seiya y Hyoga habían vuelto a la capital, y se alojaron en la mansión por unos días. Habían llegado por la noticia del gran hallazgo de esa armadura rara.

Mu les contó a los muchachos, que esa armadura no pertenecía a ninguna constelación sino que muchos años atrás esa armadura era para otorgársela a la guerrera más bella, aunque no tuviese armadura propia. Obviamente, los dos de bronce saltaron preguntando de cómo podrían decir si una guerrera era bella si no se le podía ver el rostro, el lemuriano explicó que por la belleza del alma… los chicos quizás no quisieron comprender ese concepto tan abstracto, ya que no todos podían votar a alguien por la belleza de su alma.

La tarde del miércoles de esa semana, Kanon y Madison estaban acostados cada uno en una colchoneta del gimnasio, estaban muy cansados, mirando al techo. Hubo un silencio, cualquiera de los dos tenía ganas de empezar a hablar… pero no se animaban, por suerte no se veían bien los rostros pero los dos estaban sonrojados… Kanon se levantó y fue a buscar agua fría, y se topó con Seiya, dejándolo a solas con su alumna:

-a vos sí que te hace entrenar este Kanon ¿eh?

-Jajaja, Seiya, no exageres, es normal… ¿piensan quedarse mucho tiempo por acá?

-Quizás si… quizás no… todo se verá… pero ahora con el tema del nuevo torneo que hay, posta, parece que me quedaría más de la cuenta…

-¿torneo nuevo? — Madison paró de estar acostada y se sentó para mirar a Pegaso

-¿no sabías? En el santuario se encontró una armadura nueva… fuera de las ochenta y ocho, esta es la más rara… ahí Mu me dijo que era antes para la guerrera — hizo comillas con los dedos — más bella… pero de ahí a que le crea hay mucho trecho

-O sea… que…

-O sea que va a haber torneo, mi querida amiga…

-¿y se puede participar?

-¡que preguntita eh! Obvio que si, Mady

-¿hay que ir a inscribirse o algo por el estilo? Te lo pregunto de chismosa que soy, nada más

-Si… tenés que hacer eso y si entrenás en el territorio del santuario, mejor…

-Vos para tener tu armadura de Pegaso ¿Cuántos años entrenaste?

-Y yo… como unos seis, creo…

-¿si o si tiene que ser esa cantidad?

-No siempre… Mady…

Madison no sabía por qué, pero Seiya siempre le decía cosas muy interesantes, siempre llegaba con esos comentarios que ayudaban a la chica a entender mejor las cosas, o sacar algún tipo de información.

— _una armadura, nueva… habrá un torneo…— _pensaba mientras volvía a su casa después del entrenamiento. _— no perdería nada si me apunto para participar por ella… si, total, ya aprendí muchas cosas que quizás otros no lo harían en el timing que yo lo hice… —_ llegó a su casa, saludó a sus padres, y se encerró como siempre en su habitación, para meditarlo un poco… ella llevaba casi un mes entrenando con Kanon, aprendió muchos secretos, técnicas, y ella quería demostrarle a su entrenador de qué estaba hecha, por una u otra cosa quería impresionarlo. No quería asumir que se estaba enamorando de él. Al haber olvidado ese momento que tuvo con Saga, y el olvidar que ella también lo había pedido, se le hizo más fácil pensar las cosas con más claridad. Pero si aceptaba el reto de ser un caballero de Atenea, tendría que luchar por ella, y realmente, ella no creía del todo en tantas deidades, tendría que sacrificar su vida de estudiante, su vida como buena hija única, su vida de escritora, su prometedora carrera como futura periodista y como duelista de esgrimas también. _— no podés adorar a más de un dios, tenés un solo Dios y señor…ser un santo de Atenea implica una lealtad… aunque, tenga que sacrificar mis palabras de lealtad hacia alguien que para mí no significa tanto como para otros… esas palabras serán realmente para esa persona a quien creo que amo… ¿estaré preparada para tomar semejante determinación?— _Madison lloró…


	19. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20****: Una gran imprudencia no siempre es lo que parece**

Madison sacó sus conclusiones, si ella se convertía en una santo de Atenea podría pelear al lado de Kanon, demostrarle todo lo que ella aprendió de él. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿sus amigas? ¿sus colegas? Una lluvia de preguntas era lo que tenía en su cabeza.

Como se lo había contando Seiya, esa armadura no era de bronce, era de plata, eso quería decir que era un rango más arriba. _— ¿de qué me sirve que sea de plata si Seiya y los demás chicos son de bronce e igualmente superaron ampliamente a los santos de oro?— _paró de hacerse esas preguntas, y por Internet buscó el mapa para llegar al Santuario.

Al día siguiente no había ido a entrenar a la mansión, dejando un poco preocupado a Kanon, ya que ella no apareció… al cabo de dos horas, Charmian llega a la mansión, muy creída de que su amiga estaba entrenando allí, decidió entrar en la gran mansión con el permiso de Aioros. Ella quedó esperando en el living.

Shaka iba caminando por los pasillos de la planta baja, hasta que llegó al living, sintió un aura de mucha paz, no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos, algo lo hacía dudar, Charmian se había quedado un poco estupefacta mirando al rubio que tenía cara de desconcertado, igualmente le pareció muy lindo… hasta que Aioros volvió a la sala con Kanon:

-vos debés ser Charmian ¿verdad? — Kanon hacía su aparición — yo soy el entrenador de Madison

-un gusto, el otro día conocí a tu hermano… realmente, son idénticos… — desvía un poco la mirada hacía donde estaba Shaka, pero ya no lo había visto más…

-¿qué sucede? — preguntó Aioros

-Vi a un muchacho de cabellos rubios al final de uno de los pasillos…

-Oh… Shaka… que raro, no lo veo más por acá…— dijo Aioros — igualmente es muy tranquilo, es demasiado espiritual para nuestro gusto, pero es un muy buen chico…

-Ya veo — Charmian quiso disimular su timidez, miró a Kanon — ¿Madison no está entrenando?

-No… ella no vino hoy, y me gustaría saber porque… — Kanon estaba molesto — si por lo menos avisase, pero ni eso…

Mientras tanto, Madison se dirigía en auto hasta el Santuario, con mucha suerte consiguió que su madre le prestara su auto, decidió manejar con cuidado. Tenía que manejar varios kilómetros, y lo que menos quería era que ocurriera algo que deteriorara su salud o al auto. Estaba llegando, podía ver la zona rocosa, nunca había estado en un lugar así. El sol era como un gran reflector y el Santuario era el gran escenario, dejó el auto estacionado entre unos árboles, lejos de la entrada al refugio. Al entrar a ese territorio se encontró con una cultura mucho más diferente a la que ella veía en la ciudad, podía hacer una perfecta comparación, así sin mucha ciencia, con la cultura amish en Estados Unidos. La gente la miraba de manera extraña, y era muy obvio, todos vestidos de una forma muy antigua quizás y ella de una manera tan moderna, con su camisa larga a cuadros verde y negra ceñida al cuerpo, un pantalón de jean y unas zapatillas blancas y negras de caña alta hasta las rodillas ¡era demasiado obvio! Tenía un poco de pudor para preguntar si estaba haciendo bien el recorrido hacia el Santuario, de esa manera solamente se guió por su mapa, tenía que confiar por una vez en la tecnología, siempre lo hizo, esta vez no fallaría…

Al llegar a otra parte de la zona, vio a lo lejos las doce casas _— entonces ¡era cierto! ¡todo es verdad! —_ se dijo la chica a sí misma. Le impresionó tanta arquitectura, tanta majestuosidad, tanta perfección…

-otra vez nos volvemos a encontrar — Madison se dio la vuelta

-usted… usted es… — vio a un chico vistiendo una armadura dorada, totalmente imponente — ¡Dohko!

-Se me hace un poco raro verte en este establecimiento… ¿pasó algo?

-Yo… — la chica apretó los puños — vengo por lo del…

Kanon, Aioros y Charmian estaban sentados haciendo memoria, tratando de saber donde podía estar la pequeña Madison. Aioros no percibía el cosmos de la muchachita cerca de la Mansión. Kanon empezó a preocuparse mucho, y por una de esas casualidades de la vida, se le pasó por la cabeza que el día anterior Madison se había quedado a solas con el Pegaso Seiya. No podía ignorar esa clase de corazonadas, de esa manera se dirigió a la habitación de Mu, donde Hyoga y él dormían. Lo encontró a Seiya reacomodando sus cosas en su maleta…

-Seiya… quiero que me respondas algo

-Kanon… te noto un poco estresado ¿pasa algo?

-Realmente no sé si pasó o va a pasar, no sé nada — Kanon estaba un poco alterado — vos ayer hablaste con Madison ¿no?

-Si… hablé con ella ¿por?

-¿de qué hablaron?

-Nada… de los entrenamientos… y de la nueva armadura…

-¿qué? — al gemelo menor se le estaba por salir el corazón

-Si… lo del torneo que va a haber… y me preguntó cómo se hacía para entrar en un certamen como ese, pero me lo preguntaba de curiosa que era — lo dijo recordando lo mismo que le había dicho su interlocutora el día anterior

-V-vos… — Kanon agarró a Pegaso por el hombro suavemente — a pesar de todo lo que pasaste, seguís siendo un niño — bajó un poco más el tono de su voz — Madison no tiene nada de curiosa, y cuando es curiosa es porque algo le interesa como para llevarlo a cabo… — lo zamarrea levemente — ¡¿no te das cuenta de que te lo preguntó porque en realidad se va a ir a inscribir? — suelta a Seiya y se toma de la cabeza — ¡por los dioses! ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¡está a punto de cometer un gravísimo error!

-P-perdon-name, Kanon… — dijo Seiya un poco asustado — no pensaba que…

-No, vos no tenés la culpa (como siempre — pensó—), es obvio que una chica como Madison va a saber manipular con preguntas a un chico tan bueno como vos… ella tiene mucha experiencia en el diálogo… con solo charlar con ella me doy cuenta…

-¿al final? — Aioros llegó a la habitación con Charmian

-Por el pequeño detalle que me acabo de enterar, creo que Madison no está en la ciudad…

-¿cómo? — dijo la morena

-No… se fue al Santuario… está a punto de… inscribirse en el torneo por la armadura de la Ninfa

-Imposible — dijo la amiga de Madison — ella no sabe como llegar al Santuario, ni yo sé como… — pensó un momento — pero, pensándolo bien, con Internet cualquiera puede conseguir un buen mapa que te guíe bien…

-¿Internet? — dijo Aioros — ¿qué es eso?

-No hay tiempo para todas esas explicaciones, chicos— dijo Kanon — tenemos que ir al Santuario a buscar a Madison, grrrr la voy a traer de los cabellos…

¡Kanon! No es bueno utilizar esos términos violentos — una voz suave se escuchó desde el pasillo, Charmian se dio la vuelta y miró a Shaka que llegaba caminando, ella y Aioros le abrieron paso — sólo andá a buscarla ¿si?

Bueno… agradezco al cielo que Saga me enseñó a conducir… — toma a Seiya del brazo — y vos, pequeño, me vas a acompañar… — Seiya es arrastrado por Kanon pero a la vez, Pegaso lo toma por la camisa a Aioros y se lo lleva con él, dejando de esa manera a Shaka y a Charmian a solas

Vos… — dijo la chica

Tu presencia es tan agradable, niña — Shaka no pudo contenerlo más y decidió abrir sus ojos celestes, vio a una hermosa chica, que lo miraba un poco desconcertada, los ojos de Shaka la intimidaron muchísimo, Charmian no era una chica que sea intimidada habitualmente — creo que tu rostro también me lo demuestra… ¿cuál es el nombre que lleva tu adorable persona?

Charmian… vos debés ser Shaka… te vi en el living-room

Yo también te había visto…

Imposible, tenías tus ojos cerrados…

Yo puedo ver más allá, niña… — el santo de Virgo le dio una sonrisa que la chica nunca había visto en su vida… era la sonrisa de un dios ¿cómo era posible tanta armonía en ese tipo?

Estoy muy preocupada por mi amiga, Shaka…

No sos la única, Kanon también, y te puedo asegurar que cuando Saga se entere, va a poner el grito en el cielo, vamos abajo, te voy a preparar un té así te calmás un poco… — Shaka estaba dispuesto a distraer a Charmian hasta que su amiga regresase a la mansión

¿porqué viniste? — preguntó Dohko, ya que Madison ahogó su respuesta

Vine por… lo del… torneo…

¿torneo? — preguntó Dohko sonriendo, como sí le causara gracia escuchar eso de Madison

No te burlés de mí, Dohko…

Tranquila, no te enojés… si venís para apuntarte en el torneo por la armadura de la Ninfa me parece bien — apuntó hacia las doce casas — tenés que llegar hasta los aposentos del Patriarca. Obviamente no creo que tengas una audiencia con él porque es un tipo muy ocupado, pero… tiene sus asistentes, andá… no perdés nada, ¡ah! Tenés que pasar si o si por las doce casas, de otra manera no vas a llegar tan fácilmente ahí

¿serías tan amable en acompañarme?

Por supuesto

Kanon manejaba a mucha velocidad, Seiya estaba un poco asustado, y Aioros creía que se iba a morir de un ataque al corazón. — ¿porqué lo hacés, Madison? ¿qué ganás con apuntarte en eso? …no quiero que sufras…— quizás ese era el gran miedo de Kanon, él pensaba que no la había preparado lo suficiente como para que la chica se lanzara a competir sin razón alguna por una armadura, sabía que Madison nunca le daría el significado que ellos le daban a la misión de caballeros, ella tenía otro mundo, otra vida, y aunque sea una excelente duelista no significaba de que tenía una mente bélica, o, simplemente en su corazón no estaba esa llama que hacía a los caballeros pelear por Atenea ¿porqué entonces? En pocas palabras no quería que ella sufra… quería lo mejor del mundo para su discípula… fue la única persona que fue niña con él, la única que lo desafió, a pesar de todo su porte, su poder y honor de caballero, ella le mostró la otra faceta de la vida que él nunca pudo conocer…

¿cómo? — dijo Charmian, casi a punto de soltar su taza de té

Como te lo dije… Madison no es una chica común, mi amiguita

No tenés fundamento para decirme eso…

Tengo los suficientes, lleva casi un mes entrenando con Kanon, y… — sonríe levemente — siempre la observé — Charmian puso cara de horror

¿qué conseguías con eso?

Tu amiga tiene un cosmos muy raro, Charmian… ¿sabés lo que es el cosmos?

Lo sé perfectamente… — la chica desafió al virginiano con la mirada

Bien… el cosmos de Madison supera un cosmos real, y si ese cosmos es educado, puede tener el mismo nivel que un santo de oro…

A ver- a ver- a ver — Charmian hace un "stop" con la mano — primero están los de bronce, luego los de plata, y después ustedes… no puede ser… K-kanon… ¿está entrenando un caballero dorado en potencia, entonces?

Es lo más probable

No puede ser… ella… ella… es una excelente duelista, es una excelente estudiante, promete mucho… y parece ser de lo más normal… al ser un santo de Atenea ¿se renuncia a esa clase de vida?

…me temo que si… es lo más probable

Dohko y Madison habían llegado a los aposentos del Patriarca. Todo era tan majestuoso, todo era tan mítico, ella no se lo imaginaba así. Llegaron a las imponentes puertas de la recámara del Patriarca, cuatro guardias escoltando la puerta, miraron con cara amenazante a Madison, y Dohko solamente sonrió:

tenemos una audiencia con su Ilustrísima — dijo Dohko tranquilamente

¿usted, señor caballero, y esa niña? — dijo uno de los guardias mirando con desdén a Madison

Ella es mi acompañante — tomándola por el hombro a la joven

Está bien, se lo anunciaremos a su Ilustrísima — otro guardia abrió las imponentes puertas con grabados míticos, entró por unos minutos

…esto me da un poco de miedito — dijo Madison por lo bajo al santo de Libra

No te asustés, esto es sólo un protocolo — y sonrió

…igual… no me gusta la mala onda que tienen estos tipos

Son guardias, Madison, no pidas mucho — hicieron silencio ya que el guardia había vuelto

Adelante, pueden pasar — Dohko pasó junto con la chica, se aproximaban al trono, ahí estaba el Patriarca, sentado, con una túnica blanca. De a pasos que Madison hacía, poco a poco se le podía contemplar su rostro, hasta tenerlo completamente muy frente a ella.

Su Ilustrísima — Dohko se arrodilló — ésta niña viene a pedir la oportunidad de competir en el nuevo torneo a realizarse con el fin de otorgar la mítica armadura de la Ninfa…

Dohko… — dijo el Patriarca — te agradezco que la hayas conducido hasta mi trono, podés retirarte, de esto ya me encargaré yo…

Si, su Santidad — Dohko asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pié

…¿me vas a dejar sola?... — le preguntó Madison por lo bajo, un poco asustada

…shhh, tranquila, no va a pasar nada, él es un muy buen hombre — y se retiró dejándola sola a la jovencita. Madison contempló el hermoso rostro del Patriarca, ojos lilas, cabellos verdes, finas facciones, y notó algo peculiar, tenía lo mismo que Mu tenía en la frente… por momento se sonrojó un poco por la situación, ya que estaba ahí, muda, sin saber que decir y Dohko ya le había dicho su cometido, por ende sólo tenía que esperar a que el Patriarca articulase frase alguna, pero su hermosura la mataba, no tanto como la hermosura de otra persona…

Madison Sheffield… — Madison se arrodilló ante el Patriarca — ¿así te llamás, verdad? — la chica asintió con la cabeza — veo que venís con intensiones de querer combatir por la armadura de la Ninfa, desde ya te voy comentando de que no va a ser algo tan fácil, en estos últimos días vinieron jovencitas de todas partes del mundo con grande habilidades a inscribirse… decime una cosa… ¿porqué querés ser una santo de Atenea?

Yo… — ¡era verdad! Madison no se había reformulado esa pregunta desde que había decidido ir por su cuenta al Santuario

Su Ilustrísima te hizo una pregunta, niña — un soldado que estaba al costado del trono de Shion

Yo… quiero ser… una santo de Atenea — ni ella misma se creía que quería ser una santo "de Atenea" ¿quién diablos es Atenea en su vida para ella? recordó el evangelio según San Lucas _"Al Señor tu Dios adorarás, y al Él solo servirás"_, se odió por ello pero sus sentimientos la superaban — quiero ser una santo de Atenea, porque… porque la labor que han realizado los caballeros en estos últimos tiempos fue de admirar, y creo que todos les estamos agradecidos, y sería un honor colaborar para Atenea en esta tarea de seguir protegiendo este mundo…

Veo que tenés actitudes — sonrió el Patriarca — ¿quién es tu entrenadora?

…entrenador, señor — dijo la chica que seguía arrodillada y un poco sonrojada, eso le hizo a Shion acordarse del santo de Aries, no pudo evitar el ponerse de pié, y tomar a la chica del mentón — no hace falta de que te reverencies tanto, Madison — Madison quería morir, los ojos de Shion eran penetrantes, la chica se sonrosó aún más

El Patriarca al mando te hizo una pregunta, jovencita. ¿quién es tu entrenador?

Yo… — era verdad también de que Kanon no acompañó a Madison hasta el Santuario, ni estaba enterado de que ella se había atrevido a hacerlo sin su permiso. Los ojos de Shion la obligaban a responder — … es… — las imponentes puertas de la recámara se abrieron y apareció una silueta de gran porte

Soy yo, Shion — era Kanon quien tenía una expresión dura en su rostro


	20. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21****: Un nuevo reto del destino**

Kanon había hecho su entrada a la recámara del Patriarca, sus ojos desafiaban a los de Shion. Esa escena lo confundió un poco porque se encontró a un Shion sosteniendo el mentón de una chica un poco sonrojada… quiso no dar artículo a aquella escena y le dio más importancia al lío en el que estaba metida su alumna.

-Kanon… — dijo Shion relajado, soltando el rostro de Madison delicadamente, avanzó unos pasos más — ¿así que vos sos el entrenador de esta hermosa niña?

-Si, yo soy… — Kanon tenía una extraña sensación de bronca y de impotencia al ver esa puesta escenográfica

-Estoy muy sorprendido… es más… — tornó sus ojos lilas a la chica — me sorprendió que ella haya venido por su propia cuenta — la volvió a tomar del mentón y le sonrió con satisfacción

-¡no, su Santidad! No tome la petición de Madison

-¿cuál sería el problema? Esta muchachita me expresó explícitamente sus motivos por los cuales quiere ser una santo

-¿qué?... — Kanon no se imaginaba qué pudo haber dicho la chica, pero no le daba buena espina — igualmente… no puede tomar su petición

-Explicate mejor, Kanon de Géminis

-Ella no llegó a completar el mes de entrenamiento, ella vino hasta acá sin mi consentimiento

-¡oh! — vuelve a tornar sus ojos a Madison — ¿eso es verdad, niña mía?

-Yo… es verdad… pero…

-¿hay algo que quieras decir en tu defensa?

-Por supuesto que sí — Madison miró fijamente a Shion, organizó sus pensamientos, trató de imaginar que Kanon no estaba ahí para escuchar su discurso, tragó saliva y empezó — no… no hace falta tener la cantidad de años que tienen las otras participantes — Shion la miró sorprendido — si… si… Dios me dio la habilidad de comprender todo mucho más rápido, no es mi culpa que los demás no puedan hacerlo, yo… yo… yo hago lo que puedo, su Santidad, aunque vos, Kanon — miró a su entrenador — no estés de acuerdo conmigo en ese punto…

-¿piensa usted creerle eso, su Ilustrísima? — Kanon estaba enfurecido — ¿va a dar crédito a lo que dice una niña? ¡ella es una duelista de esgrimas no es un caballero, nunca tuvo un combate con otras personas! ¡¿y aún así piensa dejarla competir, eh?

-…Madison… — dijo Shion con calma — decile a Kanon lo que me dijiste a mí — se sienta en el trono, la mira y sonríe con placer — de el porqué querrías ser caballero de Atenea. La cara de Kanon se tornó un poco pálida, a Madison le dieron donde más le dolía, tenía que repetir eso que a ella le costó tanto mentir, pero si quería ser un santo lo tenía que hacer pase lo que pase.

-Que… que sería un gran honor colaborar con la diosa Atenea a mantener la paz en nuestro mundo, a ella le debemos todo… — la chica fijó sus ojos en Kanon y volvió a mirar a Shion. Kanon no lo podía creer ¿qué rayos pasaba con la chica? ¿porqué decía esas cosas que no eran ciertas? Madison bien le había dicho en una de sus primeras charlas que ella era cristiana, no tenía nada que ver con la religión politeísta ¿porqué traicionó a sus creencias? ¿porqué?

-No… no… imposible — dijo Kanon muy por lo bajo como si fuera un susurro

-Bien… si lo escuchaste, Kanon, mejor. Esta es la segunda vez que lo escucho, y me da mucho placer saber que chicas como ella están dispuestas a dar todo por este mundo y por proteger a Atenea…

-¡no puede tomar su petición le he dicho! — Kanon pensaba que estaba a punto de explotar

-¿sabés algo? — volvió a sonreír — voy a tomar su petición, solamente porque es tu alumna

-¡NO! ¡no lo haga! Yo que soy su entrenador le estoy pidiendo que la descarte…

-Madison Sheffield — Shion se levantó del trono nuevamente, se acercó a ella y le acarició una mejilla — en quince días es el torneo, los sirvientes del Santuario te harán saber en qué momento del día se lleva a cabo, te veré entonces allí… entrená mucho.

-S-su Santidad — Madison sonrió casi con una lágrima a punto de escapársele — mil gracias

-Bien, podés irte, niña. Tengo que hablar un par de cosas con tu entrenador — Madison miró a Kanon un poco asustada, se arrodilló ante Shion y se fue, los guardias cerraron las imponentes puertas dejando al santo de Géminis con el Patriarca a solas

Madison salió corriendo de los aposentos del Patriarca, estaba un poco nerviosa, en su cerebro tenía como un cóctel de emociones, todo… no sabía ya qué pensar.

Al llegar a la casa de Piscis se encontró con Dohko, Seiya y Aioros. Allí se quedó con ellos.

-¿por qué, Shion? ¿por qué? — preguntó Kanon mirando con rabia al Patriarca

-Usá tu ira para otras cosas, Kanon. Me extraña de vos que seas así de nervioso

-Me pone nervioso la estupidez que Madison hizo y que encima de todo, para rematar, usted la avala… ¿te sentís bien, Shion? — el gemelo menor contenía sus ganas de golpear al ex santo de Aries

-Tendrías que estar feliz de que le haya dado una chance a esa niña

-¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY FELIZ! ¡TE DISTE CUENTA Y NO HICISTE NADA! ¿Porqué creo que todo me lo hizo apropósito?

-¿cómo? — Shion rió a manera de burla

-¡ESO! Si querés pasarme factura 1por algo del pasado, pasámela a mí y no a mi alumna ¡no te comportes como un desquiciado!

-A mi me respetás, mocoso — el muchacho de cabellos verdes se levantó del trono otra vez

-¡ay! Hola, mirá quien habla… mirá que hay varios "mocosos" acá, y más que nada vos con tu actitud incoherente, y por tu nueva carita de bebé, si Madison supiera de que realmente tenés más de cien años, saldría corriendo la pobre…

-Ahh ¿estás celoso porque he tocado su hermoso rostro?

-Encima me lo refregás por la cara ¡FORRO!

-Tus nervios te superan, Kanon, pero realmente no es nada en tu contra… creo en tu potencial de caballero — ríe maliciosamente — aunque me extraña que la niña no lo haya elegido a tu hermano para que la entrenara

-¿qué me querés decir con eso?

-Nada… sólo pienso en voz alta… en vez de hacerte mala sangre, juntá tus energías para entrenar a esa niña, al menos que a partir de hoy la ignores completamente, y ahí ella correrá hacia los brazos de Saga para que haga lo que vos no te animás a hacer…

-No juegues con fuego, Shion, porque te podés quemar…

-Yo no juego — volvió a reír de manera venenosa — yo manipulo el fuego, que es muy diferente

-No sé a donde querés llegar con todo esto, Shion, pero te juro que Atenea se va a poner al tanto y no va a estar muy contenta que digamos — después de mucho tiempo Kanon mostró su sonrisa perversa

-Eso lo veremos… yo tengo más fundamentos que vos para cuando llegue la hora en que Atenea se entere… vos no tenés casi ninguno… es tu culpa de que haya aceptado su petición…

-¿mi culpa?

-Si… eso te pasa por entrenar a un caballero dorado en potencia…

-¿qué?... — Kanon se quedó sin palabras, le había caído la ficha, Shion lo hizo por eso, lo estaba poniendo a prueba… ¿cómo pudo? ¿cómo pudo usarla a Madison para probarlo a él como santo dorado? ¿porqué cree que Madison es un caballero dorado en potencia, si el cosmos de Madison era más débil que el de él?...

Afuera…

-¿qué pasó al final? — preguntó Seiya

-Aceptó mi petición, pero ahí sigue, charlando con Kanon… — dijo la chica un poco nerviosa — por alguna extraña razón tengo miedo

-Madison — dijo Aioros poniéndose serio — ¿porqué viniste sin el permiso de Kanon? ¿no sabés que es muy riesgoso venir a estos lugares?

-No sé que te asusta tanto, Aioros — añadió Pegaso — además, la aceptaron

-Eso es muy raro… — mira al santo de Libra que estaba muy serio, y solamente miraba hacia la recámara de Shion — Dohko… ¿porqué siento que vos sabés que pasa detrás de todo esto?

-Por primera vez, Aioros, no sé nada…

-¿qué tiene de malo que el Patriarca me haya aceptado?

-Mucho, Madison — respondió el sagitariano — los procedimientos para inscribir a alguien en estos torneos no son tan simples como vos los presenciaste — miró a Dohko con sospecha — y más si un santo dorado te guía a tener una audiencia con su Ilustrísima, que casi nunca toma los petitorios…

-¿qué? — el rostro de Madison cambió completamente, y mostró más pánico cuando vio que Kanon salía de los aposentos del Patriarca. Kanon caminaba mirando firmemente al horizonte, su mirada era dura, llena de ira. Ella nunca lo había visto así, se asustó, todo era por su culpa…

-…vamos… — dijo sereno — no hay más nada para hacer por acá… — miró a Dohko — gracias por haberla acompañado hasta aquí, sino se hubiese perdido, después vos y yo vamos a hablar, Libra

-Así será, Kanon — respondió Dohko y miró a Madison, acarició su mejilla — buena suerte, pequeña, fuerza… — el santo de Libra dio la media vuelta y se marchó

-Aioros… — dijo el géminis menor sin mirar a nadie en particular — andá con Madison en el auto, Seiya vendrá conmigo — Aioros asintió y partieron a las afueras del refugio.

Durante todo el camino, Kanon iba delante de la niña, caminando junto con Seiya, en todo el camino no le dirigió la palabra a nadie. Esa situación lo mataba, lo superaba: Shion, poniéndolo a prueba de esa manera, como si la vida de su alumna fuera inservible. Lo peor de todo es que Madison era tan ilusa, pensando que podría ganar un torneo semejante con menos de un mes de preparación. Aunque le había sorprendido una de las frases que ella dijo_, "Dios me dio la habilidad de comprender todo mucho más rápido"_, se asemejaba mucho con su frase, dicha trece años atrás… _"Dios me dio el poder…"_, seguían teniendo muchas cosas en común, hasta esa estúpida frase, medianamente era igualmente articulada, Dios no le había dado el poder, pero sí le dio la habilidad… habilidad es lo mismo que poder, solamente que se dice en muchas maneras.

Las cosas se hicieron como Kanon había dicho. Cuando llegaron a la cuidad, Kanon le había dicho a Seiya que después iría con Aioros, harían un intercambio de autos. De esa manera, a diez cuadras de la mansión, Kanon detiene el auto, se baja, y le dice a Aioros que conduzca por él hasta la mansión, que él tenía unas cosas que hablar con Madison, quien estaba, ahí, en su auto, inmovilizada, atónita… Kanon sube al auto de la chica…

-arrancá… — le dijo con tranquilidad

-¿qué estás pensando hacer? — le preguntó la niña muy desconcertada

-Vos hacé lo que te dije… — no la miró de buena manera. Seiya y Aioros se habían ido con el auto de la mansión, y quedaron ellos dos. La chica arrancó el auto — ahora vamos hasta tu casa… quiero que tu madre vea que volviste sana y salva — Madison condujo hasta su casa, dejó el auto en el garage, saludó a su madre, y volvió a la calle donde Kanon la estaba esperando — vamos a caminar un rato — la joven hacía caso porque tenía un poco de miedo, esa actitud rara de Kanon… no era muy de su estilo…

En la mansión Kido…

-¿y? ¿dónde está mi amiga?

-Parece que tenía cuentas pendientes con Kanon… así que en media hora creo que estarán devuelta — dijo Aioros

-¿Shion tomó su petición? —preguntó Shaka

-Si… — contestó el santo de Sagitario

-¡ay! — dijo Afrodita, que había llegado diez minutos antes de que los dos caballeros arribasen a la mansión — que burrada se mandó su Ilustrísima ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-…eso… — dijo Mu, escuchando medio escondido en la planta alta, mirándolo todo — ¿porqué, su Santidad?...

-Mu…

Aioria… yo…

-Vamos a averiguarlo, amigo, no te preocupes, yo siempre te voy a ayudar… yo que vos después hablo con Kanon…

Cuando Saga se enteró de lo ocurrido, pasó lo que Shaka había dicho, puso el grito en el cielo. Dijo que primeramente la responsabilidad era de Shion, estaba decepcionadísimo, segundo, que los mismos santos tenían la culpa por no cuidar sus frases y comentarios delante de un civil cualquiera. Para cuando el gemelo mayor terminó con su discurso, ya todos los santos estaban a su alrededor.

El géminis menor y la chica llegaron a esa pequeña placita con las hamacas y hermosos faroles… tenía un gran castillito de color celeste-bebé con un tobogán… iban caminando… Madison se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa… ese silencio de Kanon la mataba, Kanon la tomó por el brazo derecho y la puso contra la pared del castillito, su rostro, por primera vez muy enfrente al de ella…

1 Pasar Factura: v. expresión de querer cobrárselas, cobrar venganza, sacar en cara algo, ya sea con palabras como con acciones.


	21. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22:**** El precio de la imprudencia**

Kanon miraba a Madison fijamente, ella estaba con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. La respiración de la chica empezaba a escucharse, y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Madison no podía esquivar sus ojos celestes de los verdes del géminis menor. Ella podía sentir el aroma de su entrenador, ese aroma dulce que él tenía, Kanon estaba también un poco nervioso, porque no se había imaginado tener esa reacción, su corazón también le latía fuerte ¿qué era esa sensación? El gemelo menor acerca sus labios al oído de la chica… Madison había quedado helada…

-¿por qué lo hiciste? — le susurró Kanon

-¿cómo? — Madison estaba asustada…

-¿porqué fuiste al Santuario sin mi permiso? — la voz del géminis menor se había tornado un poco más ronca

-Yo… — la chica estaba desconcentrada por el simple hecho de tenerlo a Kanon tan pero tan cerca

-¿qué ganás con meterte en ese espectáculo de cuarta?

-Yo…

-¿porqué le mentiste a su Ilustrísima?

-…basta, Kanon… no te pienso responder — y esquivó la mirada de su entrenador

-…no-no, basta nada, Madison… quiero que me respondas eso… — Madison no lo miraba — ¡mirame! Vos no creés en Atenea ¿porqué le dijiste eso al Patriarca?

-A vos no te importa, es mi vida…

-Soy yo quien tengo que dar la cara por vos, irresponsable

-Acá la única que da la cara soy yo, Kanon… es mi decisión participar… — Madison lo desafió con la mirada

-¡qué ingenua que sos!... ¿te pensás que de no ser porque yo soy tu entrenador, Shion te hubiese tomado la petición? ¿eh? No seas tonta…

-¿qué?... — Madison quería llorar

-Te comunico, que su Ilustrísima te dio la oportunidad de participar solamente para ponerme a prueba, vos sólo sos un instrumento, el medio para que yo le demuestre que gran santo de oro puedo ser…

-No… no es cierto eso — las lágrimas querían escapárseles de los ojos a la chica

-A él no le importa si vos te morís en esta competencia… ¿te pensás que todo es así de fácil?... — la fulmina con la mirada — Madison… bienvenida al mundo de los caballeros de Atenea, si te pensaste que era un mundo de paz, amor y gloria, lo único que te puedo decir es que quizás ahora después de todo el desastre que pasó con… — Kanon se calló

-¿…el desastre con…? — la conversación se quedó suspendida

-…c-con nada… — se aparta un poco de ella — ahora quizás todo está mucho más calmo entre toda la orden, vos podés poner la cara para recibir los puños, pero… el que realmente da la cara por vos soy yo, y sé que de eso nunca te vas a dar cuenta, porque estás tan ensimismada con esto de ganar una armadura para pertenecer a una orden de una diosa a la cual no le tenés fe…

-…Kanon…

-Si el Patriarca se llega a enterar de tu gran mentira, te expulsaría del Santuario y probablemente, la mismísima Saori Kido no te dejaría pisar más los dominios de la fundación…

-K-kanon… — ya no podía contener más su llanto — si es cierto todo lo que vos me decís… entonces, te pido perdón — la expresión de Kanon cambió — yo lo sabía… vos nunca quisiste entrenarme… terminé siendo una carga para vos…

-No… eso no es cierto…

-Nunca vas a entender las razones por las cuales yo decidí participar por esa armadura… para mí, realmente es importante… sé que quizás no lo comprenderás… pero bueno… si no querés seguir entrenándome yo…

-¿qué? ¿te vas a ir con Saga?

-Yo…

-Si, claro… y que Kanon se quede pagando después de todo lo que te enseñé y llegue Saga y te cambie todo el esquema… vos estás loca…

-Kanon… — Madison pensó que finalmente Kanon desistiría de la reprimenda y no hablaría más…

-Pero… ahora el entrenamiento será mucho más riguroso, tenés quince días para hacer lo que muchas chicas lo hicieron en dos años quizás… ¿vos querés tu armadura?... bien, la vas a tener… pero el que quiere celeste, que le cueste…

Los dos volvieron a la mansión. Madison estaba muy triste, si era verdad todo lo que Kanon le había dicho, tenía que si o si esmerarse para lograr taparles la boca tanto al Patriarca como al mismísimo Kanon.

Dentro de todo el discurso del gemelo menor, habían muchas cosas ciertas, como lo de Shion, y el haberse dado cuenta de la gran mentira de Madison, el mentir su devoción hacia alguien en quien en realidad ella ni cree, era algo realmente peligroso. Ella no quería separarse de su maestro, y no podía decirle "Kanon, yo me inscribí en el torneo por vos" _—…patético…—_ se decía a sí misma mientras volvía con Kanon caminando a la Mansión.

Kanon sacó la llave de la puerta y la abrió, entraron, y se escuchaba un tremendo barullo proveniente del comedor, la escena era completamente alocada: todos los santos alrededor de la mesa, unos parados, otros sentados, en la cabecera estaba Saga y Aioros de pié, no tanto a los gritos, pero el volumen de la voz era considerable, todos discutiendo. Entre tanta gente de pié, Afrodita que iba y venía con tazas de té de tilo, Shura que iba caminando de un lado a otro también, Mu tratando de arbitrar las pseudos-peleas que habían entre Milo y Camus, Madison distingue a su amiga, una Charmian un poco desconcertada, porque estaba en medio de una discusión que quizás no era de su incumbencia pero ella estaba allí esperando a que su amiga regresase para volver juntas… cuando la ve llegar se pone de pié y corre a los brazos de su amiga:

-¡Madison! — la abraza fuertemente — ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿porqué fuiste solita allí?

-Charmian… — Madison la abraza también —…perdoname por hacerte preocupar mucho…

-…no entiendo nada, no entiendo por qué discuten… el hermano de Kanon habla de un complot…

-¡SILENCIO! — gritó Kanon, los muchachos se quedaron atónitos por ser la primera vez que el gemelo menor gritaba — ya estamos devuelta, no hagan más bardo…

-A ver, a ver — dijeron Aioros y Saga tratando de apaciguar el alboroto en la sala — Madison — dijo Saga — sentate… tenemos que hablar… ¿porqué fuiste sola al Santuario? ¿porqué no le pediste permiso a mi hermano antes de hacerlo?... es muy raro que hayan tomado su petición…

-¡uh, loco! ¡basta! No les pienso responder porqué carajo me inscribí en ese torneo, ni Kanon ni ninguno lo sabrá — Madison apretó fuertemente la mano de su amiga

-Madison — dijo Aioros — nosotros te lo preguntamos porque tanto Saga, Kanon como yo estamos al mando de la mansión por unos días…

-Madison… no tiene caso — dijo Charmian por lo bajo — vamos…

-No, Charmian — dijo mirando a su amiga decidida — yo no me pienso callar nada… — miró a los dos que estaban en la cabecera de la mesa, y después hizo un paneo de los caballeros restantes con su mirada — con todo lo que estoy escuchando, me llevo una gran conclusión de todo esto… ustedes son unos hipócritas… no creen en mi potencial ¿qué les pasa? ¿es porque soy mujer? Se dejan de joder, ¿y saben otra cosa más? Sigan participando… se van a quedar con las ganas de saber porqué compito…

-Esperate… — dijo Seiya — no nos metas en la misma bolsa a todos, o por lo menos a mí no… si querés agarrátelas con los otros — y apuntó al resto de los caballeros — ah… vos Hyoga sos neutro… no te pongas del lado de nadie… ya veo que te bardean

-No…todo bien con vos, Seiya…

-Quizás, Madison… — dijo Camus — vos no estás interpretando el mensaje de los chicos

-¿qué tengo que interpretar?

-Tu amiga te lo va a contar más tarde — dijo Shaka tranquilamente — ella está así de callada porque cree entenderlo todo… así que ella será quien te explique… — Charmian miraba para cualquier lado menos a su amiga

-Si no comprendés su explicación, será mejor que vayas recapitulando y comprendas que no da para que seas una santo — le dijo Afrodita

-Dita… bajá un cambio — le dijo Aioros

-¡¿ah sí? ¡qué bien! — Madison apretó fuerte la mano de su amiga — rajemos de acá, Charmian… no vale la pena escuchar el discurso de los caballeros dorados… al final, todos me muestran su hilacha… — empezaron a caminar hasta la entrada de la mansión, pasó de largo a Dorothy y salieron al jardín de la fachada

-¡ah bueno! — se levantó Shura de su silla — quisimos decirle las cosas y así nos paga… mujer tiene que ser

-¡SHURA! — le gritó Aioria — no te voy a dejar que seas así de irrespetuoso

-No-no-no, leoncito, mirá, no te metás… ahora esa me va a escuchar — abandona la sala corriendo

Charmian miraba el rostro de su amiga mientras iban a toda prisa a la casa de Madison. La cara de la joven era terriblemente sumida en tristeza, ya no aguantó más y empezó a llorar en el transcurso de la vuelta a casa.

Empezaron a escuchar corridas a toda prisa… las pasó de largo y se paró frente a ellas, era Shura…

-¿porqué evadís nuestros consejos?

-Basta, Shura… no te quiero escuchar… ya se sacaron las máscaras

-¿no entendés que no queremos tumbarte?

-¿cómo que no?

-Si pretendés ser una santo de Atenea no podés ir llorando por la vida ni lo que tus camaradas te digan…

-Ustedes no son nada mío… a lo sumo le debo algo a Kanon… pero a ustedes no…

-No seas terca — la toma por los hombros — por algo te decimos las cosas, y por algo tu amiga, que es una civil cualquiera, te tiene que decir el porqué de todo… y el lastimoso porqué del que compitas…

-Bien… a ella la voy a escuchar… pero vos ya no tenés que hacer más nada por acá… dejame en paz, Shura…

-¡NO! Porque tenés que comprenderlo… ¿así querés ser un caballero?

-…si mi amiga te dijo que la sueltes, es que la sueltes — una voz detrás de Shura se escuchó y las chicas sonrieron levemente — o será que sos caballero, pero realmente del zodiaco porque de la vida cero experiencia ¿ah?

-¡Cherry! — Charmian sonrió tanto

-¿q-quién sos vos?... — Shura se quedó atontado con la figura de la bella Cherry

-¿y a vos qué te importa, grandulón? — le dijo la chica muy segura de sí misma, tomó el brazo de Shura y lo corrió de los hombros de Madison — mujeres, vamos… — mira a Madison — llegué a tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que no estabas… entonces empecé a dar vueltas pensando en donde carajo podías estar… — mira a Shura — en cuanto a vos —- arreglaremos cuentas otro día… no te tengo miedo… — Cherry se llevó a las chicas con ella


	22. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23:**** El rostro de los desafíos**

Al llegar a la casa de Madison, las chicas subieron al cuarto, la chica empezó a llorar… ya no lo podía contener más…

-les juro que me da una bronca que hayan sido así — Madison golpeaba la cama

-¿quién era ese tipo que nos siguió todo el camino? — preguntó Cherry

-Es Shura, el caballero dorado de Capricornio… — respondió Madison

-Madison… — apenas habló Charmian — creo que antes de perder más tiempo, tendría que decirte qué es lo que pasó en la mansión y qué es lo que supuestamente yo te tendría que explicar…

-¡eso! — asintió la niña

-Mirá… quiero que te tranquilices, mientras vos estabas haciendo de las tuyas en el Santuario, yo estuve hablando con Shaka…

-¿ese habla? — dijo Madison irónicamente y rió un poco

-Si… me dijo que, él siempre vio tus entrenamientos… — los ojos de Madison se quedaron abiertos de par en par — y se dio cuenta de que tu cosmos no es tan común como parece, aunque Kanon lo estuviese educando… el desafío por parte de Shion es primero que nada ponerlo a prueba a Kanon…

-Eso ya lo sé…

-Pero otra cosa importante es que te quiere poner a prueba a vos… parece que Shaka se lo había contado a esa tal Saori Kido, y ella, probablemente, se lo contó al Patriarca de ese lugar… la prueba no es solamente para Kanon… sino también para vos… aunque… quizás sea Kanon el más metido en esta situación…

-¿porqué ese tal Shaka te lo dijo a vos, Charmian? — preguntó Cherry

-Porque yo fui a la mansión en búsqueda de Mady pero no estaba, y ahí a Kanon le cayó la ficha de que Madison se había ido al Santuario… y el único que se quedó conmigo fue él… — Charmian no miraba a sus amigas

-¿qué pasa Charm? — preguntó Madison — ¿me vas a decir que te gusta Shaka?

-¿eh?

-¿está bueno? — preguntó Cherry con cara de cómplice…

-No es feo… o sea… pasable…

-No puedo creer cómo mentís, Charmian — dijo Madison — Cherry, ese chico es hermoso… tiene una paz tan interna, por eso me extrañó que hablase… es rubio, cabello largo… alto… voz pasiva… el calco de nuestra amiga en personalidad, probablemente…

-Basta… — dijo la morena

-Bueno… negalo entonces — dijo Cherry — ¿qué pensás hacer, Mady?

-No lo sé… tengo demasiada bronca… pero si es verdad lo que dijeron los chicos hoy en la mansión, entonces… yo…

-A ver- a ver, ¿en qué lío te metiste?

-Me inscribí para participar por una armadura en el santuario en las afueras de la cuidad, tomaron mi petición pero parece que en una parte porque Kanon es mi entrenador, y por otra porque soy rara… hombres, quien los entiende… o sea que… Shura quiso hacerme entender las cosas…

-Uy… y yo que casi le bajo todos los dientes de una trompada…

-No quiero imaginarme cómo estará ahora despotricando en la mansión

Efectivamente, en la mansión Kido, todo era otra cosa, los caballeros estaban sacadísimos. Shura creyó haber ido en vano a hacerle entender las cosas a Madison, pero estaba equivocado, porque por lo menos las muchachitas reaccionaron tarde.

Kanon estaba en su habitación, tirado en la cama, mirando al techo, ese día había sido uno de los más desastrosos, ahora pensaría que Madison lo odia, y que odia a todos sus compañeros.

Aioros se sentía como el malvado de la película junto con Saga… _— ¿cómo pudieron tratarla así los demás muchachos? — _Era lo que se decía Aioros a cada rato… _— no va a querer volver más a la mansión… algo tenemos que hacer… —_

De esa manera los muchachos se sentaron antes de cenar en el living a debatir que podían hacer, los únicos dos que no estaban en ese debate eran Kanon (que estaba tirado en su cama) y Mu (que más adelante lo sabremos):

yo creo que todo es por culpa tuya, Afrodita — dijo Aldebarán — siempre queriendo sobrar al sexo opuesto…

-¿yo? Yo no dije nada… yo le dije la verdad, no sean susceptibles

-¡vos no lo seas! — el brasilero se puso de pié

-…no empiecen — dijo Camus, que estaba sentado al lado de Hyoga que lo miraba con una cara de embelezado

-¡ey! No te metas con Dita — Mephisto enfrentó a Aldabarán

-…no empiecen… — volvió a repetir Camus

-No te metas, Máscara Mortal, no es tu asunto, al menos que Dita sea tu novio — Aioria, Milo, Shura y Seiya empezaron a reir

-Yo defiendo a mi amigo, que tu amigo Mu no esté en la mansión para defenderte ahora no es mi problema

-…no empiecen… — dijo Camus por tercera vez y quizás esta vuelta le saltaba la vena

-Gracias, Mephisto, pero yo puedo defenderme solo

-…pero, Dita…

-Es una pelea de locas esto — dijo el tauro riéndose

-¡BASTAAAAAAAA! — Camus enojado los empujó a los tres en sus respectivos sillones — ¿no entienden lo que quiere decir BASTA? Lo hecho, hecho está…

-Chicos… — dijo Saga — les pido que se calmen… necesitamos a alguien que vaya a hablar con Madison… le arruinamos sus ganas de ir a competir…

-¿puedo ir yo? — dijo Milo entusiasmado

-¡ay, Milo! — dijo Saga muy sonriente — por supuesto que — Milo empezaba a sonreír —…NO… — la cara de Milo era de indignación total y los demás chicos empezaron a reír

-¡eyy! ¿porqué no?

-Porque NO, Milo… vos te vas a ir a hacer otra cosa en vez de pedirle que vuelva a sus entrenamientos — le respondió el géminis mayor

-No, Milo no — dijo Aioros pensando— quizás podrías ir vos, Aioria

-¿vos estás loco? Yo no sé convencer… no me voy a quedar tranquilo, con toda la bronca se lo voy a contar… y a eso no se le llamaría convencer

-Mu sería el adecuado — dijeron Shura y Camus

-Si, pero lastimosamente Shura no está — dijo Mephisto

-Entonces — dijo Afrodita — que vaya Shaka — hubo silencio, todos se miraron, y lo miraron a Shaka, que de a poco abría sus ojitos para mirar las expresiones de sus compañeros

-¿yo?

-¡qué buena idea, Afrodita! — dijo Saga — bien-bien, por fin algo coherente en esta sala, listo ¡no se diga más! — Saga sonrió de par en par — Shaka, mi querido, sabés lo que tenés que hacer

-…pero…

-¡que vaya Shaka, la p*** que lo parió! ¡que vaya Shaka, la p*** que lo parió! — empezaron a cantar todos los chicos

-Bueno… si insisten

Mu llegó al Santuario, decidido a hablar con Shion. Al enterarse de lo que había pasado esa mañana, era muy obvio que se preocupara por las decisiones que tomó su maestro. Había tenido un poco de tiempo para charlar con Kanon, que estaba como un muerto en vida tendido en la cama, y éste le había contado de que Shion todo el tiempo había tomado una actitud muy venenosa, cosa que al lemuriano no le gustó para nada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de su maestro? Aunque corría un pequeño riesgo de que algo pasara, ya que la última vez que lo había visto fue en una situación un poco rara y quizás mágica para Mu, aunque él lo negase.

Todo estaba oscuro, era obvio que no iba a entrar por una entrada oficial, aunque lastimosamente no podía tele transportarse a largas distancias ya que el cosmos de Atenea no lo dejaba, o al menos eso pensaba, ya que Saori estaba en Japón. De esa manera probó hacerlo, y se dio cuenta de que daba resultado, no tuvo que pasarse caminando las doce casas.

No sentía el cosmos de Dohko por ningún, lado _— ¿y éste, por dónde andará?—_ trataba de ver por dónde andaba pero era imposible… nada…

-…si buscás a Dohko, él no está… — una voz atrás de Mu se escuchó, el santo de Aries se quedó mudo, era esa voz… no tenía que andar buscando más…

-¿porqué…? — dijo Mu dándose la media vuelta para mirar a su maestro — ¿porqué lo hizo, su Ilustrísima?

-¿a qué te referís, Mu?

-¿porqué dejó que Madison participara del certamen?

-Yo pensaba que lo entendías todo, Mu…

-Si, pero de esa manera no la puede arriesgar, es una chica que tiene su vida, y usted… — aprieta los puños — si es por usted, que la parta un rayo ¿no?

-Calmate, Mu. Nada de lo que decís es verdad.

-Me molesta que lo quiera negar… no puedo creer que le importe muy poco la vida de esa chica… tiene un futuro prometedor…

-Ella demostró tener mucha devoción por Atenea

-Si, pero creo que no es suficiente… no terminó su entrenamiento

-¿porqué te preocupa tanto esa niña, Mu?

-Ella no me preocupa, me preocupa su actitud, su Santidad

-No te preocupes, por mí, yo sé lo que hago, Mu — lo toma de la mejilla — no puedo -creer que viniste solamente para plantearme semejante cosa… semejante estupidez

-¡para mi no lo es! — Mu le corre bruscamente la mano a su maestro

-Mu… — Shion abre sus ojos — andás teniendo actitudes muy extrañas, andás muy rebelde… yo te voy a enseñar a que me respetes…

-A usted le molestó que sea demasiado reverente… — el caballero de Aries se estaba poniendo nervioso

-Un reverente atrevido sos…

-¿cómo?

-Mu — lo atrae para sí — ¿sólo por eso viniste? No lo puedo creer

-¡si! Sólo para eso vine… si usted me da eso por respuesta, es mejor que vuelva a la cuidad

-No lo harás… — Shion besa a Mu, Mu no pudo hacer nada, pensaba en golpear a Shion, pero no… porque había algo que lo frenaba, y era que amaba a su maestro, no podía creer que besaba los labios de Shion, eran tan suaves, tan delicados, tan cálidos, tan dulces… creía morir… — hoy no volverás a la cuidad

-¿qué? — no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-Vos y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes

-Pero… su Santidad… Dohko…

-¡ja! Dohko se fue a China… ¿feliz?

-Pero… pero… ¡si hoy a la mañana estaba en el Santuario!

-Se fue esta tarde… se fue a pasar unos días con Shiryu…

-No le creo — Mu contemplaba los ojos de Shion, quien jugaba con los cabellos lilas del Aries

-Allá vos… es verdad

-Igual… está lleno de guardias

-Ellos nunca entran a mi recámara

-Pero es una falta de respeto al Santuario — Mu no sabía más con qué retrucar

-Yo ya falté mi respeto hace muchos días, y lo sabés… ahora… me encantaría ofrecer un gran sacrificio a este santuario…

-¿Cuál? — Mu se sintió como un idiota por haber preguntado semejante cosa, en los ojos de Shion estaba la respuesta, y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaban en la alcoba del Patriarca… — no… no… es una locura esto…

-Parece como tal… pero no lo es… — Shion empuja a Mu y este cae en la inmensa cama de la alcoba patriarcal

-No… no lo quiero así… — Mu se odiaba, porque no se esperaba semejante situación — no…

-Mu… — Shion se puso arriba de él — siempre lo quisiste… y cuando sucede… sucede…

-Yo… tengo que volver a la mansión — Mu fue callado por los besos de Shion, quien empezó a sacarle lentamente la ropa. Por la cabeza de Mu pasaban tantas cosas, la primera, era que tenía que volver a la cuidad; aunque era superada por esa sensación hermosa que le provocaban los besos de su maestro, que recorría su pecho y llegó hasta su cuello, no podía creerlo, su maestro, que vivió tanto tiempo, murió y ahora volvió con esa frescura de la juventud, le hacían tener menos cargo de culpa. Mu se relajó, y se olvidó de que tenía que volver a la cuidad. Empezó por desgarrar la túnica de Shion, devolverle esos besos que su maestro le dejó por todo el cuerpo. Shion y Mu se encontraron en un beso que duró, una eternidad para ellos, pero unos cinco minutos, otra vez… Shion arriba de Mu, ambos se contemplaban los rostros, era increíble... _—…te amo, pequeño…—_ Shion, acariciaba la mejilla de Mu, lo penetraba con la mirada. Mu, quien empezaba a sentir que el corazón iba a pedir su pase al centro de disfunción, se sumergía en los ojos de su maestro, tomó fuertemente las manos de Shion _— Shion… yo también… te amo…—_ se dejaron guiar por la pasión y caricias… ese era el gran sacrificio que hizo Shion, y Mu… también…


	23. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24****: Un paso… la verdad**

Al día siguiente, Shaka había ido a lo de Madison, cuando llegó se encontró con la noticia de que la niña no estaba en la casa, porque se había ido a entregar unas notas. El virgo se pasó hablando unos quince minutos con la madre de la chica, que de hecho, estaba encantadísima con la presencia de ese chico en la casa. Luego había llegado Charmian preguntando por la jovencita también, terrible encuentro de miradas entre Shaka y ella, era la suerte, siempre se topaban, de esa manera, la madre de Madison los dejó en la sala a solas mientras ella hacía algunas otras cosas en la casa. Shaka, quien nunca había estado con una chica, empezaba a demostrar signos de nerviosismo, era muy obvio, cuando sus ojos celestes se encontraban con esos ojos pardos era todo tan raro, que su estómago se le revolvía. Tenían tantas cosas en común que podía llegar a jurar que ni la mismísima Atenea tenía semejante paz como Charmian, había mucha química.

Luego de una hora, llegó la dueña de casa, para tristeza de los dos que estaban tan a gusto charlando. Charmian solamente le entregó unos cds para que Madison haga un informe, pero antes de que la morena parta de la casa, Shaka le dijo para encontrarse en uno de esos días, ella aceptó.

Después de que Charmian se fuera, y de que se termine de tratar de tapar su alegría por haberse animado a invitar a la chica, Shaka habló con Madison, explicándole el porqué del tremendo escándalo que se había armado en la mansión, ella asumió que estaba en lo cierto, si había un culpable, la culpa era de ella, y asumiría todo lo que debiese asumir.

Esa misma tarde, Madison estaba, como siempre que tenía que tomar determinaciones, en el pequeño parquecito, hamacándose, tratando de reacomodar todo en su cabeza, aunque no había mucho para reacomodar, solamente tenía que volver a la mansión para entrenar con Kanon (quien estaba como zombi por toda la casa). Al costado de la hamaca, su florete _— ¡ja!... y pensar que solamente quería que me entrene para ser buena duelista y me termino metiendo en un torneo griego…—_ empezaba a reír porque no lo podía creer. Siempre había hecho las cosas coherentemente y ahora aparece un tipo como Kanon y hace cualquier desastre… _—…creo que si… creo que lo estoy… es muy evidente, no se da cuenta, pero mi entorno ya lo hizo… eso quiere decir que… es… obvio…—_ tenía esa risa tonta, los nervios de ese torneo los sentía a cada rato, pero la hacían sentir viva, se había olvidado la presión del Santuario… pero lo haría… si tenía que pisar cabezas por ver la sonrisa complaciente de Kanon…lo haría…

-¿qué anda pasando por esa cabecita, Mady? — se escuchó una vocecita dulce detrás — hace semanas que no te veo… perdida

-Sabés que soy una chica ocupada — dijo Madison sonriendo, y se dio la vuelta — así que no seas desconsiderada, Marianta

-Siempre tan ácida… por eso te quiero mucho, amiga — las chicas se dan un abrazo — siempre cargando con tu florete vos… ya te dije que no vas a ganar mucho dinero siendo duelísta… tu futuro está en el baile, Mady

-…boba…

Marianta Ausubel es otra de las amigas de Madison, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes, de piel un poquito tostada, quizás, es la única de su grupo de amigas que se asemeja tanto a ella. Es amiga de toda la infancia, vivieron muchas cosas juntas, como por ejemplo, una de las grandes locuras de Madison, fue acompañar a su amiga en sus primeras clases de ballet, se inscribió en la academia para que su amiga no se sienta sola en las clases, Madison solamente acudió los dos primeros meses, demostrando tener mucha flexibilidad y destreza para el ballet, pero sus responsabilidades con el club de esgrimas eran más fuertes y eso hizo que abandonara la academia, afortunadamente para esa altura Marianta ya se había hecho de amigas ahí. Después de muchos años, Marianta forma parte de un grupo coreográfico que siempre es seleccionado para bailar en eventos o son elegidas individualmente para participar en algún video musical o como modelos, no es un trabajo de tiempo completo ya que la joven es estudiante de Publicidad, también eso afianzó más la amistad de años con Madison ya que se complementan con ambas carreras.

-Cherry me dijo en el lío que te metiste… mujer, tenés que estar ena…

-Bueno… no sé si llamarlo así, pero… puede ser una…

-¿devoción?

-Quizás. Sé lo que tengo que hacer… siento nervios, pero quiero hacerlo

-¿qué esperás? — le dice su amiga y toma el florete que estaba al costado de la hamaca — tomá, Mady. Andá, tenés que ir a entrenar…

-M-marianta…

-Demostrales a todos esos chabones de qué estás hecha

Mu había vuelto a la mansión, apareció repentinamente en su habitación, ni Seiya ni Hyoga estaban, así que por ese lado se quedó tranquilo. Se quería matar, porque fue tan flojo que pasó toda la noche allí en el Santuario, toda la noche, una noche… _—maravillosa— _pensó él, a pesar de las miles de preguntas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Jamás en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado de que terminaría acostándo con el mismísimo patriarca, a esa persona a quien el siempre llamaba "maestro" o simplemente "su Ilustrísima", era una locura, pero le terminó gustando. Así que una sonrisa curiosa en su rostro llevaba, ahora lo único que tenía que pensar era en una buena excusa, porque nadie se iba a comer un cuento sencillo en la mansión… y menos Saga y Aioros, que parecían muy coordinadores de viajes de egresados.

Shion había amanecido feliz, jamás había despertado junto a alguien, y jamás se hubiese imaginado que ese alguien sería Mu, el ver su rostro angelical dormitante era lo más bello que había contemplado en siglos. Se sonrojaba de tan solo recordar cuando Mu se levantó de la cama y se vistió para partir, dejándolo ahí, acostado mirándolo con esos ojos que estaban llenos de ternura y de llamas a la vez. Esa noche había sido perfecta para los dos, el fuego que regía a Aries fue el que se desplazó entre esas sábanas, caricias, besos. A Shion no le importó perder ese prestigio de Patriarca, poco le importó, si Atenea les dio una vida normal era por algo, igualmente, solamente, por pedido de Mu, lo mantendría en secreto.

Madison hizo caso a su amiga Marianta, ella tenía razón, volvió a la mansión decidida a entrenar. Cuando Kanon la vio en el portón de entrada, su expresión cambió. La chica se dio cuenta de que Kanon no había estado bien en esas horas, así que prefirió no preguntar casi nada y entrenar normalmente. Durante el descanso, Madison había ido a la planta alta de la mansión para lavarse la cara, no podía creer que esa mansión estuviese llena de hombres, sus compañeras de universidad pagarían oro por vivir con todos esos caballeros, que realmente, eran todos atractivos, uno más lindo que el otro, hasta Aldebarán tenía esos portes varoniles que cualquier chica querría tener.

Cuando iba volviendo por el pasillo para llegar a la escalera principal y descender al jardín, pasó por una habitación, y por las voces que se escuchaban, eran las voces de Aioros y Aioria.

—-…no sé que se puede estar trayendo Shion entre manos pero… no es justo de que Madison pague los platos rotos — dijo el leonino, Madison se puso despacito cerca de la puerta

—-Ya te dije, a veces pienso de que a Shion no le alcanzó ver todo el potencial de Kanon durante la lucha contra Hades — dijo Aioros, Madison abrió grande sus ojos celestes — aunque… tanto Kanon como Saga pasaron su prueba de fuego, ya remediaron todo lo que pasó hace trece años… no sé porqué quieren seguir revolviendo en los recuerdos…

La chica se alejó despacio, y fue hasta el jardín, esa conversación entre los hermanos era muy curiosa _— ¿Hades? ¿Es el Hades que yo creo que es?—_ siguió caminando, hasta llegar al gimnasio _— ¿qué diablos pasó hace trece años…?—_ Kanon volvía caminando, ella lo miraba de una manera extraña… miles de sospechas tenía, si le hacía la pregunta maestra quizás sabría el porqué de todas las cosas que estaban pasando…

-¿qué te ocurre, Madison?

-Kanon… — el silencio en el jardín era eminente — ¿qué pasó trece años atrás?

-¿qué? — el géminis menor estaba descolocado

-Quiero que me digas la verdad…

-¿vos querés saber la verdad?

-Si — dijo la chica decidida

-Bien. Agradecé de que Saori volvió hoy temprano de Japón — la tomó de la muñeca y empezó a caminar

-¡ey! ¿a dónde me llevás?

-A que te enteres de la verdad

Kanon entró a la mansión, llegó hasta su habitación, lo tomó a Saga de la muñeca, éste lo miró desconcertado…

-¿qué te pasa Kanon?

-Tenemos que hablar… — dijo el gemelo menor y caminaron hacia la última habitación de la planta alta de la mansión. Kanon golpeó la puerta, y una voz suave contestó "adelante". Era el escritorio de Saori, donde siempre estaba revisando archivos, documentos, y siempre estaba acompañada por Tatsumi, ya que allí hacían los trámites de la fundación.

-Chicos… — dijo Saori sorprendida — ¿qué se les ofrece…?

-Atenea — dijo Kanon arrodillándose, Saga hizo lo mismo, mientras que Madison no sabía si arrodillarse o quedarse mirando a Saori. Los gemelos se pusieron de pie — Madison quiere saber una verdad… y creo que usted es la indicada para contárselo

-¿ella? — dijo Madison con una cara de extrañeza total. _— ¿esa chica? ¡pero si tan sólo tiene trece años! ¿qué me puede contar ella? ¿trece…?—_ pensaba la joven, haciendo ese razonamiento quizás entendía por qué.

-Bien, tomen asiento — dijo Saori — ¿qué es específicamente lo que querés saber, Madison? — preguntó Atenea con una sonrisa

-Yo…

-No seas tímida — dijo la pequeña diosa

-Quiero saber que fue lo que pasó hace trece años… porque… escuché una conversación por accidente, pero sólo fue esa parte y…

-Está bien… te voy a contar qué fue lo que pasó — y miró a los gemelos y ellos asintieron con la cabeza, Saori suspiró y empezó — no quiero agobiarte con tanto relato, así que seré breve para que comprendas todo, después ellos sabrán si profundizar más o no en el tema, pero… — miró a Saga — él por ejemplo, trece años atrás, era uno de los primeros caballeros, con quince años era comparado como un dios, porque se decía que era bondadoso, carismático, pero algo pasó que su personalidad dio un giro inesperado queriendo apoderarse del mando del santuario y para ello, mató al patriarca Shion, de esa manera robó su identidad e intentó matarme con una identidad falsa cuando yo era una bebé, pero fracasó porque Aioros lo descubrió y huyó conmigo pero en el trayecto fue herido gravemente por Shura y falleció dejándome con Mitsumasa Kido, así el me tuvo como su nieta y me dejó a cargo de la fundación hace como unos cinco años atrás. Pero… — mira a Kanon— Saga realmente tenía dos personalidades en su mente, y Kanon se encargó de hacerle saber que tenía una malvada también — Madison estaba muda, no sabía a cual de los dos mirar — Kanon, quizás fue el gran responsable de que Saga haya hecho lo que hizo, igualmente, luego de que Kanon le haya hecho saber a Saga su lado maligno, Saga — miró al gemelo mayor— vos lo encerraste en la prisión en cabo Sunión. Kanon logró engañar más tarde al dios Poseidón y se convirtió en un general de marina controlando al dios a su favor, pero pasaron unas cuantas cosas luego de trece años, unos meses atrás que hicieron que el plan de Kanon fracasase, Kanon fue convertido y lo ves ahora como es…

-Pero… — dijo Madison temblando y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas — vos me hablás de que Saga mató a Shion y que Aioros murió al salvarte… ¿cómo puede ser posible si tanto Shion como Aioros están vivos?... además… si Kanon se convirtió, igualmente ¿porqué es un caballero si Saga lo es?

-Porque Saga, al ser derrotado por Seiya y los demás chicos, pudo recobrar su lado bueno, pero se suicidó

-¿qué?... pero si lo tengo acá en frente

-Madison… — dijo Saga pasible — todos fallecimos

-¿qué? — Madison ya estaba llorando y Saori la tomó de la mano

-Todos fallecimos, yo en ese combate, Aioros trece años atrás, Shion también, todos morimos, menos Seiya y los santos de bronce y la señorita Atenea también… porque… el último combate que tuvimos fue contra Hades y sus espectros y… luego otros problemas más… la señorita Saori nos revivió con un poder que solamente es digno de un dios…

-Pero…

-Tenemos una segunda oportunidad, nos dio una vida normal… y eso es lo que estamos tratando de hacer día a día… quizás, vos pensabas que en el Santuario nunca pasa nada, pero realmente sí pasaron muchas cosas…

Madison estaba bloqueada, no lo podía creer, Saori le terminó contando todo lo que había pasado y finalmente Madison ya estaba sumergida en la verdad. No sabía porqué lloraba, si era por temor, por horror de lo que fue el pasado de los gemelos, o el haberlo conocido a Kanon durante esa segunda oportunidad.

-si no te lo contamos fue porque creíamos que era un poco acelerado… pero bueno… — dijo Saga — me gustaría saber de quienes escuchaste ese comentario que te quiso hacer saber la verdad

-fueron Aioria y Aioros… los escuché por accidente, no se enojen con ellos

-no hay drama, bueno — dijo Saori sonriendo — no llorés más, ya pasó… espero que ganes el torneo galáctico, ya que me han contado que te inscribiste, si es así, vas a ser parte de esta gran familia — se levanta del asiento — yo creo que me tengo que ir a hacer unos cuantos llamados, con su permiso

-eh, yo también — dijo Saga — me voy a pedirle unas cuantas cosas a Mephisto, además, creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho para hablar — se levantó también, y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos—


	24. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25:**** Una cita con el Mar**

La puerta se cerró, Madison lagrimeando todavía lo miraba a Kanon, quien la miraba de a ratos, esa expresión fría que siempre vio la chica ya no estaba más en su rostro, él realmente estaba nervioso, ya que no sabía qué podía decirle Madison.

-M-madison… — la chica seguía medianamente llorando — si me querés odiar por el resto de la vida, hacelo, estás en tu derecho, pero así fueron las cosas… se logró cambiar un montón, pero si vos no lo querés aceptar… — la chica estaba cabizbajo — bueno será mejor que me vaya para que lo pienses sola…

-Quiero que me contestes una cosa…

-¿cuál?

- ¿cómo hiciste para que te creyera? — y Madison lo miró con una media sonrisita

-¿cómo? — Kanon se rió porque no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Si… bueno… ¿qué se sintió tener "ahí" el control de los mares?

-Jajaja, Madison… ¿qué cosas preguntás? ¿no estás enojada?

-No… estoy medianamente orgullosa de saber quien es realmente mi entrenador, aunque tu pasado sea un poco turbio, creo que ahora entiendo porqué me enseñás todo lo que me enseñás…

Cinco de la tarde, Shaka se miraba en el gran espejo que siempre Afrodita ocupaba, todavía tenía el torso desnudo, se miraba y se miraba. Nunca había salido con una chica, lo ponía tan nervioso ¿pero si sólo iba a salir a tomar algo con Charmian? ¿qué era lo que lo hacía temblar de nervios? Sobre su cama, miles de camisas, remeras, calzados, por segunda vez, Shaka de Virgo dudaba de cómo tenía que proceder…

-¿situación apretada? — dijo Afrodita desde la puerta

-¡cerrá esa puerta! — y se puso colorado

-¿problemas con el vestuario?

-No… problemas conmigo mismo, sería la respuesta

-No me hagas reír, Shaka. Bien… — empezó a mirar las ropas que estaban tiradas en la cama del virgo — creo que tendrías que elegir algo que sea neutro— le tira un pantalón de jean, una camisa de color azul francia, y sacó del armario unas zapatillas… — toda la belleza la llevás en el rostro, mi Shakita…

En el cuarto de Milo…

-Mucito, estás todo rarito — le dijo Milo, mientras jugaba al billar

-¿eh? ¿raro? No, nada que ver…

-Te andás yendo muy de seguido al santuario vos… ¿anda pasando algo que no sepamos?

-No… es para ayudar con unas cosas, ya sabés, no me cuesta ayudar a la gente — Aioria recostado por una pared observando cómo Milo hacía su jugada, lo mira a Mu con cara de desconcertado y le guiña el ojo, Mu se puso colorado y siguió jugando

-Ah, mirá vos… ¿y cómo anda su Santidad Shion? — pregunta el escorpiano

-Ehhh… bien-bien…. — dijo Mu todo sonrosado — ahí con sus locuras… hiperactivo como siempre…

-¡ay no! Es re tarde — gritó Shaka — no-no-no, me calmo…

-Shaka… no te vas a la horca, te vas a una cita — dijo Afrodita

-¡que no es una cita!

-¿y entonces qué es?

-Es una salida…. Yo nunca lo tildé como "cita"

-Sos cobarde, eh Virgo…

-No, soy realista…

-Dale que vas a llegar tarde…

Shaka salió, pero en buen timing, porque Afrodita lo apuró apropósito, de esa manera llegó en el momento justo. Se la encontró a Charmian justamente llegando.

Se saludaron, y empezaron a caminar. Afortunadamente, los dos coincidieron en que lo más lindo sería ir a un parque. Ahí se la pasaron charlando de miles de cosas. Charmian, que siempre costaba sacarle una sonrisa, reía a carcajadas con Shaka, si los muchachos lo hubiesen visto, el santo de Virgo era un muchachito tan simpático, que daba la situación para hacer bromas de por vida.

Obviamente que el tiempo, la vida, las emociones, fueron los temas principales de sus charlas. No era muy fácil para ninguno de los dos encontrar a alguien que pensara igual que ellos.

Shaka le comentaba lo que era vivir en India, y las cosas que se pasan allí. Charmian estaba deslumbrada ante tanta sabiduría, quizás no lo superaba, pero no se imaginaba de que Shaka estaba más maravillado por esa sencillez que sólo ella tenía.

Ya caía la noche, esa tarde fue una tarde inolvidable, para esos dos que eran partidarios de ir muy despacio, pero con todos los trucos para hacer saber qué es lo que realmente pasa. El final de esa salida no fue como el de una novela o película típica, simplemente fue un beso en la mejilla, pero tanto para Shaka como para Charmian ese momento, ese contacto fue hermoso… no hacía falta tener tanta sed de cosas que podían ser mucho pero que no satisfacía en nada, la importancia estaba en la calidad, no en la cantidad.

Kanon y Madison se la pasaron toda la tarde charlando de las experiencias de Kanon. Madison estaba muy preguntona, pero por una extraña razón el gemelo menor estaba tan de buen talante y ánimo que le contaba todo con lujo de detalle. Quizás, porque ya estaba un poco más relajado al saber de que la chica sabía toda la historia y ya era una más del grupo.

Se le ocurrió una genial idea, quizás… una que nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza tiempo atrás…. Estaban hablando de cabo Sunión, ese era un lugar lleno de recuerdos, donde había pasado penurias, miedos, ira, y había conseguido su salvación, y su gran ilusión limitada, ese lugar, al que no iba hace mucho tiempo, era un lugar importante, así como Madison para él… era momento de esa gran propuesta:

-… bueno de esa manera se pasaban los días allá, un desastre… — terminaba Kanon de contar una anécdota

-Wow, igualmente, habrá sido emocionante… y comandarlos

-No, eran un desastre… todos hacían lo que querían, bueno, cuando yo quería — los dos rieron — Madison… faltan pocos días para el torneo, estás llevando un entrenamiento completo, a mi parecer. Pero… quería hacerte una propuesta…

-¿Cuál?— Madison ya empezaba a pensar cualquier cosa (_¿Que sea tu novia? ¡si! ¡eso no se pregunta! ¡toda la vida!_) que ya se sonrojaba

-Así como te conté que pasé por muchas cosas allí, creo que puede ser un buen lugar para ir a entrenar… es decir… ir a pasar todo un día de entrenamiento en cabo Sunión

-¿es una gastada, verdad?

-No… hablo enserio…

Si su sueño era estar cerca de Kanon, entonces no se podía negar a ir a cabo Sunión a pasar todo un día solamente con él.

Madison aceptó la propuesta y de esa manera al día siguiente fueron a cabo Sunión. Durante el viaje, los chicos iban hablando de la vida, Kanon nunca había charlado de muchas cosas con Madison, pero ahora que ella sabía toda la verdad, ya podían bromear acerca de otros temas. Fueron los sesenta y cinco kilómetros más lindos de la vida para los dos, aunque ninguno supiera que el otro pensaba así.

Al llegar, el sol estaba radiante, Kanon miró la costa y sus alrededores con detenimiento, allí estaban todos sus recuerdos sepultados, desde el haber sido encerrado por Saga en la prisión que la tenía ante sus ojos, como el haber encontrado la suerte de poder salir y formar parte de los generales de marina.

Sus ojos no dejaron escapar ninguna lágrima, solamente miraba, y su corazón latía. Madison parecía una niña, mirando de un lado a otro y emocionadísima con las ruinas del templo de Poseidón en lo alto, luego se dio cuenta que la prisión del cabo estaba allí, se calló y miró al géminis menor, que lo notaba un poco emocionado.

Después de recorrer un poco todo el lugar dieron inicio al entrenamiento. Kanon pensó que lo mejor era usar al mismo mar como instrumento de entrenamiento, tenía que lograr que su discípula lograra la mayor velocidad posible.

En la mansión… Saori no sabía de su despacho, tampoco había bajado a almorzar. Los muchachos mientras almorzaban charlaban de la situación, ese mediodía, la mansión tenía invitados importantes, Dohko y Shion fueron a almorzar, como casi nunca estaban todos juntos, Aioros creyó que sería buena idea invitarlos a comer de vez en cuando, para compartir más tiempo…

Aioria estaba en la punta de la mesa con su flamante nueva notebook, estaba contentísimo, porque Aioros y Afrodita se la tuvieron que pagar después de la apuesta realizada, no se despegaba por nada, no le había costado mucho amigarse con ese "artefacto" como lo llamaba Saga.

Shion estaba sentado al lado de Mu, pero sabía disimular muy bien lo que pasaba entre ellos, sorprendentemente, Mu podía controlar el rubor de sus mejillas. Afrodita y Aioria (medianamente éste último) miraban expectantes ante la situación de los santos de Aries.

La cabecera de la mesa estaba vacía, y el lugar de Kanon (al lado de su hermano Saga) estaba vacío…

-¿qué pasa que Atenea no baja? — preguntó Camus un poco molesto

-Creo que es ella la dueña de casa, Camus, así que ella hace lo que quiere — le replicó Milo

-Ya sé, pero igualmente, no sé… todo muy raro, hace horas que está ahí metida

-Dijo que estaba haciendo unas cosas de la fundación — dijo Aioros tranquilamente

-Si, pero no puede estar toda la vida ahí — volvió a hablar el acuariano

-Bueno, Camus, no te preocupés tanto, está haciendo sus deberes — dijo Saga, mirando en dirección a la ventana — cosa que a mí me encantaría, porque me siento un completo inútil

-No es malo descansar de vez en cuando — dijo Dohko sonriéndo

-Si, pero no por tantos días

-Ahora que te miro, Saga — continuó el libriano — ¿y tu hermano?

-Aahh, Kanon se fue con Madison a entrenar por todo el día a cabo Sunión — muchos de los chicos no sabían que Kanon se había ido allí, Y MENOS CON MADISON, se empezó a escuchar bullicios

-Si — dijo Mephisto — ahora llamamos "entrenar" — todos empezaron a reír, menos Aioria que estaba muy concentrado comiendo y escribiendo rápidamente en su notebook

-Bueno, bueno ¡SILENCIO! — Saga puso orden — no puede ser que siempre estén pensando mal, caballeros…

-¿así son todos los almuerzos? — preguntó Shion con un poquito de desdén

-No, su Ilustrísima — dijo Shura — sólo cuando pasan estas cosas que son un poco chistosas u obvias

-A veces… — dijo Mu mirando a su maestro — es bueno un poco de este barullo, su Ilustrísima, es raro, pero nos alegra estar así — Shion se puso colorado al ver esa expresión tan tierna de Mu mientras se lo decía y reía por la situación

-¡tenemos que apostar! — dijo Aldebarán

-¿qué apostamos? — dijo Mephisto

-A que Kanon fue a cabo Sunión para poder chamullar fácilmente a Madison

-Uh el que pierde se paga algo, no sé… veremos con el paso de los días — dijo Shura

-Ese Kanon es un ídolo — dijo Milo — ¿se dan cuenta? — todos mirándolo y Shion con una cara de descolocado porque nunca se imaginó verlos a los caballeros hablando de esas cosas, más que estaba sorprendido de verlo a Aioria con esa cosita rara que para él era una gran novedad — ¡mar, sol, lindo paisaje! Y encima con la excusa de "vamos a entrenar! Naahh, es un ídolo — otra vez se escucharon murmullos en la mesa, Afrodita con una cara de "ay, qué asco", todos muy entusiasmados viendo que podían apostar, Aioros lo miraba a Saga que tenía una cara de tomate a punto de explotar y que la paciencia se le iba, mientras que Dohko estaba entretenidísimo, Shaka sólo observaba, él estaba en otra órbita (ya se sabe el porqué)

-¡listo! — exclamó Camus — hagamos la apuesta, pero si ganamos los que apostamos por el NO, nos tienen que dar una caja de chocolates — empezaron los murmullos, Saga golpeaba continuamente su dedo índice contra la mesa…

-¡BASTA! Compórtense, señores — dijo el géminis mayor — ni respeto tienen por su Ilustrísima que tuvo el agrado de venir hoy

-Pero, Saga — dijo Seiya, quien permaneció más tiempo riéndose que hablando — si Shion ya es de los muchachos ¿o no, chicos?

-SSIIIII — otra vez un murmullo en la mesa, y Shion que estaba todo sonrojado

-¿estás o no con los muchachos, Shion? — preguntó Seiya a Shion

-Eh… — los ojitos lilas del ahora joven patriarca se iban de un lado para otro, miró a Mu y se sonrosó un poco más, éste le dio una sonrisa — si… obvio

-BRAVO — gritaron todos los chicos, Saga tenía una vena de color azul ya por el cuello

-Bueno, bueno, ¡listo! ¡basta! Compórtense — repitió Saga y miró a Aioria que estaba escribiendo y escribiendo — y vos ¡dejá ese artefacto! ¿qué tanto tenés que escribir ahí mientras almorzamos?

-Ay, Saga — dijo el leo mientras escribía y no miraba a su interlocutor — te parecés a un niñero — todos empezaron a reír, inclusive Shion — tranquilo, somos grandes, no somos tan príncipes como vos, hacemos lo que podemos, ahora… el tema es el siguiente, estoy muy entusiasmado escribiendo acá, porque… hay algo que no estoy entendiendo

-¿qué no entendés? — le preguntó Shaka

-Acá en Internet se está hablando de un torneo en Grecia… pero… ¿qué torneo? — se -escucharon pasos, descendiendo las escaleras de mármol

-¿qué torneo puede haber ahora? — se escuchó la suave voz de Saori, y los chicos se quedaron regulando con esa pregunta retórica…

Después de muchos combates, ejercicios, Kanon y Madison estaban cansados. Se quedaron sentados en las escaleras que dan al mar, mirando cómo las olas rompían en la prisión. El corazón de Madison latía como si fuera la primera vez que estuviese al lado de Kanon, era feliz, aunque estuviese cansada de tanto ir y venir, y de tener su cuerpito hecho pedazos de tanto golpear y esquivar golpes. Estaban medianamente mojados, porque las olas rompían cerca de ellos, la mirada de Kanon estaba en las olas, quería calmarse, hasta que sintió que alguien lo empujó levemente, se volteó y vio a Madison riéndose, le devolvió el empujoncito, así empezó, hasta que terminaron jugando en el agua. Para Kanon eso era algo nuevo, esa sensación de divertirse, hacía tanto tiempo de que no lo hacía, se había olvidado de que estaba con la chica que le gustaba, sólo jugaba, por primera vez, Madison escuchaba como Kanon reía y reía y la pasaba bien, vio esa faceta infantil de su entrenador y eso hizo que lo adorara más.

Cuando el ocaso estaba en su esplendor se quedaron sentados cerca de las ruinas contemplando el mar, en silencio, Madison sonrió

-¿y ahora? — le preguntó Kanon

-No pasa nada, me río, nada más — el viento tranquilizaba la voz de Madison que siempre era tan clara, que parecía haberla borrado por completo, hablaba bajo y despacio

-¿te gustó haber venido a entrenar acá?

-Si, mucho ¿y vos?

-¿porqué lo preguntás?

-Porque sé que este lugar significa mucho para vos…

-Si… es verdad, me gustó mucho haber venido, además de tener una discípula que aprende rápido… eso es bueno — Kanon sonrió, vio que Madison tiritaba un poco — corre mucho viento ¿estás empezando a tener frío?

-¿eh? — Madison se puso colorada — estoy bien, gracias — Kanon le toca el brazo

-Jajaja, no lo creo— y la abraza medianamente, la chica se quería morir — te podés resfriar, y no es conveniente de que te enfermes en esta temporada, tenés que estar bien para el torneo

-Gracias, Kanon…

-¿porqué estás sonrosada?

-¿eh? — _"¡uy, no! La p… madre"_, pensó la chica— quizás por el sol — su corazón latía despacio, el aroma dulce de Kanon mezclado con el aroma a la sal del mar, era una sensación hermosa


	25. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26:**** Cosas Inesperadas**

La luna empezaba a mostrar su claro, era realmente preciosa. Madison se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Kanon, él la abrazaba con ternura. No podía creer que la tenía así, contemplaba su rostro angelical, cómo dormía, todo era tan tranquilo, el sonido de las olas lo calmaba también a él. De a ratos también quería dormirse, pero en veinte minutos tendrían que volver a la mansión.

La tocó despacito, para que no se despertara bruscamente, la movió un poquito más y ella abrió sus ojitos celestes, ya estaba todo oscuro, apenas abría los ojos, sintió otra vez ese aroma dulce, y un calor muy particular, a parte de la mantita que tenía por la espalda, sentía un calor humano, miró bien y era su entrenador, quien miraba a lo lejos, el mar quizás, la luz de la luna hacía brillar esos sus ojos verdes, que despedían un brillo particular en esa ocasión. El viento peinaba los rebeldes mechones del gemelo menor, Madison se daba cuenta de que a Kanon le quedaba bien el mar, aunque lo negase. Le entró más curiosidad de saber cómo era el mundo marino… habrá sido emocionante, y ahí se acordó de las sirenas, y se puso un poco celosa de algo que ni siquiera ella sabía si habían realmente. Pero sus pensamientos vagos se detuvieron ahí porque los ojos verdes de Kanon estaban muy fijos en los suyos (apenas abiertos), él le dio una sonrisa gentil y rápidamente corrió su brazo izquierdo de ella reincorporándose.

-estabas muy cansada, y por eso no te quise despertar — se excusó el gemelo

-uy, perdón… es que… — se puso colorada

-te entiendo, hoy fue un día muy agitado y entrenaste mucho… por eso te dejé dormir — Madison se encogió de hombros — pero que no se te haga hábito eh — y Kanon le guiñó el ojo

-no va a volver a pasar… ¿qué hora es?

-Están por ser las 9 de la noche… es muy tarde, será mejor que volvamos a Atenas… o sino Aioros me mata… le prometí que íbamos a volver temprano y no lo estoy haciendo…

-¿puedo prender mi celular?

-Si… no puedo creer que lo trajiste… — y observa a Madison cuando va a sacar de su bolso su teléfono móvil

-Soy una chica ocupada, es obvio que siempre lo voy a tener… me viven llamando — se volvió a sentar al lado de Kanon

-¿tenés novio? Digo no, si te llaman tanto… es porque alguien anda detrás de vos

-Jajaja, no, Kanon, no tengo novio. Estoy más sola que una ostra… con eso te dije todo… — mira al mar — yo trabajo en una revista alternativa, es una de las mejores de Grecia, me tomaron por mis buenas calificaciones, el tema es que a veces, ellos dependen mucho de mí…

-¿te están explotando?

-No exactamente, porque si yo quiero puedo renunciar tranquilamente, pero sé que esa revista será mi gran catapulta hacia el mundo del periodismo serio, es por eso que hago muchos informes… mi celular suena constantemente, porque el director de la parte editorial vive en contacto conmigo… debo responder las llamadas, porque siempre son por alguna reunión o algo por el estilo — prende su celular, y abre los ojos grande — ¡no! No lo puedo creer, tengo nueve llamadas perdidas… y son del director ¿ves que de dije?

-Comprendo… aunque sos un poco jovencita para eso…

-Es mi futuro… por eso lo quise así, además no me interrumpen en mis estudios…

-Todavía no entiendo entonces ¿porqué querés ser caballero? — Madison miró para todos lados menos a su entrenador, le había preguntado eso devuelta, una pregunta que ella no la podía responder en ese momento

-Por razones personales, Kanon, algún día quizás te las voy a contar. Pero por el momento, comprendeme, es lo único que te pido.

Durante el camino de regreso, Kanon iba conduciendo, y Madison se había quedado dormida de nuevo. Él comprendía que el ritmo de caballero no le quedaba bien, no a una persona como ella, que era completamente hiperactiva y que tenía sus ocupaciones en otros lados. Vio que su mundo era totalmente distinto al de una chica del Santuario, en vez de estar dedicada a los entrenamientos y tener pocas necesidades, era una chica completamente sumida en miles de quehaceres, y perseguía muchos objetivos. Si ella resultaba ganadora de ese torneo, su vida cambiaría, y quizás nunca se acostumbraría a llevarla como debe ser adecuado. Miraba su rostro angelical mientras manejaba los veinte kilómetros que le restaban de viaje, y con sólo ver el cansancio de la chica por todo un día completo de entrenamiento se daba cuenta de todas esas cosas. ¿Madison estaría dispuesta a abandonarlo todo para ser caballero? Mientras que tampoco comprendía esa falsa devoción hacia la diosa, ninguna de esas situaciones le cerraba, lo único que sabía era que ella tenía un corazón limpio, y que poco a poco él mismo iba entregando sus sentimientos a ella.

Habían llegado a la casa de la chica, Madison se despertó y miró a su entrenador que la miraba con ternura…

-¡no! La p*** madre, me volví a quedar dormida y no te hice compañía durante el viaje…— dijo la chica poniendo cara de bebé enojado

-Jajaja, ya llegamos a tu casa. No hay problema, yo te comprendo — y le esboza una sonrisa

-Perdoname, Kanon…

-Te dije que te entendía

El gemelo menor dejó a su alumna en su casa y volvió a la mansión. Eran casi las diez de la noche. La mansión estaba bastante tranquila, sólo se escuchaban los ruidos de las doncellas cargando las vajillas. Kanon se dirigió a la cocina a ver que pasaba, las chicas le habían dicho que los caballeros ya habían cenado pero que no había drama, podía cenar tranquilo porque arreglarían todo en el comedor.

Se sentó en la gran mesa, sólo, estaba cansado, apenas podía abrir sus ojitos, Dorothy le sirvió la comida, ella siempre tan sonriente. Empezó a cenar, igualmente se escuchaba mucho movimiento en la casa, hasta que aparece Aioria, con una sonrisa de par en par, se sienta en frente de Kanon y siguió sonriendo:

-¿te causa gracia mi cara de cansancio, Aioria?

-No, la verdad que no, pero… vengo a felicitarte, Kanon

-¿porqué?...

-¿no te enteráste?

-¿de qué? — se quedó regulando

-Noooo, no puede ser ¡si! Ya seguro lo sabés… — el leo le guiña el ojo

-A ver, Aioria. Es un poquito tarde para jugar a "adivina-adivinador" ¿qué pasa?

-Entonces estoy feliz de ser yo quien te dé la noticia — vuelve a sonreír de par en par, Kanon ya estaba asustado por tanta alegría — el torneo por la armadura se va a transmitir por ¡televisión!

-¡¿QUÉ? — a Kanon se le escapó del tenedor un pedacito del bocado que estaba por comer — ¿es una joda, verdad?

-No, nada de joda, es la pura verdad. Hoy lo descubrí por Internet y Atenea me lo confirmó

-Es…es… una locura… ¡¿POR TELEVISIÓN? — empezó a temblar

-¿no es genial? — Aioria estaba contentísimo, y Kanon tenía una cara de horror muy graciosa, estaba inmóvil, no lo podía creer — es más tiene sitio web y todo

-¿S-sitio web…? — decía Kanon por lo bajo porque no entendía nada — ¿q-qué m-mierd-da es eso?

-Aah ahh, y en el sitio web ya están cargados los datos de los países que van a participar… ¿decime si no es buenísimo? — Kanon estaba morado

-A-atenea… ¿dónde está?... d-dónde… ¡DÓNDE! — las doncellas se asomaron a la puerta de la cocina a espiar tremenda escena, Kanon las miró y estas se escondieron con un poco de miedo

-No hace falta que grités, acá estoy… — Saori con su cara de _yo no fui_ de siempre y se sentó al lado de Aioria

-Explicame esto que no entiendo ¿cómo es eso de que lo van a pasar por televisión? ¿eso no es sólo un evento del Santuario?

-Para que lo sepas, Kanon, ya una vez se hizo un torneo por televisión pero fue hecho en Japón, por la armadura de Sagitario, en aquella época yo solamente hacía caso a lo que mi abuelo me había pedido, pero ahora, es por una obra de caridad, quiero seguir colaborando…

-Bueno, bueno, pero podrías colaborar de otra manera y no exhibiendo los combates. No puedo creer que seas tan… tan… imprudente. Exponer de esa manera a las candidatas… no me parece lo correcto

-Pero usarán máscaras, mi querido Kanon…

-¿qué? Ah bueno… ¿y ahora? ¿cómo se lo digo a Madison?

-A estas alturas, Kanon… — dijo Aioria— Madison, que es una chica que se desenvuelve en los medios de comunicación debe saberlo ya… — y Aioria no la erró, fue cierto, cuando Madison había vuelto a su casa, tomó un baño y luego se sentó a chequear algunas cosas que debía hacer, entre las tantas curiosidades se encontró con la "genial" noticia de…

"…_de esta manera, Saori Kido, vuelve a organizar un torneo que será el deleite de mucha gente y de muchas naciones. _

_Esta vez, el torneo será exclusivamente femenino, y el gran premio será una armadura de plata que data más de doscientos años, incluyendo un pase directo al Santuario de la diosa Atenea para reunirse con el cuerpo de los legendarios caballeros, un sitio que habitualmente se lo rotula como turístico, pero que realmente tiene una gran importancia en lo que es la historia de nuestro país, ellos velan por la seguridad._

_Los países confirmados a competir son Holanda; Inglaterra; Francia; Japón; España, Estados Unidos; Perú y por supuesto nuestra amada Grecia con cuatro representantes._

_El monto recaudado de este certamen será donado a las organizaciones que combaten la pobreza y el hambre en el mundo, así como también para organizaciones de la Salud._

_La segunda edición de este emocionante Torneo Galactico se llevará a cabo en el estadio de la capital de nuestro país… (…)"_

Madison había abierto sus ojos con asombro. Era una locura, y eso le daba más motivos para no creer en Atenea ¿cómo podían lucrar con semejante situación? Se quedó dos minutos mirando como boba al screen de su notebook, eso era un atropello a todo… tendría que consultar las bases de la competencia, no podía estar expuesta ante todo el mundo en semejante cosa.

-me opongo rotundamente — Kanon se cruzó de brazos — ¿su Ilustrísima sabe de esto? — preguntó desafiando a Saori

-No, no lo sabe, y sé que…

-… pondrá el grito en el cielo — dijo Saga que acababa de llegar — creo que por primera vez, Kanon tiene razón. Ya lo habíamos hablado con los chicos y no creemos que…

-No se puede dar marcha atrás, Saga — dijo Tatsumi — el contrato con el estadio está cerrado, las agencias publicitarias ya empezaran a hacer su trabajo, y las entradas ya están a la venta… ah, y otra cosa, las participantes ya fueron inscriptas y tienen sus vuelos a Atenas reservados… no podemos cancelar semejante evento…

-Estamos hablando de algo más ético que comercial, Tatsumi — dijo Saga — estamos hablando de la imagen de muchas chicas no de una sola

La conversación no duró mucho, porque no había nada para contradecir realmente, si los papeles estaban hechos, y si Saori así lo quería, ni Kanon ni Saga podían frenarlo. Él único que podía hacerlo (probablemente) era Shion, pero Shion iba a entender menos. Y fue así, porque al día siguiente, lo habían enviado a Aldebarán a comunicarle la noticia, primeramente el joven Patriarca no entendió nada porque dijo _— ¿televisión? ¿qué rayos es eso?— _y sí, podría ser joven, pero no entendía nada de nada, tenía más de doscientos años de vida consciente, y la tecnología no le quedaba bien. Después de haberlo entendido, obviamente que se enfureció, dio vueltas por todo el Santuario, Aldebarán lo miraba descolocado, Shion detuvo su caminata apresurada por la sala y tomó al tauro de la muñeca y se tele transportaron hacia la oficina de Saori. Cuestionando todo, Shion trataba de explicar a la chica el porqué no se podía pasar por tv el evento, pero definitivamente, no pudo contra la joven diosa. La última esperanza de Kanon se había evaporado definitivamente, y tendría que afrontarlo.

Madison salía de la universidad, un poco apurada, sinceramente ella no quería que nadie la viera, el chisme se iba a dispersar rapidísimo por los medios, y aunque ella estuviese un poco acostumbrada a esas cosas, no le gustaba primeramente la idea.

Iba con sus apuntes y cargando su florete directo a la mansión Kido, sintió que alguien iba corriendo detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y era Cherry, con una sonrisa de par en par, se abalanzó sobre ella…

-¡amiga! ¡felicitaciones! Ya me enteré lo del torneo, me llamó Charmian para contármelo

-P-pero… ¡no grités! — Madison ya estaba un poco molesta — ¿qué andás haciendo por acá?

-Sabía que te iba a encontrar, bah, estaba yendo a la facultad para buscarte, pero como siempre me hacés el trabajo fácil… ¿a dónde te estás yendo ahora?

-Me voy a la mansión Kido, voy a entrenar, aunque como está la cosa, quizás hoy no entrene porque de seguro Kanon ya se enteró de la transmisión del torneo ¿me acompañás?

-Claro…

Llegaron a la mansión justo a tiempo, todos los chicos estaban reunidos en la gran mesa, Saori estaba en la cabecera, a su derecha estaba Shion y a su izquierda estaba Dohko.

Cherry se quedó perpleja al ver tantos chicos, todos de buen porte, aquella reunión la asustaba un poco, mirando los rostros de cada uno de los chicos, encontró un rostro que la hizo sonrojar un poco, cuando se dio cuenta, era el mismo chico con el que había discutido semanas atrás, era Shura. El rostro del español al ver a Cherry se quedó descolocado _— ¿qué hacía ella ahí? —_ se preguntaba el capricornio, puso cara de que no le importó y siguió prestando atención a las palabras de Saori, quien vio a Madison y a su amiga llegar.

Madison quería explicaciones, aunque Aioria y Afrodita la llenaban de felicitaciones. La chica estaba muy ofendida, pero no sabía si hacerle frente a Saori, ya que para todos ellos ella era "la" eminencia. Aunque no para todos, Kanon estaba feliz porque la chica tomó valor para llegar a hacer los cuestionamientos pertinentes:

-Sólo quiero saber ¿porqué? — dijo Madison apoyando fuertemente sus manos sobre la mesa, Saori la miró asustada — no hay necesidad alguna de lucrar con nuestros rostros, nuestros sueños, el dolor y con nuestros mismos entrenadores, si tanto querés ayudar a la gente, entonces hacé un programa de televisión propio y de ahí tomá el dinero… aunque esto viene de tiempos ancestrales de que a la gente le gusten esta clase de eventos — Cherry miraba a su amiga embobada, porque nunca la escuchó tan molesta en años, sabía llevar su enojo con una altura y finura, su codeo con gente de los medios la hicieron más diplomática pero más punzante en sus discursos. Kanon y Saga estaban deslumbrados porque por primera vez, alguien hacía un cuestionamiento semejante, alguien le hacía frente a los caprichos incubiertos de ésta diosa. La mirada de Saori era desafiante, y no se notaban los rasgos de Atenea sino de una niñita que sólo quería hacer su torneo. Mientras tanto había un pequeño juego de miradas entre Cherry y Shura, se ve que no le daban mucho artículo al gran _discurso presidencial_ que estaba dando Madison— (…) entonces… ¿qué me decís, Saori? — todos los chicos giraron la cabeza para ver qué respondía la pequeña Atenea, ésta apretó sus dientes y suspiró

-lo lamento, Madison, aunque me hayas dicho todo lo que me dijiste no puedo detener el curso… será mejor que te sigas preparando… — mira a Cherry — ¿y quién es esta muchachita?

-Es mi amiga Cherry

-Siempre trayendo amigas tan lindas, usted, señorita Sheffield — dijo Tatsumi y Saori lo fulminó con la mirada. Shura se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hasta la amiga de Madison, ésta se quedó muda porque lo tenía enfrente

-…no es bueno que vos estés escuchando este tipo de conversaciones — la siguió mirando, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó al jardín

P-pero… M-madison — Cherry se negaba a retirarse de la sala

-…vamos… — y todos contemplaban cómo Shura se la llevaba afuera, se miraron entre todos, Madison aprovechó ese silencio para volver a tomar la palabra…

Saliendo de la mansión, Cherry no sabía para donde correr, porque no sabía cómo responder a esa reacción de Shura. Habían llegado a ese jardín lleno de paz, Madison le había comentado a su amiga que allí era donde ella entrenaba, dejando de lado ese pensamiento se incorporó y soltó la mano del capricornio:

-¿qué te pasa? — pregunta la chica furiosa

-¡esperá! — le dice el chico tratando de calmarla — sólo quería sacarte de ahí, no es bueno que lo escuches… vos no tenés la culpa

-Vos sos el chabón del otro día — Shura se puso colorado — vos fuiste el que la agarró a Madison por la fuerza, se ve que es un hábito tuyo el exhortar a las personas no más ¿eh?

-No seas insolente, mocosa. Sólo quiero ahorrarte el pasar un momento agrio sin qué ni para qué…

-Acordáte que vos y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes…

-No puede ser que seas tan rencorosa… ¿Cherry te llamás?

-Así es… vos sos Shura seguramente…

-¿cómo lo sabés? — preguntó el otro bastante sorprendido

-Yo lo sé todo… aunque, creo que te juzgué mal el otro día, así que por ahora suspendemos el hecho de que te baje todos los dientes de un golpe… — sonrió pícaramente

-Si es así me quedo tranquilo, no me gustaría que una niña estuviese enojada conmigo… — se notaba que Shura estaba interesado en Cherry

-No soy una niña… soy grande — dijo Cherry un poco graciosa

-¿cuántos años tenés? — pregunta estúpida porque si la vio con Madison y Charmian era porque tenían medianamente la misma edad, pero ya era tarde, ya lo preguntó

-…veinte… ¿vos?

-Veintitrés, perdiste

-Sos un idiota… ¿porqué tan competitivo?

-No es cierto — dijo Shura poniéndose colorado, era la primera vez que una mujer le causaba tantos nervios

Kanon y Madison después de la charla con los chicos, se fueron al gimnasio, pero no quisieron hacer ruido porque cerca estaban Shura y Cherry, y Madison tenía esa intuición de que a su amiga podía llegar a gustarle el caballero de capricornio porque tenían el mismo carácter, a simple vista se había dado cuenta de ello.

No entrenaron, Madison se quedó sentada en un trapecio que estaba un poco de adorno en el gimnasio y Kanon sentado en el piso…

-¿estás segura que es lo que querés hacer? — preguntó Kanon un poco preocupado

-No queda otra, van a lucrar con nuestra imagen, pero si tengo que pasar por eso para tener la armadura lo haré…

-Pero… — Kanon no quería volver a intentar a ver si podía sacarle la verdad a su alumna, así que desistió — quedan pocos días… tenés que entrenar más… aunque tus obligaciones te sofoquen

-No será problema…

-¿no tenés miedo de lo que se viene?

-No… estoy ansiosa, pero no tengo miedo. — mira a Kanon con expresión pícara — saldrás por televisión — Kanon se puso colorado — ¿nunca pasaste por esto verdad?

-No, nunca me lo imaginé, ni querría pasarlo…


	26. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27:**** Vidas Diferentes**

Miraba y miraba su dibujo, no sabía si estaba bien hecho, pero lo tenía que terminar para poder empezar con otro gráfico, eso la mataba.

El rayito de la tarde entraba por la ventana, sus ojos miraban fijamente cada línea del trabajo. Sentía que algo se movía en las afueras, en su balcón, se puso nerviosa, aunque no era por algo malo, sino por algo agradable.

Charmian miró de reojo a la ventana, alguien estaba observándola, se levantó de su escritorio y abrió el gran ventanal… Shaka estaba sentado en la baranda, le dio una gentil sonrisa:

-hay algo que se llama _timbre_, Shaka — dijo la chica riendo

-hay algo que se llama _vine un ratito y en secreto_, Charmian — se levantó de la baranda

-me asustaste — dijo la chica sonrojada — pasá

-gracias, amiguita — Charmian observaba como tonta la hermosa cabellera rubia del virgo— espero que no te incomode mi presencia — mira los planos de la chica — creo que te interrumpí

-¡no! No interrumpís nada… a decir verdad, ya me estaba aburriendo de esto.

-¿supiste lo de Madison y Kanon?

-¿de que está por salir al aire?

-Si…

-Si… no sé que pensar… ¿no será para tanto?

-Puede que sí, como puede que no… ¿no sabés desde cuando Madison es tan fiel a Atenea? — dijo Shaka tornando sus ojos lentamente a Charmian

-Eh… — ella se había dado cuenta de que Shaka quería sacarle información, o por lo menos quería saber algo de lo que pasaba con su amiga, la misma Charmian sabía que su amiga no creía en la diosa, y que solamente lo hacía por… no sabía realmente si era por el sentimiento o rara devoción hacía Kanon o hacia ambiciones personales, pero ella era su amiga y tenía que seguir cubriéndola — que yo sepa ella siempre le tuvo admiración… pero no habla mucho de esos temas, en eso ella es muy reservada…

-Qué raro… digo no, ella… quizás es una de las pocas que se atreva a enfrentar a Saori… no, Atenea…

-Veo que viniste no a visitarme, sino a preguntar cosas no más…

-No… es más… vine a traerte la entrada para el certamen — Charmian se quedó como boba — ¿querés venir conmigo?

-¿es broma?

-No… Shaka de Virgo muy pocas veces hace bromas… este torneo será bastante decisivo

-¿porqué lo decís?

-Porque se siente en el aire… ya lo vas a ver con tus propios ojos… esto no es tanto marketing, esto es orgullo en tus narices…

-Es una armadura, Shaka — dijo Charmian un poco indiferente

-La gente es ambiciosa, por eso quiero saber porqué tu amiga la quiere tanto…

Por la noche, en la mansión, Kanon atándose los cordones de sus zapatillas, Shaka sentado en la cama de Saga. La mirada aguda del gemelo menor era cada vez más y más obvia…

-ah sí que no te dijo nada eh… — dijo Kanon suspirando con resignación

-no, nada de nada. Quizás, Charmian realmente no lo sepa, Kanon… al menos que seas flor de paranoico y creas que todas las amigas complotan contra vos

-lo dudo, Shaka, pero quiero saber porqué tiene tanto interés… no sé como explicarte… no está lista para llevar semejante vida… ese es el problema

-lo comprendo… pero por la actitud que tiene no vas a poder frenarla, Kanon. Se vienen cosas terribles… o al menos… sorprendentes…

Viernes por la mañana, Madison no tenía pensado ir a la mansión puesto que tenía que hacer varias cosas, entre otras ayudar a su madre, pero su teléfono móvil sonó (como siempre), pensó que se trataría del director del sector de editorial, pero cuando vio la llamada entrante, era Tatsumi. El asistente llamó a la joven para pedirle que acudiera a la mansión porque Saori quería hablar con ella. _— ¿qué onda? Ni se toma ella misma la molestia de alzar el tubo del teléfono y hacerlo personalmente… esto es cualquiera—_ pensó Madison un poco molesta por la actitud tan altanera de Saori.

Salió de su casa cargando con algunas carpetas, y su bolso siempre tan elegante ella, siempre vestida de una manera tan llamativa, un vestido corto de color mora, un jean, y unas zapatillas color negras caña alta hasta la rodilla (como siempre). Su cabello medianamente atado con un listón mora. Todos la miraban al caminar por la vereda, quizás era la vecina más bonita del sector, se lamentaba ella de que Kanon no la mirase de igual manera que las demás personas, pero tenía que asumir que él estaba en otra y no para andar con una "niña" como ella.

Tatsumi la recibió en la mansión, todo estaba muy tranquilo, miraba el jardín, no había ningún movimiento, miró a su derecha y el gimnasio estaba vacío. Raro… los caballeros seguramente estaban durmiendo, pero era un poco tarde, las 10am, siempre todos estaban haciendo algo para esa hora, y en efecto, cuando llegó al living empezó a escuchar mucho barullo del sector del comedor, el ruido de las tacitas al tocar los platitos donde se posan, ruidos de cucharitas, significaba que estaban desayunando. Se puso un poco colorada porque lo vería a Kanon, se acordaba de cuando estuvieron en cabo Sunión, la sensación que tuvo al estar bien pegada a Kanon, inolvidable, pero ella creía que eso era más que nada una figura paterna, ya que Kanon le llevaba más de cuatro años, era algo loco que él se pudiera llegar a fijar en ella.

Saga escuchó la vocecita de Madison hablando con Tatsumi en el living, codeó a Kanon, este fue a ver qué pasaba pero ya vio a su alumna subiendo por las escaleras… leves nervios…

Se abrió la puerta blanca del despacho de Saori, Madison estaba medianamente molesta, ¿en qué cabeza cabía la idea de que una mocosa de trece años tenga semejante fundación a cargo? ¿Mitsumasa Kido estaba en sus cabales cuando dejó todo a cargo de ésta chica? Eso era lo de menos, más ahora sabiendo la verdad de la trágica historia de Aioros, Shura y Saga.

Saori estaba sentada en su escritorio, dando la espalda a Tatsumi y a Madison, mirando por el ventanal…

-Tatsumi, podés retirarte, gracias… — dijo Saori sin darse la vuelta

-Si, señorita, con su permiso — el asistente las dejó solas en la sala

-¡qué bueno que hayas respondido a mi llamado! — dijo Saori y finalmente se volteó hacia Madison con una sonrisa

-Me hubiese gustado que me llamaras personalmente, y no lo usés a Tatsumi para todo… parece tu niñero… — dijo Madison con desdén, sus ojos celestes demostraban una furia ahogada

-Te noto enojada…

-No, es el día no más… no te preocupes… total, se va a lucrar con nuestra imagen…

-Sos muy trágica, Madison

-Y vos sos muy caprichosa, Atenea — Madison sentía la cosmo energía de la chica, pero igualmente siempre quiso ignorarla, para ella Atenea no era más que un ser humano, estaba regida a las reglas de la tierra y no podía darse aires de diosa cuando estaba rodeada de mortales. La idea de esa conducta era suficiente como para que Madison esté furiosa por horas

-¿posta? — la cara de Marianta era de alegría y de duda

-¡si! — dijo Cherry — así que espero que no me fallen, tomá, repartilas — le dio a Marianta unas tarjetas de color dorado

-Charmian, espero que vengas vos también — dijo Marianta

-Cherry es nuestra amiga, así que tenemos que hacerle el aguante, la única que queda ahora es Madison…

-Ahora que lo pienso… Madison puede repartir más tarjetas, pasa que estas son sin cargo, porque la entrada es medio cara

-tengo algo para darte, Madison — Atenea se puso seria

-¿qué?... — la joven diosa abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta a manera de regalo

-Tomá, es un pequeño presente para vos

-Me extraña que me regales algo… vos y yo, no tenemos tanta comunicación…

-Espero que sea el inicio entonces, Madison

-Quizás… — Madison abre el envoltorio, y se encuentra con algo que no se lo esperaba, era una máscara, de color blanco, con una ramificación que parecían hojas de color lila que partía del ojo derecho de ella — ¿qué significa esto?

-Como sabrás, en el torneo no pensamos lucrar con sus rostros, ya que eso fue lo que me dijiste el otro día, bien es sabido que el reglamento de los caballeros femeninos es usar una máscara para renunciar a su condición de mujer… así será también en este certamen, yo te regalo esta máscara, fue especialmente hecha para vos y quiero que la usés durante el torneo. Espero que te guste el diseño que hice especialmente para vos…

-No te tuviste que haber molestado, Saori… — Madison se prueba la máscara, sentía como si se estuviese asfixiando, veía muy bien, pero la máscara la incomodaba, pensaba en cómo las mujeres aguantaban tantas horas, y quizás toda la vida con eso puesto… ella no se iba a rebajar a usar toda la vida esa condenada máscara, pero por el momento aceptaría el juego de Saori — ¿cómo me veo?

-Te ves estupenda… te queda muy bien — Saori sonrió satisfecha, _—claro, porque así no me ves la cara, ni ninguna expresión de las guerreras que merecen ser desconocidas, y apuesto que hay minas más lindas que vos en el perímetro del santuario…—_ pensó Madison muy furiosa, se volvió a quitar la máscara y le devolvió la misma sonrisa pero de una manera más falsa.

Kanon, después de desayunar, se fue a su cuarto a lavarse los dientes, y arreglar su cama, bajó al living y empezó a dar vueltas, de un lado a otro, se le hacía muy chistoso a la vez porque por primera vez se daba cuenta de que tenía esas manías extrañas como las de su gemelo mayor. Se sentó en el sillón y prendió el televisor, hace mucho tiempo que no se daba esos lujos, empezó a hacer zapping, pero le resultaba tan estúpido, pero realmente ni quería mirar nada en especial, sino que quería saber qué había sido de Madison, quien tardaba mucho en bajar. ¿Qué podría estar diciéndole Atenea? Cualquier cosa empezaba a pensar… _—soy un idiota— _pensó.

Diez minutos después, Madison bajaba sola las imponentes escaleras, y vio a su maestro, con cara de preocupado…

-¿pasó algo, Madison?

-No ¿porqué tendría qué?

-Porque tardaste mucho… — Kanon se cruzó de brazos

-Pero no necesariamente tiene que pasar algo

-Ella nunca te cita… así que…

-Vamos al jardín… — fueron caminando despacito hasta el jardín, Kanon sugirió ir al gimnasio porque casi nunca había nadie por ahí. Ella miró para todos lados, y sacó de su elegante bolso una cajita de regalo — Saori mi la obsequió

-¿eh? — Kanon abre el regalo y se encuentra con una máscara — no lo puedo creer… no sé si decir que es de considerada o de… nah… ella no

-Ella sí, Kanon… o es lo que a mi se me hace… detesto esto de las máscaras… aunque por otro lado es bueno, se puede tener más libertad en el combate

-Totalmente… además… no verán sus expresiones…

-Kanon… — Kanon hizo silencio — siento como si los caballeros femeninos fueran frías… eso no es bueno ¿porqué ustedes sí y nosotras no?

-¿no qué?

-No podemos demostrar el dolor, el rostro de una victoria, el rostro del desafío… ¿porqué? — un barullo se escuchó en el portón de entrada a la mansión, los dos salieron del gimnasio y vieron a Cherry y Marianta muy discutiendo con Tatsumi…

-¡si siempre dejás entrar a cualquiera vos!

-¡no es cierto, jovencitas! No pueden entrar…

-¡pero si a mí me viste el otro díaaaa! — Cherry se estaba poniendo roja de la furia

-¿quién es la que viene con vos?

-Es mi amiga Marianta y además, todas somos amigas… ¡no seas forro! — -Cherry sacaba chispas ya, y Marianta solamente reía — dejame entrar o te cago a piñas

-¡JA! ¿una nenita como vos?... ¡por favor, señorita! No haga escándalos sin sentidos

-Aahh nooo, yo a este lo tumbo — dijo Cherry y Marianta la toma del brazo

-Dejalas pasar, Tatsumi, ya las conocemos — por detrás de Tatsumi aparece Aldebarán sonriéndo

-P-pero… — dijo el asistente resignado

-Yo me encargo de ellas — Tatsumi se fue, y Aldebarán quedó con las chicas. Kanon y Madison miraban desde la puerta del gimnasio en vez de ir a ver qué pasaba — chicas, les pido perdón, Tatsumi es así de "chupa-medias", ¿vinieron a ver a Madison? Ella anda por ahí charlando con Kanon…

-Realmente… — dijo Cherry — vinimos a traerles algo a ustedes, si es que están interesados — la tierna amiga de Madison empezó a mover su piecito derecho de un lado para otro. Kanon y Madison decidieron aproximarse a ver qué pasaba. Cherry sacó de su bolsillo unas tarjetitas de color dorado…

-¿y esto? — dijo Aldebarán

-Seguramente son unos pases VIP — dijo Madison acercándose junto con Kanon a la ronda. Mira a Marianta — ¿son de la discoteca? — Marianta asiente con la cabeza sonriendo — ¡ja! Me lo imaginaba

-No entiendo nada — dijo Kanon

-Lo que traen las chicas son entradas para la discoteca… sucede que… — mira a Cherry— ella es… — fue interrumpida, alguien llegó caminando y sus pisadas hacían un ruido muy particular en el césped

-¿qué fue todo el escándalo que se escuchó hasta allá dentro? — era Shura, con su cabello brilloso, su mirada siempre punzante. Miró a los chicos, y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Cherry, se quería morir _— uy ¡no! La p… madre, siempre me agarra desprevenido esta mocosa—_

-Shurita — dijo Aldebarán — las chicas nos vinieron a traer pases gratis para ir a una discoteca

-¿ah? — Shura quedó descolocado

-¿en qué te quedaste, Madison? — preguntó Kanon

-¡ah, si! Pasa que… Cherry es una dejay muy conocida acá en Atenas, porque, a parte de ser jovencita, pasa muy buenas músicas — Cherry se puso colorada — es una de las mejores alternativas de Atenas, les recomiendo que vayan a escucharla, alegra la noche… tiene energía — los ojitos de Shura se abrían de par en par

-¿van a ir chicos? — preguntó Marianta con una sonrisa — tengo muchos pases para darles ¿cuántos van a ser más o menos?

-Emmm… — Kanon pensó — yyyy ponele que somos como catorce

-¿catorce? — preguntaron Aldebarán y Shura — ¿qué onda? ¿lo vamos a llevar a Seiya? — preguntó Shura

-No, Seiya es un niño. Después les cuento.

Los muchachos tomaron los catorce pases VIP de Cherry y avisaron a los demás caballeros. Saga no tenía muchas ganas de ir, era tan tranquilo que realmente le daba lo mismo ir o no, pero por ser una invitación de Cherry la aceptó. Shaka preguntó si Charmian iría y Milo le mintió que si (porque realmente ni él sabía si la chica iba a ir o no), de esa manera Shaka aceptó la invitación. Con el paso de las horas, empezó a haber un movimiento en toda la mansión, de aquí para allá, Afrodita estaba en su máximo momento porque era el que más estilo tenía, aunque rivalizaba con Mephisto, pero se la pasaba corrigiendo los vestuarios de los demás caballeros…

Pero… ¿porqué catorce y no trece entradas?... simple, el plan de Kanon era hablar con Dohko para llevarlo a Shion también, se le hacía cómica la idea de llevar a alguien que nunca supo de discotecas en su perra vida, y con eso se las iba a cobrar todas juntas. Como es sabido, Shion se resistió pero aceptó porque Dohko casi se lo pide de rodillas, a él también se le hacía graciosa esa idea, y aunque él ni idea también de los boliches, aceptó porque quería ver cómo era.

11pm, las puertas de la discoteca se abrieron, se ve que era un lugar muy exclusivo, tenían bayas para que la gente no pudiese colarse. Gente muy linda, por decirlo de una manera, todos vestidos de manera alegre, se respiraba buena vibra, los caballeros llegaron en dos camionetas, eran muchos, Saga manejaba una y Aioros otra, Shion miraba para todos lados, sus ojitos estaban embobados mirando tanta gente, porque, a comparación de los otros santos, él tenía dieciocho años, era más joven en apariencia con los otros chicos pero con más sabiduría obviamente. Los catorce muchachos se bajaron de las camionetas y entraron por el sector VIP, todas las chicas los miraban embobadas, chicos tan lindos, con mucho porte, y demasiados para el gusto de las mujeres, varias chicas gritaban _"¡gemelos!"_, estaban enloquecidas con Saga y Kanon, Mephisto y Milo miraban con cara de superiores a los demás hombres que estaban en el lugar, era muy chistoso, Shaka se reía junto con Camus de esas cosas de muchachitos, otro grupo de chicas parecían que lo estaban por comer a Shion con la mirada, lo miraban de arriba para abajo, Mu se puso celoso, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta Shion lo estaba fulminando a él con la mirada, y era porque las chicas estaban locas con el cabello del lemuriano. Un grupo de chicas y chicos vestidos de manera muy glamorosa estaban a punto de entrar, se reían de los que pasaban por el sector no VIP, Afrodita pasó al lado de ellos y todos se quedaron con cara de atónitos, era LA belleza andante, para rematar el piscis lanzó una rosa al aire que cayó en medio de la ronda de ese grupo (imagínense como quedó ese grupito).

Ya dentro de la discoteca, los chicos estaban en una parte muy cómoda, muy cerca de ellos, la cabina del dejay, estaba vacía, todavía no había nadie, la gente estaba expectante, había otra música de fondo, las luces eran de color verde en ese momento. Shura miraba para todos lados porque la buscaba a Cherry, estaba medio ansioso. Shaka, preocupadísimo si iba a ir Charmian o no. Kanon buscando a su alumna, Aldebaran estaba fascinado, le recordaba esa alegría que había en Brasil, aunque la música no fuera la misma.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y alguien llegó a la cabina, se puso sus auriculares, la gente empezó a aplaudir, los chicos miraban para todos lados, cuando la luz enfocó a la cabina, ahí se la vio a Cherry, vestida con una remera color negro, un poco escotada, llena de pulseras, muy bien maquillada, a Shura se le caía la baba por poco, nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa, Cherry tomó el micrófono, los aplausos de la gente no la dejaban iniciar, así que se las ingenió y puso un sonido de sirenas como para dar apertura, de esa manera el bullicio fue menos y _— ¡muy buenas noches, Atenas! ¿están listos para moverse toda la noche? ¡yo sí! Estoy lista para hacerlos bailar hasta las 6am, así que damos inicio!—_ la gente volvió a aplaudir y la música empezó a sonar, por suerte los chicos estaban en sector VIP sino se morían con tanta gente alborotada bailando. Cherry tenía un encanto con las melodías y elegía bien. La primera de las chicas en aparecer fue Charmian, saludó a todos los chicos, Shaka tenía una sonrisa de par en par, que casi nunca se reía y esa noche era SU noche, ella y Shaka se sentaron y empezaron a charlar, después de quince minutos llegaron Madison y Marianta, las dos estaban al igual que Charmian, muy bonitas, vestidas con jeans ajustados, remeras bastante provocativas, todas con pulseras, cadenas, y no tanto maquillaje pero sí bastante brilloso, Kanon se quedó estúpido al ver a su discípula de esa manera, estaba en _la otra dimensión_, más que las luces del boliche ya colaboraban para relucir el brillo de Madison, el perfume de la chica era dulcísimo, se estaba muriendo. Las chicas saludaron a los catorce caballeros, para muchos era la primera vez que hablaban con Marianta, quien les cayó bastante bien. Cuando Madison se acercó a saludar a Kanon, le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste se quemó ante tanta belleza. Madison simulaba su nerviosismo porque a Kanon lo encontraba muy hermoso esa noche, más que en otras ocasiones.

La música era alegre, en un momento Cherry se volteó a saludar al grupo entero, estaba contenta, y cuando vio a Shura se puso tres veces más contenta. Afrodita y Mephisto se pusieron a bailar con Madison y Marianta, los cuatro se bailaban todos los temas, luego se sumaron Milo y Camus porque las chicas los arrastraron hasta la ronda, pero estaba bueno dentro de todo, los seis se mataban de la risa. Charmian seguía hablando con Shaka, de la vida, como siempre, de que no les gustaba bailar, y el hecho ya de que la música estuviese fuerte era una razón más para hablar bien de cerca. Shion seguía mirando como bobo para todos lados, cuando vio a Mu lo miró con deseo y este se quiso morir, pero se sentaron a charlar, y lo que nadie veía era que estaban tomados de la mano. Dohko se reía de su amigo Shion, no lo podía creer, se la pasaba hablando con Saga y Kanon. Aioros estaba en SU momento, todas las mujeres lo miraban y él se sentía como realizado, hace mucho tiempo (quizás nunca) veía que tantas mujeres lo miraran tanto, Aioria estaba muy riéndose con Aldebaran y Shura (aunque Shura estaba en Cherryladia, mirando como estúpido a la chica como hacía su labor de dejay).

En un momento de la noche, el alcohol empezó a correr un poco más, Aldebarán y Aioros estaban "felices", Shura se mantenía cuerdo porque no quería mandarse macanas en frente de la amiga de Madison, Kanon le hizo tomar apropósito a Shion muchas bebidas dulces mezcladas con vodka, el joven patriarca estaba contento, tan contento que lo abrazó y todo a Mu, los chicos se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos, ellos pensaron que quizás por los años en que no vio a Mu, éste se puso colorado, sentir cerca de él otra vez el aroma de sándalo de Shion era como estar en el cielo. Saga seguía charlando con Dohko, empujó a Kanon para que vaya con Madison, Cherry desde su cabina vio lo que pasaba y entonces cambió la canción por una más lenta, los dos se miraron y Kanon solamente sonrió…

-¿querés que te dé clases de baile, Kanon? — preguntó Madison desafiante

-No, gracias. Mejor te sigo enseñando yo — tomó a la chica por la cintura y empezaron a bailar. Saga por poco tomaba papel picado y empezaba a tirar y festejar, Camus y Milo dijeron que se iban al baño, que ya volvían. Afrodita, Mephisto se sentaron y Marianta se unió a la conversación con Shura y los demás. Mientras tanto, Kanon quería cerrar sus ojos, estaba contento, nunca había sentido la sensación de que alguien le estuviese dando tantos escalofríos, Madison también, estaba en el cielo, se sentía esa química, Dohko se dio cuenta y le guiñó el ojo al gemelo mayor. Shion con tanto alcohol lo miraba a Mu y quería besarlo, Aioria el guiñaba el ojo al lemuriano y seguía charlando. La música lenta había terminado y la gente volvió a la carga para seguir bailando.

Milo y Camus se habían ido al baño, empezaba a hacer calor. Camus, quien era el más cuerdo del dúo dinámico, había tomado mucho, encima había tomado de esos champagnes dulces, terminó con un mareo terrible, pero la alegría no se la sacaba nadie, se lavó la cara y esperó a Milo, que también estaba pasado de copas, se miraron al espejo y dijeron _— seguimos siendo los más "masters" del grupo— _ y empezaron a reír a carcajadas, nadie los escuchaba porque la música estaba muy fuerte, Camus pensaba el porqué Milo no le dio artículo a una chica tan linda como Marianta, pero después dejó de pensar en ello, y se acordó de todas las penurias que pasaron y ahora era momento de pasarla bien, nunca habían salido a bailar, se sentía tan contento de tenerlo ahí a Milo, de poder reír con él, hasta, quizás, de poder embriagarse junto con él. Los dos se quedaron mirándose al espejo, pero no se miraba cada uno su rostro, sino que miraba el del otro. Milo se puso nervioso, Camus se puso colorado…

-Milo, amigo mío… — dijo Camus un poco tímido, el champagne no era suficiente para sacarle la frialdad — estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado

-Y-yo t-también, Camus — Milo abrazó a Camus fuertemente, y lentamente iban retrocediendo los pasos, hasta meterse dentro de un baño, Camus manoteó la puerta cerrándola. Milo seguía abrazando a Camus, el latido de sus corazones era sincronizadísimo

-Nunca te separés de mi, Milo — le dijo Camus y tomó al Escorpio por las mejillas, las manos de Camus temblaban un poco — no sé porque me pongo nervioso, pero… nunca te separés de mi. Otra vez no…

-Vos no nos traicionés más… — Milo miró a Camus y lo besó. Camus tomó la delantera y volteó a Milo contra la pared y los besos incrementaban cada vez más… el frío de Camus más el fuego interno de Milo hacían una combinación explosiva dentro del baño…

A las 5am, Cherry salió de la cabina, todo el mundo la aplaudía, cambiaron de dejay para que la chica pueda estar con sus amigos. Había sido una noche increíble, Cherry hizo mover a la gente como nunca, y los caballeros estaban contentísimos porque la música hizo bailar a casi todos, hasta Dohko y Saga movían los pies al compás de las canciones, eso era muy cómico.

Camus y Milo volvieron del baño, Aioros empezó a reírse porque era demasiada obvia la tardanza, aunque imaginó que salieron de ronda para conquistar algunas chicas… ¡qué tan errado que estaba! [**nota de autora**: _pueden reírse, les doy permiso._]

Cherry se encontró cara a cara con Shura, el estar cuerdo lo favoreció mucho, porque al ver que todos sus amigos estaban en cualquiera, él podía hablar como todo un caballero con ella:

-wow… me sorprendiste, Cherry — dijo Shura un poco galante

-¿te gustó?

-Mucho, me alegraste la noche, hace mucho que no escuchaba buena música

-Gracias — Cherry estaba feliz

-¿qué te parece si te invito un champagne? ¿tomás?

-Si, me gusta, no lo tomo muy de seguido, pero me gusta… no hay nada como un buen champagne y la presencia de un caballero… — Cherry superó a Shura con los cumplidos, pero así fue, brindaron y se pusieron a bailar, para compensar lo que no habían bailado en toda la noche. Los ojos del capricornio estaban perdidos en los de la chica, estaba encantado con ella… si él se consideraba el caballero más fiel a Atenea, se le hacía que tenía que dejar esa devoción de lado por esa noche porque iba a serle fiel a otra personita… solamente tenía 1 hora para poder estar con Cherry y mostrarle su "devoción".

Madison, Afrodita, Mephisto y Marianta seguían haciendo coreografías graciosas en la pista, era un chiste, Kanon se reía al ver a Madison tan contenta. Pensaba que esa era la clase de vida que ella no tendría más cuando se convierta en caballero si es que ganaba el certamen, Saga, lo miró y le dijo _—no te amargues la noche y dejá de pensar en eso—_ Kanon hizo caso, miró a Shaka y Charmian, vaya, esos sí que mantenían la cordura, pero nunca había visto a Shaka tan sonriente.

6am, el baile había terminado. La gente empezaba a marcharse, Cherry tomó sus cosas, Shura se apresuró a cargarlas para que ella no lo haga.

Todos empezaban a salir. La claridad de la mañana era hermosa, había un fresco hermoso, los ojos de Kanon se pusieron de color casi celestes como los de Madison, todos salían charlando. Las chicas se subieron al auto de Madison, todos se despidieron. Shion estaba que no podía más, Dohko le pidió a Mu que lo ayudara porque Shion a veces parecía un niño caprichoso.

De esa manera los dorados volvieron a la mansión, las chicas se fueron a dormir a lo de Cherry, y Dohko, Mu y Shion fueron al santuario, por medio de la tele transportación de Mu. Dohko se fue a la casa de Libra a arreglar las cosas para dormir. Mu quedó en la habitación del patriarca con Shion, Shion estaba mareado, la solución fue darle una ducha, por eso Mu lo desvistió en el gran y majestuoso baño del patriarca, lo puso delicadamente en la gran piscina con pilares, los ojitos de Shion se posaron en los de Mu…

-¿voy a estar solo en el agua? — la mirada de Shion era tan tierna, y a pesar del alcohol tenía un poquito de cordura, nunca en su vida había bebido… — Mu se desvistió y entró al agua, empezó a mojar el cabello de su maestro, se notaba el amor que le tenía, luego lo abrazó, Shion cerró sus ojos, parecía un niño pequeño con Mu, toda imponencia de ser patriarca le importaba muy poco. Después del baño, Mu vistió a Shion y lo acostó, estaba como un bebé, con sus ojitos entreabiertos, con rico aroma, Mu se sentó en la cama y lo miró, Shion tomó la mano de su discípulo y lo trajo para sí, con ese gesto Mu comprendió que Shion quería dormir con él, de esa manera se metió dentro de la cama, miró profundamente a Shion, lo besó, lo abrazó y se durmieron.

En la mansión, Shura estaba como un niño esperando su regalo de navidad, Milo y Camus, cada uno sentado en sus respectivas camas, se miraban, sonrieron y se acostaron para dormir por algunas horas.


	27. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28:**** …al día siguiente…**

Shura abrió sus ojos, de todos los muchachos el fue el que llegó bien parado a la mansión. Igualmente, su cuerpo estaba agotado, estuvieron horas bailando, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de plenitud. No escuchaba ningún ronquido del lado derecho de su cama, Milo siempre roncaba, no era molesto pero sí era notorio. Se volteó para ver qué había sucedido, y no vio a nadie… frunció el seño, buscó con la mirada, ojos a medio abrir y vio la cama de Camus, sólo por curiosidad, se levantó y se asomó a dicha cama, corrió un poco la sábana y se encontró con una escena muy impresionante: Milo durmiendo con Camus. El rostro de Shura se quedó petrificado, el sueño le ganaba, así que volvió a dormir _— seguramente, es mi imaginación…—_ no, no era su imaginación, había visto correctamente, Camus abrazando a Milo a más no poder en la cama… por cosas del destino, quizás era mejor que Shura los hubiese visto medio dormido, sino eso hubiera sido un escándalo.

Shion despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, no sabía lo que era la resaca, las cortinas de la habitación patriarcal estaban cerradas, sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, miró a su izquierda y vio a Mu, durmiendo profundamente, eso lo enterneció mucho más al joven Patriarca, sonrió, era feliz, de haber despertado con el hombre al que amaba, se sentía extraño de repetírselo una y otra vez a sí mismo, pero era la verdad. No quiso despertar a Mu, volvió a acostarse porque el dolor de cabeza que sentía era terrible, no quería escuchar ningún sonido, nada de nada.

Saori se había levantado temprano, estaba ultimando los detalles del torneo, esa tarde sería la presentación oficial ante la prensa de los países que competirían por la preciada armadura de la Ninfa, que hasta el momento nadie la había visto, solamente Shion, Saga y Atenea.

Ella sabía que los caballeros habían salido la noche anterior, se sentía como una niña (realmente lo es), porque veía a sus caballeros divertirse, pero eso no tenía que importarle ya que ella era Atenea, no necesitaba ir al boliche, tenía otras cosas, tenía más cosas aseguradas.

Por la tarde, cuando los chicos estaban más despiertos, estaban todos en el jardín, por una extraña razón todos querían tomar aire puro, la noche los había afectado…

-Mu todavía no vuelve — dijo Aldebarán un poco preocupado

-Quedate tranquilo, torito — dijo Aioria — acordate que Dohko le pidió que lo ayude con Shion…

-Bueno, pero Shion no es un bebé, puede solo — replicó el tauro

-¿no viste? — dijo Aioros — ¿no viste la tremenda borrachera que se le pegó? — los chicos empezaron a reír

-Nunca creí que su Ilustrísima hiciese semejante cosa — dijo Afrodita poniendo cara de asco

-No tenés que ser tan reverente, Dita — le respondió Shaka — es la verdad, su Santidad bebió mucho… y es un humano, es obvio que se iba a emborrachar… pero… alguien es el responsable de todo ello — se escuchan unas risitas del lado donde Shura, Camus y Saga estaban sentados — ¿qué onda?... ¿Saga? ¿fuiste vos el responsable?

-¿yo? — dijo el géminis mayor riendo — no, lamento informarte que mi maligna personalidad se ha ido hace bastante… fue Kanon — le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a su gemelo y los chicos lo miran sorprendido…

-Eran cuentas pendientes que tenía con Shion, quédense tranquilos, además, es una resaca, no es la muerte…

-¡esperen, esperen! — dijo Mephisto — hoy es una tarde para pedir aplausos, primero que nada, aplausos para Shaka — los chicos aplaudieron al santo de Virgo — y aplausos para Shura — los chicos aplaudieron al Capricornio

-¿porqué los aplausos, Mephisto? — preguntó Shaka

-No seas modesto conmigo, Shaka, chicos, ustedes fueron testigos de que Shaka ayer se quedó con Charmian — los chicos empezaron a hacer barullo, Shaka se puso colorado — sabemos que todo quedó ahí no más…

-Como siempre — dijo Camus y todos rieron

-Y Shura porque lo logró ¡ahí eh, Shura! Se llevó a la Cherry de la torta — todos empezaron a aplaudir, Shura coloradísimo hasta las orejas.

Eso era cierto, le provocaban ganas de esconderse detrás de un árbol, pero escondía su felicidad, así como también lo hacía Shaka, Milo y Camus. Kanon también estaba feliz, la noche anterior sintió muchas sensaciones que quizás en años nunca las hubiese sentido, y todo era por la llegada de Madison a su vida, ella y sus amigas los metieron en un mundo, un mundo que era el más bonito, aquél mundo el cual los dioses despreciaban, que siempre querían aniquilar, ahora, por primera vez comprendía a Seiya y a todo su grupo, los caballeros de bronce defendían eso, mientras que los caballeros de oro defendían todo por compromiso, por quedar bien con Atenea, pero no tenían un gran justificativo, porque si él tenía que tener en cuenta lo que había vivido, si era por eso, por él el mundo se podía ir al demonio, pero no fue así, y menos ahora, que sabía que habían personas que valían la pena y se merecían estar bien. Y aunque Madison no tuviese los fundamentos suficientes como para querer esa armadura, lo entusiasmaba la idea de saber que quizás Madison pelearía a su lado y vivirían muchas cosas. A sus veintiocho años, recién empezaba a vivir… o a saber lo que es vivir…

Madison estaba en su casa, terminando de escribir unos informes, tenía que apurarse, ya que el torneo empezaría en días, eso quería decir que no iba a tener tiempo para nada. Más que el director de la parte editorial la vivía acosando a llamados a su teléfono móvil, se iba a volver loca. Esa mañana después de haberse despertado en la casa de Cherry se fue a su casa para empezar con sus obligaciones, hasta lo había dejado plantado a Kanon porque no iba a entrenar.

En la mansión, Saori se había ausentado desde las 4pm, los chicos no sabían a donde había ido, pero ella les dejó dicho que prendan el televisor a las 7pm, no tenían idea de qué rayos hablaba.

Los muchachos estaban tomando un café en la sala, se sentían cansados todavía, Mu que no regresaba, eso despertaba sospechas graciosas en Afrodita que no podía decir ni una sola palabra porque sino Aioria se encargaría de matarlo personalmente.

Aioria estaba tomando su café, mientras tipeaba lo más rápido posible en su notebook, eso a Saga lo sacaba de quicio, ¿cómo podía ser posible que alguien se esté desalmando con semejante cosita? Los ojos verdes de Aioria se abrían más y cada vez más grandes…

-¿qué te pasa, Aioria? — le preguntó su hermano, Saga prestó más atención, el tipeo de Aioria era casi invisible, sus dedos iban rapidísimo.

-Esa manera de tipear me asusta — dijo Milo

-¡HABLÁ! — le gritó Camus. Aioria se quedó embobado y paró de tipear. Miró lentamente a los que estaban en la mesa…

-¿qué hora es? — preguntó el leo

-Están por ser las 7 — dijo Saga

-…vamos a la sala… porque — mira a Kanon — ya están… — Camus hace como un ademán de querer oír lo que dice su compañero — acá en Internet ya están los países que van a competir, empezarán a contar el reglamento y los nombres de las competidoras… ¡VAMOSSS! — los muchachos dejaron todo como estaba en el comedor y se fueron corriendo al living, prendieron el televisor y pusieron en la señal.

Era Saori, en medio de una conferencia, con una pantalla gigante detrás de ella, hablaba de los países que entrarían en competencia, y empezó a nombrar las participantes de cada uno de los equipos. Lo más sorprendente era que Grecia y Estados Unidos eran los países con más de una competidora, el país heleno contaba con cuatro jovencitas entre ellas Madison, y Estados Unidos contaba con dos chicas. Las caras de los chicos en la mansión eran de desconcierto total. La misma cara la tenía Madison, su madre estaba contenta, pero medianamente, sabía que su hija se expondría a golpes y demás cosas, y eso no le gustaba, el mundo del esgrimas era muy diferente a este nuevo mundo de puños y patadas, pero no podía interponerse en el camino de su hija, era una decisión tomada. Madison se puso nerviosa, empezó a temblar, en su estómago sintió esa horrible sensación de cuando iba a rendir un examen final, y pensar que la noche anterior estaba feliz, tan feliz porque había bailado pegada a Kanon, porque había pasado una excelente noche.

La conferencia había terminado, todos estaban mudos. Kanon empezó a ponerse nervioso, todos trataban de calmarlo. El teléfono interrumpió, Dorothy le acercó el teléfono a Shaka, era Charmian quien llamaba para preguntarle si habían visto la conferencia por la televisión, después se habían quedado charlando más tiempo, tanto fue así que Shaka se fue para la planta alta para hablar solo, los chicos empezaron a reír, pero después ya pusieron su atención en Kanon.

1 hora después, había regresado Mu del santuario, los chicos lo miraron sospechando, pero realmente curiosos por saber qué había pasado con Shion, no qué había pasado entre Shion y Mu como sí lo hacían Aioria y Afrodita. Mu les había contado a los chicos que Shion tenía una resaca considerable, y que estaría con ella unas 24 horas más, desgraciadamente. Y no era mentira, aunque Mu haya pasado toda la noche con Shion, el resto del día se pasó cuidándolo junto con Dohko, Shion estaba muy mareado, no era nada grave, pero para alguien que no sabía qué era esa horrible sensación era terrible, no podía levantarse porque sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, no tenía hambre, sentía su cuerpo de otra manera, y ahí estaba Mu, con su sonrisa tierna.

Kanon, aprovechando que los chicos estaban tan distraídos con el caballero de Aries, salió al jardín de la mansión, se sentó en el césped, miró las estrellas, quería llorar y no sabía porqué, estaba nervioso, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa clase de nervios, era una gran responsabilidad de ser el entrenador de alguien que va a ser expuesto ante el mundo entero. Luego sintió ese aroma dulce, ese cosmos ahora ya más fuerte que lo afligía un poco (todavía), mira al frente y era Madison quien estaba mirándolo desde el imponente portón cerrado de la mansión, Kanon logró ver con esas luces débiles de la cuadra que su pequeña aprendiza no estaba bien, estaba llorando, esa angustia lo tocó más, se levantó rápidamente del césped y saltó el gran portón de la mansión, queda frente a frente con Madison:

-Kanon… — Madison lloraba… — tengo miedo y no sé porqué

-¡ay no! Pequeña… — el géminis menor abraza fuertemente a su alumna, ya no había más para decir, ya no tenía que planteárselo otra vez, estaba comprobadísimo… él estaba enamorado perdidamente de Madison, lo sentía, en cada mirada, en cada palabra, en cada golpe, en todo, en ese abrazo protector que él le daba. De a poco quería detener a sus lágrimas pero le fue imposible y empezó a llorar. Madison lo nota, y lo separa un poco para mirarlo bien... — si, Madison… yo también lloro…

-¿p-porqué? — los ojos de ella estaban perdidos en los de su entrenador

-Porque no me gusta esto, no me gusta esta situación que no tiene nada que ver con nuestras vidas… — la vuelve a abrazar — Madison, si vos me decís ahora mismo que no querés competir, yo voy y hablo con Saori y vos no lo hacés — la chica abrió sus ojos, estaba sorprendida ¿porqué le decía eso?

-¿qué me estás diciendo? — lo decía débilmente…

-Porque sé que este mundo de los caballeros, este mundo de Atenea no es el tuyo, sé que no te gusta Atenea, no sé porqué estás queriendo ganar esa armadura, y aunque miles de veces me pones un freno para que no te lo pregunte, me es inevitable… yo quiero saberlo…

-Kanon… — Kanon la abraza más fuerte

-¿vos te pensás que es un juego entrenar a alguien para que se vaya a un torneo como éste? ¿vos te pensás que qué se van a hacer a un torneo así? — Madison comprendió que Kanon estaba preocupado — la vida que vos llevás es completamente diferente a la nuestra, no quiero que después de te arrepientas de esto, eso es lo que pasa, veo que sos una persona con mucho talento y a veces pienso porqué querés ser un caballero… porqué…

-Kanon… — Madison también abraza más a Kanon

-Hasta te podría decir que nunca abracé fuertemente a alguien como lo estoy haciendo ahora con vos — el corazón de Madison empezó a latir rápidamente — ni siquiera a Saga, que es mi hermano, mi gemelo, mi única familia. Pero, vos sos mi primer y última discípula, para mí es una gran responsabilidad el entrenar a alguien, el rol del entrenador no es un rol que hay que tomarse a la ligera, Madison, todo lo contrario, hay que colaborar para que tanto entrenador como alumno crezcan a la par, es una ayuda mutua. Yo estoy muy orgulloso de vos, llegaste hasta acá de esta manera, siendo una chica muy fuerte e imponente, y eso es lo que importa, quiere decir que todo lo que te enseñé hasta ahora estuvo bien… no quiero que… — Madison estaba por quedarse sin corazón — te pase nada… mi pequeña… — Kanon se dio cuenta de que se le escaparon dos palabras que formaban un vocativo tan dulce, pero decidió callar y seguir abrazándola. Madison no podía creer cómo él la llamaba, sólo siguió abrazándolo hasta que sus lágrimas cesaran. Sintió que ese cosmos de Kanon, que antes era horrible, molesto, que provocaba pánico, era un cosmos ahora muy armonioso, tan cálido. Si se querían mucho ¿porqué alguien no daba el primer paso? La respuesta: el orgullo y el miedo al rechazo, no querían salir lastimados ninguno de los dos. Kanon pensaba que Madison nunca le daría artículo porque él era muy grande para ella, y ella porque pensaba que Kanon la veía a ella como una niña y nada más, y que si tenía un tipo de afecto hacía ella era porque era como un amor paternal… — ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos a cabo Sunión de vuelta?

-¿enserio?

-Si… así te enseño otras técnicas…

Al día siguiente, los dos se habían ido a cabo Sunión. Kanon quería enseñar a Madison a manipular el agua, a tratar de trasportar la materia hasta el lugar dónde la necesitaba, pero para ello tenía que tener agua a su alcance. Todas esas técnicas que usaba cuando él era un general de marina, se las daría a Madison, de esa manera haría algo bueno por ella, y de paso algo bueno por él, se desprendería de ese pasado y le daría las virtudes de esa maldad a alguien que sí las usaría para el bien. Tenía que lograr que Madison logre una velocidad superior a la de una luchadora convencional, y lo lograría con el peso del agua, algo que canse, algo que ayude a fortalecer todo.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo era el más indicado, cada golpe, cada esquive, cada movimiento, si Kanon golpeaba a Madison, se sentía el peor pero sabía que ella se pondría de pié. Y Madison que no quería golpear el rostro de su entrenador, era un ángel, estaba feliz, no sabía porqué pero, lo tenía ahí, entrenando con ella, era hermosa esa sensación, aunque estuviesen combatiendo. Kanon volteó a Madison de una bofetada (eso sí que fue emocionante, e increíble, la fuerza de la mano de Kanon era terrible, equivalía a la de 4 hombres juntos), y ésta cayó al agua, dolió bastante, pero la sal del mar hacía que el golpe no sea tan grave, la chica salió a flote, y ahí estaba Kanon con cara de preocupado, no le salía el rol de entrenador exigente en el sentido estricto de la palabra. En el rostro de Madison no se veía rastro de golpe alguno, Madison sonrió y miró maliciosamente a Kanon y lo empezó a ahogar, pero cuando se empezaron a dar cuenta ya estaban jugando otra vez en el agua y quedaron abrazados… Madison se sonrojó, y apenas mirando a Kanon le dijo débilmente _— gracias por ser mi entrenador… nunca voy a olvidar este gran gesto—_ esa frase quedó en la mente de Kanon grabada de una manera tan importante, la vocecita de su alumna y agradeciéndole, alguien le estaba agradeciendo el estar… el ser… se la quería comer a besos en ese mismo momento. A la hora del descanso empezaron a caminar por las ruinas, y Madison sacando de su bolso hindú (que lo llevaba colgado después de irlo a buscar al auto) una cámara digital, y empezó a tomar fotos del mar, estaba tan contenta, a pesar del cansancio, estaba entusiasmada por semejante paisaje, y sin que Kanon se diera cuenta le tomó una foto, esa foto salió hermosa, las facciones del caballero de géminis eran angelicales, el viento le había dado movimiento al cabello de su entrenador, de esa manera logró una foto inolvidable. Después lo estuvo molestando y logró su cometido, se tomaron una foto, Madison saltaba como una niña pequeña al saber que tenía su foto con Kanon… sentados mirando el mar, Kanon notó a la pequeña Madison un poco inquieta…

-¿te anda pasando algo?

-No… ¿por?

-Porque veo como desviás tu mirada para todos lados… ¿es por el torneo?

-Puede ser, no sé lo que vendrá… quiero que todo esto pase volando…

-Cuando menos te des cuenta vas a estar en la final…

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de ello, Kanon?

-Sé que sos capaz…

Iba apurado, era bueno poder tele transportarse, eso ayudaba demasiado. No lo había ubicado en la Mansión, y ya se tuvo que aguantar todas las miradas raras de los demás chicos de porqué lo estaba buscando al santo de Aries, pero Mu no lo iba a engañar. Los ojos lilas de Shion miraban para todos lados, las mujeres al pasar por la calle lo miraban con deseo y él se quedaba atónito, las jovencitas habían cambiado mucho su actitud en los últimos doscientos años, ya se sentía acosado… pero… él reconocía que, a veces, él también lo hacía.

Ese pequeño parquecito ya se había convertido en un lugar de encuentros, pero esa tarde no era Madison quien estaba ahí, sino era Mu, en la hamaca, pensando… Shion se sienta a la par de Mu y lo mira con ternura. Mu estaba tenso, no miraba a su maestro, los ojos del aries estaban llenos de lágrimas, eso lo incomodó mucho a Shion, porque todo era tan extraño, de un momento para otro Mu lo amaba pero para otro hacía lo contrario:

-¿en qué andás, Mu? — Shion se acerca un poco más a el para verlo mejor — no te entiendo

-Es mejor que no lo hagas… dejemos todo como está…

-¿porqué?

-Porque vos sabés que tenés otros deberes que hacer, no podés estar en la habitación patriarcal revolcándote conmigo, no quiero que por un simple capricho tuyo, por un desliz te quedes sin tu puesto, vos más que nadie te lo merecés, pero no lo arruinés así.

-No me voy a cansar de explicarte que a mi no me interesa más ese puesto… si tengo que dejarlo lo voy a dejar, quizás, este será la última entrega de armadura que haga.

-¿a qué te referís con eso?

-…le voy a dar mi puesto a Dohko… — el corazón de Mu se detuvo por unos instantes, no concebía lo que había dicho Shion… y todo por su culpa… — es una decisión tomada

-¡NO! — Mu se puso de pié y miró a Shion enojado — ¡vos te vas a quedar en ese puesto y no se lo vas a dar a nadie!

-¿ah si? — dijo Shion mirando maliciosamente a Mu — te cuento que vos no podés hacerme cambiar de decisión, pequeño. No hay nada que vos puedas hacer para cambiar mi parecer. Así que te aconsejo que no me hables en esos tonos imperativos…

-¡te hablo así porque vos mismo me diste el espacio suficiente como para poder hacerlo! No tengo por qué ser más reverente… — Mu se calló y se quedó colorado

-Mu… no te sale ser malo, no te queda bien el papel de villano, así que no tratés de convencerme con esos discursos — toma del mentón a su discípulo y lo mira con intensidad — yo te amo Mu… y te lo voy a hacer entender por mis medios — ataja a Mu fuertemente de la muñeca y desaparecen. De repente se encuentran en la alcoba patriarcal, Mu se queda mudo, ahora sí que estaba en el horno, no había ni un ruido, sólo estaban Shion y él ¿y ahora? ¿qué haría? — ahora sí, nadie nos va a interrumpir… — Shion toma a Mu por la cintura y éste se suelta

-No… no te voy a dar el gusto, Shion. Te dije que vos vas a seguir siendo el patriarca, y por eso no voy a dejar que sigas manchando tu nombre conmigo…

-Ya te dije una vez que vos no sabés qué es lo mejor para mí y qué no — Shion vuelve a tomar a Mu del mentón e intenta besarlo, pero Mu logra zafarse otra vez…

-¡dije que NO! — Mu se aleja de Shion y le pega una bofetada. Se quería morir ¿cómo pudo golpear a su Ilustrísima? ¿cómo pudo revelarse e intentar imponer sus ideas ante las de Shion? Pero estaba en lo cierto, no quería confundir a su maestro. Shion, levantando su rostro, ahora golpeado por Mu, miró a su discípulo mucho más intensamente que la vez anterior, aunque, quizás, esta vez, sus ojos temblaban, porque no quería dejar escapar las lágrimas…

-¿cómo te atreviste a golpearme, ¡Mu! — Mu estaba asustado, pero se había sacado un peso de encima. Poco a poco, Shion se aproximaba a él, mirándolo fijamente, tenía su blanco fijado desde que lo encontró en la plaza, no lo iba a dejar escapar, y agarrándolo fuertemente de la muñeca, lo trajo para sí, lo fulminó con la mirada — vos nunca me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer, jovencito. Y nunca vas a terminar de entender qué es lo que pasa en el fondo de mi alma… te amo — listo, con eso lo compró a Mu, y lo besó, lo besó tres veces más que la primera vez, aquella vez en la mansión, donde Mu ni se imaginaba que Shion iba a tomar semejante determinación. Entre besos y besos, cayeron a la cama _— otra vez no…— _ pensó Mu. Pero esta segunda vez era mucho más diferente a la primera, Shion tenía mucha más confianza en sí mismo, era quien tenía el control de todo, y Mu, no estaba tan nervioso, más que nada estaba sorprendido ante la nueva actitud del patriarca. Por segunda vez, decidió quedar a merced de su maestro, quien lo besaba apasionadamente, lo desvestía y lo contemplaba, estaba deslumbrado. Mu estaba totalmente sonrojado, se sentía extraño, pero, todo pasaba por algo, de una u otra forma evitaría que Shion le entregase el patriarcado a Dohko, no era nada en contra del caballero de Libra, sino que no quería dejar a Shion sin hacer nada… esos pensamientos se le borraban, el placer empezaba a invadir sus sentidos, era esa rara sensación, que lo hacía adicto a los besos de Shion. Sintió a su maestro dentro de él, lo miró intensamente, _— ¿porqué te negás a amarme, Mu?— _ le preguntó Shion, Mu no lo podía creer, esa pregunta lo hizo sentir un completo idiota, pero era verdad, lo amaba, se aferró fuertemente a Shion y dejó que el placer lo invadiera… quizás, después de tanto cerrar su corazón, a pesar de ser una persona bondadosa, ya era hora de entregarse a esa persona, a la que empezaba a considerar, aunque todos pongan algún día el grito en el cielo, el amor de su vida…

Estaba en la terraza, meditando, los días venideros iban a ser muy complicados, no para él.

Empezaba a plantearse, si realmente, la aparición de Charmian era algo que Buda le puso en el camino de su vida, porque si era así, él estaba feliz de saberlo. Aunque Charmian era su amiga, no podía evitar el rezar todos los días por ella, el hablar con ella por teléfono, hablar de muchas cosas, nunca nada era superfluo, todo era profundo y eso lo ponía feliz. Quería saber si ella sentía lo mismo, porque, una vez más en su vida estaba dudando, pero ahora con respecto a un tema mucho más sentimental.

Se acercaba alguien, su paz estaba por ser perturbada, era el santo de Tauro, Aldebarán, siempre tan alegre…

-Shaka, siempre tan meditante. Tendrías que vivir un poco más y salir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-Sabés que no es mi estilo.

-Nada es tu estilo ¿verdad? Aunque debo admitir que cambiaste mucho, Shaka

-¿eh?

-Vos estás muy cambiado desde que sos amigo de la amiga de Madison, Charmian

-Eehh — Shaka no pudo evitar ponerse colorado — ella es muy buena chica, tenemos muchas cosas en común

-No tenés que ser tan cerrado, amigo mío. Sé que sos un tipo raro, pero date una oportunidad, si la querés, hacele saber de eso.

-No, está bien que estemos así, como amigos…

-La amistad no lo es todo entre un chico y una chica, Shaka. Y lo sabés, no me hagas reír.

-Por primera vez, torito… me tapaste la boca.


	28. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29:**** Un nuevo torneo está por empezar**

-no es bueno que te lo guardes, Shaka, querido. Porque las llevás de perder.

-Eso es lo que no quiero… perder

-¿qué perderías supuestamente?

-A una amiga…

-No seas tan formal. Algún día me vas a entender.

Las palabras de Aldebarán eran ciertas, Shaka no podía estar toda la vida creyendo que Charmian era solamente una amiga y listo, algo pasaba por su corazoncito y esas ansias de verla eran la gran prueba, pero en él estaba el querer o no dar el primer paso.

Milo estaba jugando solitariamente al billar, estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que consideraba bueno el estar jugando solo, de paso practicaba un poco sus jugadas, era de esos tipos de jugadores que no les gusta perder, el caballero de Escorpio no se consideraba un buen perdedor, es más pensaba que perdiendo era una de las maneras en las que el autoestima de una persona iba descendiendo en picada para no volver a ser el mismo de antes. Camus estaba dándose un baño, estaba cansado, esos días fueron llenos de tensión y la única alegría que tuvo concretamente fue el estar cerca de Milo y el dormir con él, mucho no pudieron hacer porque la presencia de Shura era un asunto bastante delicado. El francés se sentía nervioso y no lo sabía porqué, quizás era porque el chico que capturó toda su atención estaba fuera jugando al pool como siempre, de esa manera decidió vestirse dentro del baño después de la ducha. Salió del baño, todo cambiado, se dirigió hasta su ropero para acomodar algunas que otras prendas, y lo vio a Milo, jugando, todo estaba tan silencioso, Milo haciendo sus jugadas maestras, antes de golpear a una de las bochas con el taco, miró fijamente a Camus, no dijo nada y siguió jugando, Camus siguió acomodando sus cosas…

-¿no te parece que hay un tema pendiente entre nosotros, Camus? — Camus paró de acomodar sus cosas, no quería enfrentar la mirada penetrante de Milo

-Creo que lo hay… pero no sé qué es lo que querés decirme, porque no comp…

-El otro día en la discoteca, en el baño, pasó algo, y después a la vuelta también… ¿cómo sigue esto, mi amigo? — Milo rió irónicamente

-¿vos cómo querés que siga?

-Yo quiero que dure para siempre, Camus — Milo tomó a Camus de la cintura y lo empezó a besar, se detuvo, rió maliciosamente y echó llave a la puerta, lo volvió a tomar a Camus, pero ahora de la mano y se lo llevó al baño. El santo de los hielos estaba impresionado por la conducta de Milo, este último cerró la puerta del baño con llave, de esa manera nadie podría entrar a la habitación ni al baño. El escorpiano empezó a desvestir a Camus

-P-pero… Milo, yo acabo de…

-Lo haremos juntos ahora… — Milo desvistió a Camus y se desvistió, llenó el jacuzzi y cayó junto con su amante, lo llenó de besos. El agua estaba tibia, lo suficiente como para poner a temperatura ambos cuerpos. Camus, el más frío de todos, tenía su cuerpo a una temperatura que él mismo desconocía, el vapor dio un ambiente perfecto para que ellos desplieguen toda su pasión… mientras Shura tocaba la puerta como un idiota y nadie abría, se fue rezongando al living a mirar un poco la televisión.

Media hora después, Shura seguía mirando la tele, estaba tan enojado porque solamente quería entrar a la habitación para buscar su reloj, nada más… miraba cualquier cosa, nunca había disfrutado del televisor, menos lo haría ahora. Saga llegó a la sala y lo vio tan desganado

-zapallo, ¿qué hacés acá postrado mirando la tele?

-Nada… quería entrar a la habitación pero no se puede porque la puerta está bajo llave

-¿porqué?

-Ni idea… eso quiero saber yo… pero bueno, ya fue, uno quiere buscar su reloj y no se puede, en España las puertas no están nunca bajo llave

-¿te das cuenta de que sos bueno actuando, Shura? — le dijo Saga riendo

-Si… me di cuenta — Shura rió vagamente — acompañame, tengo que ir a hacer un gran gesto

-¿cuál?

-Tengo que invitar a Cherry, vení, acompañame — tomó a Saga del brazo y salieron

Shura quería a toda costa quedar bien con Cherry, no le era suficiente la caballerosidad que tuvo la otra noche en la discoteca, de esa manera planeó encontrarse con ella, y se lo llevó a Saga con él para ser un poco más valiente, pero si esperaba por parte del géminis mayor algún consejo, éste no se lo iba a dar porque quizás, tenía la misma experiencia con mujeres que Shura. Aunque en el santuario se rumoreó mucho de que el patriarca Arlés tenía mucha fama entre las mujeres, ahora se ponía en duda ello…

Ahí estaba Cherry, esperándolo junto con Marianta, ella también estaba un poco nerviosa, y por eso se escondió detrás de la simpatía de Marianta. Cherry se puso colorada al verlo a Shura, sin dudas que sentía algo raro por ese muchacho, todo le agradaba, hasta su actitud hostil. Los caballeros dorados no entendían cómo Shura, Shura, el caballero que era más desafiante, el que menos tenía apariencia de ser todo un caballero lo lograse, todos tenían más fe en Aioria, aunque, el corazón de Aioria andaba por el santuario, y bien sabido era que estaba con Marín.

Shura invitó a Cherry al torneo galáctico, y Saga se había acordado que en su bolsillo tenía una entrada más (tenían muchas porque Saori se las dio), la sacó y miró a Marianta, sonriéndole…

-obvio que vos también estás invitada, Marianta

-oh… Saga… no me lo esperaba — Shura jamás había visto esa sonrisa tan amable de Saga, o quizás por el paso de los años no lo recordaba, ese era el rostro gentil que todos amaban del caballero de géminis que se fue desvirtuando hasta que su locura se volvió crónica. Los ojos de Marianta estaban tan posados en los de Saga, estaba totalmente descolocada ante tanta amabilidad ¿pero si era solamente una entrada? Es verdad, pero lo cortés no quita lo valiente— sos muy amable

-bueno, ahora todas están invitadas porque Shaka se encargó de invitar a Charmian

-¿enserio? — dijo Cherry

-Si… así que las esperamos, bah, vamos a ir junto con ustedes, quédense tranquilas

Las horas habían pasado, los días se corrieron, el día había llegado. El estadio estaba totalmente lleno, banderas de todos los países competidores estaban en diferentes tribunas. Saori iba a llegar tarde al estadio, pero los demás se aseguraron sus lugares de primera.

Shura llegó junto con Cherry, Shaka junto con Charmian, Saga junto con Marianta, realmente no se veía mucha sospecha en este dúo. Los demás caballeros llegaron diez minutos más tarde, hasta los caballeros de bronce estaban todos para este acontecimiento, no se lo querían perder, esta vez podían disfrutar como espectadores sin tener las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ellos, además les entusiasmaba la idea de ver a mujeres combatir por una armadura.

Cherry estaba inmóvil, no quería moverse mucho, sentía su corazón latir a todo lo que daba, Shura era realmente un tipo atractivo, si supiera que Shura estaba más nervioso que ella, todo sería mucho más llevadero…

-¿te pasa algo, Cherry? — le pregunta el capricornio

-No… estoy un poco nerviosa, pero más que nada por mi amiga… ni quiero pensar en cómo debe estar ella

-Todo va a estar bien, hay que tenerle fe, hoy igualmente es la apertura y quizás habrá un solo combate, aunque será por sorteo.

Saori llegó más tarde, quince minutos antes de que empezase el certamen, Shion la acompañaba, Saori había insistido mucho en que el Patriarca del Santuario estuviera presente en semejante ocasión ya que él tenía que dar fe de los combates y no los mismos espectadores y los réferis.

Ya no quedaba más tiempo, todo estaba por empezar, las respectivas participantes estaban cada una en unos vestuarios-camarines especiales que fueron hechos para esa ocasión.

Madison estaba sentada frente al espejo, mirándose, se colocaba mientras las muñequeras, sentía un escalofrío. Le costaba creer que había llegado a esta altura, la locura que había cometido llegaba a su clímax, tendría que afrontar la decisión de ser un caballero, y no podía aflojar en la última parte _— ¿porqué lo hice? ¿porqué estoy acá? ¿porqué sentí aquél día esa cosmo energía?—_ de no ser por el primer día en que sintió que alguien especial rondaba su vecindario jamás se hubiese metido en todo esto… era el destino, y lo tenía que afrontar.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta, era Kanon, vestido de etiqueta, con una camisa blanca, pantalón negro, zapatos europeos negros bien lustrados, y su traje.

-…bien… ya está por comenzar, Madison — le dice mientras se mira al espejo y se ajusta la corbata

-Si… ya estoy lista… — apretaba sus puños, temblaba, sacó de su bolso una especie de carnet colgante y se lo pasa a su entrenador — tomá, tenés que tener puesta la credencial para poder circular tranquilamente por el estadio

-Madis… — Kanon notó el leve temblequeo de su alumna — ¿qué te pasa? — la mira. De los ojos de Madison empiezan a salir lentamente lágrimas, eso al caballero de géminis le rompió el alma, no podía verla llorar — ¡no…! Pequeña — la levanta de su banqueta, se sienta él y luego la sienta en su regazo. Posó su mirada en ella, Madison estaba sorprendida — no tengas miedo, todo va a salir bien, sabés que me tenés a mí, los dos estamos en esta — y la abraza fuertemente

-Kanon… tengo miedo… — Madison abrazaba a su entrenador, se le olvidó de todo ese protocolo maestro-discípulo y descargó todo su llanto en él — no sé porqué tengo miedo…

-Vas a estar bien… no llorés tanto… que se te va a correr tu maquillaje… — le saca las lágrimas de su rostro — yo te enseñé todo lo necesario como para ganar este certamen, te enseñé cosas muy interesantes para que puedas defenderte sin volverte loca… Saga me dijo que hice de vos un monstruo — Madison lo mira desconcertada— porque sabés muchas de mis técnicas, pero yo creo que hice de vos una gran guerrera y eso es lo que cuenta, y sabés que estoy muy orgulloso de vos… — se pone colorado al darse cuenta de que la tenía en su regazo — y no es nada que yo esté dándomelas de padre por acá, porque padres los tenés, sólo que me preocupo mucho por vos… porque… — había algo que Kanon moría por decirle y algo que Madison se moría por escuchar, pero la alarma del celular de Madison dio el toque final a ese momento avisando de que ya era momento de salir a hacer la apertura del torneo — uy… veo que ya es hora…

-Concluí con lo que me estabas diciendo — Madison por primera vez tomó una gran iniciativa

-…me preocupo mucho por vos porque nunca tuve un discípula, y para mí es toda una responsabilidad y… — la mira muy fijamente, tan cerca como para que Madison pueda sentir el latido de su corazón —…gracias por ser mi discípula… — toma de la mesa la máscara de su alumna y se la entrega — ahora tenemos que irnos, ponete la máscara — Madison se levanta del regazo de Kanon, se coloca la máscara. Era una máscara tan delicada, parecía una muñeca — aunque sería mucho más cómodo el pelear sin ella…

-Kanon… — Kanon la mira y ella se saca la máscara, lo mira con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas — gracias… otra vez… te prometo dar lo mejor de mi. — los ojos de Madison se fusionaron con los de Kanon en un solo sentimiento, aunque este nunca sea dicho en voz alta, siempre tan callado, y por supuesto ignorado por ambos. La chica volvió a colocarse la máscara y salió junto con Kanon del camarín.

Shion estaba sentado con Mu cerca de donde estaba Atenea. Se sentía tan raro ahí, tanta gente, tanto barullo, y aunque en siglos anteriores todo era medianamente igual, le extrañaba ver tanta gente expectante ante la competencia por una armadura.

—_-la gente se pelea por estar en las mejores ubicaciones. ¿tanto les importa una armadura? ¿o lo que realmente les interesa es ver como la sangre es derramada? La joven Atenea no supo darse cuenta del impacto social que ello puede causar, pero en esta era, nadie se inmuta ante tanta violencia, la gente está acostumbrada a la inseguridad, las guerras, las muertes, la violencia misma, y es por eso que torneos como este atraen a la gente._

_Me pregunto si realmente estas jovencitas quieren ser caballeros de Atenea y dar su vida por ella. una armadura sin constelación, una armadura que simboliza la belleza, la pureza, en este momento será violada la razón de la entrega de la misma porque no puede haber belleza en un combate, no puede haber pureza en un combate, la envidia y la competencia a veces nublan nuestra vista noble, justa, pura, sincera y nos hace ser personas malvadas, que aplastan cabezas por cada paso que se da._

_Las amazonas encierran ese misterio que los guerreros no tienen, que es la expresión de sus sentimientos. ¿será cierto que quieren proteger a Atenea o sólo quieren hacerlo para provecho personal? La única persona cercana que competirá es Madison, ella me demostró firmemente sus intensiones, y con pocos meses de entrenamiento está hoy acá, queriendo llevarse esa armadura consigo, no cabe dudas que realmente tengo fe en esa chica… ¿cómo alguien como Madison pudo soportar semanas de entrenamiento con alguien como Kanon? Frío, exigente, y hasta a veces misterioso ¿ella lo conocerá más que todos nosotros y más que su mismísimo gemelo? _

_A partir de hoy veremos cuanto han aprendido todas estas chicas, a partir de hoy veremos cuanto quieren pertenecer a la orden de Atenea… hoy veremos muchas cosas, y espero que la joven Atenea lo aprecie… aunque… ella no es como la otra Atenea, ésta es más despreocupada, y aunque su rostro sea bonito, no se compara con el dulce rostro de Sasha… ella sí que era una diosa con todas las letras… ella no hubiese permitido esta situación… ella no… Sasha… ilumina a estas chicas, y a Saori… para que esto termine bien… Dohko y yo, seguimos siento testigos de tantas cosas… a veces me hubiese gustado morir esa vez en el Santuario, pero hay alguien a mi lado que hace que quiera quedarme un tiempo más…—_ miró a Mu y casi se le escapó una lágrima, pero se irguió y se acomodó su corbata y siguió esperando a que se dé inicio al certamen.

Las luces se apagaron y los reflectores se encendieron, el mejor animador de la televisión europea Johnny Watson de Inglaterra y la conductora más glamorosa de la televisión griega Alice Vryzas, muy adorados por el público europeo. Saori seguía mirando desde su lugar especial, allí estaba ella observándolo todo. Los aplausos de la gente empezaban a imitar la lluvia y los conductores se situaron en el centro del cuadrilátero de combate, tomaron sus micrófonos y dieron inicio al certamen:

_-¡muy buenas noches, damas y caballeros! — _exclamó Johnny con una sonrisa de par en par_ — bienvenidos a esta segunda edición del torneo galáctico, verdaderamente un evento que no solo compete a toda Europa sino que a todo el mundo, Alice ¿cómo estás?_

_-Muy contenta Johnny, de tener la oportunidad de poder estar conduciendo junto con vos en todo este certamen que será, por cierto, muy emocionante — _se acomoda el cabello de manera sexy _— pero bien… ¿qué sucederá en este certamen, mi querido amigo? _

_-¡qué buena pregunta, Alice! En esta oportunidad, competirán un buen grupo de señoritas que ansían portar una armadura que —_ pone cara de misterio —_ ha sido descubierta hace muy poco durante una excavación, más conocida como… ¿Cómo qué, Alice?_

_-Como la armadura de La Ninfa, una armadura que hasta el momento nadie la conoce, y que está ahí —_ apunta hacía el lugar apartado del estadio donde estaba el cofre que contenía dicha armadura, el reflector se posa sobre ella y la gente se admira. Ikki arqueó una ceja, le causaba gracia las caras de tontos que tenían todos al mirarla.—_ la ganadora se va a llevar esta armadura de premio y pasará a pertenecer al cuerpo de caballeros que protegen el Santuario mítico de la capital de este bello país…_

_-Les explicaremos brevemente las reglas de este certamen. Los primeros combates serán por sorteo, luego pasaremos al repechaje para que las concursante que más han perdido, es decir más de dos combates, tengan una oportunidad de ir a la semifinal. _

_-En cuanto al reglamento de combate —_continuó Alice con su dulce voz— _muy simple, aunque no tanto como para las competidoras. Las causas de una derrota serán, un knok out (K.O.); salir despedida del cuadrilátero; rendirse; o la mismísima muerte —_ el público se horrorizó ante tal declaración — _¡a no desesperarse, damas y caballeros! Bien es sabido que no es necesaria la muerte en esta clase de competencias, así que también se les pide un poco de cordura a las participantes._

_-Ahora les mencionaremos los países que competirán durante todos estos días: Argelia; Estados Unidos, con tres concursantes; Inglaterra; India; Francia; Japón, con dos concursantes; España; Perú; Brasil, con dos concursantes; Holanda; Rusia; Grecia, con cuatro concursantes— _ Johnny terminó de nombrar a los restantes países competidores

_-Pues bien...demos apertura a este emocionante torneo galáctico en su segunda edición, démosle la bienvenida a las participantes con un fuerte aplauso_

_-Le comentamos al público que las competidoras entrarán junto con sus respectivos entrenadores ¡veamos entonces a las competidoras con sus entrenadores o entrenadoras dando una pasada alrededor del cuadrilátero y luego se irán acomodando en sus bancos respectivos! — _la gente comenzó a aplaudir, y las participantes salían a la par con sus respectivos entrenadores. Madison estaba muy relajada en ese aspecto, no le temía al público, pero Kanon sí, estaba muy nervioso, más que nada se le hacía horrible que las cámaras lo estén captando todo. La pasada pasó rápidamente, todos aplaudían. Kanon podía ver cómo los hombres miraban a Madison de arriba-abajo, pero lo que lo contentaba es que nadie podía ver su rostro. Madison estaba celosísima porque vio un grupito de chicas que fueron a apoyar al equipo de Estados Unidos, que gritaban a Kanon cosas como "sos hermoso"; "te parto"; "quiero que seas mi entrenador, Kanon"

_-Muy bien, ahora haremos el primer sorteo para empezar con las listas de combates, a partir de este sorteo saldrán las demás rondas._— hacen un sorteo por pantalla gigante a manera de ruleta, quedan dos chicas, una morena y otra de cabellos rojos— _¡sorpresa! Tenemos un primer combate en este certamen, el primer encuentro será entre Perú y Holanda, que se llevará a cabo dentro de media hora. A ver… otra vuelta más a la ruleta… —_ la ruleta dio otro combate más para ese día —_ ¡bien! El segundo combate de la jornada será entre Grecia e Inglaterra, para Grecia, la competidora será — _la ruleta volvió a girar para ver quién de las cuatro chicas sería, a Madison se le retorcía el alma, una chica de cabellos castaños salió sorteada — _la competidora de la segunda división del equipo heleno, la señorita Ligia Fotsis._

El combate entre Perú contra Holanda fue emocionante, para impresión de todos Perú salió victoriosa, el gran esfuerzo de todos para llegar de Perú hasta Grecia y ganar la primer ronda era muy importante.

El dolor para el equipo heleno, ya que Ligia perdió ante la inglesa y quedó para la zona del repechaje.

Al finalizar la jornada se daban las nuevas rondas, la ruleta giró y dio Inda contra Estados Unidos, e Inglaterra contra Grecia, nuevamente. Los griegos gritaron, y esperando un giro más de ruleta quien salió sorteada fue la quinta división del equipo…

_-¡la quinta división para Grecia! La señorita Madison Sheffield… — _la cara de descolocada de Madison y todas las cámaras haciéndole un primer plano.


	29. Chapter 30

**Capítulo30: Un duelo con buenos modales**

La gente empezaba a dejar sus asientos en el estadio, después de una larga jornada, el primer día del certamen había terminado. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados con semejante acontecimiento, pensar que casi 1 año atrás estaban los caballeros de bronce peleándose por la armadura de Sagitario, y ahora estaban todas estas chicas.

Madison y Kanon quedaron un tiempo más en el camarín, tenían que arreglar las cosas que dejaron desacomodadas, y Madison tenía que salir con la máscara puesta hasta por lo menos subirse a un vehículo.

El resto del grupo salió, todos, y se dirigieron hacia las camionetas…

— ¡sin palabras! — exclamó Aioros — ¡sin palabras! Estoy atónito ¡cuánta energía!

— Es un torneo, Aioros… nada más… — se lo dijo Shura tan tranquilo

— Déjenlo, hace mil que no ve uno de esos eventos… — intervino Aioria — para el próximo combate seguramente ya voy a tener mi cámara digital en mano para poder grabarlo todo

— Vos andás últimamente muy tecnológico ¿no? — le preguntó Saga

— ¡si! — respondió el leo con una euforia

— …eso me molesta… — dijo Saga arrastrando las sílabas

— ¡ay, qué mala onda, Saga! — exclamó Aioria — eso es porque vos no te llevás bien con la tecnología, yo estoy re contento

— Se me hace que Madison va a estar un poco desconcertada… — dijo Afrodita

— ¿porqué? — preguntó el resto

— ¡ay! — exclamó Mephisto — es obvio, va a competir contra una semi-compatriota

— …es verdad… — dijo Camus — Madison es hija de ingleses, pero… ¿qué carajo tiene que ver? Ella es nacida y criada acá… no tendría que sentirse mal por competir contra una inglesa… ella es griega y punto…

— …no… — volvió a intervenir Saga y todos lo miraron — Kanon me dijo que parece que Madison tiene doble nacionalidad, es tanto griega como inglesa, tendría que averiguarlo bien…

— Uy, no. Pobre Mady — suspiró Aldebarán

— La verdad que si, pero al fin y al cabo ella quiso convertirse en caballero — concluyó Milo — ¿qué onda? ¿dónde está Mu? ¿y Shaka?

— Mu está con su Ilustrísima, y Shaka seguramente tratando de… — Aldebarán suprimió su último comentario — buah… no dije nada… volvamos a la mansión, los demás nos van a alcanzar…

En la mansión todos se fueron a dormir un rato, el día los había cansado y estuvieron muchas horas en el estadio.

Saga estaba acostado tratando de dormir, miraba hacia el techo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, hasta el momento y por todo lo que había visto, las participantes eran todas débiles para alguien como Madison, aún así había un cosmos que lo molestaba… y no sabía si era el de alguno de sus compañeros o si era uno nuevo.

Kanon llegó unos minutos más tarde. Entró al dormitorio tranquilamente, dejó sobre el piano una planilla, se quitó su saco, la corbata, los zapatos y se sentó en su cama… miró unos segundos a su hermano mayor…

— ¿te mató el día no? — dijo Saga acostado mirando hacia el techo todavía

— …en efecto… hoy realmente, no fue nada y lo sabés…

— ¿no se lo dijiste todavía, verdad? — hubo una gran pausa

— Yo… — Kanon tenía la respuesta justa, pero él sabía que estaba en una gran deuda con Saga, ya que él había renunciado a su oportunidad con Madison por él… — se lo hago notar todas las veces que puedo, yo…

— No es que se lo hagas ver, sino es que se lo digas… ¡Kanon!

— ¡ya sé! — se cruzó de brazos — y no me levantés el tono de voz, que sé bien lo que tengo que hacer…

— …ya veo cómo sabés — dijo Saga con risa irónica

— No te burlés de mí, Saga… esto no es fácil… jamás me tocó esta situación, y para rematar, miles de cosas ¡todas juntas! — se puso de pié y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro por la habitación, que era muy una costumbre de Saga y no de Kanon, y empezó a enumerar con sus dedos — primero, aparece ella; segundo, aparece la armadura ésta de mierd*; tercero, ella que se le pasó por la cabeza el ser caballero; cuarto, estoy enamorado de ella; ¡¿y qué más? Un torneo fantoche ¡¿y todo? ¡junto! ¿me seguís, Saga? ¿me comprendés? ¡todo JUNTO!

— Te entiendo, pero armate de valor y solucioná al menos UNA de tus cuestiones existenciales…

— ¡ah no! Ahí la estás errando, mi amor por Madison no es una cuestión existencial, puedo vivir años y años tranquilo sin decirle nada porque sé que la amo…

— Ah… lo sabés, pero acordate que se lo vas a tener que decir igual porque sino me voy a hacer cargo yo mismo de que ella se entere… ¿qué te parece mi idea?

— Basta… ya te dije que voy a dar el primer paso… pero no me presionés porque sino no sale espontáneo… ¿ok?

A la medianoche, Mephisto tomó un té relajante y partió hacia su habitación. Lo mismo de siempre, entró y Aldebarán estaba roncando a más no poder, con el televisor encendido, le parecía cómico pero no quería que se tornara rutinario. Aún con el cansancio de todo el día que había pasado no tenía sueño, quería gastar lo último que le quedaba de su energía diaria. Empezó a recorrerse la gran mansión, sí que estaba aburrido, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer; llegó a la terraza y lo encontró a Shaka muy a la luz de la luna meditando, —pero la p… madre, éste chabón se la pasa todo el día meditando, ya me tiene cansadito… — pero antes de seguir despotricando contra el pobre de Shaka que nada tenía que ver con el aburrimiento del cangrejito, Mephisto empezó a razonar: si Shaka estaba ahí en la terraza, quería decir que Afrodita estaba solo, y seguramente aburrido. ¿cómo lo adivinó? Cuando llegó a su habitación, ahí estaba el guardián de la doceava casa, con cara de niño perdido, sentado como siempre frente al espejo, jugando con una de sus rosas rojas, la cara del piscis fue de sorpresa al ver a Mephisto recostado por el marco de la puerta:

— ¿qué hacés por acá a estas horas, Death Mask? — preguntó con su carita de aburrido acompañando a la pregunta

— Yo te pregunto lo mismo… ¿qué pasa? ¿porqué esa cara?

— ¿no es obvio?

— ¿ah? — Mephisto torció su boca entreabierta

— Shaka no está en la habitación…

— ¿y? — se sorprendió "¿qué onda? ¿ahora le gusta Shaka?... nahh me pego un tiro" pensó el cáncer

— Y nada… me aburro

— ¿o sea que dependés pura y exclusivamente de Shaka alias "estoy orando"?

— Jajaja — rió finamente Afrodita — no, no dependo de él, pero siempre se la pasa ausente del cuarto… nada más, ni me sirve como compañero de cuarto…

— Claro… — dijo Mephisto y miró a su amigo por el espejo y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de éste otro— vos necesitás un compañero de habitación como yo… nunca te vas a aburrir…

— Mmm, podría ser como no… todos los chicos son buena onda… bah, con quien nunca compartiría una habitación sería con Saga…

— Jajaja ¿porqué? — Mephisto se empezó a entretener con esa charla por lo que cerró la puerta para que nadie escuchara

— Porque es muy hiperactivo — Mephisto rió estridentemente — ¡no te rías! Es cierto ¿nunca lo observaste? Va de un lado para otro, hasta Aioros es más tranquilo y hasta diría que más paternal, pero NO, Saga no es así… siempre metódico, meticuloso…

— ¿qué le queda a Shura entonces? — preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa

— Bueno pero Shura es otra cosa, es chistoso, habla pavadas por lo menos… ¡ah! ¡eso sí! Que no me toque mis ropas porque con esa excalibur que tiene me va a hacer trizas todas mis cosas

— Jajaja, al final… nadie te viene bien a vos… ¿y yo?... ¿soy bardero?

— Emm… — Afrodita se sonrosó — debo admitir que todavía no caigo en la cuenta de que somos amigos…

— ¿porqué?

— Porque sos muy verborrágico… — Mephisto volvió a estallar en carcajadas— pero… me adapté a vos… — el caballero de cáncer enreda sus brazos en Afrodita, este se queda atónito pero le gustó esa muestra de afecto

— Avisame cuando lo querés echar a Shaka de esta habitación así vengo yo…

El viento corría favorablemente en las alturas de la mansión. Shaka estaba sentado, en posición de meditación, pero lamentablemente, Mephisto supuso mal, Shaka no estaba orando ni nada por el estilo… estaba pensando qué iba a hacer de su vida, qué iba a hacer de sus sentimientos por Charmian.

Si bien lo que le había dicho Aldebarán era cierto, el rubio tenía ese mismísimo temor que tenía Kanon, ese temor raro, que lo hacía dudar, el no querer ver un posible fracaso, porque si Charmian no lo aceptaba era obvio que iba a pasar por esa situación, pero no gana quien no arriesga. Ahora comprendía porqué Kanon era un vueltero(33) , no era por simple ambivalencia, sino por miedo al rechazo.

—no puedo estar así todo el tiempo, me enferma. Y por más que quiera acercarme de una manera diferente no sé cómo dar el paso siguiente. ¿tengo miedo? No ¿entonces? Inseguridad, no, imposible, Shaka de Virgo jamás duda, mi perfección está tan cerca como la de un Dios… ¿qué es entonces? ¿será que ella tiene un aura diferente a la mía? Pero… me siento nervioso ¿y ahora? Después de criticar tanto a Kanon terminé siento un vueltero cualquiera, y… pero… ¿y si ella me rechaza? ¡no! ¡Shaka! ¡concentrate! Tenés que ver en qué momento podés encararla, algún día no lo vas a poder contener más… ¿pero… la castidad no era una cláusula fundamental para ser un caballero de Atenea? Ahora me quedé con la duda… — Shaka quedó pensante… esa noche sería larga… o prolongaría su declaración y la planearía para hacerla de una manera cortés, o la sacaría de una y quedaría como un idiota…

Como siempre, repasando sus cosas de la editorial, más descargar algunos materiales de la web, Madison leía las noticias con respecto al Torneo Galáctico, el mundo entero hablaba de él y eso la molestaba de sobremanera, no se podía borrar de la mente esa actitud tan amorosa de Kanon, nunca lo vio así y se sintió tan rara sentada en su regazo, por un momento una imagen más perversa pasó por su mente pero la anuló —soy una nena para él… y… ¡no tendría que tener esos pensamientos raros… BASTA, Madison! — no podía tener sus pensamientos de esa manera, es más, la ponía triste, porque sabía que Kanon nunca la miraría, era tan paternal con ella (suponía) que era imposible el llegar a tener algo con el caballero de la tercer casa. Además habían más cosas importantes en ese momento, como el combate que tendría en horas contra la amazona de Inglaterra. Todas las miradas estaban en ese punto, ella sabía las repercusiones que había en su casa por ello, ya que sus padres estaban molestos por lo que había tocado en la ruleta. Los la prensa inglesa (una de las más terribles del mundo) ya pudo averiguar de la doble nacionalidad de Madison, teniendo como consecuencia que lograran dar con el abuelo de esta, el dueño de una de las empresas de informática más populares de Inglaterra, eso la molestó mucho, no tenían porqué meterse con su abuelo, a quien tanto ella amaba.

La noche se le hacía larga a ella también, no tenía sueño, sólo quería otro abrazo de Kanon, esos abrazos contenedores, reconfortantes, ella misma se dio cuenta que su entrenador había cambiado mucho en todas esas semanas en las que él la entrenaba. Otra vez sentía los mismos nervios que sintió en la apertura, temblaba, porque ahora sí no podía escapar de la situación y tenía que responder a su locura… a ella no le importaba Atenea… le importaba Kanon, pero su entrenador tenía una mente tan cerrada y vivía por su Diosa que no le quedaba otra que tratar de ser un caballero para estar a su lado. Su cuerpo empezaba a pesarle, sentía un nudo en la garganta, se ahogaba en la bronca, hasta que estalló nuevamente en lágrimas… —…patético… otra vez… no me sirve de nada llorar… eso me diría Kanon…— apretó los puños y miró para todos lados… tenía unas ganas de romper algo, pero se contuvo… la noche sería interminable…

El día del combate había llegado. Los caballeros se habían levantado temprano para desayunar, y aunque el torneo empezaría a las 6 de la tarde, ellos querían ser los primeros en llegar. Por eso durante todo el día estaban tranquilos, no querían poner nervioso a Kanon sobre todo, que daba vueltas de un lado para otro, había conseguido superar a Saga en el número de veces que se paseaba de un lado a otro. Aioros estaba reunido con Saori y Tatsumi ultimando detalles para esa tarde. Ikki y Seiya lo mantenían alejado a Aioria de Kanon, ya que el caballero de Leo estaba todo el día con su notebook leyendo las últimas noticias, estaba más insoportable que de costumbre, los chicos se preguntaban cómo fue que Aioria cambió de manera tan notable, y cómo descubrió a ese "artefacto" (como lo dice Saga) para querer pedirlo si ganaba una apuesta. Shion estaba en el santuario, orando, sentía un afecto por Madison, le terminó cayendo y eso lo preocupaba por el combate de esa tarde.

Eran las 5:46 de la tarde, Madison ya estaba en su camarín, Kanon se había cambiado y salió a tomar un poco de aire, le sofocaba estar en el camarín, prefería dar vueltas por el estadio, ver la gente entrar, movimiento, pero no quedarse hasta la hora del combate, además no quería poner nerviosa a Madison, aunque él sabía que su rival no sería nada para ella:

— ¿cómo? — preguntó Madison mientras le alcanzaba la corbata a Kanon

— Así es, pequeña… esa chica no será rival para vos…

— ¿qué te hace pensar eso? — dijo ella colocándose las muñequeras

— Porque lo siento, lo percibo, no me subestimés, Madison. ¿Vos pensás que yo soy como un guardia de la entrada del Santuario o qué?

— No-no — dijo la chica poniéndose colorada — pero no me gusta cantar victoria antes de pelear

— Acordate de lo que te digo… vos a esa chica la sacás del cuadrilátero en menos de 10 minutos… ¿cuánto querés apostar? — le dijo guiñándole un ojo

— ¡no apuesto nada! — le da la espalda y se calza sus zapatillas caña altas — andate… vos que sos de irte afuera a ver que pasa… te invito a que te vayas a tomar aire…

— ¡ja! Como quieras… mejor… porque estás insoportable… — Kanon cerró la puerta y Madison se quedó regulando. No le gustaba que Kanon diga esas cosas, pasaba que Kanon era tan soberbio a veces, que a ella la molestaba. A Kanon le encantaba hacerla enfadar a Madison, parecía una niñita de 3 años que siempre quiere tener razón.

Madison sentía todos los sonidos, la gente corría por los pasillos, todos desesperados, en diez minutos iniciaría la primer batalla, Estados Unidos vs. India, realmente ella no tenía ganas de ir a mirar ese combate, prefería salir cuando era la hora y punto.

Por los gritos que provenían de afuera, parecía como que India estaba ganando la pelea, Madison podía imaginarse a Shaka saltando de la emoción…

Alguien tocó la puerta, Madison se colocó la máscara y dio la orden de entrada. Una mujer de unos 53 años, cabello corto, color platino, ojos grises, había entrado al camarín. Estaba vestida de color azul, parecía una institutriz bastante moderna.

Detrás de su máscara, Madison estaba sorprendida, no podía creer a quien tenía ante sus ojos, después de muchos años, era ella, pero nunca se la imaginó en una ocasión como aquella…

— no lo puedo creer… usted… los rumores eran ciertos entonces…

— pequeña Mady ¡tanto tiempo sin saber de vos! — la mujer sonrió — ¿puedo pasar?

— Si, adelante… — la mujer tomó asiento en uno de los sillones del camarín

— La vida nos volvió a juntar, Mady…

— Profesora Hutch… — dijo Madison tranquilamente — más bien… Madame Hutch. ¿porqué está entrenando a alguien para ser caballero si usted se dedica pura y exclusivamente a las esgrimas?

— Te puedo decir que fueron las causalidades… pero Emily resulta ser muy dócil…

— ¿Emily? Ya veo… ella es su discípula…

— Así es, Emily Hutson se llama… es una chica muy talentosa del equipo de esgrimas londinense… ¿y vos? ¿porqué caballero?

— Porque… es largo de explicarlo… y no da para contárselo así…

— ¿Me vas a dejar al menos ver tu rostro después de tantos años…?

— Es verdad… no puedo decirle que no… — Madison se sacó la máscara y dejó su rostro descubierto ante madame Hutch…

— Tu rostro… sigue siendo el mismo… fresco, vigoroso, juvenil, inocente… me siento orgullosa de saber que estás en este certamen, but… i really… realmente, vine a desearte suerte y decirte lo mismo que le dije a Emily unos minutos atrás… esto enriquecerá la experiencia personal y no el ego… siempre miralo de esa manera…

— Madame Hutch…

— Mady… se está hablando mucho de tu entrenador… los entrenadores de otros países me han confesado que se sienten intimidados ante la presencia de ese muchacho, pero veo que no es para asustarse… pero sí para preocuparse…

— ¿le tienen miedo a Kanon? — la chica no pudo evitar el reírse un poco — bueno… tienen con qué… — después de eso, Madison y madame Hutch intercambiaron unas palabras más, la chica se puso su máscara, y se despidió de la mujer… Kanon llegó cuando madame Hutch salía del camarín y la miró examinándola… entró al camarín, cerró la puerta y miró a su alumna

— ¿qué hacía la entrenadora del equipo inglés en nuestro camarín? — preguntó Kanon ajustándose la corbata

— Dejala tranquila… ella era mi entrenadora de esgrimas en Inglaterra… vino a desearme suerte…

Madame Hutch había sido profesora de Madison por mucho tiempo cuando ella viajaba más de seguido a Inglaterra, ella quería seguir practicando, de esa manera consiguió tener lecciones con esta prestigiosa entrenadora. Madame Hutch fue entrenadora de ella hasta que la chica cumplió 16 años… luego Madison se dedicaría por entero al club en Grecia.

— no des más vueltas, Madison — le dijo Kanon

— ya es hora… tenemos que salir al cuadrilátero… — mira a Madison fijamente — y acordate de lo que te dije… para algo tengo más experiencia ¿no te parece?

— ¡India, ganadora de esta ronda! — dijo Alice y el público empezaba a aplaudir

— ¡no lo puedo creer! — dijo Shaka mientras se tomaba de la cabeza y Charmian reía al verlo de esa manera — ¿vieron? — dijo mirando a Mephisto y a Shura — ¡va dedicado para ustedes, manga de giles! ¿ven? ¡Inda la re lleva!

— ¡Callate, Shaka! — le dijo Mephisto pegándole por la cabeza — India va a ganar las primeras rondas no más, porque apenas ganan un inter-barrial (34)

— ¡ay! — dijo Marianta de puro metida — ¡qué maldad!

— ¿ya está todo listo? — dijo Johnny y miró a los coordinadores y al productor y asintió con la cabeza — ¡pasemos al siguiente combate! Uno de los más hablados hasta el momento… ¡qué manera de chusmear esta gente, por Dios! ¿no Alice?

— Si… el combate que sigue en el día de hoy es Inglaterra vs. Grecia. — la gente empezó a aplaudir y a silbar — por el lado de Inglaterra tenemos a Emily Hutson — aplausos — y por el lado de Grecia tenemos a una chica muy interesante con doble nacionalidad, es griega pero inglesa también, Madison Sheffield— más plausos

Después de haber dado la introducción a ese combate, las chicas, ya en el cuadrilátero se miraban fijamente. Madison no podía ver el rostro de Emily, pero sí su cabello y la contextura de su cuerpo, era una chica delgada, de cabellos castaños oscuros, blanca como la nieve, de cabello ligeramente corto…

El réferi dio la orden para comenzar, la gente empezó a aplaudir, y a quedarse callada.

Emily dio un salto bastante alto como para atacar a Madison, pero Madison pudo percibir que había algo raro en Emily, mientras esquivaba sus golpes y patadas, se daba cuenta de… que Kanon tenía razón, el cosmo de Emily era demasiado dulce como para una competencia así, se preguntaba cómo pudo haberle ganado a Ligia pero quizás estaban en el mismo nivel.

—¿cómo podés hacerle esto a tu sangre?— le preguntó Emily a Madison con rencor mientras ésta última atajó un puñetazo que Emily había lanzado —no es traición… yo nací acá… yo soy griega… tu cosmos…— Madison apretó con fuerza el puño de Emily, quien detrás de la máscara tenía una cara de molestia terrible. La máscara con la hermosa ramificación lila de Madison era lo único que podía ver la inglesa de su contrincante, no podía ver ninguna expresión. Emily vuelve a saltar y descendiendo con una patada intentó atacar a Madison, pero el ataque fue en vano, madame Hutch miraba un poco preocupada, parecía que el entrenamiento que le había dado a Emily no era suficiente, Kanon desde su banco veía el combate seriamente, ninguna mueca de nada, sólo esperaba el momento final…

— ¿qué onda este combate? — preguntó Afrodita — no me huele nada bien…

— ¿qué onda este combate? — preguntó Afrodita — no me huele nada bien…

— A mí tampoco, dijo Dohko… todo es tan monótono, parece que la inglesa sabe más de combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero no enciende tanto su cosmos…

— ¿entonces? — Afrodita dejó en suspenso la pregunta y siguió mirando

Kanon quería conservar la seriedad, más que tenía a todo el grupo detrás suyo gritando y demás cosas, tenía que quedarse serio.

Parecía interminable ese combate. Ya habían pasado 20 minutos, eso le daba más bronca a Kanon, porque la inglesa aguantaba, pero era de pura suerte.

Madison estaba cansada, y no de combatir sino de tener una pelea medianamente larga sin qué ni para qué… total… Kanon tuvo razón por más que Emily haya durado más tiempo en el campo de batalla… quedaron enfrentadas nuevamente… Madison la miró… —tu cosmos… — dijo la media inglesa —es muy patético… si pensás ganar este certamen no podés tener un cosmos como este… — Madison posó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Emily y encendió su cosmos hasta más no poder… una hermosa aura de color cielo empezaba a delinearse alrededor de Madison, la inglesa empezó a sentir un calor tremendo en su cuerpo… pero con el paso de los segundos, ese calor corporal ya era una llama… un fuego vivo… —…me…estoy quemando…— fue lo ahogado que pudo decir Emily.

— ¡no! — exclamó Aioros — esto es una locura… ¿están viendo?

— La… — Milo quedó totalmente atónito

— …está quemando con su cosmo energía — dijo Saga — eso va a ser muy peligroso… no para Madison sino para Emily… puede morir calcinada… — miró a su gemelo menor — ¡KANON! ¡hacé algo! — Kanon solamente miraba, vio que en pocos segundos se rajaría la máscara de la contrincante de su alumna y vio la cara de sufrimiento de madame Hutch. El público estaba horrorizado…

— Esto… es un verdadero "cosmo", Emily — dijo Madison pensando que ya era hora de soltar a su rival

— ¡Suficiente, Madison! — gritó Kanon desde su banco. Madison soltó a Emily dejándola caer al suelo. No reaccionaba. El réferi contó hasta 10, pero Emily no respondió. De esa manera Madison resultó la ganadora de su primer duelo, la gente aplaudió pero ella decidió socorrer a su rival.

— ¡Emily! ¿estás bien? — preguntó Madison

— S-si… — apenas se la escuchaba, Madison tocó la piel de Emily y estaba muy caliente

— ¡alguien que me pase una botella con agua helada! — Afrodita tenía una sin abrir, pero ya había quedado natural, Camus la agarró y la congeló y se la tiró a Madison — Emily… te voy a tener que sacar la máscara, sino te vas a asfixiar, y tenés que tomar líquido y aire… — Madison le quita la máscara a su contrincante y se encuentra con una cara muy angelical, Emily tenía ojos color miel, labios y mejillas rosadas, pero en sí todo su rostro estaba colorado por el calor terrible que le había dado la llama del cosmos de Madison, esta le hizo beber agua lentamente y luego refrescó su rostro. Madame Hutch y Kanon fueron a ver como estaba Emily, un equipo de emergencia llegaba con una camilla… antes de que la subieran a la camilla Emily se dirigió a Madison

— M-madison… peleaste como a mí me gusta… como a los ingleses nos gusta… con buenos modales… y hasta después de haberme derrotado me ayudaste…gracias… si Inglaterra no pasa a las finales por lo menos sé que alguien de nuestra sangre irá por nosotros… no te vayas a rendir… ¡ja! — rió con dolor — aunque me quedan varios combates… pero hoy aprendí mucho con vos… — la camilla se la llevó

— Te felicito, Kanon — le dijo madame Hutch al géminis menor — creaste una increíble duelísta… capaz de aplastarlo todo… casi mata a mi alumna con sólo elevar su cosmos… creo que eso es lo que Emily tiene que corregir

— Que bueno que se haya dado cuenta, madame — dijo Kanon sonriendo — este torneo no termina para ella acá…

— Valorala mucho a Mady… — Kanon se puso colorado — es una excelente alumna…

Lo sé… — miró atrás y estaban todos los chicos festejando. Saga medianamente ya que se dio cuenta de que su hermano había creado a una guerrera bastante peligrosa, nunca lo había visto en su vida, alguien que logre quemar a su contrincante con su cosmos… ahí estaba lo que Kanon quería lograr, el que Madison no se vuelva loca tratando de ganar un combate… ahora parecía de más nivel… aunque esto recién comenzaba…

(33) Vueltero: Adj. Cuando se hace referencia a una persona que tarda mucho en tomar decisiones, dar respuestas. Persona indecisa

(34) Inter-barrial: partidos que se juegan entre los barrios. En Arg. se dice de esa manera para expresar equipos o habilidades de menor rango


	30. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: De champagnes, amores y duelos…**

No era de menos, para ser el primer combate de Madison en el certamen no estuvo tan mal.

Los chicos se sentían orgullosos de saber que era su amiga quien estaba representando a Grecia en el torneo. Tenían poco conocimiento de quienes eran las otras chicas que competían por Grecia, quizás eran unas amazonas del santuario, pero la mala costumbre de estar ocultas siempre, entrenando, las hacía menos sociables que Madison… era obvio, no podían comparar la vida de Madison con la vida de las amazonas que dedicaban su vida al combate.

El festejo fue en la casa de Madison, ya que sus padres no habían ido al estadio por pedido de la misma. Así que los santos de oro y de bronce tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer la casa de la chica y a los padres de ella… de verdad que eran muchos, pero la sala era bastante amplia para todos.

La madre de Madison estaba encantadísima con Kanon, pero cuando vio a Saga se sorprendió doblemente al ver que existían dos seres tan buenos e idénticos. Para hablar de cultura estaban obviamente Aioros y Shura junto con el padre de Madison, él les contaba a los chicos que fue una decisión muy drástica en la vida de ellos el mudarse a Grecia, pero que vivían muy bien, y admiraban la cultura. Luego le comentaba a Shura su interés por aprender a hablar el español.

Las amigas de Madison no podían faltar. Marianta como siempre reía a las carcajadas con Aldebarán y Aioria, esos sí que sabían lo que era el humor, mientras que Saga (hablando con la mamá de Madison) la miraba de reojo, no sabía porqué… sólo la miraba.

Shaka tuvo otra oportunidad para acercarse a Charmian, pero siempre veía frustrados sus intentos por el atrevido de Mephisto, y aunque Afrodita ponía todo el entusiasmo de correrlo para que no molestase igualmente no se iba.

Todos hablaban, todos festejaban y de tanto en tanto volvían a brindar por "Madison, quien logró quemar a la inglesa" gritaban algunos de fondo, y aunque para muchos de los chicos era un poco chistosa la situación, para Madison no lo era, se sentía mal por haber derrotado de una manera tan dramática a alguien como Emily, le dolía porque era una medio-compatriota y eso ya era feo, otra cosa que rebalsaba el vaso era que era la discípula de madame Hutch… eso no se lo podía perdonar, y se sentía la mala de la película porque estuvo a punto de asar a su contrincante solamente con elevar su cosmo energía.

Se alejó un poco de la mesa donde estaban todos y se fue a la cocina, abrió un poco la ventana y tomó aire fresco… estaba cansada del barullo, extrañaba esos días en los que estaba en silencio en la redacción de la revista, o cuando simplemente estaba estudiando o preparando un informe… todos los días venideros serían como este y mucho peor, Atenas estaba congestionada de tanta gente de todos los países que venían para presenciar el torneo, se quedó totalmente ida, y de repente escucha unos pasos dentro de la cocina…

— ¿pasa algo malo? — era Kanon, tenía una cara de preocupación y llevaba consigo dos copas de champagne

— N-no… todo bien… ¿y esas copas?

— Yo te invito — Kanon se acerca y le entrega una copa — creo que por hoy hay motivos para brindar…

— ¿vos decís? Yo no lo creo… me siento un monstruo…

— Se me hace que vos te hacés la película sola… dale, brindemos… — chocaron las copas — por tu duelo de hoy… estuviste muy bien para ser la primera vuelta

— Fue un combate regalado, Kanon…

— Eso no es verdad… además vos no tenés la culpa de que la otra no sepa elevar su cosmo… eso es problema de ella y de su entrenadora

— No te voy a permitir que hablés mal de madame Hutch

— Ja… — Kanon rió amargamente — esa mujer no tiene la culpa, pequeña Madison, es la mismísima Emily quien tiene la culpa.

— No seas necio… ¿cómo Emily puede tener la culpa? — Madison hizo un fondo blanco con el champagne

— Porque alguien que tenga la intensión de ser un caballero de Atenea tiene, no, DEBE saber que hay un cosmo y que hay que educarlo… ¿porqué te pensás que eso es lo primero que se les enseña a los aprendices de caballeros?

— Es verdad… no lo pensé de esa manera… igualmente… no sé… me siento rara…

— Apuesto a que te sentiste rara cuando ganaste tu primer duelo de esgrimas ¿no es así?

— Creo que sí…

— Bueno, entonces es cuestión de costumbre

— Más vale que sí… — Kanon empezaba a marearse por la bebida, y cerró fuertemente sus ojos y los abrió nuevamente — uy… creo que las burbujas están haciendo el efecto…

— ¡no, Kanon! No te vengas a embriagar acá que es una casa de familia…

— Tranquila, bajá un cambio, sé bien cuando parar y cuando no… ya fue suficiente por hoy… — Kanon se abalanza muy cerca de su alumna — no te tenés que preocupar tanto por mi —sus ojos verdes penetraban los ojos celestes de Madison

— K-kanon… — sintió ese aroma dulce del perfume del caballero de géminis — vamos a la sala, a ver si te despavilás un poco…

Y después de tantas risas, charlas, música, el ambiente empezó a ponerse bonito. El champagne hizo un efecto muy particular en Mu, los chicos no lo podían creer, ¡Mu! El caballero más cuerdo entre los doce dorados estaba con un mareo tremendo, salió a la terraza de la casa de Madison a tomar un poco de aire y despejarse, Shion lo miraba preocupado ¿así estuvo él mismo en la discoteca? Parece que si…

— me empiezo a preocupar — dijo Shion un poco preocupado

— no le va a pasar nada — dijo Shura seriamente — está mareadito no más… no es el fin del mundo, su ilustrísima

— no quiero que haga papelones… eso es lo que pasa…

— si te preocupa mucho, puede llevárselo a la mansión, su Santidad, o al santuario, da lo mismo… tengo entendido que usted puede tele transportarse fácilmente— dijo Madison incorporándose a la conversación

— es verdad… — dijo Shion — pero no quiero retirarme de tu brindis, sería una falta de respeto

— no hay drama, su Ilustrísima, viendo y sabiendo que es por Mu, no hay drama, puede llevárselo…

— ¿segura? — preguntó el joven patriarca, Madison asintió con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa, Shion tomó a Mu del brazo y se lo llevó, nadie notó la retirada de los lemurianos, solamente Dohko, quien miraba ido cómo su amigo se lo llevaba a Mu del brazo.

Cuando Shion cerró la puerta de la casa, miró a Mu, quien apenas abría los ojos del mareo, Shion un poco molesto reprendió al caballero de Aries:

— mirá cómo estás… ¡Mu! — Mu se tapó los oídos

— no me grite, y tenga en cuenta de que usted estuvo mucho peor que yo sólo unas semanitas atrás… — Shion se puso colorado

— bueno pero eso fue por culpa del maldito de Kanon… pero ahora… mirate… nos vamos ya para el santuario…

— ¿y porqué no a la mansión Kido?

— Porque quiero cuidarte yo… — lo apretó fuertemente del brazo y aparecieron en la habitación patriarcal — acostate, te voy a traer un poco de agua…

— …no…

— ¿cómo que "no"? vas a tomar agua… aunque sea por el oído te voy hacerla tomar

— Estoy bien… además… el estar acostado en esta cama me produce escalofríos

— ¿qué decís?

— Me produce sensaciones raras… — Mu miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a Shion — el saber, que acá cometí el pecado más grave contra Atenea y este hermoso lugar y lo dejé a usted mal parado

— ¡basta! — Shion miró a Mu enfurecido — ya te dije que no hay ningún pecado, ni contra mí, ni contra este santuario… yo a vos te amo y no hay más vueltas al asunto, me parece que quien no me ama sos vos… porque te vivís culpando…

— No… yo te amo… pero no es lo mismo ser una autoridad que no le importa su rango que un simple mancebo… es totalmente diferente… p-pero… no quiero que te saquen el cargo, no quiero que mueras por eso ¿podés entenderme una vez en tu perra vida?— esa pregunta fue totalmente natural, y salió de una manera tan espontánea, del alma, se quedó atónito, sabía que si Shion quería lo podía matar en ese mismo instante por aquella falta de respeto, pero fue todo lo contrario… Shion lo tomó del mentón y lo besó, un beso que parecía interminable, se enredaron en un abrazo, y ese beso no se detenía, parecía interminable. El corazón de Mu empezó a latir de una manera totalmente acelerada, el alcohol hacía que todo sea mucho más dramático, su respiración perdía coordinación, sus nervios se fueron. Shion disfrutaba cada mordida que daba en aquellos labios tan inocentes del caballero de Aries, sentir su aroma, tenerlo aferrado. Se miraron un segundo, la mirada intensa de Shion le dio a entender a Mu que su maestro quería algo más, deseaba algo más, lo deseaba… lentamente se iban sacando la ropa —¿otra vez llega este momento? ¿porqué no puedo escaparlo? Aunque más lo deseara… pero…— Mu estaba confundido, pero no podía no entregarse a las caricias de Shion, ese ser tan experimentado, con mucho amor para dar. Otra vez… Mu se encontraba en esa situación, con Shion arriba de él, contemplando el hermoso cuerpo de su maestro, sus hermosos ojos lilas, esa mirada con brillo especial, otra vez… ahí… a punto de sucumbir ante la pasión, entre besos fogosos, Shion se abrió paso y la historia se repetía… la historia de su amor, el cual Mu lo creía prohibido pero que Shion lo veía como posible, y le importaba muy poco el protocolo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese chico y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad… otra vez, los dos cayeron cansados en la cama para quedar dormidos…

Después del brindis en la casa de Madison, Dohko volvió al santuario, se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta la casa de Libra, tenía cero prisa, total, ya era tarde, eran las 4am, si corría se iba a cansar más y esa no era su intensión… al llegar a su templo, se tiró sobre su cama, y dormitó, pero sintió una cosmo energía rara, que provenía de la alcoba patriarcal… Shion no estaba solo… estaba con alguien y ese alguien parecía ser Mu… Dohko lo pensaba y se reía, porque no veía posible que Shion se fijara en su pequeño alumno, quizás… en nadie. Aunque Shion fue su amigo desde siempre, Dohko lo veía como alguien un poco más frío, quizás con el paso de los años fue que tomó esa actitud de querer siempre estar cumpliéndolo todo… pero no lo podía creer, no debía pensar tan mal de su amigo, quizás Mu anduvo medio mareado toda la noche y Shion lo cuidó… —naahh, Shion es un tipo que siempre es correcto, pero esta vez no me engaña… acá pasó algo… espero que algún día a Shion se le prenda el foco y decida contármelo… sino es un forro… jajaja…—

Los días seguían corriendo, y el torneo seguía llevando su curso.

Muchos de los caballeros de oro estaban volviéndose locos de los nervios, todos, menos Kanon, nadie podía creer cómo el mismísimo entrenador de Madison no demostraba nada de nada, ni una hebra de cabello se le erizaba con el paso de las batallas. Las demás chicas que competían por Grecia quedaron descalificadas, y la única se seguía en carrera por el país era Madison.

Los chicos ya estaban totalmente acostumbrados a ir de seguido al estadio, y se habían armado muy buenos grupos. Aldebarán, Mephisto, Seiya, Aioria y Shura eran los cinco "revoltosos" (como los llamó Saga) del grupito, eran los únicos que se tomaron la molestia de hacer cánticos busca-pleitos para las batallas, se ponían detrás de Kanon y empezaban a hacer pogo y cantar a viva voz, Saga se preguntaba cómo su hermano podía seguir conservando la calma durante un combate y tener cinco idiotas gritando detrás suyo "¡que la tiren a la mierda la p*** que lo parió!" , entre otros cánticos mucho más largos, como por ejemplo los que se lo dedicaban a Shion (se lo dedicaban a su patriarca porque él al principio mucha fe no tenía en Kanon, entonces cada vez que Madison estaba a punto de ganar los chicos cantaban) "¡y ya lo ve, y ya lo ve. Es para Shion que lo mira por tv!".

Mientras cantaba, Aioria grababa con su cámara digital emocionadísimo. Por lo bajo a Milo se le pegaban los cánticos de los chicos y quería cantarlos pero Camus lo miraba de mala manera. Aioros como loco quería poner orden en la tribuna mientras Kanon miraba los combates de brazos cruzados (como siempre).

En el anteúltimo encuentro Madison logró derrotar Brittany Cohen de Estados Unidos, era una de las semifinalistas del certamen, y hubo otro combate en donde fue derrotada Darine Jalaf de India por la que sería la finalista junto con Madison, quien no podía creer que estaba en la final.

— llegamos muy rápido a esta fase ¿verdad Johnny?

— Así es, Alice. Lamentablemente Darine Jalaf de India fue derrotada, y tenemos que anunciar el último combate de este certamen que definirá quién se quedará con la armadura de la Ninfa.

— Esto se define entre Grecia y Francia — la gente empezó a aplaudir, Camus abrió sus ojos de par en par porque no podía creer que su país quedó en la final.

— De manera que el combate del día de pasado mañana será entre Madison Sheffield de Grecia y Rose Lambert de Francia — la gente gritaba y aplaudía. Kanon miraba al frente y no hacía ninguna expresión. Después de haber terminado la actividad de ese día en el estadio, la gente empezaba a abandonar sus asientos. Camus fue hacia el baño y refrescar su rostro, y cuando salió se encontró con Rose, quien llevaba una máscara de color beige con pintas de color rojas, cabello de color rojo, la chica se detuvo y tornó su rostro hacia Camus, quien lastimosamente no podía ver su rostro:

— …me dijeron que sos el único caballero que habla francés ¿verdad?

— S-si… porque soy de Francia ¿porqué otra cosa sería?

— Me parece muy interesante… — Rose siguió hablando con Camus, y desde las gradas Cherry se había percatado de ello

— ¿qué hace Camus hablando con la francesa? — preguntó la chica, y Milo fue el primero que se dio la vuelta para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, no lo podía creer ¿qué hacía Camus hablando con ella, CON ELLA? Shura se dio la vuelta también — ah bueno, vamos a ver que pasa — continuó Cherry y tomó a Milo de la muñeca y este a su vez tomó a Shura. Se pusieron contra una de las bajadas de las gradas y trataron de entender pero fue en vano, porque hablaban en francés. Camus reía un poco pero no para tanto, Milo estaba que estallaba. Saga codeó a Madison…

— Mirá lo que pasa por allá… — y mira en dirección hacia Camus y Rose

— Nooooo ¡qué hija de su mamá! ¿qué carajo está haciendo Camus? — Madison apretó los puños y tomó a Saga del brazo — vení, vamos a ver que está pasando acá… fue rápidamente a interrumpir la charla de los compatriotas — ejemm… Camus, lamento interrumpirte, pero tenemos que volver — mira a Rose — uy, me parece que te lo voy a tener que sacar un rato…

— Ja… — rió finamente la pelirroja y miró a Madison — ah sí que con vos tengo que competir pasado mañana, me es interesante — miró a Saga — era cierto de que uno de los entrenadores del equipo griego tenía un gemelo… si fueras Kanon Stephanopoulos te diría de todo por el poco entrenamiento que le dieron a esta chica — señaló despectivamente a Madison

— Estás siendo muy irrespetuosa — dijo Saga un poco molesto pero con la elegancia que siempre lo caracteriza, se dio la media vuelta — cuando aprendas a ser más educada hablaremos… encima tenés una cosmo energía asquerosa — dijo por lo bajo — chicos, nos vamos, sino vamos a estar acá solos en el estadio — y tomó del brazo a Madison y miró a Camus de mala manera. Ambos lo siguieron y dejaron a Rose quien reía maliciosamente por lo bajo

— no me gusta mucho esa muchachita Rose — dijo Saga tirándose en uno de los sillones del living — me da como una no sé qué… — mira a Camus — ¿qué mierda hacías hablando con ella?

— ¡ey! Shhh-sshh respetame, Saga — dijo Camus molesto — que no soy tu hijo. Ella fue quien me habló…

— ¿seguro? — preguntó el géminis mayor guiñando el ojo

— ¡SEGURO! — Camus se molestó mucho, pero realmente lo que lo había molestado era que Milo había confundido las cosas y eso lo complicó todo.

— ¿esa era la cosmo energía que te molestaba tanto? — preguntó Kanon llegando al living

— Si… creería que sí…

— Esto me pone nervioso — dijo Aioros mirando de un lado a otro — no quiero que Madison pierda

— Creo que nadie quiere eso, Aioros — dijo Aioria tipeando en su notebook a una velocidad siempre destacable — Madison tiene actitud

— Le sobra actitud — dijo Kanon mientras se iba de un lado a otro, Saga lo miraba y reía disimuladamente, porque su gemelo estaba igual que él de nervioso. Empezó a perder paciencia con el tipeo de Aioria, reía pero a la vez estaba molesto — ¡¿la podés cortar con esa cosita? — preguntó a Aioria con una sonrisa entre dientes y una furia nerviosa contenida

— ¡ay bueno eh! Cada vez más sacás a relucir lo viejo que estás eh

— ¡a mi me respetás, criatura malcriada! — Saga se levantó bruscamente del sofá, Aioria paró de tipear y se puso de pie enfrentándolo con la mirada

— Nahh nahh ¡chicos! No tiene caso que se pongan a discutir por eso — dijo Aioros, Saga volvió a sentarse y Aioria siguió tipeando

— Se nota que no han superado la fase del jardín de infantes…— dijo Kanon tranquilamente con su tono tan pasivo que lo caracteriza cuando quiere ser tajante

El ambiente estaba pesado en la mansión Kido, los únicos que trataban de armonizar las cosas eran Seiya y los demás chicos. Kanon trataba de disimular sus nervios, estaba que moría, hasta el momento su discípula iba como él quería, pero al darse cuenta de que Rose sería una oponente considerable había empezado a preocuparse: ya no tanto por él, sino por la mismísima Madison. Shaka le había dicho que se sentía una energía negativa en el aire, lo presentía, Kanon no quería creerle, pero era inevitable, ya con los ánimos en la mansión, todo era posible, y él, como uno de los mayores, tenía que dar el ejemplo.

Muy a la madrugada, a eso de las 2am, Kanon sentía que una voz lo llamaba. No comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Esa nostalgia que sentía meses atrás… era la que lo llamaba. Se levantó de su cama, se vistió, y salió silenciosamente del dormitorio para no despertar a Saga. Los caballeros dorados y de bronce dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones. El géminis menor burló la guardia de la mansión y salió del perímetro. La noche era hermosa, estrellada, un poco de frío. Kanon solamente seguía ese rastro de melancolía, pero a cada paso que daba, más se daba cuenta de que estaba llegando a la casa de Madison. En efecto, sintió fuertemente su cosmo energía, alguien estaba en la terraza de aquella casa… era ella, sentada mirando las estrellas.

— sos muy sensitivo ¿eh? — preguntó Madison, sonriendo levemente

— digamos que si — contestó Kanon saltando hacia la terraza — me fue inevitable no sentir tu cosmos ¿qué pasa?

— ¿no se nota? — preguntó la chica muy afligida

— ¿miedo?

— Si… esa mina… es un gato — apretó fuertemente sus puños, fijó la vista y por primera vez, mostró sus dientes — ¿no viste cómo quiso seducir a Camus?

— ¿estás celosa de Camus?

— No seas idiota… — Kanon se sorprendió por aquella respuesta — es obvio que se quiso ganar a alguien del lado del santuario por si las dudas… y aprovechó que Camus hablaba francés…

— Puede que tengas razón en eso, Madison. Aunque no creo que ese sea tu miedo… — miró a su alumna cálidamente, Madison bajó la vista

— …Kanon… — tardó varios segundos en articular su siguiente palabra, miró a su entrenador con sus ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas — si yo llego a perder mañana… ¿me vas a seguir apreciando? — Kanon se puso nervioso, se conmovió ante las lágrimas de su alumna

— ¿qué carajo me estás preguntando?

— Lo que te pregunté

— ¿vos estás loca? — el caballero de géminis toma a la chica de los hombros y la mira fijamente — a mi me importa muy poco que pierdas o ganes, siempre vas a ser mi orgullo. Shion y todo el santuario puede irse a la soberana mierda, Atenea también… todos

— …Kanon…

— Voy a repetirte lo que te dije la otra vez… — tomó de las dos manos a Madison — te enseñé todo para que no te vuelvas loca. Acá no es de ganar o perder sino de aprender…

— Vos ni te lo creés, Kanon

— Para decírtelo tengo que creer yo primero, Madison Sheffield

— K-kanon…

— Mañana demostrale a toda Grecia que por lo menos vas a poder romperle el cuello a esa creída… la armadura, es lo de menos… — Madison quería apretar sus puños pero no podía porque Kanon tenía sus manos, algo que la ponía más nerviosa. Mientras que Kanon moría por decirle lo que sentía, pero era imposible, no en ese momento…

El estadio estaba más lleno que de costumbre. Muchas banderas, muchas cámaras, y la armadura de la Ninfa estaba ahí, brillando con su esplendor de plata…

Madison en su camarín, siendo el espejo el único testigo de su angustia. Kanon en la entrada junto con su gemelo, tratando de no pensar en nada… Saori desde su ubicación privilegiada junto con Shion, quien esperaba este desenlace ya con otro horizonte de expectativas muy diferentes que al comienzo de esta situación. El grupo de caballeros todos ubicados junto con las amigas de Madison…

En el cuadrilátero, entre los relatos de Johnny y Alice, los aplausos del público, y la mirada de Atenea, Madison y Rose, quemándose con las miradas ocultas bajo las máscaras, dando inicio al último duelo por la armadura… Francia versus Grecia… algo que nadie lo hubiera creído…

— _ya__estoy__acá__… — __suspiró__Madison__detrás__de__su__máscara__ — __ahora__… __a__hacer__patria__…_


	31. Chapter 32

Principio del formulario

**Capítulo32: _La__Fleur__du__Mal_**

El último combate del certamen había comenzado. La gente con sus caras llenas de expectativas eran terriblemente obvias.

Probablemente no se notaba, pero Kanon estaba totalmente pálido, no movía ningún dedo, siempre se caracterizó durante todo el torneo por ser el entrenador más frío de todos, Madison podía estar muriéndose ante sus ojos pero él no haría nada, dejaría a su alumna allí tirada y que se levante por su propia cuenta. Ahí siempre, con su postura que rechazaba todo tipo de energías negativas, de brazos cruzados, con el semblante serio, lo que lo convertía en un ser temible para los demás entrenadores.

En el cuadrilátero, Rose se movía de una manera muy habilidosa, sus movimientos eran totalmente rápidos, ágiles, algo que hasta el momento Madison nunca tuvo que enfrentar, ya que las otras competidoras siempre tenían falencias muy notables y graves como para presentarse en un torneo de esa magnitud. La francesa no daba tiempo a Madison a realizar sus rápidos movimientos, se veía que tenía mucha habilidad en los pies, porque era muy ligera.

Madison no se quedaba atrás, ella demostraba ser un poco más seria en esta ocasión, generalmente, en los combates anteriores, se la veía como una chica totalmente fresca, aunque nadie pudiera ver su rostro tapado por la máscara, pero en como se desenvolvía era lo más notable. Los movimientos de la chica eran impecables, parecía una bailarina clásica, aún podía burlar los ataques de Rose. Por el momento todo el combate era monótono, pero el público no quería ver otra cosa más eso que parecía una simple exhibición.

— _aún__no__entiendo__cómo__te__permitieron__competir__… __sos__una__descarada__…—_lo decía Rose mientras intentaba golpear a su contrincante, quien esquivaba todos sus golpes _— __¿porqué__te__intriga__tanto__saber__cómo__me__lo__permitieron?__—_preguntó Madison desafiante, dando un golpe en falso que lo único que logró fue cortar algunos cabellos de Rose y finalizó luciéndose con un salto hasta la parte más alta del estadio. Kanon estaba impresionado de su propia discípula, porque por primera vez la veía poner en práctica esos movimientos ágiles, de gacela. El público aplaudía maravillado… Madison volvió al cuadrilátero, tenía que tener cuidado o de lo contrario podría quedar descalificada.

—_sos__una__falta__de__respeto__para__todas__las__competidoras__…—_dijo Rose con voz oxidada, Madison retrocedió un paso pero no se dejó intimidar por esas afirmaciones tan baratas _— __¿me__vas__a__decir__que__vos__sí__sos__algo__digna__para__ser__un__caballero__de__plata?__—_la griega rió levemente, y dejó relucir toda su ironía _— __puedo__ser__más__que__vos__… __porque__tuve__más__entrenamiento,__vos__sos__sólo__una__caradura__que__lo__único__que__quiere__hacer__es__ganar__una__armadura__de__arriba__…—_ Rose iba acumulando odios, se lo decía con desdén a Madison, mientras sus patadas en el aire rozaban a Madison, quien se daba cuenta de la atmósfera pesada que creaba su contrincante, llena de envidia, y hasta parecía ser venenosa _— __¿cómo__puede__ser__posible__que__una__simple__duelista__de__esgrimas__pueda__convertirse__en__caballero?__¡no__acepto__eso!__—_Rose quería lastimar… _—…__quizás__porque__hay__una__fuerza__que__me__impulsa__a__seguir__… __esa__que__vos__… __no__tenés__… —_lo dijo Madison muy por lo bajo, y de la punta de su dedo salió un chorro de agua convirtiéndose en un pequeño látigo que logró lastimar el vientre de la francesa… el público ovacionó a Madison admirado ante el primer truco sobrenatural (después de casi quemar a Emily con un simple apoyar de manos y elevar su cosmos) de la chica en todo el certamen.

— ¿porqué Madison sigue siendo tan básica a estas alturas? — preguntó Saga en voz baja pero muy para sus adentros

— ¿Vos también te diste cuenta eh? — dijo Shaka — pensaba que yo era el único loco que pensaba que Madison sigue actuando tan básica, sabe bien que ella podría romperle la cabeza a esa engreída en cualquier momento… no pongo en tela de juicio el entrenamiento de Kanon le dio.

— El cosmos asqueroso de esa mina es lo que me hace desconfiar, temer, y querer hasta advertir a Madison… porque — Saga agudiza su mirada — ese cosmos es traidor, así como su portadora. Y sé que Kanon lo sabe pero no lo dirá…

Después de tantos diálogos, combinados con golpes fallidos, Madison empezaba a cansarse psíquicamente por la tensión que producía la situación y que no podía poner fin…_— __voy__a__darte__tu__golpe__de__gracia__… __Sheffield__…—_ en un descuido de Madison, Rose la golpea a la altura de la clavícula, del lado izquierdo. Fue increíble, pero cierto… Madison empezó a sentir cómo las defensas de su cuerpo disminuían, cómo un cansancio inexplicable se apoderaba de su cuerpo, haciendo que bajara la guardia. Toda la tribuna griega quedó descolocada, Kanon había quedado petrificado al ver cómo Madison sucumbió ante semejante truco. Y la misma Madison, terminaba de comprender porqué Rose había ganado todos los combates hasta el momento, lo único que sabía hacer era cansar y marear un poco a sus contrincantes y de esa manera les daba el golpe más esperado por ella y de esa manera ganar sin ningún problema y sin llegar a un desgaste físico. Eso la hizo odiar más a Rose y odiarse a sí misma.

— _¿te__gustó__mi__táctica,__Sheffield?__Jajaja__¡dale!__Vamos__a__mostrarle__a__toda__Grecia__tu__rostro__de__derrota__—_ Rose de un ligero corte en el aire logró romper la máscara que Madison llevaba puesta, aquella máscara que ella tanto odió, que despreció cuando Saori se la entregó, pero era importante para ella, esa ramificación de flores representaban lo poco que le quedaba de frescura de su vida como estudiante universitaria, de prestigiosa crítica a la corta edad que tenía, y la gran fama en los esgrimas, que muy pronto sería apagada para convertirse en caballero de plata, Rose no podía frustrar así como así todo lo que ella había hecho para tener a _esa__persona_ a su lado.

El público no podía creer lo que veía, era esa la chica que había llegado a estas instancias, que tenía una fuerza completamente rara, y poseía ese rostro tan de niña, tan joven, lleno de vida, pero que en ese momento sus ojos demostraban ira, los ojos celestes de Madison estaban llenos de odio hacia Rose que demostró ser una malvada de película, quien no tuvo ningún problema en partir al medio su máscara para humillarla públicamente. _— __¿y__así__querés__ser__un__caballero,__Rose?__Faltando__el__respeto__a__tus__colegas__… __no__me__extraña__de__alguien__como__vos,__pero__… __ley__pareja__… __nadie__se__queja__…—_ Madison con la poca fuerza que tenía logró romper en mil pedazos la máscara de su rival mediante la _línea__de__agua_, dando a descubrir un rostro muy raro: una chica de ojos cafés, piel blanca como la nieve, de gran belleza, aunque no era suficiente como para notar el rencor en sus expresiones, pero igualmente se notaba la satisfacción ante el estado deplorable de Madison… _— __me__importa__muy__poco__que__me__hayas__sacado__la__máscara__… __yo__estoy__mucho__mejor__físicamente__que__vos__… __Grecia__va__a__contemplar__tu__derrota__…—_ Rose empezó a golpear a Madison, lo que iba dejando marcado su rostro, que de a poco se iban tornando esas líneas incoloras en rojizas y molestas para la griega. La francesa hacía lo que quería de Madison, el público estaba dolido, ni Camus festejaba esa hazaña de su compatriota, le daba asco ver tanta trampa junta…

— _¡tomatelá,__tomatelá,__tomatelá!__ —_cantaban fuertemente y enfadados, Mephisto, Shura, Seiya, Aioria, Aldebarán y Camus que sorprendentemente se añadió al grupo por pura bronca.

— _¡sos__una__caradura!_ _¡te__pago__el__pasaje__de__regreso__a__Francia!__ —_gritaba Afrodita de muy poco humor

Rose seguía golpeando a Madison sin piedad. Shion estaba descolocado, no podía creer, lo había apostado todo en la chica y ahora…

—_¡Kanon!__¡hacé__algo!__—_gritó Saga desesperado a su gemelo. Pero Kanon quedó petrificado, no podía creer lo que veía, su pequeña Madison estaba siendo golpeada de una manera imperdonable, se odiaba por no poder ayudarla, pero no podía expresar nada, todo se había congelado en ese momento, ante la impotencia, de tenerlo todo ahí, ya no le importaba quedar mal con el Santuario pero sí le importaba que Madison no saliera herida, y sin ya querer saberlo, quería ayudar a su alumna a convertirse en caballero, ya no le importaban las razones, simplemente lo haría. Las lágrimas ahogadas de Kanon estaban en su alma porque no podía dejar a sus ojos expresarlo, eso lo ahogaba más, de brazos cruzados apretaba sus puños, y si era por él, destruiría el mundo entero para dárselo a esa persona de la cual él estaba enamorado aunque ella sea solamente una niña para él...

Los ojos tristes de Madison miraban fijamente a los de su entrenador, quien estaba inmóvil, serio, sin ninguna expresión, Madison quería llorar, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando… _—"__Kanon__… __soy__un__fracaso.__Te__voy__a__dejar__mal__parado__en__frente__de__todo__el__Santuario,__por__caer__ante__una__técnica__tan__estúpida.__Al__final__era__mejor__que__alguien__como__yo__se__llevara__esa__armadura__porque__Rose__está__llena__de__odio,__yo__no__odio__a__nadie__… __solamente__a__mí__misma__por__no__poder__llegar__a__estar__a__tu__lado__… __que__era__lo__que__más__quería,__quiero__y__voy__a__querer__siempre,__porque__hay__algo__que__siempre__te__va__a__mantener__ligado__a__mí__… __yo__…__miro__tus__ojos,__esos__ojos__verdes,__y__estoy__llena__de__vida,__si__sólo__te__miro,__me__alegrás__el__día__… __así__… __así__… __como__me__estás__mirando__ahora__… __lleno__de__intensidad.__¿qué__me__estás__queriendo__decir?...__vos__no__te__dejarías__caer__ante__una__presumida__como__esta__… __y__yo__tengo__que__demostrar__que__soy__tu__reflejo__… __como__buena__géminis__… __voy__a__geminarme__…__yo__… __tengo__que__poder__…"—_ la vista de Madison se veía nublada por las lágrimas, se sentía humillada y sentía que todo el camino recorrido había sido en vano, tendida en el piso, sucumbiendo ante las patadas de Rose, levanta un poco la mirada, y ve a su entrenador, Kanon con esa mirada fría, pero se notaba la carga emocional que había detrás de esa expresión, realmente, el caballero de géminis no quería que su alumna se rindiera, sentía toda la ira del mundo ante la impotencia. La chica miró a sus amigas que estaban en la tribuna con una cara de desesperación, Charmian estaba a punto de llorar y estaba abrazada por Shaka, Cherry estaba con Shura maldiciendo a la francesa, y Marianta estaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

Aioria con su cámara, que parecía que no estaba grabando en ese momento le grita fuertemente —_¡dale!__¡demostrá__que__sos__de__los__nuestros!__¡sos__nuestra__amiga!__¡Hacela__mierda!__—_Saga, por primera vez, también estaba descolocado, y juntó aire para gritarle a Madison una gran verdad —_¡yo__confío__en__el__entrenamiento__que__te__dio__mi__hermano!__Sos__digna__de__ganar__esa__armadura__¡SÉ__QUE__ALGO__DE__KANON__VIVE__EN__VOS!__—_ el corazón de Madison latió rápidamente, las palabras de Saga eran ciertas… algo de Kanon vivía en ella porque él le enseñó todo lo que sabía, hasta aquellas técnicas que él nunca más volvería a usar… _— __¿jamás__las__volvería__a__usar?__—_pensó la chica, mientras juntaba fuerzas para levantarse… veía la expresión de Rose, llena de satisfacción, sintiéndose la gran ganadora de la armadura. Madison empujó a Rose y se puso en pié… sonrió de una manera muy demente y fijó sus ojos celestes en su rival:

— bien, Rose… como vos sos la que más sabe supuestamente en este combate, quiero que me hagas acordar cómo yo puedo ganarte — Madison sentía cómo la fuerza de a poco le volvía al cuerpo

— ¿porqué me lo preguntás, Sheffield? — el semblante de Rose cambió abruptamente

— Bien, si vos no me lo decís te lo recuerdo yo. A ver, recapitulemos. Una de las formas en las que podría ganarte sería noqueándote, pero mi cuerpo no tiene la cantidad suficiente de energía para poder hacerlo; otra podría ser matándote, pero si ya ni las fuerzas me dan para dejarte inconciente, menos para matarte y además está medianamente prohibido; sacándote del cuadrilátero es una de las más buenas, pero mi cuerpo no resistiría para poder hacerlo, sos mucho más veloz que yo — Rose la miraba como si Madison estuviera loca por estar planteando eso en medio de un combate — y aunque ya no me queden más fuerzas por tu truco barato, yo tengo que ganarte, DEBO ganarte…

— Ya estás loca, Sheffield, este duelo lo tengo ganado yo… aprendé a ser buena perdedora…

— ¿vos ya te estás considerando ganadora de antemano? ¡qué fea actitud! — rió con demencia otra vez y se puso en posición de pelea — vos sos una trepadora, no merecés ganarte esta armadura

— Me estás cansando, Madison Sheffield, te voy a sacar de ese estado de estupidez — de la palma de la mano de Rose se concentró un calor terrible, la francesa estaba dispuesta a derrotar a Madison, aunque tenga que derretirla, era la primera vez que Rose demostraba esa habilidad — ¡esto se acabó, Sheffield! — y lanzó su poder con furia, el estadio estaba totalmente shockeado, Kanon permanecía serio, mirando el combate

— …je… vos sos un gato… — Madison rió demente, adoptó una nueva posición al contemplar que el ataque de Rose se aproximaba — voy a hacer que caigas como un gato… ¿sabés como caen los gatos? — Madison empezó a trazar en el aire un triángulo con el dedo medio e índice de su mano derecha, alzó sus brazos tomándose las dos manos en una manera muy idéntica a una de las técnicas de Camus — ¡PARADOS! — bajando sus dos brazos formó con sus dos manos un triángulo —_¡TRIÁNGULO__DORADO!_

— ¿¡QUÉ! — Kanon no lo podía creer. El estadio empezó a aplaudir. Ikki miraba como un estupefacto el ataque que ejecutaba Madison, ese era el ataque de Kanon cuando era un general de marina, y ahora Madison la reprodujo de una manera completamente diferente y muy original. El triángulo envolvió a Rose y la hizo desaparecer, Madison concentraba toda su fuerza en ese triángulo que había formado con sus manos, fijó su vista y su contrincante desapareció completamente del cuadrilátero. La gente gritaba, no lo podía creer. Saga estaba totalmente emocionado, no podía creer que Madison había hecho semejante técnica, a Kanon por poco se le caía una lágrima…

— _¡increíble!__ —_ exclamó Alice — _la__participante__de__Francia__ha__desaparecido__completamente__¿dónde__está__Rose?_

— _Alice,__ahí__el__móvil__2__se__ha__comunicado__con__producción,__vamos__a__ver__qué__nos__tienen__de__urgente__para__decir__ —_ dijo Johnny y todos miraron a las pantallas gigantes, aparece una notera en un pasillo que parecía ser el de una salida de emergencias

— _Gracias__Johnny,__gracias__Alice,__estamos__en__la__puerta__del__estadio__y__nos__la__encontramos__a__la__participante__de__Francia__en__la__puerta__de__entrada__ —_ la gente empezó a gritar y aplaudir, estaba todo dicho, la técnica de Madison había resultado como era esperado. La cámara hizo un primer plano de Rose con su cara llena de ira y llorando por no poder creer que su contrincante la había mandado a otra parte del estadio y logró sacarla del cuadrilátero sin tener que usar tanta fuerza física.

— _INCREÍBLE__ —_ dijo Alice— _ la__participante__ha__aparecido__en__la__puerta__de__entrada__del__estadio,__es__obvio__esto__¿no?__Veamos__la__repetición__de__el__momento__en__donde__Sheffield__logra__mover__a__su__contrincante__ —_por la pantalla gigante se mostraba el replay del momento en el que Madison había ejecutado el Triángulo Dorado, ella miraba como estupefacta las pantallas también, estando sola ella en el cuadrilátero ya sin Rose.

— _TENEMOS__UNA__GANADORA__…_ _Madison__Sheffield__es__la__ganadora__de__la__armadura__de__la__Ninfa__ —_lo decía Johnny y la gente empezaba a aplaudir. De los ojos de Shion salían lágrimas de felicidad, ya que había logrado que Kanon quede bien parado ante el santuario.

— Ga-g-gané… ¿gané? — se preguntaba Madison y se dejó caer al piso. El réferi dio por ganado el combate y la gente ovacionó a Madison, Cherry, Charmian y Marianta corrieron hasta el cuadrilátero para abrazar a su amiga. Aioria con su cámara lo registraba todo, Saga corrió junto con las chicas y las corrió y la agarró de los hombros

— No fuiste mi alumna… pero… ¡estoy muy orgulloso de vos Mady! — la cara de felicidad de Saga era inimaginable, se corrió de lugar al ver que Kanon se acercaba. Se agachó y miró a Madison con mirada intensa y finalmente sonrió

— Madison… sos mi orgullo… — Kanon abrazó fuertemente a su discípula — no sé cómo hiciste ese Triángulo Dorado, pero me siento muy feliz, mi pequeña… pensaba que esa mina te estaba por hacer trizas… la quería matar… — igualmente, Kanon pensaba en cómo le fue posible a Madison aprender semejante técnica…

_Flash-back:_

_La mañana era bastante radiante en cabo Sunión. Kanon y Madison estaban entrenando como de costumbre, pero esta vez era el último entrenamiento antes de llegar a las finales._

_Kanon estaba satisfecho por todo lo que le había enseñado a su joven discípula, pero la otra pensaba que no era tan de esa manera._

_Cuando el ocaso estaba en un máximo esplendor, el géminis menor decidió detener el entrenamiento y hablar con Madison:_

— _hoy__por__ser__un__entrenamiento__bastante__importante,__te__voy__a__mostrar__una__de__mis__mejores__técnicas,__pero__no__te__la__voy__a__enseñar_

— _¿porqué?_

— _Es__solamente__para__que__la__veas,__vos__siempre__que__me__pedís__que__te__muestre__alguna__técnica__que__valga__la__pena__…_

— _¿y__cómo__se__llama?_

— _Se__llama__Triángulo__Dorado,__es__la__variante__de__una__técnica__que__tiene__Saga__que__se__llama__Otra__Dimensión__… — __Kanon__ejecutó__la__técnica__en__Madison__quien__estaba__en__la__orilla__junto__con__él,__pero__había__terminado__en__una__de__las__barrancas.__Luego__la__chica__saltó__y__su__entrenador__la__tomó__de__la__mano__para__que__pise__bien_

— _¡wow!__Esta__técnica__estuvo__mortal__¿porqué__no__la__puedo__aprender?_

— _Porque__no__creo__que__la__necesites,__además,__para__hacer__de__esta__técnica__una__técnica__buena__tenés__que__dominar__la__inteligencia__espacial_

— _¿eh?_

— _Tenés__que__tener__mucha__fuerza__psíquica__y__conocimiento__del__lugar__a__dónde__vas__a__ir__a__transportar__a__tu__rival__… __además,__es__muy__tarde__… __la__verdad__que__pude__haber__empezado__con__esa__técnica__¿no?__ — __Madison__miró__con__desdén__a__su__entrenador__y__no__dijo__ninguna__palabra__sobre__ese__tema._

_Era obvio que Madison no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, había observado muy bien cómo Kanon hizo ese truco y se había quedado fascinada. De esa manera lo practicó en su casa solamente con objetos, si lo que Kanon pedía era una inteligencia espacial, entonces el mejor lugar que podía usar para prácticas era su hogar. El truco iba progresando, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía solamente aplicarlo en su casa sino en otros terrenos, se tomó la molestia de recorrer cada rincón del estadio para tener conocimiento del lugar entero, por eso siempre antes de las peleas ella andaba por los pasillos, incluso en horarios en los que nadie iría a andar por allí._

_Realmente cuando Madison aplica este truco contra Rose, era la primera vez que lo hacía dentro del estadio, lo que la ayudó fue su inteligencia espacial, por reconocer en milésimas de segundos el lugar exacto para mandar a Rose._

Madison pasó al frente junto con Kanon, y Saori le hizo una seña a Shion para que pasara al frente. Shion con una inmensa sonrisa le entregó el cofre con la armadura de la ninfa:

— Madison, yo, en el nombre de Atenea te entrego esta armadura de la Ninfa y doy fe de que sos un caballero de Atenea. Nunca usés esta armadura en provecho propio, siempre en nombre de la justicia y de la paz — la ovación del público era increíble, Aioria lloraba mientras filmaba todo con su cámara, Aioros aplaudía calurosamente y los demás santos también. Saori le entregó una medalla a Shion y este miró a Kanon — y a vos, Kanon Stephanopoulos, te entrego esta medalla en reconocimiento por el gran entrenamiento que le diste a éste caballero que se une a partir de hoy al cuerpo de santos…— Saga no sabía si aplaudir o llorar, lo hacía al mismo tiempo…

A la noche, Madison, Kanon y las amigas de joven cenaron en la casa de los Sheffield, a manera de celebración por el triunfo de Madison. Hablaron de muchas cosas, rieron, todo era muy ameno. Luego tenían que ir a la mansión Kido porque habría un brindis ahí también.

Cuando la cena había terminado, las chicas fueron las primeras en salir de la casa de Madison, y Kanon terminó de despedirse de los padres de la chica. Cherry, Marianta y Charmian se adelantaron dejando a Kanon y su alumna atrás.

Madison cerró la puerta de su casa y lo mira a Kanon muy contenta:

— …estoy muy feliz… — dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— La verdad que yo también, todavía no puedo creerlo

— Kanon… hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

— ¿qué cosa?

— Sé que ya gané la armadura, pero, yo… yo quiero que sigas entrenándome, porque sé que con vos voy a mejorar mucho más — Madison se puso colorada

— M-madison… no creo que sea posible — el corazón de Madison se heló — porque ya no hay más nada que pueda enseñarte, ya que estás hecha y derecha

— ¿pero porqué? — preguntó la chica un poco decepcionada

— Porque es mejor que empieces a trazar un camino sola… obvio que nos vamos a seguir viendo, pero creo que no es necesario que te siga entrenando, sos una gran duelista…

Madison siguió caminando las últimas dos cuadras que le restaban para llegar a la mansión Kido junto con Kanon, pero no dijo nada. Estaba triste ¿porqué la había rechazado por segunda vez? ¿o era ese un ritual de Kanon? Era como si Kanon se viera superado por el nuevo status de Madison, pero no iba al caso. Eso la irritó un poco y la afligió.

Ya en la mansión, todos muy felices, brindando, Aioria como loco mostrando el replay que lo tenía en su notebook y lo analizaba junto con Mephisto y Milo.

Shion estaba bastante contento, se pasó toda la noche hablando con Madison y con Cherry y se mataban de la risa, había sido que el patriarca tenía su lado humorístico, que, si se fusionaba con Dohko era mucho peor.

Kanon hablaba con su hermano, con Afrodita y Aldebarán, lo más curioso era que en toda la noche no había hablado con Madison.

En un momento Saori toma una copa y propone un brindis por el nuevo caballero que ingresaba a la orden, todos brindaron:

— ¡ah! — dijo Madison alzando su copa — se me olvidaba — todos la miraron desconcertados — quiero anunciarles una noticia, voy a seguir entrenando

— Wow — dijo Camus — ¿seguís con ganas de recibir clases?

— Así es. Les cuento que a partir de mañana Saga va a ser mi entrenador, _¡cheers!_— los chicos brindaron un poco sorprendidos, pero brindaron al fin, Saga estaba muy contento pero su gemelo estaba totalmente descolocado, no podía creer lo que Madison había hecho… ¿realmente Madison lo "había hecho" o él fue…?

_Flash-back:_

_Madison al llegar a la mansión y dejar pasar a Kanon, se topó con Saga y este notó su cara de aflicción…_

— _¿qué__te__pasa__Mady?_

— _Nada__… __bah__… __quiero__hacerte__una__pregunta__Saga__…_

— _¿cuál?_

— _¿no__te__gustaría__ser__mi__entrenador?__ — __los__ojos__de__Saga__se__abrieron__de__par__en__par__— __porque__Kanon__no__quiere__serlo__…_

— _Qué__raro__que__no__quiera__… __bueno,__no__hay__drama__… __cuando__quieras__comenzamos,__no__creo__que__Kanon__se__moleste__si__rechazó__tu__pedido__…_

Kanon durante el tiempo restante del festejo no habló más, fingió como que nada pasó y siguió hablando, contando chistes junto con Aldebarán. Aunque por dentro estaba destruido, otra vez… otra vez lo habían cambiado por Saga, su propia alumna lo había cambiado. Pero no tenía por qué echarle la culpa a Madison, si, de todos modos, fue él mismo quien dijo que NO.

A la noche no pudo dormir, estaba triste. No podía creer cómo había arruinado terrible armonía, después de todo lo que le costó entrenar a Madison y él ahora la rebotaba de semejante manera… semejante a la primera vez en que ella se lo había pedido.

Había tomado una determinación… eso le había chocado demasiado… al amanecer, dejaría una carta en su cama y se iría de la mansión Kido….

Final del formulario


	32. Chapter 33

Principio del formulario

**Capítulo33: _Dos__Latidos_**

Saga se había despertado, ya que la sed le había ganado, eran las 6am, abrió lentamente sus ojos, y si era por él seguiría durmiendo. Se levantó, dio unos pasos, y notó que la cama de su gemelo estaba vacía, aún con el sueño que tenía, no podía distinguir bien lo que veía, fue al baño, se lavó la cara, y tomó un poco de agua. Seguía siendo raro que Kanon se haya levantado tan temprano, siempre era el que se levantaba último de los dos.

El géminis mayor, se vistió, salió de su habitación y empezó a recorrer la casa, no encontraba a su hermano por ninguna parte. Se había cruzado con Aioros, pero tampoco lo había visto, se había cruzado con alguna de las chicas de personal de servicio y tampoco lo habían visto.

Empezó a sentirse inquieto, porque ya no sentía ni la presencia de Kanon en la casa. Volvió a su habitación, no había desayunado, esa intriga le sacó el hambre. Cuando observó bien la habitación, se dio cuenta de que sobre la cama del menor había un sobre. Hizo un razonamiento medianamente lógico: _"__carta__es__igual__a__mala__noticia__"__._

Saga abrió el sobre, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Kanon había dejado la mansión, y supuestamente no era porque tenía algún problema con alguien sino que su tarea estaba cumplida. Eso era terrible ¿cómo era posible que su hermano, después de haber logrado un excelente resultado en el torneo galáctico decidiera abandonar la mansión Kido? ¿Acaso ese fue el motivo por el cual él había rechazado la propuesta de Madison? ¿qué otra más había detrás de toda esa situación?

El mayor decidió ir a contárselo a Saori, era lo único que podía hacer, estaba destrozado, su hermano lo había dejado por segunda vez, eso no era justo, quebró toda la alegría. El consejo que dio Atenea fue solamente de ser pacientes y esperar alguna noticia, no se lo podía traer a por la fuerza a Kanon.

En el almuerzo se dio la mala noticia. Todos los chicos se habían quedado mudos, no entendían cómo Kanon pudo tomar una actitud tan egoísta.

Aioria se afligió mucho —_…__cuando__Madison__se__entere__…—_ pensó, ella sería la más lastimada de todo esto. Ya que los caballeros no habían compartido mucho tiempo con él, pero ella si.

Esa tarde Saga tenía que entrenar con Madison, pero cuando ella llegó, él estaba demasiado tranquilo…

— ¿pasa algo? — preguntó la chica un poco confusa

— …hoy no vamos a entrenar… porque… quiero hablar con vos…

— ¿de?

— De mi hermano… — Saga puso cara de afligido

— ¿qué pasa con Kanon?

— Kanon… dejó la mansión Kido… — a Saga se le resbaló una lágrima

— ¿qué? Esto es una joda ¿verdad?

— No… él se fue… cuando amaneció ya no estaba más… y, se llevó todas sus pertenencias…

— No puede ser… — un frío se había vuelto a apoderar de la joven, y se le armaba un nudo en la garganta

— Atenea nos pidió paciencia, pero cuando Kanon tiene algo fijo en la mente, nadie se lo va a sacar… sólo te voy a pedir que seas paciente, todos estamos muy dolidos, porque hasta ayer todo era alegría, y hoy es como que volvimos atrás…

— ¿porqué lo hizo…?

Desde ese día tan triste, habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas completamente raras, ya que se sentía la ausencia del géminis menor. Saga se sentía solo, y no solo él sino toda la casa. Pero quienes realmente estaban más irritados eran Aioria y Milo, Aioria porque había logrado entablar una buena amistad con la chica y no quería que ande llorando por ahí por un hombre, y Milo porque no podía creer cómo Kanon "se las tomó".

Los entrenamientos de Madison eran muy diferentes a los que ella tenía con Kanon, pero reconoció que Saga también era un excelente maestro, pero cada vez que lo veía a este le era imposible no ponerse triste, ya que era obvio que le recordaría a Kanon.

Las noches en esas dos semanas fueron raras para la joven caballero, siempre se acordaba de su entrenador, rompía a llorar, en la universidad le iba bien pero no concentraba su tiempo en ello; en la editorial andaba dispersa y no acudía a los entrenamientos de esgrimas, apenas si iba a los entrenamientos que le daba Saga.

Ella se preguntaba porqué Kanon tomó esa decisión tan rara ¿qué buscaba el géminis menor?

Caminando por las calles cerca de su casa, pasó por aquél café donde charlaron por primera vez, el aroma del café causó en ella la nostalgia de esa tarde en donde todo parecía tan mágico, dónde el aire puro, el aroma de la gente en su descanso y el dulce perfume de Kanon se fundieron en uno solo para no olvidárselo nunca más. Extrañaba ir a cabo Sunión, el sentir el golpe de las olas, el aroma a mar, el sol en su cara pero siempre a sabiendas de que tenía a su amado Kanon frente a ella. —_¿Tan__enamorada__estoy?__—_ se preguntó para sus adentros. Era capaz de vender su alma al demonio con tal de que Kanon vuelva a la mansión y no ver sufrir a todos los caballeros por el egoísmo del géminis menor.

Una de esas tardes Charmian, había ido a la mansión a visitar a Shaka, estaban en la terraza tomando un té tranquilamente, charlando de la vida (como siempre). Shaka seguía como un tonto por no poder expresarse de la manera como a él le hubiese gustado, por esa exquisitez, Charmian seguía sin saber lo que el rubio sentía por ella. De pronto, desde arriba, notan que alguien se acerca a la mansión…

— alguien se acerca… — dijo Charmian antes de tomar su té

— wow… ¿te das cuenta?

— Soy bastante perceptiva — sonrió la chica — vos me corregirás si ves a alguien entrando

— No te equivocaste, es Dohko… pero… ¿qué hace Dohko siendo las seis menos veinte de la tarde?

— Seguramente cosas esas del Santuario…

— Hablás como si ignoraras todo…

— Lo ignoro

— Tenés una vaga idea…

— Puede ser…

— No puede ser… ES

— Bueno… no empecemos, Virgo.

Saga estaba tirado en su cama, no quería pensar en nada, había tenido una mañana bastante agitada, ya que había estado trotando varios kilómetros con Madison, además quería saber dónde se encontraba su hermano. Alguien tocó la puerta y este dio la orden de pasar, era Dohko, bastante sonriente, cosa que a Saga no le producía empatía alguna:

— envidio su alegría, maestro — dijo Saga mirando al techo de manera muy seca

— ¡ay si! Me caracterizo por ser alegre ¿verdad? — dijo Dohko sin dejar de sonreír

— Si viene a hacerme preguntas sobre mi hermano le cuento que no estoy disponible

— Yo vengo mas que nada a darte respuestas — Saga abrió grande sus ojos verdes y se sentó en la cama

— ¿cómo? ¿es una gastada no?

— No… pero va contra mi promesa, pero no puedo evitarlo…

— ¿porqué?

— Después de lo que Mu me contó, de que acá están todos tristes (no puedo creerlo) por la partida de Kanon, decidí contártelo a vos, solamente porque sos el hermano, además contra la petición del mismísimo Kanon…

— ¿eh? ¿cómo es eso? — la cara de Saga estaba descolocada, tomó a Dohko de los hombros — ¿dónde mierda está Kanon?

— Calmate… Kanon está en el Santuario

— ¿eh?

— Él está viviendo en la casa de Géminis…

— ¡¿QUÉ? — Saga se levantó de la cama bruscamente

— Si… pero no vayas a buscarlo ni nada, solamente es para que te quedes tranquilo, no se fue a ningún lugar raro.

— ¿y Shion fue tan cizañero y lo dejó estar ahí?

— No digas eso, Saga. Kanon fue quien pidió para quedarse allá…

— ¿algún motivo en particular?

— Dijo que quería estar tranquilo… fue lo único… la razón verdadera la desconocemos, pero nos hizo jurar a Shion y a mí de no decir nada a nadie… prometeme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie…

— …prometido… — Saga cruzó los dedos de sus pies

Tipeaba, rápido, no quería que ninguna idea se le escapase, estaba en esos días en los que sólo el trabajo la ayudaría a salir de esa cárcel de tristeza. Al lado de su notebook, una cajita de pañuelos vacía, había estado llorando demasiado y para sublimarlo, el dedicarse a las críticas la harían sentirse mejor, pero las críticas no estarían bien escritas como siempre.

Tocaron la puerta… no respondió, siguió tipeando. Tocaron por segunda vez, no prestó atención. A la tercera vez, directamente no hubo ningún golpe de puerta, el picaporte giró, Madison alzó la mirada, y una cabellera azul se veía entre la sombra de la puerta, la luz de la habitación y la oscuridad del pasillo, pensó que era el protagonista de sus sueños, pero cuando la puerta se abrió un poco más vio a Saga… Madison puso cara de tristeza otra vez…

— …ah… sos vos… — dijo eso y siguió tipeando

— ¡ah bueno! Qué linda manera de recibir a tu entrenador… ni que viniera a darte un castigo…

— …perdón, Saga… estoy dispersa…

— Me di cuenta… — una pausa, esa pausa bastó para que Saga pueda hacer un paneo general de toda la habitación de la chica, y registró la cajita de pañuelos — con lo que vengo a contarte no vas a llorar más, Madison…

— ¿eh? — dijo ella todavía en un estado de dejadez

— Sé que no es lo mismo que te entrene yo a que mi hermano lo haga, y vas a preferir toda la vida a que él lo haga…

— Saga… yo…

— …está en el Santuario… — dijo de golpe el géminis mayor

— ¿qué? — preguntó Madison — ¿qué dijiste?

— Dije que Kanon está en el Santuario, en la casa de Géminis

— ¿cómo es posible? — preguntó la chica con el corazón acelerado

— Dohko me lo dijo… Kanon no quiere que nadie sepa que él está viviendo allí

— No te dijo los motivos

— Ningún motivo dio, Shion y Dohko son los únicos que lo saben… pero creo que medio Santuario lo sabrá también… solamente quería que lo sepas… para que te quedes más tranquila… no se lo digás a nadie…

"_No__se__lo__digas__a__nadie__"_, fue una frase muy vacía, ya que tanto Dohko como Saga la habían quebrado.

Después de ese día, Madison se quedó un poco más tranquila, pero no era suficiente, le daba mucha bronca el saber que Kanon se había ido… y la había dejado sola… su mente seguiría vagando, y por las noches seguiría llorando, le parecía muy patético, pero era lo que sentía.

— …Mady… ¡Madison Sheffield! — la llamaba Marianta

— Hey, llamando al planeta Tierra — la sacudió un poco Charmian

— ¡MADISON! — le gritó Cherry

— ¡ay! No era para que me grites así… forra — respondió molesta la chica

— Pasa que no nos estás prestando atención. ¿vas a ir o no a la fiesta del centro de estudiantes? — preguntó Cherry

— Eeem… la verdad no lo sé… ¿es esta noche?

— ¡SII, BOBAA! — la sacudió Marianta — ¿qué te pasa?

— Déjenla, está tildada pensando seguramente en Kanon…

— ¿no hay novedades de él? — preguntó Cherry

— No… ninguna — respondió la de ojos azules — y dudo que las haya…

— ¿porqué? — preguntó Charmian

— Porque conozco a Kanon… es un orgulloso…

Después de esa reunión en casa de Charmian, Madison volvió a su casa. Al llegar se encuentra con Aioria que estaba recostado por la puerta de entrada.

— Aioria… — dijo Madison con voz queda

— Vine a verte… pero me di cuenta de que no estabas en tu casa…

— ¿Querés pasar?

— No, gracias, solamente venía a ver tu cara, quería ver si seguías con esa expresión de viuda

— ¡Aioria! — Madison lo miró con desdén

— Perdón ¿miento? — preguntó el leonino guiñando un ojo

— Estoy bien ¿no me ves?

— Lo veo… pero quiero que tomes fuerzas — toma de las manos a la chica y esta lo mira sorprendida — ¿somos amigos verdad?

— Si…

— Entonces quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea ¿ok?

— Aioria… mil gracias…

— Entonces dame una sonrisa — Madison sonrió levemente — así tenés que estar, cuando andés de más humor te voy a mostrar el compilado que hice de todos tus combates en el torneo — Aioria sonrió de par en par

— ¿te pegó fuerte la tecnología? — dijo riendo un poco

— La verdad que sí.

Aioria charló un poco más con Madison y volvió a la mansión. En cuanto a Madison, entró a su casa, no había nadie, subió a su dormitorio, encendió su amada notebook y empezó a revisar sus manuscritos para controlar que nada se le haya perdido. Escribió un poco, pero seguía nerviosa por lo que le había contado a Saga. Ella no rompería la promesa como lo hicieron Dohko y Saga, pero… rompió a llorar otra vez.

Su habitación estaba tan armoniosa, aunque lo único que la hacía desordenada era esa cajita de pañuelos vacía, y otra cosa más… algo tan brilloso como la plata… era el cofre con su armadura, que no la había visto todavía… agudizó la vista. Tomó las llaves de su auto, tomó el cofre con la armadura y volvió a bajar.

Cargó su armadura en el auto y arrancó… sus padres llegarían a eso de las 10 de la noche, en efecto, ya había pasado media hora. Condujo hasta los terrenos del Santuario, se bajó del auto, tomó su celular, marcó un número —_Charmian__… __si__mi__mamá__te__llama,__sólo__si__te__llama__… __decile__que__me__fui__a__la__reunión__del__centro__de__estudiantes__de__la__carrera__de__Cherry__…—_ no dio pié para que su amiga contestara, apagó su celular. Miró el cofre que estaba en la parte trasera del auto, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. El cofre tenía una hermosa figura de una princesa griega, en posición de oración, con sus ojos cerrados y por cómo estaban tallados el movimiento de su cabello parecía tener un aura poderosa a su alrededor. Madison no vaciló y jaló de la delicada manija que estaba bien abajo en el centro del cofre de la armadura, la manija no era igual a las otras, esta estaba trabajada, cosa que a la chica la sorprendió. Al jalar de ella, Madison se vio envuelta por un hermoso resplandor color celeste cielo, sintió que algo majestuoso cubría su cuerpo, realmente, realmente, era la armadura de la Ninfa, la cual poseía una carga de belleza tanto interior como exterior.

Madison se miró en el vidrio de una de las ventanas del auto, se veía realmente sorprendente, jamás se lo había imaginado de esa manera, aunque sentía a su armadura un poco pesada, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a ella, le pareció un poco imprudente ponérsela minutos antes de entrar en acción y no haberla probado para ver qué se sentía, pero había hecho caso a las órdenes de Shion, no del todo realmente, porque esta vez usaría la armadura para algo personal y no comunitario…

Miró sus brazos, estaban cubiertos por una armadura totalmente plateada con destellos levemente color cielo, tenía brazaletes bordados en motivos de ramas, los brazaletes llegaban hasta los codos, por debajo de esa parte de la armadura, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes blancos. Toda la parte del tórax estaba cubierta por una especie de corset, también tallado con una figura de ramificaciones, hombreras muy al estilo de la armadura de Géminis en un menor grado, sus botas llegaban hasta sus rotillas también adornado con ramificaciones a los costados para que fueran visibles, y decorando su cabeza, una hermosa tiara, que tenía tallada la cara de una ninfa. Realmente era una armadura imponente, Madison se sentía rara por portarla ya que en cientos de años no había sido usada. Tomó aire, agarró su nueva máscara, que era igual a la que Saori se la había regalado y se la puso. Ahora comprendía porqué Atenea le había dado desde el principio una máscara con motivos de ramificaciones, era porque hacía juego con la armadura… ¿será que Saori siempre la creyó como ganadora? ¿realmente, o era pura pantomima?

Estaba a punto de entrar al Santuario… sabía las consecuencias, pero… _el__que__arriesga__no__gana_… eran sus latidos, y podía sentir los latidos de Kanon ahí dentro… eran dos latidos que tendrían que unirse…

Final del formulario


	33. Chapter 34 Final

Principio del formulario

**Capítulo34: _"__Enter__"_**

Pasó el umbral de entrada del santuario. La noche estaba totalmente estrellada, seguía siendo obvio que nunca los terrenos del Santuario serían como la majestuosa cuidad de Atenas. Madison empezó caminando lentamente los primeros metros, puesto que no veía a nadie, igualmente no tenía mucho tiempo que perder. Tenía que llegar a la casa de Géminis y hacerlo entrar en razón a Kanon _—__...gracias,__Saga__…—_ dijo sonriendo por debajo de su máscara ramificada. Sintió que alguien se acercaba, era una buena cantidad de personas, lo cual hizo que empezara a correr. Se sentía rara todavía por portar la armadura, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando al peso de aquello que la protegía, la armadura la iba aceptando poco a poco.

Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que muchos guardias del Santuario iban a la par con ella, la chica frena bruscamente y encara a esos quince que se le habían aparecido.

— ¡ah, la miércoles! — dijo uno de los soldados sonriendo de manera babosa — encontrarse con una princesa a estas horas de la noche en el Santuario no es algo de todos los días

— Lo lamentamos, querida, pero no podés pasar más de acá… — dijo otro

— ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita noctámbula? — dijo otro preparando los puños

— …es algo que a ustedes no les importa, así que córranse de mi camino y los quemo a todos

— Parece que no tuviste un buen día ¿no? — dijo el primer soldado — nosotros te vamos a sedar para que se te baje esa histeria

— …vengan… — dijo Madison sonriendo por debajo de la máscara, los quince soldados corrieron hacia ella para atacarla

— ¡ESPEREN! — los soldados detuvieron su marcha ante la voz de una mujer, que parecía tener bastante peso entre todos ellos

— Señorita Shaina — dijo uno de los guardias — esta chica estaba entrando al Santuario sin permiso

— Déjenme a mí. — Shaina avanzó unos pasos hacia Madison — ah sí que vos sos el nuevo caballero del cual hablan todos… me encanta como venís a presentarte ante tus colegas…

— …Shaina… de Ofiuco… — dijo Madison sorprendida — me hablaron mucho de vos, también, y ahora te tengo cara a cara…

— ¿qué querés conseguir llegando a estas horas al Santuario? — preguntó Shaina enojada

— Te voy a responder lo mismo que le respondí al otro guardia… no te importa

— Los soldados no te hicieron nada, pero yo si te voy a hacer entrar en razón — Shaina se dirigió a atacar a Madison, esta veía como de la mano de su oponente era despedida una cantidad de corriente eléctrica, de esa manera la esquivó

— Ahora entiendo… pero te digo una cosa, Shaina, no tengo tiempo de andar pagando derecho de piso (35) , te lo debo para otro día…

— ¿te das aires de diva eh? — la increpó — pero lo lamento, no podés avanzar más… preparate… — Shaina saltó sobre Madison preparando sus garras electrificadas, pero Madison, siempre con una sonrisa debajo de la máscara, ideó la manera para burlar al caballero de Ofiuco. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, de la punta de su dedo índice se desprendió suavemente un fino chorro de agua, y apuntando hacia su rival retrucó el voltaje de Shaina, haciendo que esta se retuerza a causa de su propio ataque. Los guardias retrocedieron varios pasos, y miraban con temor a la nueva amazona de plata que había ingresado al Santuario. ¡No era para menos! Tumbar a una rival tan agresiva como Shaina con un ataque tan elemental era terrible, puesto que nadie lo había conseguido… solamente Seiya.

— ¿ustedes también quieren que los queme? — preguntó Madison de manera tranquila. Los guardias no le respondieron y retrocedieron, de manera que Madison avanzó caminando entre ellos con éxito. _"__Kanon__tenía__razón,__los__guardias__del__Santuario__son__tan__básicos__…"_ había pensado la chica mientras se perdía de la vista de los guardias.

Pasó corriendo por la casa de Aries, mientras corría volvía a repasar las casas en su interior…todavía seguía tranquila. Empezó a emprender su camino hacia la casa de Tauro, subía las escaleras a toda velocidad… su corazón empezaba a preocuparse. Había llegado a la casa de Tauro, bajó la velocidad de su marcha, pero aún así, había pisado el último mosaico de la segunda casa… empezó a ponerse nerviosa sin razón. Era el último tramo que le quedaba recorrer antes de llegar a la casa de Géminis…

Shion abrió rápidamente sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama, tenía un semblante vigilante, sus ojos lilas observaban entre las sombras. Se asomó a la ventana… _—…__ese__cosmo__… —_ el patriarca se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, o por lo menos, que algo alteraba la calma del Santuario. Una cosmo energía nueva, diferente, había interrumpido la armonía cósmica del recinto. _—…__un__cosmo__muy__raro,__vivaz,__pero__no__me__lo__esperaba__… __¿será__que__…__?__—_ Shion apretó sus puños… quería una respuesta inmediata de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no pensaba interrumpir lo que sucedía ya que eso alteraría el orden de las cosas…

Rápido… había llegando a su objetivo… la casa de Géminis, quizás… una de las más imponentes de las doce.

Una angustia se apoderaba de ella, pero a la vez una alegría de poder volver a verlo, le parecía tonto, pero el no verlo en más de una semana la afectaba. Ella sabía que Saga nunca vendría a buscarlo, y hasta a veces por la cabeza se le pasaba el vil pensamiento de que quizás a Saga y a Kanon les daba lo mismo estar separados ya que estuvieron tan acostumbrados a no verse las caras por trece años ¿qué afectaría unos cuantos más, ya sean días, semanas, meses o hasta años otra vez?

Ahí estaba, parada frente a la entrada de la casa de Géminis, no se iba a acobardar en ese momento, cuando ya había hecho todo el camino para llegar ahí. Aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro, tenía que hablar con Kanon, y esta vez, no se presentaría simplemente como Madison Sheffield, sino que también como Madison de Ninfa, ya no sería tanto una charla de maestro-discípula sino una charla de caballero a caballero.

Se adentró a los terrenos gemínanos, en el palacio de Géminis reinaba la oscuridad, el claro de luna alumbraba muy poco los pilares de aquella casa tan imponente. Una terrible carga energética se sentía en ese lugar, sumado a la oscuridad casi total, podía sentirse miedo, el verdadero miedo.

Detrás de la máscara de Madison, la chica tenía una cara de preocupación total, o quizás… de temor, pero tenía que armarse de valentía. De un momento a otro logró percibir que todo lo que había en la casa se había duplicado, si habían dos columnas en frente de ella, ahora habían cuatro, y así sucesivamente con todo objeto hallado en la casa de Géminis. La chica, se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que Saga le había contado días atrás, era el famoso laberinto de la casa de Géminis. Madison caminó unos pasos, le habían dicho que sería en vano si intentaba salir de la casa porque se perdería en el laberinto… la chica rió demente…

— ¿para qué ponés un laberinto? — y miró para todos lados — no tengo intensiones de pasar de largo esta casa, Kanon — el laberinto desapareció inmediatamente, y todo lo duplicado volvió a la normalidad, dejando ese ambiente oscuro y tenebroso. Empezó a sentirse poco a poco una cosmo energía horrible, pesada, lentamente… de a poco se fueron escuchando pasos, marcados, por un sonido seco, frío. Un brillo dorado se empezó a distinguir entre tanta oscuridad…

— Madison… — dijo una voz a lo lejos —…no es bueno que chicas como vos estén dando vueltas a estas horas de la noche por acá… — la chica retrocedió unos pasos — puede ser peligroso… — entre la oscuridad, aparece Kanon caminando a paso lento pero marcado, portando la armadura de Géminis…

— K-kanon… — musitó la chica por lo bajo, escondiendo su cara de sorprendida detrás de su máscara

— ¿qué estás haciendo en la casa de Géminis? — preguntó de manera muy seria

— Yo… — se puso seria — vine a hablar con vos… ¿porqué te fuiste de la mansión?

— Me parece que no son estas horas de hablar de porqué me fui de la mansión… — la expresión de Kanon seguía completamente fría — será mejor que te vayas…

— No pienso irme hasta que no me digas qué mierda es lo que te está pasando…

— No es nada en contra de los caballeros, ni nada en contra de nadie… así que te voy a pedir que te retires… — Kanon se da la media vuelta y empieza a emprender su caminata en dirección contraria

— Hacé lo que quieras, andate si querés. Pero cuando vuelvas acá, vas a ver que yo voy a seguir parada esperando una explicación…

— ¿Quién te mandó a preguntar por mi partida?

— Nadie… yo solamente los vi a los chicos tristes y preocupados por vos

— ¿y quién te dijo que yo estaba acá…?

— Eso no te importa…

— Dohko… ¿porqué no me decís la verdad? — preguntó Shion a media sonrisa

— ¿qué querés que te diga? — preguntó el caballero de Libra sentado en la cama de su amigo

— Porqué no me decís que fuiste vos el que le dijo a Madison que Kanon estaba acá… — aclaró mientras miraba por el ventanal de la alcoba patriarcal

— Yo no se lo dije a Madison… quizás fue Saga…

— ¿Saga? — preguntó Shion mirando agudamente a su amigo dándose medianamente la vuelta — ¿le contaste a Saga?

— Bu-bueno… es el hermano, y además, justo como lo pensé… él nunca hubiese pensado en venir a buscarlo a su hermano, ya están grandes…

— ¿quiere decir que fuiste vos el que le buchoneó a Saga?

— Si… pero nunca pensé que se lo iba a decir a Madison…

— Ay-ay, Dohko — dijo Shion riendo — no te mato solamente porque sos mi amigo. Pero este Saga no tiene nada de boludo, aunque no creo que se lo haya dicho a Madison para que ella venga al Santuario a buscarlo…

— No… no creo, porque eso sería condenar a muerte a la pobre Madison…

— Kanon es muy peligroso cuando quiere… pero no puedo ir a detener las cosas que puedan llegar a pasar… porque de todo… sale una lección… Kanon… sorprendeme…

— …esta noche… quizás… se va a sentir tres veces más pesada la atmósfera acá…

— De una…

— realmente, sí me importa — respondió Kanon sin mirar a Madison — porque yo pedí estrictamente que nadie mencione sobre mi paradero, y veo que rompieron el juramento… este Santuario está lleno de chismosas… igualmente… Madison, retirate no más…

— ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer… — Kanon siguió caminando y notó que la chica no obedecía — ¡¿no entendés que es una orden?

— ¡vos ya no podés darme más órdenes porque no sos más mi entrenador! ¡Mi entrenador es Saga! — eso caló en el ego del géminis menor, en sus ojos se notaba la intensidad de la ira que produjo en él las afirmaciones tajantes de Madison

— Bien… no pensás irte entonces — Kanon apretó fuertemente sus puños — hagamos un trato… — a Madison le saltó el corazón — tengamos un duelo…

— ¿qué?...

— Si vos ganás… yo vuelvo a la mansión… si vos perdés, yo hago de mi vida lo que se me antoje, ¡ah! Por supuesto, no voy a volver a la mansión y me voy a quedar acá… ¿trato hecho? — Kanon esperaba como respuesta un "No" porque confiaba en el juicio de la chica pero…

— ¡hecho! — la chica respondió con firmeza, y Kanon puso una cara de dolor sin poder creer la incoherencia que acabó de cometer Madison. Se dio la media vuelta, miró de manera fría a la chica, quien estaba impresionadísima por cómo se veía el caballero con su armadura, hermoso, imponente… todo un príncipe de cuentos de hadas…

— …esta casa de Géminis… va a ser tu tumba… — Madison se quedó helada por las palabras de Kanon, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Sabía que tenía muy pocas chances de derrotar a Kanon, pero tenía que intentarlo

— …eso lo vamos a ver…

— …preparate, entonces…

El cosmo de Kanon empezó a tornarse más y más pesado, se sentía en todo el lugar. Madison encendió su cosmos pero no al máximo, su contrincante movió un tobillo, que bastó para acercarse a ella, a punto de darle un golpe, Madison lo esquiva. Si la velocidad de Rose era considerable, la de Kanon era peligrosa. El temor se apoderaba de Madison, pero estaba allí para hacerle frente, no para llorar.

Kanon aparecía y desaparecía de su vista a gusto, esto no era lo que Madison se esperaba, le daba miedo. Empezó a tomar más altura, con algunos saltos, pero sólo consiguió ganarse un golpe de Kanon que la mandó a parar directamente a uno de los pilares (recién restaurados) quebrándolo un poco. El dolor que sintió fue anestesiante en toda su espalda, la armadura la cubría, pero también era una desventaja porque estaba acostumbrándose a ella. La chica se reincorporó y empezó a tomar más velocidad a comparación del inicio del combate. Sí o sí tenía que ganar ese combate, para lograr que Kanon volviese a la mansión. Corriendo en dirección a él, Madison concentró toda su fuerza sobre su puño, pero Kanon logró frenarla, la bronca e impotencia se apoderaban de la chica, su mente estaba bloqueada, y atinó a darle un ataque lineal (_línea__de__agua_) que logró distraerlo por unos segundos, pero esa no era su intención.

—_...fuiste__muy__imprudente__al__haber__aceptado__el__duelo,__Madison__…—_le dijo Kanon con desdén, y desapareció una vez más de la vista de la joven, apareció detrás de ella, y propulsándole un golpe en la espalda Madison cayó al piso. Kanon se acercó caminando hacia ella, la tomó del cuello y la puso en alto, ahorcándola levemente, lo cual provocaba una leve asfixia a Madison _— __¿te__pensás__que__porque__ganaste__un__certamen__de__cuarta__vas__a__poder__venir__así__como__así__a__la__casa__de__Géminis__y__hacerle__frente__a__un__caballero__dorado?__Que__te__quede__bien__en__la__cabeza:__vos__y__yo__no__estamos__al__mismo__nivel__…—_ Si Madison se sentía mal por tener que combatir contra Kanon, más triste fue al escuchar esas palabras, no parecía ser el Kanon que la entrenó hasta lo último, ¿cómo era posible cambiar de manera de ser en tan poco tiempo?

Los ojos verdes de Kanon estaban fijados en la expresión fría de la máscara de Madison, ni un gemido de dolor, nada… el gemelo menor se preguntaba qué expresión tendría Madison detrás de la máscara, todo era más complicado y más enigmático por esa máscara. _— __¿qué__querés__conseguir__con__esa__frialdad,__Kanon?__—_le preguntó Madison débilmente, Kanon la retuvo unos segundos más _— __me__molesta__que__sigas__siendo__frontal__…—_ apretó fuertemente su cuello y la lanzó al piso. Madison podía sentir todo el dolor en su cuerpo, una pequeña gota de sangre se escurrió de la máscara de la chica, ensuciando su cuello… fue el primer signo de herida que vio el caballero de Géminis.

Kanon avanzó una vez más para atacar a Madison, pero esta lo esquivó, tenía que seguir en pié por más que se estuviese muriendo. Los labios de Kanon se fruncieron, y balbuceó unas palabras, pero no se animaba a pronunciarlas, tenía pensado quitarle uno de sus cinco sentidos a la chica ¿pero cómo? ¿cómo podía hacer semejante crimen? Ella… la protagonista de sus sueños, de sus preocupaciones, de sus tristezas ¿tendría tanto coraje como para dejarla ciega, sorda o muda? Ya invadido por la incertidumbre y la bronca lanza a Madison un _Rayo__Ken_, la chica esquivó varios, finalmente hubo uno que no pudo esquivar y lo retuvo con su mano, pero la carga de este era muy potente que la empujó hacia atrás, la densidad del ataque provocó algo que ni la chica ni Kanon se hubiese esperado… la máscara ramificada de Madison se rompió en pedazos…

Poco a poco el rostro cubierto de Madison pasó a sentir el más aire puro, su visión fue más clara. Todo podía serle cómodo, pero… se acordó de una cosa muy importante…

Kanon quedó completamente inmovilizado, la máscara se despedazó completamente, y otra vez volvió a ver el rostro de Madison, quien estaba completamente shockeada, sus ojos perlados a punto de llorar, con una mirada ida… sintió como si fuera la primera vez que contemplaba el rostro de la joven. No pudo evitar tener un leve rubor en sus mejillas, así lucía mucho mejor la armadura de la Ninfa, sin esa molesta máscara, pero… se acordó de una cosa muy importante…

Madison recordó que _sólo__habían__dos__cosas__que__un__caballero__femenino__debía__hacer__si__su__rostro__era__visto__por__un__hombre:__matarlo__… __o__… __amarlo__…_. Esas dos opciones acribillaban su cerebro, ¿matarlo o amarlo? Las dos ideas le parecían buenas, pero en ese momento, estaba llena de bronca por la actitud fría de Kanon, que pensó… la primer opción…

Kanon recordó la ley que establecía lo que una amazona debía hacer en casos como este… y sin duda alguna, estaba listo para recibir el mejor ataque de su discípula…

—_vos__… __vos__… __me__arruinaste__mi__primer__día__como__caballero__…—_le increpó la chica llorando alevosamente _— __nunca__te__lo__voy__a__perdonar__…—_ Madison se puso nuevamente en posición de combate, y avanzó hacia Kanon. El combate fue reanudado, Kanon estaba sorprendido de cómo Madison seguía con ganas de seguir peleando después de lo que había pasado, y en un leve descuido, la chica logró golpearlo fuertemente de una bofetada, ¡nunca nadie lo había lastimado durante un combate con una bofetada! ¡eso era inédito! Sintió como su hermoso rostro fue quemado por el peso de una mano que descargaba toda su ira, fue un golpe tan humano, que ningún caballero lo haría mejor que ella… igualmente a Kanon no le agradó mucho… _— __ya__me__estoy__cansando__… __vamos__a__terminar__con__todo__este__circo__…—_ la posición que estaba adoptando Kanon era bastante obvia _— __vas__a__tener__el__privilegio__de__ser__derrotada__con__mi__mejor__técnica__… __de__una__vez__por__todas__te__voy__a__enterrar__en__esta__casa__…—_ Madison vio cómo todo el poder era concentrado en el puño derecho de Kanon, se trataba de una _Explosión__Galáctica_, no lo podía creer… el que la había entrenado usaría esa técnica en su contra… eso la encolerizó más. Kanon lanzó su espectacular ataque, Madison con una sonrisa en su rostro y dejando de llorar… _—…__gracias,__Saga__…—_la chica concentró toda su fuerza, elevando su cosmo hasta donde pudo e hizo frente al más poderoso ataque de Kanon, las dos fuerzas se chocaron, eran iguales. Kanon estaba sin habla a esas alturas del partido, que Madison haya llegado al santuario, bueno… eso era de esperarse; que Madison lo haya encarado, bueno… bastante valiente; pero que Madison haga frente a una Explosión Galáctica ¡eso sí que era atrevido y sorprendente! La única persona que le hizo frente fue Ikki, y Saga podría estar al mismo nivel también, pero Madison estaba logrando lo imposible.

La chica sabía que si se descuidaba, ese podía ser el final de todo, pero no tenía que permitirlo, y la carga de energía era demasiado pesada, el calor empezaba a sentirse en sus manos, y aunque tenía todas las intenciones de matar a Kanon, realmente, no podía hacerlo porque tenía que llevarlo a la mansión, y porque… aún… lo quería… demasiado… él fue el motivo por el cual ella se había hecho caballero, si el moría, ya no tendría un incentivo. Tenía que derrotar a Kanon, pero a la vez frustrar esos dos potentes ataques que se habían chocado.

Sus dedos presionaron con fuerza aquella cápsula de poder, pensó y pensó mientras la retenía, arriesgando su suerte, empujó con todas sus fuerzas el poder, sin mandarlo en dirección a Kanon, el choque brusco, lo único que logró fue que Kanon saliera despedido por los aires sin ser tocado por ningún resplandor de energía. El caballero de Géminis al ser despedido por los aires, tomó bastante altura aquella propulsión, lo cual hizo que el caballero se lastimara la cabeza contra una de las barandas de los ambientes que estaban en la planta alta de la tercera casa, fue muy afortunado, puesto que después del primer golpe en la cabeza terminó rebotando en su propia cama y quedó allí tendido.

Madison desde abajo contempló cómo Kanon había volado por los aires y terminó arriba…

— ¡Kanon! — gritó la chica, y buscó las escaleras que la conducían hacía arriba. Nunca había conocido los interiores de alguna de las doce casas, ese era el único lugar íntimo de los guardianes, y ella lo estaba conociendo, estaba totalmente amueblado, y ahí encontró a Kanon, tirado en la cama. Madison se puso arriba de Kanon y lo tomó por la cara, lo movió un poco — ¡Kanon! ¿te sentís bien?

— Madison… — Kanon abrió medianamente sus ojos, y se encontró con su alumna arriba de él, llorando — no es bueno que el ganador de un combate se ponga a preguntar si el rival se siente bien…

— ¿y a mí qué me importa? — dijo la chica enfurecida — este combate lo perdí… vos ganaste… rompiste mi máscara…

— Pude haberla roto, pero, yo fui quien salió despedido por los aires gracias a tu gran maestría

— ¡yo perdí! — dijo la chica llorando

— Vos ganaste… y… — se puso un poco ruborizado — estoy feliz que me hayas derrotado, esa máscara que llevabas puesta de seguro te era molesta…

— K-kanon… — Kanon tomó a Madison para sí y la abrazó fuertemente. Aunque ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por las armaduras, se podía sentir el calor de ambos, las mejillas de Madison estaban contra las de Kanon. Era la primera vez que tenían un contacto de esa manera. Kanon apretó la mano de Madison como para no dejarla ir…

— ¿qué pensás hacer? — preguntó el caballero sin soltar a Madison — tenés que matarme…

— No puedo hacerlo… igualmente siempre viste mi rostro… no sé qué te puede llegar sorprender…

— Que esta vez no eras Madison… eras un caballero… — y la abrazó más fuerte. Madison podía sentir el perfume de Kanon, ese perfume que a ella siempre la ponía alerta porque sabía que él estaba cerca de ella.

— Yo… no puedo matarte… — Madison seguía sintiendo la cálida mejilla derecha de Kanon, pero… Kanon poco a poco se iba acomodando como para quedar cara a cara… Kanon fijó sus ojos en ella, ella en los de él… no había nada más para decir. Kanon posó sus labios lentamente sobre los de Madison, quien no podía creer que por fin el momento que ella siempre había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad. Ese beso lento, suave, se fue tornando apasionado. Kanon hacía maravillas con su lengua y Madison se estaba muriendo por dentro. Todo eso que contuvieron durante tantos meses, lo desplegaron en ese momento… el beso se detuvo, pero quedaron abrazados— yo…

— No me digas nada…

— Ya te dije que no te voy a matar — Madison se levantó de la cama — creo que tengo que irme… pero… — empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a las afueras de la casa de Géminis, Kanon la siguió

— ¿pero…? — preguntó Kanon

— Vos tenés que cumplir con tu parte…

— Lo voy a hacer… te lo prometo… dame un día para juntar todas mis cosas… Madison, es tarde…

— Sí… voy a volver a mi casa…

— Estoy hiper orgulloso de vos…— Kanon abraza a la chica

— Me voy… — Madison besa la mejilla de Kanon — ¡nos vemos! — pega un brinco, y desapareció de la vista de Kanon, quien estaba totalmente obnubilado ante tanta belleza, Madison era digna de llevar esa armadura. Se quedó unos momentos ahí, como un idiota… hasta que…

— ¡ah bueno!

— Dohko…

— Quedate tranquilo que no vi nada eh… — dijo el caballero con una sonrisa pícara

— ¿fuiste vos quien se lo contó a Madison?

— ¡ah no! ¡yo no! Quizás fue Saga…

— ¿Saga…?

— Realmente se lo conté a Saga… pero él te respetó… aunque creo que no se aguantó las ganas de contárselo a Madison… pero no te veo tan molesto por la visita de la chica

— Ella me ganó… debo volver a la mansión…

— ¿ganó un duelo o algo más?

— …algo más… creo…

Final del formulario

Principio del formulario

Había pasado un día completo. Kanon había ordenado todas sus cosas, y decidió volver a la mansión.

Dohko lo acompañó. Los chicos estaban felices de verlo devuelta, Saga lo abrazó como nunca en la vida. Todos le dieron una gran bienvenida. Estaban Cherry, Charmian y Marianta… y Madison por supuesto, quien se sentía muy contenta de haber podido conseguir por sus propios medios la vuelta de Kanon.

— no sé cómo te convencieron para volver, Kanon, pero… yo dudo eh… — dijo Mephisto alzando una copa

— acá hubo mano negra, Kanon, eh — agregó Aldebarán y todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas

— ¿cuánto te pagaron por querer soportarnos a todos nosotros eh? — preguntó Aioros

— No, no, chicos — respondió Kanon— se podría decir… que nadie me convenció, no hubo mano negra, ni nadie me pagó… sino que me ganaron…

— ¿qué te ganaron? — preguntó Afrodita

— …un… — Kanon miró medio sonrojado a Madison — un… espacio en mi corazón…

— ¿Kanon enamorado? — preguntó Milo cómplice

— No… — respondió Kanon y Saga abrió sus ojos a la par sorprendido — Kanon maravillado… — alzó la copa y dijo por lo bajo — _por__ahora__…_

_No dejes que sea el final de este vals…_

_Su tono seguirá hasta ahogarse en una noche…_

Final del formulario


End file.
